Ellos fueron el motivo
by Fantassia
Summary: Ha finalizado este libro. Sus hojas y las escrituras de quienes participamos en el, han concluido. Marcando el fin a un relato, que por mas triste que estuvo fue un dato precioso hasta el final…
1. Primeros Recuerdos de una Dama

**...ELLOS FUERON EL MOTIVO... **

Primeros recuerdos de una dama  
(Primeiras memórias de uma señora)  
Capitulo I

El día era perfecto, todo alrededor de mi, era verde y fresco, los pájaros cantaban al compás del viento y el sol estaba en una buena postura de mañana, lo mejor de todo era la tranquilidad que se disfrutaba, aunque… Podía Sentir una enorme inseguridad dentro de mí, ahora éramos nosotras las que custodiamos este sagrado recinto, pero sentía como si todo lo que miraba llorara; lloraba por la perdida de los que una vez caminaron y disfrutaron de lo que ahora yo miraba y sentía en esos instantes.

Mucha sangre fue derramada en el Santuario, fue derramada por el futuro de este mundo. Y nada mas al respecto se podía hacer, a simple vista. Quien no constara de una fuerza de voluntad lo bastante poderosa, podía simplemente agachar la cabeza y resignarse a continuar, como siempre lo ha hecho. Pero yo sentía que debía hacer algo más que solo mirar o pensar. Algo que no me mantuviera solamente ahí, amarrada y fingiendo vivir normalmente. Una idea invadió mi cabeza…

Si solo los pudiera traer de nuevo… ¿Qué métodos podría tomar para poder regresarlos a la vida?

Estaba tan hundida en mis pensamientos que ya no tomaba noción del tiempo, ni de lo que pasaba a mis alrededores, solo trataba aunque sea tener una idea de cómo poder traer de nuevo a los antiguos acreedores de todo esto, yo no soy muy social aquí, ni acostumbro a hablar con nadie, por lo que tenia que ver la manera de poder hacerlo sola, sin ayuda de mis compañeras, no porque las odiara o algo parecido; si no porque no hablaba ni convivía mucho.

-¿Se puede saber en qué piensas Aeris? – La voz me excluyó enseguidade mis pensamientos, fue fuerte, precisa y clara, retandome a responderle a la fuerza. Volteé inmediatamente y pude ver de quien se trataba.

-En nada, Amazona de Cáncer – Quería estar sola y como siempre, todo el tiempo hay alguien para molestar...

-Sabes mi nombre, llámame por él, incluso te quedaría mas corto que mencionar hasta el signo. –hizo un mohín de disgusto y seriamente levantó el rostro para apreciar la belleza de aquél sitio en el que yo solía descansar con calma.

-Como quieras. -Espeté con sequedad

-Muy bonito... -Murmuró, parecía que hablaba para si misma-Este lugar... Realmente es hermoso - Juntó sus manos detrás de la espalda y dejó que el viento cálido remeciera su capa a un lado, jugando con el resto de sus ropas doradas- Esos son los Saharas gemelos donde dicen que el caballero de Virgo murió ¿Verdad?

-.Así es… – Al escuchar ese comentario no pude evitar en volver a pensar en lo mismo: Realmente debíamos traerlos de regreso. Era como un sueño ligero de verano pensar en ellos, en sus rostros nunca vistos por nosotras, sus presencias y los cosmos orgullosos que emanarían al volver a respirar con dignidad.

-No sé, pero me hubiera gustado conocerlos... Ser puras mujeres es verdaderamente estresante – suspiró sentándose a mi lado- Ser mujeres como nosotras que viven en batallas constantes y que ahora son enjauladas a cuidar un lugar repleto de historia... Historia que cruelmente será olvidada con el paso de los años.

-Sabes, amazona: que no estamos aquí para divertirnos -Repliqué en un tono hastiado. Ella volvió sus ojos carmesí hacia mi y analizó lentamente mi expresión- Hemos venido con un fin importante. Hemos venido a proteger a nuestra señora, a pesar de las adversidades que podremos enfrentar.

-Lo sé, y sé también que no soy la adecuada para hablar de condescendencia. Sin embargo, si alguna vez se tuvo piedad de nosotras cuando morimos en batalla contra el egipto divino, ellos, humanos que protegían a Athena... -Pausó volviendo la vista al frente, para agregar con voz cansada- Deberían tener otra oportunidad...

-No te confundas, Cáncer- Negué con la cabeza, clavando los ojos en un par de mariposas que revoloteaban contentas en la flora de aquel paisaje- Esa vez, peleamos por el Olimpo y morimos por defender a todo el linaje de seres divinos que viven en él–Aclaré, sumergiendome en el significado de mis respuestas obsesivas

-Si, eso lo comprendo, Aeris. - Guardó silencio- Comprendo mejor que todas las amazonas presentes, el significado de la muerte y del castigo - Dirigí lentamente los ojos hacia su rostro e incliné un poco la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? Podríamos... – Susurré en un tono suave y bajo, temiendo finalizar aquella breve oración-... pensar en volver con ellos- Sí, eso sonó tentador y usualmente retador. Cáncer mantuvo la mirada al frente, parecía procesar mis palabras ¿Volver con ellos?. ¡Es que parecía tan tonto! Pero al mismo tiempo mi corazón daba saltos al pensar que esa idea pudiera lograrse, al pensar que no era solamente un sueño, si no, un futuro hecho. Ella asintió por inercia.

-... Tú quieres traerlos -Habló mecánicamente- Quieres traerlos de regreso, Aeris ¡Piensas volver con ellos como si nada! Conozco que pocos retos logran desanimarnos visiblemente ¡Pero esto! Traerlos de regreso es algo totalmente... – incrédula... Se interrumpió a si misma

-¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

-Creo que la idea es…- El viento sopló nuevamente y sus ojos se movieron hiperactivos, su boca se contorsionó un poco, estaba batallando contra lo que su mente dictaba- Tu idea es Perfecta, perfecta en todos los sentidos, pero fantasiosa – Agregó con avidez- Hablas de traer 13 hombres de vuelta a la vida, y lo peor aún: Hablas de traerlos tú sola. Sé que es grande tu deseo de mirarles, pero muy poco probable que lo logres sin ayuda -Sonrió estrepitosamente, casi con malicia- Aeris de virgo, no pienses que lo harás sin mi. Una diversión tan grande no es buena si la niegas a los demás.

-¿Estás segura? -Pregunté, rompiendo el aparatoso silencio en el que habíamos caído, después de aquella palabrería suya en la que resumió hasta el final, que estaba de acuerdo. Red asintió sin mencionar nada mas, abrazó sus piernas y desvió la cabeza a los luminosos rayos de sol que venían del Este.-Está bien. Disculpame unos momentos, iré con Athena. Espérame en tu templo. Abandoné la sexta casa con paso preciso y apurado...

Me dirigí al Templo de Athena. En donde el tiempo avanza con calma y la vida pesada suele quedar detrás, detrás, muy en el fondo de lo que complementa nuestra manera de ser y sentir. Por que su cosmo armonioso calma toda ansia. Nos llena de paz, nos arma de un valor indescriptible.

Pasé el último templo, llegué a los pies de la estatua de mi señora: aquella figura de mármol que se alza con orgullo y valentía voluntaria. Y bajo ella, estaban dos soldados, quienes con esmero tallaban aquellos doce nombres de los antiguos protectores del Santuario. Sin embargo, algo llamó mi atención, tristemente reconocí un fino rocío sobre la base de la escultura, al parecer, aquella majestuosa estatua había estado llorando. La pena que sufría Palas Athena, era demasiada a simple vista… Intuyo que reflejaba el verdadero estado de ánimo de mí Diosa.

Me quedé mirándola unos momentos, sin pensar absolutamente en nada, sin algún tipo de reacción, hasta que noté las miradas llenas de terror y respeto por parte de los soldados que hacían su trabajo. Sin tenerlo en cuenta me había acercado demasiado para ver bien e interrumpí su labor. Sonreí apenada, me sentí muy avergonzada, así que después de un gesto de disculpas con la cabeza, me volví rápidamente y entré al templo. Estando a la distancia tolerable, la mire sentada, estaba ella en su trono, hablando bajamente con los cuatro caballeros de bronce que sobrevivieron a la batalla de Hades…

Aclaré la garganta e hice un ademán de respeto, me hinqué ante nuestra diosa y traté de no tomar en cuenta a aquellos caballeros de bronce. Pero el ignorarles no bastaba, me molestó notoriamente escuchar un murmullo bajo por parte de esos chiquillos, creo que aparentemente pensaban que no notaba sus "disimuladas" miradas y cuchicheos en mi contra. ¡Por Zeus! Cuantas ganas de Zapearlos a todos tenía. Pero al estar frente a mi Diosa, debía contenerme total e involuntariamente.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas, Amazona de virgo? –Me dijo Athena, haciéndome un gesto para que me pusiera de pie. Su rostro sereno, contrastaba levemente contra la tristeza de su cosmo

-Mi señora, pido su permiso para viajar brevemente al Olimpo -Expuse con rapidez, sintiendo un sudor frío recorrerme toda la espina dorsal

-¿Al Olimpo?. ¿Qué deseas en el hogar de los dioses? -Interrogó nuevamente. Me quedé muda durante unos segundos y miré sus ojos azules, los cuales revelaban astucia y sabiduría.

-Dejé algo pendiente con su majestad Zeus –Atajé sin titubeos. No aclaré con totalidad, y aun así, admito que me sentía culpable

-Aeris, no es necesario que te sientas obligada a forzar una mentira- Me dijo poniéndose de pie – Sé que tus razones no solo se basan en discutir un asunto sencillo con mi padre. Pero temo, aun siendo Athena, tus razones verdaderas– Al escuchar esto los caballeros presentes inmediatamente comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Y yo, agrego un gruñido de disgusto por mi parte.

-…Lo siento mucho, mi señora, perdone mi falta de respeto. –Me disculpé- Sin embargo, le pido que no piense que soy capaz de mentirle.

-Olvidemos el mal entendido, mi amazona -Dulcemente habló- ¿Me dirás cuales son tus verdaderas razones, Aeris?

-Yo…-suspiré y asentí levemente- Tengo fines de ir al Olimpo, hablar con su majestad, Dios de Dioses, y pedir clemencia por el alma de quienes anteriormente cuidaban de usted, Athena…

Silencio profundo, tensión. Había dolor, aun mas dolor en el cosmo de que inundaba el templo principal. Athena soltó un sollozo mudo, que se atoró en su garganta y bajó visiblemente la cabeza.

-Amazona -inquirió con lo poco que pudo recuperar del habla- Los dioses no perdonan a quien osa enfrentarlos... Ni siquiera perdonan un solo error entre ellos mismos. Los caballeros dorados son seres humanos, igual que tú, y todos mis demás Santos. Fueron mortales que se revelaron ante los dioses y fueron castigados: Ese fue el destino que se les otorgó con desgracia -Suspiró, retractando algunas lagrimas que amenzaban con escapar de sus bonitos ojos- Pero no malinterpretes mis palabras. Mi corazón también sufre y se atormenta por ellos, pero aunque este dolor se reserve como mi tortura... No puedo hacer nada por ellos– Mi diosa ocultó los ojos detrás de su violáceo flequillo y exhaló con calma – ¿Crees poder lograr algo así?

-Athena, yo...

-Ofrecí cientos de veces mi vida, para que a ellos se les diera una segunda oportunidad -Continuó hablando, apretando con fuerza su nike- ¡Pero su destino ya estaba marcado!. ¡Ahora son condenados para siempre!– Dobló un momento el peso de su cuerpo bajo sus rodillas y estuvo apunto de desplomarse en un dejo de angustioso nerviosismo. Pero solo fue un efecto, su fuerza y orgullo no le permitieron derrotarse, aunque no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas rodaran por sus finas mejillas.

Y rápidamente los 4 chicos y se acercaron a ella. Palas Athena estaba destrozada, devastada hasta el alma, realmente sufría por sus caballeros aunque quisiera disfrazarlo a toda costa. Mi diosa volteó a verme con amargura, haciendo a un lado a aquellos santos que siempre están para ella.

-Athena. Mi señora, lo siento -Me hinqué nuevamente ante ella, bajando la vista al suelo y haciendo que mi cabello resbalara por mis hombros y colgara rozando mis mejillas- No era intención de mi parte abrir heridas. Me siento tan mal por el dolor que vosotros cargan a cuestas… Pero nadie impedirá que los traiga de regreso. Es algo que deseo por todos nosotros, volver a verlos con vida.-Le susurré, esperando que ella pudiese oírme

-Te vemos segura de tus palabras, Amazona de virgo – Me dijo el Santo de pelo güero avanzando hacia mi. Dejó con amabilidad a nuestra Diosa y se arrodilló frente a mi para estar a mi altura- Cuenta con nosotros para ayudarte, por favor.

-No, lo haré yo sola. -Atajé sin convicciones. Él se sorprendió por mi rudeza.

-Pero necesitará de nuestra ayuda, usted sola no podrá. –Insistió el que se miraba mas niño de todos ellos, debo admitir que su mirada era hermosa, creo que su nombre es Shun

-¡Oh!. ¡Claro que no lo hará sola¡Nosotras le ayudaremos! – Se escuchó un irrespetuoso grito desde la entrada.

Las puertas se azotaron con fuerza en las paredes, y seguido, 12 amazonas entraron al templo de nuestra princesa Athena, yo voltee a mirarlas sorprendida, al igual que los chicos de bronce. Creo que después de todo, ya debería estar acostumbrada a sus constantes interrupciones, siempre han sido de esa manera.

-Después de todo será para ayudar a nuestros compañeros –Susurro fríamente Acuario: Ligabiss. Pareciera que la habían llevado a rastras hasta el templo principal y ese comentario fue forzado para salir de sus labios

Todas llegaron ante Athena y se hincaron a mi alrrededor. Nuestra princesa ya estaba un poco repuesta de la crisis en la que había entrado hace unos momentos y ella sola había enfrentado.Pero yo estaba molesta, Muy molesta y Red debía saber exactamente por qué. Es que no era justo que todo lo interceptaran como instalaciones espías, una noticia corria mas rápido que el agua y todo lo que se pudiera convertir en _chisme _no tardaba en mirar la luz.

-¿Estaban escuchando todo¿Cómo sabín que yo estaría aquí? – Les reclamé en un gruñido muy bajo, volteando a ver a Red

-No me mires a mi –susurró nerviosa y molesta- me obligaron a decir todo. Me agarraron entre las dos,-Murmuó igual que yo y señaló a las gemelas– y entre las demás me torturaron, esta bola de ñoñas sin cerebro no conocen los asuntos _**privados**_

-¡Teníamos que hacerlo! –Se defendió Koremi de Tauro, elevando tanto la voz, que Athena y los santos de bronce dirigieron la mirada hasta ella-Te mirabas muy sospechosa y no dejabas de dar vueltas por todo cáncer. Entonces supusimos que algo no estaba bien. Ya sabes, aprovechamos la reunión que teníamos en Leo y accedimos a ese método, de lo contrario no soltarías nada.

_Por Dios, ya dejen de hablar... Dejen de interrumpir, dejen de... ¡Solo callense!_ Pensé con desgano, mientras miraba el cuero de mis botas sobre el suelo

-Athena deseamos que nos de una oportunidad, una sola, y nosotras los traeremos de regreso, lo prometemos, deseamos que los caballeros no vivan en las sombras por siempre, estoy segura que nuestro señor Zeus les dará una oportunidad – Ganó la palabra Sharyoli, la amazona de libra.

-Es nuestro deseo, sabemos lo cruel que es la guerra puesto que también la hemos vivido y también conocemos lo duro que son los castigos, por lo tanto, no deseamos que ellos sufran eso – dijo Yarell de Sagitario. Mientras Athena parecia estar meditando cada una de nuestras palabras…

-Les otorgo el permiso que buscan, amazonas. Pero quiero que prometan que regresarán con vida, no quiero que por alguna razón cambien papeles, deseo que todos vuelvan. Que vuelvan a salvo -Declaró nuestra Diosa, irguiendo su cuerpo en toda su estatura, asimilando la pose de su magestuosa estatua

-Es grato y animoso tener vuestra bendición, mi Diosa. Nos encargaremos de cumplir esta misión, manteniendo sus condiciones al frente – Dije

-Está bien chicas ¡Llamen a sus mantos y vamonos! – Grito Melanie de piscis, una de las alegres de la orden.

Todas levantamos las manos, expusimos orgullosamente nuestros gruesos brazaletes de oro y conjuramos el poder de nuestras armaduras. Después de una cegadora y hermosa luz dorada, nuestros mantos sagrados nos cubrieron completamente, revelando en nuestros cuerpos las diferentes formas de la ropa de oro, todas adaptadas a nuestro cuerpo. La diosa Artemisa nos había obsequiado el cargar las armaduras en pulseras, era un nuevo método, más práctico que el llevarlas en esa caja de pandora tan pesada y estorbosa.

Seguido de esto, todas desaparecimos gracias a la tele transportación de la doncella de Aries; Meludi. Viajamos más allá de la velocidad de la luz, solo con la conciencia de la amazona de Aries. Me sentía rara y algo expuesta, pero era una opción de llegar con rapidez. Después de un tiempo de viajar a través del espacio, reaparecimos nuevamente, pero ahora en la entrada del templo de Zeus, el Máximo dios de todos, las esperanzas no nos abandonaban, creíamos en que podríamos salvar a los caballeros de ese cruel castigo. Lo tendríamos que lograr, era una meta, no solo sueño.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí –Dijo Teris de Leo- ¿Entramos así como si nada? - Giró la cabeza y nos observó a todas, esperando una respuesta.

-Pero antes de todo, una cosa ¿Qué le diremos a Zeus? – Preguntó Eryosdil al aire. Es obvio, ya que la amazona de Escorpio es la que mas se preocupa por este tipo de asuntos, y en ese momento estaba analizando la importante situación.

-Es importante establecer el orden de nuestros pensamientos. No podemos llegar ante él y hacer un menú de vocabulario, nos miraríamos vulgares y groseras– Dijo Meludi, apoyando la protesta de escorpión.

Y ambas tenían razón. No podíamos llegar como niñas de preescolar ante la presencia de un dios y hablar exponiendo distintos puntos de vista a la vez. Parecería una burla y una grosería enorme para Zeus que hicieramos eso, por lo que nos dimos un pequeño receso para pensarlo con calma...

Deberíamos tal vez, solo hablarle con la verdad. No estabamos de acuerdo en su procedimiento de juzgarles así a los Santos dorados, daríamos lo que él pidiese a cambio, por las almas de todos ellos. Si, era eso, quizá deberíamos proponerle eso...

Comenzamos a caminar, nos adentramos lentamente en el Mayor de todos los templos del Olimpo. Estaba maravillada, casi nunca había entrado ahí, cuando mucho unas dos veces, y era cuando recién habíamos llegado a entrenar aquí. Zeus había sido muy "benevolente" con nosotras al otorgarnos otra oportunidad de vivir después de la fría batalla contra los Dioses egipcios. Ganámos, pero todas perecimos en la batalla al derrotar a Amón – Ra, el ultimo dios que quedaba con vida, realmente no sé por que nos dieron ese privilegio. Y en el presente de ese tiempo, habíamos decidido volver al Olimpo nuevamente, posiblemente a ganar a un enemigo.

Nos detuvimos frente al gran portón.

-¿Quién entra primero? –Preguntó Sharyoli, el que estuviera tan calmada y casi no hubiera abierto la boca era muy sorprendente para mi, esa dama nunca paraba de hablar y todo el tiempo estaba buscando en que entretenerse o con que divertirse, y como soy su vecina de casa... Resignarme es mi unico destino

-Siempre hay alguien que pregunta qué es lo que se nos ofrece, mejor esperemos – Dijo Ninitsu

-Pues yo creo que mejor entramos y ya – contesto la otra Gemela, Hikarime, llevandole la contra como es costumbre de ellas

-¿Qué desean, señoritas? – Un alto Joven se nos acercó. Su presencia me pareció agradable, pero algo me decía que no debía confiar en nada que viviera en el Olimpo. La alevosía de los Dioses envenena toda alma que vive para servirles eternamente

-mmmmm, venimos a hablar con nuestro señor Zeus – Le espetó con claridad, Laina de Capricornio.

-¿Puedo saber cuál es el motivo?

-Solo dile que las Amazonas doradas vienen a hablar con él, muchacho– Le respondió Red tajante y muy enfada. Odio esa actitud, ya que cuando esa chica se enfada le gusta torturar gente y molestar, enserio _Molestar_ a la gente.

-Está bien –respondió molesto- iré de inmediato, no dudo que lo piense demasiado ya que las aprecia mucho por la pelea contra Egipto -agregó como por reflejo, aunque después reparó en sus palabras y negó con la cabeza, parecía estarse reprendiendo él mismo.

El joven lacayo se adentró en la sala real de Zeus, verdaderamente esperábamos que llegara pronto con noticias. En cambio, nos dejó vario tiempo afuera. Al parecer, convencer a Zeus para una audiencia es difícil, mas si no es planeada. Por eso, es que fuimos aprensivas con la tardanza de aquel sirviente. Cuando al fin volvió, todas saltamos (literalmente) a la puerta…

-Mi sñor dijo que podían pasar – El chico se hizo a un lado y nos permitió la entrada al trono, yo no tenia ningún otro pensamiento mas que el de, cómo demonios los podríamos salvar de la furia del dios de dioses. Llegamos ante él y lo primero que hicimos fue un ademán de respeto, para después hincarnos...

**-Bien pequeñas mías¿A qué han venido?** -Se detuvo y después agudizó la mirada hacia nosotras-** Aunque esa no es mi mayor pregunta, si no ¿Porqué dejaron sola a mi hija en la tierra? **– Zeus con su autoridad de siempre nos habló fuerte y claro, estaba un tanto molesto, lo pude notar, no porque fuéramos a hablar con él, no eso no, si no porque dejámos sola a su hija Atenea en la tierra.

-Señor, Hemos venido porque deseamos que los caballeros dorados, de la guardia de Atenea, sean perdonados y el castigo al cual fueron sometidos les sea redimido. – Le dije sin titubeos o sin mostrar algún miedo.

**-¿Vinieron para cuestionar eso?** – Creo que lo que mencioné lo molestó más.

-Así es señor, como ustedes los dioses lo saben: El ser humano es un mar de sentimientos, algunos tontos, unos con un poco mas de sentido que otros. El ser humano siempre será reconocido por sus errores, pero nunca por las cosas buenas que comete. El revelarse ante los dioses fue por la causa de salvar a la tierra sobre todo y por proteger a su hija: la Diosa Athena, la cual era amenazada por el señor de los mares y por el dios del inframundo. Hicieron lo que se les fue impuesto, no hubo otra alternativa, yo creo que nosotras hubiéramos hecho lo mismo que ellos. -Dije todo lo que tenia a mi alcance, mencioné cosas que quería que lo hicieran recapacitar...

**-¡Ellos son traidores!. ¡Son solo mortales queriendo jugar un juego de dioses!. ¡Eso es una blasfemia en contra mía y de todos los habitantes del Olimpo!  
**  
-Señor, no es por ser irrespetuosa, pero la misma Athena fue la que dio esas ordenes, ella fue una diosa que se reveló al Olimpo y peleó en contra de sus dioses, me preguntó ¿Porqué ella no sufrió el mismo castigo? – interrogó Sharyoli

**-Porque tu misma lo dijiste, niña. Athena es una **_**Diosa**_– Zeus cada vez se ponía mas alterado, el dios de dioses comenzaba lentamente a desatar su furia, y las que estaríamos ahí para recibirla éramos nosotras.

-Señor le pedimos que por favor sean perdonados, por favor – Le suplico Melanie.

**-¡No pueden ser perdonados! Amazonas, puede que el Olimpo les agradezca lo que hicieron aquella vez, pero la elite de mi hija Athena no puede ser redimida, es todo **– Repitió, quería terminar pronto

-¡Señor!. ¡Si hay algo que pueda hacer a cambio de que ellos puedan ser liberados, lo haré! Lo que quiera, daré mi vida si es necesario, solo por que a ellos se les sea retirado ese castigo – supliqué, ahora totalmente enojada por esos absurdos castigos.

**-¿Porqué se empeñan en salvarlos? Nunca los conocieron y nunca en la vida los han visto **

-No queremos que sufran dentro de aquel horrible castigo que sus excelencias dictaron- mencionó Ligabiss.

Suspiró- **No se rendirán ante nada ¿cierto? Está bien amazonas, ellos solamente serán liberados si ustedes aceptan pelear contra mis caballeros divinos. Cada amazona que valla obteniendo victoria, liberará a su caballero correspondiente. Pero si la doncella pierde la batalla; será torturada hasta la muerte, frente a todos, como sacrificio, y su caballero correspondiente volverá al cocytos, mientras que el alma de la amazona perdedora que osó desafiar a Zeus, tendrá el castigo de las sombras eternas¡Está dicho!  
**  
Zeus se puso de pie y nos hizo una seña de que lo siguiéramos, nos llevó a través de largos caminos cubiertos de piedras y hermosos árboles, para después comenzar a entrar en zonas arenosas y llegar hasta un coliseo. En la entrada de éste, Zeus se encontró en el camino con el dios Apolo, el cual se hincó en forma de respeto y después se puso de pie, Zeus lo acercó hacia él y le dijo algo en voz baja, no alcanzamos a escuchar nada, solo en leves momentos volteaban ligeramente a vernos. Después Apolo se marché y Zeus nos llevó al centro del estadio...

**-Bien, bien, ustedes decidieron esto, y no hay pasos atrás, la acción es mi pasión, por eso mismo, yo personalmente decidí traerlas hasta aquí, cada una de ustedes peleará contra cada mis guerreros. Si ganan o pierden ya les mencioné lo que pasara. Pero antes de empezar… Quiero que miren a quienes tenemos en las gradas **–Zeus nos señaló el mencionado lugar, de inmediato dirigimos la vista hallá y miramos a todos los caballeros dorados sentados. Se encontraban mirando muy desconcertados hacia nosotras, los ojos de cada uno demostraban tristeza y cansancio. Estaban totalmente sorprendidos al vernos, sobre todo, con armaduras doradas y exactamente iguales a las de ellos... **-¿Quién será la primera?- **Preguntó con algo de emoción, tales encuentros lo tenían animado

-Yo seré la primera– Meludi se paró en medio de la arena, mientras que todas tomábamos asiento en las gradas un poco alejadas de los caballeros...

-Está bien, yo seré tu oponente. Soy Aarón de centauro, espero que seas buena luchando Meludi– El caballero era realmente joven, no era mayor de 11 años pero ya poseía una armadura y era acreedor a un buen titulo de caballero del Olimpo.

-Lo demostraré luchando, caballero y no adulando mi estilo de pelea. Ser optimista me llevaría a la muerte – Dijo Meludi sonriendo, pero pienso aun así, que el ver al caballero demasiado joven, la hizo dudar un poco.

-¡Morirás Carnera¡Galope del Centauro!-el chico atacó primero, interrumpiendo las pocas oraciones que había intercambiado con mi compañera de armas.

-¡Lamentos divinos!

Los dos poderes chocaron haciendo que el coliseo se sacudiera totalmente, Meludi no estaba usando toda su fuerza se podía notar y del chico no se dijera, solo estaba jugando.

-¡Veo que eres poderosa! – le gritaba mientras sostenía la enorme energía en sus manos – ¡Pero no tanto como yo! – Aarón se hizo a un lado dejando que el poder de Meludi pasara para despistarla y después corrió rápidamente hacia ella a la velocidad de la luz, cuando la tuvo al alcance; le proporcionó una poderosa patada en el estomago, seguida de dos golpes en el rostro. Meludi a pesar de ser la más liviana de todas, puesto que es Elfa, calló pesadamente en el suelo sangrando de nariz y boca. – Jajajajaja ¿Qué te pareció eso, Meludi?

-Muy bueno de tu parte, Aarón... pero ahora me toca a mi – concluyó enfadada, cuando se puso de pie...

Corrió a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra el chico, proporcionándole patadas y golpes. Aarón lograba esquivar la mayoría, pero no todos. Después de un rato el chico se cansó del ritmo que Meludi llevaba y bajó un poco la defensa, así que la dama aprovechó y le propició en el aire una serie de tres patadas seguidas en el rostro, junto con varios puñetazos en el estómago y cuando Aarón iba cayendo al suelo, la dama se movió ágilmente y se colocó detrás de él muy rápido, creó un leve ken en las manos el cual le disparó y lo mandó a estrellar en unos muros del coliseo, Meludi era muy ágil peleando cuerpo a cuerpo y aguantaba mucho...

-¡No debiste provocar el poder del Centauro, Amazona de Aries! – dijo Aarón, saliendo de los escombros. El chico se puso realmente molesto con esa humillación– pero como eres muy buena, tendrás el honor de morir atravesada por la espada del Centauro – el chico desenfundó su espada y la apuntó directo al corazón de Meludi.

Comenzó a caminar despacio...

-Tus juguetes no me asustan, sé porqué he venido y no pienso ser derrotada por alguien que no sabe porque pelea en este momento.

-¡Te mataré! – Aarón comenzó a correr hacia Meludi, apuntando su espada.

-¡Extinción de luz estelar!

-Eso no es nada para mi ¡Ahora muere! – Aarón rompió el poder de Meludi con la espada y corrió a través de los residuos que quedaban de él, cuando se acercó lo suficiente alcanzó a atravesar a la amazona, pero como ésta lo miró venir; alcanzó a tener ligeros reflejos y se pudo mover. La espada solo atravesó su brazo derecho.

-...bien Aarón ¡Tú así lo quisiste! toma mi energía mas grande – Meludi tomó la mano de Aarón, aun con el dolor que sentía de la fuerte herida, lo retuvo entre varios jaloneos, porque este se quería librar y escapar – ¡Explosión de Arcángeles guerreros!

-¡Maldita!... – El poder le dio de lleno a Aarón, Meludi no lo mató puesto que no era un enemigo real, solo era un oponente que quizás aun no terminaba con su entrenamiento y además era un niño, quien al tener tanto poder a esa edad y tener ya una armadura, de grande el chico será temible..

-**jajajajajajajaja, bien dama de Aries, eres buena guerrera ¡El caballero de Aries queda en libertad! **– Desde el sitio en el que Zeus se encontraba liberó a Mu, los grilletes que tenia en brazos y pies, fueron retirados e inmediatamente fue cambiado de sitio..

_Por: Aeris_  
_Continuará..._

* * *

**Até Logo.**

**Por: Fantasía de un ángel**


	2. Muerte a cambio de vida

…**ELLOS FUERON EL MOTIVO…**

**Muerte a cambio de vida.**

**(Morte na troca para a vida)**

**Capitulo II**

Mu, Aldebarán, Milo y Aioros ya habían sido rescatados…

Los caballeros ahora eran libres nuevamente, las damas que habían peleado y resultaron victoriosas, se encontraban en buen estado, solo teniendo leves rasguños y moretones, nada grave. Sin embargo, lo que debía tomar mayor preocupación en ese actual momento, era la pelea que estaba por llevarse a cabo, Ligabiss de Acuario combatiría con la esperanza de resultar triunfadora en ese pequeño reto. Teniendo un ideal y un bonito deseo que todas compartíamos: salir con vida de ese lugar… No volver jamás. Era un reto importante y los Santos dorados de Antaño, eran parte de esa historia ¡Nueva historia! Que se estaba desarrollando.

-Espero no decepcionarme de tu fuerza amazona. Mi nombre es Kassage de Dragón del trueno –Se presentó con gallardía- Verás… Se dice que No es fácil derrotar a un dragón –añadió pensativo, aligerando el cuerpo y llevándose la mano derecha a la barbilla- Y yo te diré algo a ti: La prueba viviente de que ese dicho No solo son palabras, es la muerte inminente que te llevará a la tumba, mujer. Te mataré sin un dejo de compasión–Esbozó una siniestra sonrisa y sus ojos se ensombrecieron notoriamente, intentando dar un toque intimidante y gutural a sus cínicas palabras.

-Descuida caballero, no te decepcionaré. Soy una amazona, 'Mujer' Como Tú dices asqueadamente. Pero te juro que aunque tus palabras se cumpliesen: Volvería de la tumba con el simple objetivo de destruirte. Derrotarás mi cuerpo, pero no el espíritu de batalla que los hielos grabaron en mí –Respondió la amazona fríamente, sin inmutarse si quiera a hacer un gesto o expresión que diera lugar a las palabras que acababa de confesar.

Liga no se mostraba dudosa o con un dejo de nervios. Al contrario, era una de las pocas amazonas que reflejaba un verdadero valor a la hora de la batalla, nunca dejándose intimidar por el enemigo.

-Eso espero ver, mujer… ¡Trueno del Dragón! – Atacó el Santo. No dio más tiempo, no hubo demora, Kassage fue al grano y sin esperar respuesta, dejó escapar su poder en contra de nuestra compañera.

-¡Avalancha! –Retrucó la oponente con voz parsimoniosa.

El dorado cosmo de Ligabiss rodeó la zona, dejó un frío invernal helando cada centímetro del coliseo en el que estábamos postradas, a la espera de lo peor o de la fina victoria de una amazona. Fue fantástico apreciar como la nieve azulada, cargada de electrizantes chispazos de cosmo, impactó fervientemente el ataque del dragón, oponiendo una brutal resistencia que le costó un gruñido y varias maldiciones al sirviente directo de Zeus.

-¡Tu poder No es Nada para mi! Te veré dentro de muchos años allá en el infierno, preciosa…

El caballero aumentó mucho más su fuerza, tomando a una sorprendida Ligabiss como victima. El poder de Kassage pasó por en medio del cosmo de Acuario, abriendo a los lados la técnica de ésta. Liga no se dio tiempo de reaccionar, estaba tan concentrada en su poder, que cuando menos lo pensó se vio atacada por un enorme dragón de electricidad. El fenómeno chocó directamente contra el cuerpo de nuestra compañera y dio cientos de descargas que la hicieron doblegarse, el peso de su cuerpo cedió ante sus rodillas y cayó de bruces al suelo, apretando las manos en fiera señal de que no gritaría…

Era horroroso y atemorizante observar esa escena tan abrupta. Fue un error que le quebrantó gran parte de su armadura y casi le cuesta la vida.

Obstinada, orgullosa y fría como el invierno de Alaska en su máxima potencia. Nuestra compañera dejó que su frente tocara el suelo, mientras su cuerpo hacia el mayor esfuerzo por no sucumbir ante el dolor. Estaba de rodillas es verdad, con la cabeza baja y evitando a toda costa dar un incentivo de dolor que complaciera la sed de sangre que embargaba el corazón del oponente. Ligabiss de Acuario esperaba paciente que las descargas eléctricas cesaran, por que el mejor conductor del mundo estaba sobre su cuerpo y le daba la peor desventaja posible contra un santo que maneja la inconveniente electricidad.

Estaba por derrumbarse sobre su costado, cuando el poder de Kassage terminó de pronto ¿Piedad era lo que el santo otorgaba? No lo creo. Lo único que él buscaba era la diversión de alargar el dolor de la amazona que estaba bajo sus pies, sopesando duramente la gravedad de sus heridas. Acuario terminó casi rendida cuando el choque eléctrico se esfumó notoriamente, tenía sangre seca por algunas zonas de la armadura y en el cuello y antebrazos, presumía serias quemaduras.

Aun así ¿Su confianza fue pisoteada? Claro que no… El dolor aumentó más la tentación por vencer a ese Santo. La sangre que corría frenética dentro de las venas de mi compañera, le pedía la fuerza suficiente para congelar y destruir al enemigo…

-Espero que con eso hallas tenido suficiente – Se burló sonriendo, y se acercó dando pasos cortos, suspirando ásperamente el dulce olor húmedo de la nieve derritiéndose.

-…Yo…-Profirió la amazona pasando saliva-… jamás tengo suficiente – Aclaró finalmente, poniéndose de pie con todo el acopio de sus fuerzas y retirándose la tierra del rostro- ¡Almas invernales! – Atacó sin más preámbulos, dejando momentáneamente la defensa de lado… El objetivo de esta amazona era terminar la batalla lo más pronto posible, por qué para ella su vida No importaba.

Cuanto la comprendo…

-¡Muralla eléctrica! – Defendió esta vez el oponente. Al parecer él si apreciaba su existencia.

-¿Crees que no estaba preparada para algo parecido? –Espetó la amazona, su rostro dibujó una leve y dócil sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció casi al instante. Raro en ella, ya que como dicen: los caballeros de los hielos son entrenados tan salvajemente, que al parecer olvidan sus sentimientos y emociones.

Liga aumentó infinitamente su cosmo, tanto que logró congelar gran parte del coliseo.

Cuando el poder de la amazona chocó en la muralla de Kassage, parecía como si esta lo fuera a repeler. Pero sucedió todo lo contrario: el muro lentamente se fue debilitando, dejando al caballero literalmente con la boca abierta. Se le podía apreciar claramente haciendo vanos esfuerzos por controlar la defensa y protegerse a toda costa de la enorme bola de cosmo que le anunciaba una muerte segura. La amazona siguió las mismas reglas que unos minutos antes, él mismo había aplicado "_Sin piedad, sin compasión_". Y así fue, cuando Liga logró romper la defensa del dragón, su cosmo avanzó a la velocidad de la luz, superando potencialmente la débil resistencia que encontraba a su paso.

Fue fabuloso observar tal escena. Pero fue más llamativo y sorprende el siguiente acto de la amazona. Ignorando totalmente el estado de su cuerpo herido, Ligabiss se impulsó al frente una vez que terminó de lanzar su poder y como si quisiera fusionarse con esta técnica que viajaba rompiendo el estatus del viento, dejó que su espíritu, conciencia y cuerpo se fusionasen con el ataque. Se le veía corriendo de par a par a un costado de las "_Almas invernales_", con el puño listo para golpear y el rostro firme y severo, manteniendo esa visión gélida que la hace una de las amazonas más temibles entre nosotras. Más, cuando el próximo ataque sorpresa que le iba a regalar a su oponente era…

-¡Ejecución Aurora! –Anunció súbitamente cuando llegó a un costado de Kassage

-¡Estúpida! No debiste hacer eso… ¡Me las vas a…! –Alcanzó a proferir, estaba molesto, indignado y asustado tal vez.

Ingenuamente trató de parar el poder con las manos, pero le fue imposible debido a la distancia, la velocidad en la que iba y la fuerza con que fue enviado. El cosmo congelante de Liga, era en extremos poderoso. Y yo misma puedo alusión a ese comentario, yo entrenaba constantemente con la amazona y me costaba trabajo evadirla. Sus instintos de pelea siempre eran frescos, novedosos e ingeniosos. Parecía burlarse cínicamente del oponente a la hora de batallar, sin embargo, su rostro siempre era el de siempre: Frío e inexpresivo. Varias veces deseé que dejara de inventar nuevas maniobras, las cuales me ponían en verdaderas situaciones críticas. No obstante, admito que los mejores entrenamientos que he tenido, han sido con ella.

Ahora, el santo del dragón del trueno experimentaba esas innovaciones por parte de Ligabiss.

Cuando por fin la nube de polvo y nieve se disipó, recreamos en mentalmente lo que sucedió: El primer golpe de cosmo pudo noquearlo efectivamente, dejándolo vulnerable a la segunda técnica que Acuario preparaba en su recorrido. La 'Ejecución de Aurora' tuvo un camino fácil y abierto para chocar y congelar con gracia el cuerpo enemigo. Kassage salió volando, victima de una fiera y ruda propulsión, la cual lo hizo aterrizar boca arriba unos metros atrás de la zona del impacto. El Santo sangraba fervientemente de la boca, sangre espesa que se iba solidificando conforme la técnica cobraba fuerza, seguramente sufría un ataque de hipotermia, el cual se anunciaba mayormente por que el aludido dejó de temblar con lentitud, para sumirse de pronto en un camino negruzco que le llevaría directo al infierno. Donde era él quien tendría que aguardar la llegada de mi compañera...

-No creo que estés en condiciones de hacer algo más –Murmuró fríamente la amazona, quien se paró al lado del cuerpo congelado y lo observó por sobre el hombro, con una mirada seca, sin demostrar sentimiento alguno de remordimiento por el.

-¡Bien Liga…!

-¡Ganaste…!

-¡Si…!

-¡Eres Genial…!

Todas las demás amazonas le apoyábamos desde las gradas. Yo era un tanto discreta y me evitaba el vitorear alocadamente, sin embargo, compartía el mismo regocijo que invadía la alegría de mis hermanas de armas. El hecho de que hubiera derrotado al caballero era de gran felicidad para todas. Me sentía alegre y satisfecha por la victoria de mi compañera. Y en un pequeño y privado impulso, volteé a ver al sitio en el que tenían a los caballeros dorados, sintiendo un gran alivio cuando miré que el santo de Acuario ya era libre. Sonreí entonces, sonreí como tal vez no lo volvería a hacer… debido al futuro que se avecinaba sobre mí

Sin embargo, pude notar algo peculiar en la mirada de los santos restantes, quienes aun aguardaban su libertad. Todos nos observaban con asombro, quizá curiosidad. Para ellos era extraño y nostálgico que todas estuviéramos disfrutando la victoria de una compañera: Sonreíamos, hablábamos, discutíamos y nos tratábamos con tanto apego, que era difícil no pensar que realmente éramos hermanas. Claro que unas demostraban su carácter de una forma distinta a las demás. No obstante, vuelvo al mismo hecho: Ellos nunca tuvieron esta convivencia, no se miraban constantemente, no entrenaban, no hablaban entre sí y sus roces apenas eran para discutir asuntos debidos a nuestra Diosa. El trabajo en equipo o la hermandad, pudieron conocerlos a última hora, cuando tal vez ya era tarde.

No obstante, volviendo al tema principal de esta historia…

Puedo agregar una pequeña frase: "_siempre hay algo que arruina hasta el día mas hermoso_"

Y esa frase la puse en práctica, cuando mi rostro se contorsionó en una desesperada mueca de espanto. Me puse de pie inmediatamente, aun cuando sentí que la mayor parte de mi sangre viajó hasta los confines más bajos de mis pies. Pasé saliva una y otra vez, si despegar los ojos de la arena de pelea… Ahí, Liga caminaba parsimoniosa hacia nosotras. Su rostro era tranquilo y se acariciaba disimuladamente el cabello con una mano, evitando a duras penas mirarnos, por que no quería ser parte del alboroto que se estaba generando en las gradas. Claro… Ella pensaba que era por que había ganado y no por…

-¡Amazona cuidado atrás…! –Gritó con desespero Tauro

No hubo tiempo. No hubo reacción… No hubo espacio…

El santo del dragón del trueno había simulado una muerte horrible con el fin de engañar piadosamente a la amazona de Acuario, y lo logró. Ligabiss se continuaba su marcha hacia nosotras y de vez en vez levantaba la mirada, sin atinar a escuchar a tiempo la ultima advertencia que hizo Koremi. La arena era tan blanda y esponjosa, que los turbados pasos del oponente moribundo fueron acallados con un desliz suave que no emitió un solo crujido. Tambaleando, Kassage mantuvo el equilibrio a duras penas y juntando la fuerza necesaria, levantó la mano derecha. Un cosmo verdoso se generó en su palma… El cual no tardó en disparar. La potencial arma viajó rápidamente a la velocidad de la luz, formaba un dragón enorme que irradiaba cantidades ilimitadas de electricidad y rugía como nunca antes he visto en mi vida…

-Te dije que esto aun no había terminado –Murmuró guturalmente, mientras sonreía victorioso-¡Ultimo latido!

-Liga… –sollozó Sharyoli

Pero…

Nadie pudo hacer nada.

El caballero enfureció por su derrota, y atacó a Ligabiss de acuario a traición cuando ésta venía a paso lento hacia nosotras. El "ultimo suspiro" viajó rápido, atemorizante y con una asesina eficacia que es de temer. No esperó dos segundos a que la amazona pudiera reaccionar, por que antes de que eso sucediera, impactó contra su espalda, mortalmente se escuchó el sonido hueco y tosco que produjo su armadura al romperse en mil pedazos por el lado izquierdo. Un sonido tan tétrico y triste, que me costó trabajo asimilarlo. Si embargo, peor fue la sensación y los calambres en los brazos que sentí, cuando miré –casi- en cámara lenta la poco sutil manera en que el cuerpo de mi compañera fue atravesado por ese cosmo. Pesadamente su anatomía se impulsó con violencia hacia adelante y sus brazos y cabeza se sacudieron hacia atrás.

Fue una escena triste, casi angelical y macabra. El corazón de la amazona recibió directamente esas descargas que esperaban ansiosas asesinarle y no demoraron mucho más… Con un ultimo suspiro de vital importancia, su vista se desvaneció, perdiendo ese brillo vivaz que anunciaba su frialdad y al mismo tiempo el cariño a su trabajo. Su boca fue bañada con gruesos hilillos de sangre y un solo quejido escapó de su garganta. Fue un lamento eterno, el sollozo de su alma por dejar de existir. Ligabiss dejó de respirar antes de caer dócilmente al suelo y enterrar la mejilla izquierda en la arena, siendo cubierta casi en su totalidad por el lacio y bonito cabello azulado que caía a sus costados…

Estaba muerta.

-¡Les dije que ella No me derrotaría! – Se burló el caballero, quien aguardó en su lugar sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo inerte de Ligabiss, como cerciorándose de que verdaderamente ella estaba muerta– La Estúpida tuvo la culpa por confiarse. Nunca hubiera podido librarse de mi poderoso cosmo, por que como su nombre lo dice: Sirve para eliminar a mi enemigo y al tocarla, el dragón devoró sus latidos hasta el último choque eléctrico –Explicó a la rápida, tomándonos por estúpidas que querían aprender sus teorías…

-¡No te perdonaremos la vida! – Amenazó Laina con voz fiera.

Todas saltamos a la arena, queríamos saciar al salvaje monstruo de la venganza que sentíamos. Deseábamos alimentarlo, queríamos destrozar, mutilar y despellejar a ese Dragón. Hasta siento que por unos momentos compartí fervientemente las emociones de la amazona de Cáncer, ya que normalmente soy muy calmada y apartada, pero esto que sucedió, No tenía perdón ¡De ninguna forma debía ser disculpado! No podíamos acostúmbranos a la idea de que nuestra compañera de armas estuviera muerta ¡Por que había perecido injustificadamente! Ese traidor tomó una decisión que prontamente le llevaría a la tumba, por que ahí estábamos quienes pensábamos vengar la vida de La amazona de Acuario.

Me adelanté Más que las demás y encaré cercanamente al enemigo. Lo miraba con asco y al mismo tiempo incluía un toque frío y severo en la expresión de mi rostro. Era un Perro, un repugnante y asqueroso chacal que debía ser eliminado con toda la furia que un santo de Athena pudiera emanar. "_Y esa que te destruya, seré yo_" murmuraba en mi interior abiertamente, lo decía tan alto, que mis labios se movieron para formar esa frase sin emitir sonido alguno. Entonces levanté las manos al frente e hice que mi cabello cobrizo levitara a mi alrededor, el aire se tornó denso y el poder de mi cosmoenergía creció prioritariamente. Todo me martillaba la cabeza, estaba perdiendo el control y los acallados sollozos de Melanie me devolvían la fuerza para ser la primera en destrozar a ese hombre, por lo que sentí que mis compañeras retrocedieron al ver mi iniciativa, para depositarlo todo en mis manos ¡Le prometía mi alma a Hades si tan solo se me dejaba exterminar a ese maldito Dragón!

- ¡Ja!. ¿Quieres ser la próxima, niñata entrometida? –Preguntó con sorna. Por mi parte, sonreí siniestramente y a la velocidad de la luz me acerqué, tomándolo del cuello y levantándolo lentamente en el aire, aunque yo era de mas baja estatura que él.

-¿Decías? –Musité, sometiendo presión en su cuello.

Cual víbora en peligro, el aludido se retorció entre los dedos de mi mano y posó rápidamente las suyas en mi brazo. Quería zafarse, pero estaba herido y todo era más fácil para mi. Tenia todo para acabarlo, solo era cuestión de segundos y de no dejarlo totalmente muerto, para que mis compañeras disfrutasen un poco al golpearlo como yo lo haría en esos momentos.

-¡Basta! –Enérgicamente gritó el dios de dioses, se puso de pie y me miró amenazante –Suéltalo Aeris –ordenó tajante. Yo dude

-Señor… -en mis palabras, llenas de amargura, el odio estaba presente –Acaba de matar a traición a una compañera nuestra… No puede pedirme que lo deje con vida – Respondí un tanto retadora ¿Qué importaba lo que me sucediese¡Nada! Apreté mas el cuello del Dragón, y volteé desafiante contra Zeus.

-Soy Yo Quien Te Ordena Que Lo Sueltes ¡Ahora!– Su voz retumbó en todo el coliseo.

Solté al caballero por reflejo, aquel grito que emitió Zeus me taladró los tímpanos e instintivamente me llevé las manos a los oídos intentando alejar de mi cabeza el protuberante eco de ese vozarrón. Tenía los sentidos atarantados y me dolían las sienes.

-¡Entonces yo lo mataré! –Gritó Red apuntándole al dragón con el dedo índice –¡Ondas…!

-Ordené que se detuvieran, insolente amazona** –** Volvió a proferir el Dios. No hacia falta que gritara esta vez… La potencia que utilizaba en su voz, ya era necesaria para provocarnos dolor de cabeza.

-¡Entonces exijo Que en mi pelea se me presente como rival a este Remedo de caballero! –Exigí desesperada y furiosa, apuntando a Kassage con el dedo índice.

Zeus me miró pensativo y al cabo de unos segundos sonrió siniestramente..

-Esta bien Amazona, como tu pidas: Kassage del dragón del trueno estará listo para tu combate –asintió tomando asiento –¡caballero Márchate! –se dirigió a Kassage

.-s…si señor –respondió entre escupitajos de sangre.

Una bola de energía se creó en el viento y el caballero desapareció, no sin antes sonreírme burlonamente. Juro que acumulé todo el autocontrol necesario para no matarlo en ese instante, por que ni todo el entrenamiento de Yoga o las respiraciones que me hacían ensayar, eran necesarios para ayudarme a manejar la furia de mi cosmo. Tuve momentos de tensión y descontrol de ira, la prueba está en como me dirigí a Zeus… Blasfemé en su contra, al gritarle en la forma que lo hice. Pero lo mas importante fue que sobreviví para contarlo…

-Bien amazonas, continúen… –sonrió mirándome

Levanté la vista a las gradas, todos los caballeros presos me miraban incrédulos. La fuerza de voluntad que regia en mi era mas fuerte que todo deseo de vida, que todo miedo. Yo me prometí a mi misma, que los traería de regreso y eso es lo que haría...

Entre Las amazona de piscis, Aries y yo, levantamos delicadamente el cuerpo de Ligabiss de Acuario y lo llevamos a las gradas, cubriendo con tristeza ese rostro, que no volvería a vernos jamás…

_Continuará.._

_Por: Aeris_

* * *

**FDA:**

**Editado. Gracias por leer.**

Sin embargo, la misma ayuda que anteriormente dejé:

Aries: Meludi, Tauro: Koremi, Géminis: Hikarime (mayor) y Ninitsu (menor) Cáncer: Red, Leo: Teris, Virgo: Aeris, Libra: Sharyoli, Escorpión: Eryosdil, Sagitario: Yarell, Capricornio: Laina, Acuario: Ligabiss, Piscis: Melanie.

**Até Logo.**

**_Por:_ Fantasía de un ángel**


	3. Al dos por uno

…**Ellos fueron el motivo…**

**Al dos por uno**

**(Aos dois por um)**

**Capitulo III**

Kamus acababa de salir del tormentoso castigo de los Dioses. Ya había sido cambiado de lugar, ahora estaba en compañía de los demás caballeros, los cuales sus damas resultaron victoriosas, y con vida…

Liga estaba muerta. Y él ahora era libre.

Ligabiss de Acuario había cumplido su cometido, hasta la muerte. Pero trataba de no verlo de esa manera, muy en el fondo todas pensábamos, o mas bien, queríamos pensar que ella… Ahora estaría en un lugar mejor, que sentiría la felicidad del ambiente y soñaría por toda la eternidad aunque… Aunque sabíamos la Maldita realidad: Ella estaba en algún lugar, sufriendo en las más aterradoras sombras y oscuridad… escuchando el tormentoso eco de sus pasos y de su susurrante alma llorar el desconsuelo del factible olvido…

Ese fue el precio de los dioses… Un estúpido precio, que por ser inferiores, debimos pagar.

Y ahora, estos recuerdos me perturban, me abren cortadas que ya hacia cerradas desde hace tiempo.

Cuando comencé a imaginarme cientos de horrores, me abracé a misma y clavé la mirada en el suelo, queriendo no pensar, queriendo huir lejos de ahí y al mismo tiempo quedarme para desintegrar a ese Dios al cual alguna vez admiré con grandeza y amé como padre, a pesar de las pocas visitas que tenía a su templo. Eran escasos los minutos que podía apreciar sus sonrisas, mirarle a los ojos y suspirar el aroma del dulce incienso que emanaba de su piel divina. Lo adoraba como mi dios y ahora… Durante esa batalla, solo pensaba en una sola cosa: Matarlo, hacerlo desaparecer, por que realmente desprecié su nueva sed de sangre, ese deseo por ver perecer a quienes alguna vez lucharon por salvar su puesto como líder de los dioses.

Él es quien aprisiona a las almas en los lugares que le parecen mas apropiados. Solo dejándome una clara e ingrata conclusión: Nuestras vidas, nuestra valiosa existencia, siempre estarán en sus manos.

_-Para lutar por aqueles àqueles que você aprecia, para lutar por seu deus e para lutar por seu coração _– Me susurré a mi misma, recordando las palabras que mi maestro me había pronunciado con claridad mucho tiempo atrás.

Sin embargo, en esta batalla, no me hacía gracia la idea de pelear por mi "Gracia". Estaba perdiendo la fe y la confianza en la divinidad ¿Cómo podía ser grato ser el juego de un Dios? Suspiré con pesadez mientras ordenaba las prioridades dentro de mi cabeza. Opté por dejar guardado en algún recoveco de mi conciencia, esa nueva y supuesta traición a la cual estaba recurriendo por dudar. Me llevé una mano al cabello y negué con la cabeza, clavando los ojos al suelo… Sin contar que Yarell tenía varios minutos mirándome, expresando curiosidad y preocupación en su semblante…

-¿Estás bien? –Puso una mano en mi hombro. Inmediatamente volteé a verla y asentí.

-Claro…-susurré- Solo que…

-¡Es mi turno! –gritó Ninitsu animada, interrumpiéndome. Yarell la miró molesta y negó con la cabeza, desaprobando su actitud.

-Mejor platicamos después –le dije bajamente. Me miró dudosa, pero al ver mi expresión, sonrió y se sentó una grada mas arriba, dejando para después nuestra platica.

Lastima que nunca podríamos terminarla…

-Te equivocas. Yo soy la mayor, por lo tanto Yo pelearé primero. No te opongas o te amarro al asiento para que hagas caso –Le amenazó Hikarime, cruzándose de brazos y volteándole el rostro.

Ninitsu se puso de pie alterada

-¿Pero qué Demonios dices? –la encaró gruñendo.

-No se preocupen amazonas –Zeus alzó una mano- Ambas son pertenecientes a la misma constelación, es casi como si las dos fueran una sola. Por lo tanto, es mejor que peleen al mismo tiempo –Aclaro sonriendo divertido. Las gemelas voltearon a verlo incrédulas – Hay están sus oponentes –señaló al coliseo- No hay necesidad de perder mas tiempo.

-No vivirán para contarlo - Murmuró uno de los Santos–Soy Ezequiel, caballero del unicornio negro

-Yo Hasse, caballero del Tigre eléctrico –se acercó el segundo, utilizando un tono similar al de su compañero. Querían expresar misticismo en su timbre, sin embargo, para las gemelas fue tan usual que optaron por ignorarles, intercambiando algunos diálogos entre ellas - Y les Puedo asegurar, que entre mi rimo Y Yo, las haremos polvo – Sonrió con sorna, llamando momentáneamente la atención de sus enemigas.

Las gemelas sonrieron mirándose mutuamente, cada una confiaba en la otra, lo que les hacia el trabajo en equipo mucho mas fácil. Por vez primera lucharían de verdad, por un bien propio y ajeno que engrandecía la amistad. Juntaron sus manos y asintieron seriamente, brincando al centro del coliseo para posicionarse frente a su respectivo rival.

Hubo un momento de tensión, donde el viento soplando levemente era el único sonido que se detectaba en toda la construcción. Quienes estaban al centro del estadio, con los pies bien clavados en la arena y respirando lentamente, se miraban acechantes, esperando el mínimo movimiento del enemigo para comenzar a atacar, a pelear para defender su vida y el título de mejor guerrero. Las amazonas de Géminis volvieron a intercambiar fugazmente una mirada y asumieron una posición de combate, echando el pie derecho hacia atrás y varando los puños a los costados. Era momento de apreciar esto con mas eficiencia. Todas nos pusimos de pie en la gradas y expectantes, nos dispusimos a mirar, atentas a cualquier nimiedad que pudiera ser catalogada como una falta en la pelea.

Después de lo ocurrido en la batalla anterior, habíamos entendimos algo: Teníamos que eliminar a nuestro oponente. Por que ser piadosa, le quitó la vida a la amazona de Acuario.

-Realmente deseo que nos den una muy buena pelea –sonrió Ezequiel. Hikarime y Ninitsu asintieron –cuerno eléctrico… -dijo entre dientes

El caballero elevó su cosmo y lentamente levantó su mano. Cuando el ambiente comenzó a irradiar la suficiente electricidad necesitada, con la vista, creó la ilusión de un unicornio corriendo a gran velocidad en contra de las gemelas. El cuerno del animal irradiaba tanta electricidad, que lanzó al aire y alcanzó a las gemelas en cuanto su poder se hubo incrementado. Ambas comenzaron a gritar y a tratar de zafarse de aquel doloroso choque eléctrico, pero no podían. No las había agarrado desprevenidas, fue solo no pudieron evitarlo. El dolor las hizo arrodillarse frente a los caballeros y mientras luchaban recuperar el autocontrol de su cuerpo, los Santos de Zeus las miraban imperiosos, presumiendo un aire de grandeza y superioridad, que en ese momento, casi aseguraba que la pelea ya estaba ganada.

- ¿Lo ven? Ya nos están decepcionando y aun ni siquiera a empezado la acción –Renegó Hasse, llevándose las manos a las caderas.- Hazlo amigo –Le murmuró cortésmente a su compañero

Ezequiel aumentó el voltaje como ordenó el otro santo. Con sorna en la mirada, manejaba a su antojo el voltaje que mortalmente doblegaba a las gemelas, las tenía sobre el suelo, con los músculos a punto de estallarles y con mil punzadas de dolor atosigándoles los sentidos. Se sabía que la batalla no era justa, no estaban en igualdad de condiciones y los oponentes se aprovechaban de ello. Una de las amazonas no portaba armadura: Géminis es solo una constelación, por lo tanto, no tenía la fuerza de protegerlas a ambas. Aunque en este caso la ley de la física argumentaba a favor de Ninitsu, se conoce que el mejor conductor siempre ha sido el oro, y pese a que las armaduras son fieles protectoras de sus portadores, Hikarime estaba sufriendo la gran pena de ser literalmente tostada a cuerpo entero.

Mala suerte supongo.

La simple vestimenta de la gemela mejor, fue un mejor conjunto defensivo. Su cuerpo estaba siendo electrocutado por igual es verdad, pero no sufría la entera agonía de su hermana, quien recibía las descargas con doble potencia. Los caballeros reían sin parar ante tal espectáculo y como aves carroñeras caminaban a sus alrededores, esperando la siniestra presencia de la Muerte.

Se querían convertir en los verdugos de Géminis…

Era un plan divertido tal vez, tentador: Matar a otras dos amazonas, sentir el poder recorriéndoles las venas mientras los santos de Athena perecen en sus manos. Si… Tal vez era un plan siniestro y lujurioso para esos caballeros. Y como si el santo del tigre eléctrico leyera mis pensamientos, sonrió lacónico, volteó a ver a su primo y le hizo señas con ambas manos. Ezequiel asintió sonriendo cuando su atención fue captada y cortó el campo eléctrico de golpe. Fue cuando pude escuchar difusamente el suspiro de alivio que emitieron las amazonas al centro de la arena. La primera en caer fue Ninitsu, quien por estar mas desprotegida, los efectos secundarios del ataque le hicieron mayores daños que a su hermana.

Tal vez fuese verdad el hecho de que la gemela mayor recibió un ataque mucho mas doloroso, sin embargo, al terminar éste, ella contaba con el apoyo de su armadura, quien le brindaba cosmo y espiritualmente le ayudaba a no caer, a no rendirse.

-Ninitsu, ponte de pie –Logró articular, hincando una rodilla al suelo y mirando de reojo a su hermana. Pero ésta no pudo responder- Ninitsu, sé… que puedes hacerlo… No quiero salvarte el trasero esta vez…

Las suplicas eran vanas aparentemente. La gemela aludida yacía en el suelo, recostada boca abajo, con el rostro enterrado en la arena. No tenía signos de conciencia y una de sus manos convulsionaba levemente. Parecía estar dormida, muriendo. Hikarime contorsionó el rostro en un gesto de preocupación y volvió a llamarle, con la esperanza de que la amazona caída pudiera responder, pero nuevamente obtuvo silencio y un constante coro de burlas por parte del enemigo. Se le miraba mal… Pero la fuerza de voluntad que vive latente dentro de su cuerpo le animó a elevar su cosmo una vez mas, anteponiendo primeramente su código de guerrera. Se puso de pie.

-¡Que pena! –Exclamó Hasse burlesco, mirando cómplice a su compañero.

-Creo que se me fue la mano ¡la mate! – Se mofó Ezequiel riendo. El santo se quitó la capa y la arrojó al centro de la arena, en un gesto burlesco por servir tributo a la amazona caída.

Géminis, ante tal acto, gruñó molesta. No podía permitir que se mofaran de esa manera de un Santo de Athena. Puso las manos al frente y juntó los brazos mirando severamente a Ezequiel

-¡ExplosióndeGalaxias! - Desde ese instante imagino que Odiaba a Ezequiel, pero fue buena idea lanzar el ataque para ambos caballeros…

-¡Hazte a unlado Hasse! –Gritó Ezequiel esquivando el ataque.

Pero su primo no tuvo la suerte de poder hacer lo mismo. Sorprendido, se quedó paralizo y abrió grandemente los ojos. Pobrecillo, cuando la amazona de géminis se enoja, puede aumentar más de 3 veces su poder. Tengo entendido que solo una persona lo a recibido antes de esa manera, ya que sobrepasó la paciencia de Hikarime, de quien hablo, estuvo a punto de perder la vida, su existencia quedó pendiendo de un hilo y decidió que era mejor idea dejar de lado los entrenamientos con las bipolares amazonas de la tercera constelación (Ay Red, siempre ocasionando contratiempos).

Pero, volviendo al tema principal.

Cabe decir que todas estábamos, hasta cierto punto, en el centro exacto del suspenso. El caballero de tigre eléctrico quiso cubrirse con los brazos. Pero fue un movimiento equivocado, por que el poder de Hikarime no era nada liviano, esa dama tenia mas fuerza y agilidad de la que ellos dos esperaban. Tenia años enteros perfeccionando esa técnica después de que alguna vez la derroté en una pelea, y en cierto aspecto le herí el orgullo (No me mofo de ello). Pobre Hasse, él ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de respirar una vez mas, la técnica lo había barrido de su sitio y quedó tendido sobre la arena, mirando –sin expresión- al cielo.

La mayor de las gemelas aprovechó todo este espacio de tiempo "libre" y corrió hacia su hermana, había atacado con esa técnica para darse unos cuantos segundos y verificar el estado de Ninitsu. La tomó entre sus brazos y delicadamente la volteó, retirando los mechones de pelo que habían quedado esparcidos por su rostro. La miraba intrigante, le analizaba cada parte de la cara: Los ojos, nariz, boca, mejillas, buscaba –aparentemente- un indicio del cual basarse para saber que su hermana estaba bien, y afortunadamente, lo encontró. Hikarime suspiró tranquila: La gemela menor solo estaba inconsciente. Sin embargo, aquella faceta de hermana aprehensiva terminó en cuanto se hizo ese descubrimiento. Géminis sonrió maldosa y zangoloteó entre sus manos a Ninitsu, dándole agresivas palmadas en las mejillas para hacerla reaccionar, cosa que logró casi inmediato.

La amazona arrugó el rostro al instante que comenzó a sentir ese 'nuevo' dolor y apretó las manos a los costados, despertando de un brinco y empujando con alevosía a su gemela, quien cayó sentada hacia atrás, contrayendo el rostro en una apacible mueca de tranquilidad. Relajó los hombros…

-¡Me alegra que estés bien! – Proclamó contenta, abrazando con fuerza a su hermana menor mientras la aludida hacía vanos esfuerzos por quitársela de encima.

Supuse que esa suerte de hermanas, en este caso _Hermanos_ la deseaban algunas personas que estaban presentes en ese momento. Suspiré agobiada y Levanté la vista unas cuantas gradas mas arriba: Noté que Saga miraba apenado como Kanon observaba la buena hermandad y amistad que esas gemelas tenían. Esa hermandad que era envidiada y deseada por los gemelos.

"_Cuanto hubiera dado por tener esa amistad con él… Por abrazarlo y que nunca hubiera existido esa rivalidad que hubo, esa que nos destruyó la vida__." _Me dijo alguna vez, prestándome esa oración para plasmarla en este libro.

Pero. Volviendo al tema…

-¡Maldita! –Gritó Ezequiel enérgico, levantando bruscamente del brazo a su primo, quien ya estaba un poco más consciente…

… Y arrojando grandes cantidades de sangre por la boca y nariz, el santo se dejó zarandear sin poner resistencia. Las piernas le temblaban y mantenía la vista perdida, desorbitada, sin querer enfocarla en el caballero del unicornio negro. A lo que la distancia me permitía observar, el pobre hombre hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por llenar de aire sus pulmones y su cara anunciaba que hubiera deseado jamás confiarse de la manera en lo que hizo minutos antes.

-¡Me las pagarán! – Gruñó Ninitsu entre dientes. Tenía empuñadas ambas manos y se había puesto de pie en cuanto observó movilidad por parte enemiga. Claro, no está de más mencionar que había encendido su cosmo, una energía ateniense, sagrada, llena de agresividad y rencor. Pudimos casi jurar entonces, que los santos de Géminis ya eran libres- ¡Dimensiones paralelas! –atacó con toda su furia contenida.

El poder que viajaba a la velocidad de la luz contra los Santos de Zeus, no era una técnica en común, la amazona de Géminis siempre ha tenido la tendencia de cargar su cosmo con las emociones mas negras y perecederas que siempre ha tenido atadas a su alma.

Frustración, odio, rencor… Amargura, todos esos sentimientos son los que hemos encontrado –a lo largo del tiempo- en la oscura cosmoenergía que su presencia emana. E incluso, puedo decir que es de esa manera como le hemos diferenciado a través del tiempo. Pensábamos –estupidamente- que de esa manera ella se podría mantener equilibrada en una actitud 'no tan buena', pero por lo menos 'tolerable'. Y esta pesadilla comenzó para Ninitsu, cuando alguna vez, en nuestra falta de criterio, le quisimos juzgar por ser el "rostro malvado" de géminis. La reducimos, aplastamos y dañamos de tal manera que un tiempo después, la simple palabra "perdón" ya no tenía valor para el dolor de la gemela.

Los resultados de nuestro crimen, siempre han permanecido latentes en su alma, y en esa nueva pelea, lo demostraba brillantemente…

El cosmo se miraba Magnifico. Escalofriante al mismo tiempo, pero eso no le quitaba la grandeza de destrucción Cubrió todo su cuerpo en un aura oscura y después salio expulsado con energía hacia ambos caballeros, los partiría en miles de pedazos para mandarlos a viajar por distintas dimensiones, al menos esa era la idea principal. Debo admitir que ha sido una ventaja y bendición que nunca ha usado una técnica parecida contra mí, no me imagino que movimiento usaría para esquivarla... En todo caso que pudiera hacerlo.

-¡Muévete, ahora!

Hasse empujó a su primo a un lado en un afán de librarlo del escalofriante destino que Ninitsu les deparó. Sin embargo, en el acto, éste mismo no pudo escapar. Salvó la vida de su compañero, pero pereció al intentarlo: Lentamente observamos como su cuerpo se partió en cientos de pedazos y se fue a viajar por distintas dimensiones cuando la dimensión lo alcanzó. Se había condenado a permanecer de esa manera el resto de su existencia, claro, si su captora lo decidía así.

- Qué demo…

Ezequiel calló al suelo pesadamente y miró sorprendido como el cuerpo de su primo se esfumaba en fragmentos. Para él, el momento peligroso acababa de empezar ¡Dos contra uno! Claro, eso también pasaba por mi mente. Me preguntaba qué diabólico plan estarían pensando para él las amazonas.

-Yo desee lo mismo, pero de ustedes – suspiró Ninitsu –Deseé que nos dieran una buena pelea –sus ojos se tornaron fríos- Pero no eres mas que el remedo de un caballero ¿Que haces aquí, en la "Elite" de Zeus? –Levantó su mano para darle fin

-¡A no! –gritó Hikarime desde atrás. Ninitsu volteó a verla con inocencia, igual que Ezequiel, aunque a este ultimo añadámosle una expresión lastimosa- Este me toca a mi –sonrió malévola.

El caballero se puso de pie y gruñó elevando su cosmo

-¡Yo no tendré el mismo destino que el estúpido de Hasse! Él murió por que fue Débil… No se compara conmigo–ambas gemelas sonrieron mirándolo, burlándose a simple vista de la confianza personal de ese guerrero. Ezequiel rabió notoriamente y estiró los brazos frente a si mismo

-Me parece genial, Ezequiel –Susurró Ninitsu con sarcasmo, acomodando coquetamente su falda de entrenamiento- Pero ya no me toca a mi elimin… –su voz se cortó de golpe y se llevó una mano a un costado, queriendo tomar gruesas bocanadas de aire. Tenia una quemadura en la zona que sostenía con sus manos, no se miraba muy grave, pero algo de cuidado- aun me tengo que divertir mirando mentalmente como tu queridísimo primo sufre – Esbozó una sádica sonrisa. A veces pienso que No me equivoqué al decir que era la cara malvada –Yo me sentaré aquí a observarte perecer.

Se dejó caer en la arena como había advertido y quedó sentada, tomándole mas importancia a su herida, la cual revisó fugazmente y después abandonó. No estaba muy cerca de su hermana y su oponente, más bien a la distancia tolerable para darle espacio a ambos.

-Has resistido bastante –Rió la gemela mayor- ¡Claro! Solo has "_resistido_" por la ayuda de tu primo, sin él ya estarías hecho pedazos. Pero te concederé un honor ¿Sabes? Te acabaré con mi mejor técnica –se burló nuevamente, aumentando pasivamente su cosmo.

-¡No me hagas reír! –gruñó nervioso el oponente – ¡Cuerno eléctrico!

-No, no dos veces –Negó Géminis con el dedo índice.

Sonriendo, la amazona dio pasos lentos hacia delante. El ataque de Ezequiel la envolvió, pero ella parecía no inmutarse, es lógico: no hay técnica que se pueda usar dos veces contra un santo de Athena. Cualquiera bien experimentado en combate lo sabría. Por lo que Géminis seguía acercándose intimidante a Ezequiel, la electricidad la tenia cubierta, pero no le hacia ni cosquillas, supongo que creó una especie de barrera interior, ya estaba preparada para cualquier acto parecido. Y como reacción el santo se quedó helado, creo que era la primera vez que le hacían algo parecido, que lo intimidaban de tal forma. Pronto, la amazona lo tomó por el cuello, sin encontrar resistencia alguna del atónito caballero, en su mano libre se formulo una bola de energía que levantó a la altura de su cabeza, ensombreció la mirada y aumentó más el poder.

Se acerco al oído del caballero y sonrió…

-_Creía que serias un oponente formidable, pero no fuiste más que una pequeña y momentánea piedra en el zapato. Espero que en tu próxima reencarnación seas realmente un guerrero honorable…_ –susurró con elegancia–Pero no te quitaré la vida aun, solo te dejare varado en ti mismo hasta que tú solo encuentres tu fin¡Autodestrucción!

El hombre abrió los ojos asustado, aquel poder se introdujo en su cabeza mientras Hikarime le decía varias cosas al oído, cosas que no quiso comentarnos después. El caballero se puso a gritar terroríficamente asustado, pero ella lo soltó de inmediato y giró, caminando hacia su hermana, quien se puso de pie y la siguió hasta nosotras. Dejando atrás al caballero que antes casi les había matado: Ezequiel se tomaba el cabello, arrancándoselo con desesperación, gritaba cosas en un dialecto desconocido y se arrastraba por el suelo. Lo siento por él, pero como dije antes: No debíamos ser piadosas. Después de lo que pasó, ya no podíamos darnos ese lujo.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, las hermanas llegaron con nosotras y rápidamente todas volteamos a ver a donde estaban presos los caballeros. Los gemelos ya se encontraban en un nuevo lugar, junto a los santos que eran libres. Sonreí calmada y descansé la espalda, tenia mucha tensión en ella.

-¡Que desperdicio! –Comentó Zeus ofuscado – Pensar que los consideraba los mejores guerreros de mi orden –negó llevándose las manos a las sienes –Realmente debí dudar el mandarlas con Athena ¡Son Estupendas! Creo que me arrepiento un poco–sonrió con enfado. No obstante, tomó aire para agregar algo más- Bien amazonas, les ofrezco un descanso, necesito atender asuntos. Las batallas se reiniciaran mañana en la mañana –Nos aseguró- Lleven a esa muchacha al templo de las rosas, allí la limpiaran y la sepultaran –Finalizó con indiferencia. Y ante tales palabras, el estomago se me comprimió.

Creedme, si no fuera el Dios de Dioses, en ese momento lo habría atacado con todo el poder de mi cosmo… Sin importar perder la vida en el intento.

Ante nuestras miradas, el dios desapareció del coliseo. Se llevó a los santos que aun no eran liberados y dejó una estela de cosmo tras de si, murmurando algunas palabras in-entendibles. Admito derrotada que el ver esos rostros prisioneros, me dejó un vacío en el pecho. Intenté por varios minutos animarme a mi misma, diciéndome internamente que pronto les volvería a ver libres y con el regocijo de respirar el aire puro del santuario…

_Por: Aeris_

* * *

Editado. 

**Traducción:**

**Portugués-español: **_luchar por aquellos a quienes aprecias, luchar por tu Dios y luchar por tu corazón_

**Até Logo.**

_**Por:**_** Fantasía de un ángel**


	4. Un descanso involuntario

…**ELLOS FUERON EL MOTIVO…**

**Un descanso involuntario**

**(Um descanso involuntary)**

**Capitulo IV**

**1era parte**

Por fin se nos hacia gozar de un descanso, aunque no creo que en verdad eso deseáramos, lo único que queríamos era liberarlos a todos e irnos… ¿Era mucho pedir? Ya bastante habíamos tenido con la pérdida de una compañera, de una de mis más preciadas amigas… Me sentía terrible, agotada, pero sobre todo quería ¡matarlo! Juré que así lo viera descansando, llegaría y descargaría toda mi furia en él…

…En ese maldito cobarde.

Estábamos en el Templo de las Rosas, donde Zeus nos dijo que lleváramos a Liga. Pero yo no creía que en ese lugar era donde ella deseaba estar, yo quería sepultarla en el Santuario, hacerle los debidos honores de la amazona dorada que era…

Dejamos que el caballero de Acuario la llevara en brazos y la depositara en la loza de piedra, donde quedaría hasta que terminasen nuestros duelos. Él lo pidió con voz baja, desconcertado y triste ante esos sentimientos escondidos, los cuales nunca antes había expresado: El precio de volver de la muerte. La dejó cuidado, recostada en esa fría cama grisácea, con cientos de rosas que crecían y se enredaban en los contornos de la cama. Las Musas que cuidaban el lugar ya habían terminado su trabajo, Ligabiss de Acuario estaba limpia, tenia el cabello finamente arreglado y estaba maquillada conforme a como acostumbraba hacerlo. Todas estábamos exhaustas, ninguna había dormido o descansado, teníamos todo un día envueltas en combates o discutiendo cosas que nos tenían inconformes.

Suspiré recargando mi peso contra la pared mas cercana, cerré los ojos y traté de divagar en lo primero que cruzara en mi mente, no importaba lo que fuera, sólo deseaba un pronto escape. Y la melodía que atosigó mis sentidos, me ayudó fervientemente a relajarme.

Si…

Se podía apreciar un hermoso cantar de dos bellos instrumentos; el arpa y la flauta, quienes se tocaban solas y entonaban una dulce y siniestra melodía en una esquina del templo. Una musa rápidamente atinó a explicarnos el sentido de esa sonata "_Ayuda a los muertos. Su viaje se realiza en paz y evita atravesar las sombras, yendo directamente hacia el lago estigia donde eucarionte la esperará en su balsa_" Mencionó con voz calmada, sus palabras fueron serias, pero no por eso maleducadas.

-No quisiera que se quedara aquí, en el Olimpo –Susurró Koremi en gesto rápido, hincándose en el suelo frente a Ligabiss –Siento el pesar de su alma… Y sé que no se quiere quedar sola –añadió en un suspiro

La amazona de Tauro juntó las manos bajo su mentón, cerró los ojos y comenzó a rezar, pretendía ayudar a la amazona de Acuario a llegar a los campos Eliseos (No creyó en las palabras de la musa). Nunca me había enterado hasta hoy, que Koremi alguna vez fue sacerdotisa, ya saben, en una vida de antaño

- No la dejemos sola, por favor –Murmuró interrumpiendo sus oraciones.

-Que se quede aquí hasta que los combates cesen. No hay más que hacer. Cuando terminemos la llevamos de vuelta al Santuario –Opinó Red con fría indiferencia. Cáncer me miró fijamente, esperando a que secundara sus palabras. Sentía que también estaba triste por Liga, pero ella era una de las que menos enseñaban su corazón- En este templo estará en paz y no peligrará –agregó moderadamente.

-Nosotros también tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos mirar y aparentar que no sucede nada – dijo Aioros, acercándose a nosotras- No pienso ver como mueren por nosotros en esas peleas.

-También nos enfrentaremos – musitó gélidamente el Santo de Acuario.

Se había quedado de pie a la cabecera del pedestal y miraba impávido el rostro muerto de su salvadora. No era un hombre expresivo y tan solo acariciarle el cabello podría ir en contra de sus impulsos. Se abstenía a observarle fijamente, mientras levantaba la voz para que pudiéramos escuchar sus argumentos.

-Ustedes no pueden pelear –Negó Ninitsu- Estos combates son nuestros, gracias a ellos los iremos liberando uno a uno. Si intervienen sus compañeros no podrán ser libres.

-Tengan confianza en nosotras, los ayudaremos – Afirmo Yarell mirándolos.

Se llevó el arco a su espalda y lo guardó, donde reposó tranquilamente junto al recipiente de flechas doradas. La amazona sonrió animada y colocó ambas manos en su cadera, sin dejar de observar atentamente cada rostro presente. El buen ánimo de esta chica siempre nos había ayudado hasta en los momentos más difíciles

–Santos, Quiten esas caras largas y háganme el favor de descansar todo lo que puedan ¡Confíen en nosotras que bien sabemos lo que hacemos! –les sonrió calidamente. Después se dirigió a nosotras y suspiró tranquila– Chicas, sé bien que esto duele demasiado, también era compañera y amiga mía. Pero también tengo entendido que lo que mas desea es vernos animadas, y que cumplamos la meta que nos propusimos. Los liberaremos a todos e iremos al santuario, llegaremos y le daremos todos los honores que esta dama merece. Pero ahora, deben descansar, por favor…

Si, siempre nos ha animado en los momentos más cruciales, nunca pierde la esperanza y su corazón es el más grande de todos…

**-**

_L__as 13 estábamos frente a él…_

_R__espiraba agitada y trataba de cubrir la herida de mi pierna con la mano derecha. El aire estaba cargado de ceniza y se me hacia imposible inhalarle con normalidad. Recuerdo que levanté el rostro pesadamente y miré a mis compañeras una a una; Teris estaba tirada sobre su espalda y parecía no respirar, estaba cubierta de hollín y su pecho casi no se movía, creí que había muerto, por un momento pensé lo peor. Amón-Ra sonrió victorioso y dejó escapar una burlesca carcajada, nos tenia en sus manos, nos tenía justo en el lugar y en la situación que quería. Ahora éramos sus presas._

_Nos hallábamos__ en el mundo de los muertos, en uno de sus tantos desiertos, cubierto por rocas y barrancos. Había algunos charcos de lava y varias cosas y cuerpos estaban calcinados, al parecer por esos rumbos siempre explotaban volcanes, calcinando todo a su paso con esa lava ardiente que es la perdición de los suelos. Me tallé los ojos con fuerza. Quise arrastrarme hasta ella, deseaba corroborar que los crueles pensamientos que golpeaban mi cabeza eran mentira: La amazona de Leo no podía estar muerta ¡No podía cerciorarme! Me dolía todo, no pude hacerlo, mis piernas no me llevaron hasta ella... Sólo levanté la cabeza y miré la gigantesca silueta del Dios, quien estaba sentado en una enorme roca, divertido, mirándonos _sufrir

_-¡__Maldito!,__ ¡Por Zeus y todos sus estúpidos Dioses que ésta será tu tumba, engendro asqueroso!- Gritó Red jadeando, estaba de rodillas y tosía sangre sin parar, su rostro lucía sucio y lleno de hollín… tenía las manos astilladas y cortadas, recargándolas fieramente sobre su estomago, en una terrible herida de muerte. Se podía decir que ya no tenía fuerzas para un solo movimiento mas- Sé que moriré aquí ¡Pero también sé que un último ataque marca la diferencia! Te llevaré conmigo al hades, perro infeliz –gruñó finalmente, vomitando de nuevo un chorro de sangre- ¡Ondas infernales!_

_-__¡No Red! –Grité poniéndome de pie, entre tambaleos traté de llegar a ella, pero la profunda cortada de mi pierna me hacia mas lenta –El Tiene el poder de…-Caí de rodillas antes de terminar_

_**-**__¡Muere con tu propia técnica! –Rió con fuerza el Dios egipcio._

_-__¡Pared de Cristal! _

_Y Todo pareció transcurrir en__ cámara lenta…_

_Red atac__ó, creía que por ultima vez. Concentró el resto del cosmo que quedaba en su cuerpo y mandó sus ondas infernales hacia Amón, sin embargo, éste sonrió y con un soplido hizo que la técnica de mi compañera doblara y cambiara su objetivo, siendo ella ahora la presa de su propio poder. Las ondas infernales iban con gran velocidad hacia Red, pero en un último respiro, Meludi se aventó de rodillas frente a Cáncer y convocó su bendita pared de Cristal, que a duras penas resistió el ataque._

_Ra sonrió divertido y se puso de pie._

_-Estamos pérdidas –solloz__ó Melanie, encendiendo su cosmo_

_-Chicas, fue…un…verdadero placer haber…sido compañera suya, nunca las olvidar__é – Susurró Sharyoli entre jadeos, chorros de sangre salían de la comisura de sus labios y muy a penas estaba de pie, esperando el fin._

_-Que pena que no pudiéramos terminar con nuestro trabajo…__ Los otros guerreros y dioses nos molieron mucho. Aunque, aun así sé que no es excusa –Me dijo Koremi, también levantándose y dándome una mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo._

_-__¡Pobres niñas! –Se mofó burlesco- Aun son muy jóvenes y ya las mandan a la muerte, las acabaré una por una, como si de cucarachas se trataran –Masculló guturalmente, __dando enormes pisotones que hacían el suelo retumbar, el enorme cuerpo de Amón avanzó hacia nosotras, dispuesto a cerrarnos los ojos para siempre_

_-Esto no puede acabar así- Me lament__é para mi misma, adoptando una débil posición de defensa_

_-__¡__Chicas__! Chicas… –Nos llamó Yarell, colocándose frente a todas, dándole la espalda a Amón- Sé que esto es difícil, sé que ya casi no queda fuerza… Pero aun tenemos la voluntad de terminar con él. ¡__Vamos__¿No presumíamos de ser las mas poderosas de todo el universo? -Sonrió animada. _

_A pesar de ser una de las que estaban más lastimadas, fue la unica que tuvo el valor de intentar animarnos, solamente ella quiso hacernos reaccionar _"No podíamos recurrir a la desesperanza_". Cuando se paró frente a todas, vimos claramente la herida en su pecho y su dificultosa respiración, le costaba mucho trabajo moverse, pero aun así no le importaba y actuaba hasta el fin, sin perder el animo. _

_-¡Una ultima paliza¿Qué dicen? Concentremos nuestro cosmo en uno solo y démosle el regalo de su vida a este arrogante y repulsivo ser…_

_-Pero…-gimió Laina, limpiando el hollín de sus mejillas _

_-__¡Es cierto¡Pateémosle el trasero a este insecto! –La apoyó Ninitsu._

_Al parecer a la pobre nunca le va a tocar una pelea con la armadura, la gemela menor ya estaba casi muerta, no s__é de donde sacó energía para pararse nuevamente._

_-Lo que ella diga –Sonrió Hikarime, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermana_

_-__¡Amazonas… Hasta el fin con ustedes! –Gritó Yarell, virándose para encarar a Ra y sonriendo burlona.- ¿Ves que aun podemos contra ti? –Se burló con sorna._

_R__eí impaciente ante el nuevo ánimo que teníamos, caminé tambaleándome hasta Teris y la ayudé a ponerse pie, tomó mi mano y juntas nos dirigimos hacia la amazona de sagitario. Nos colocamos conforme signo, en hileras, hombro con hombro. El dios negó con la cabeza incrédulo, sin quitar esa hastiosa sonrisa del rostro. Levantó en alto su mano; pretendía aplastarnos con ella, y gruño horrendamente. Recuerdo que los oídos nunca me habían dolido tanto. Aun así, no cedimos y juntas explotamos nuestro cosmo hasta la última chispa, estiramos las manos al frente y en una lengua muerta comenzamos a conjurar un ataque en equipo…_

… _Éramos una hermandad, Amazonas creadas por la cede del olimpo._

_-__¡EXPLOSION DE ALMAS SAGRADAS!_

_Amón recibió el impacto de nuestro poder, todo nuestro cosmo se hizo uno solo, nuestros espíritus se entrelazaron y juntos atacamos a ese Dios. Por ultimo, recuerdo; Amón continu__ó riendo, creyó que había sido inmune ante el último ataque de nosotras. Pero el muy incrédulo no sabía que ya había sido condenado. Sin saberlo, su cuerpo se fue secando lentamente por dentro, su vida se estaba comprimiendo junto a la técnica que estrepitosamente recibió de lleno, no alcanzó a descargar su puño contra esas molestas "hormiguitas" que le molestaban… Antes de siquiera intentarlo gruñó de dolor y pesadamente calló hacia atrás. _

_Volte__é a ver a mis compañeras. Amazonas victoriosas con distintos gestos en sus rostros. Algunas morirían inmediatamente, otras esperar__ían su momento dolorosamente. Sin embargo, no pude evitar expresar mi orgullo al articular una última sonrisa… "Una más antes de dormir eternamente"… Posteriormente __mi peso cedió bajo mis rodillas y como una pluma mi cuerpo se dejó caer al frente. Recuerdo el costalazo que me di, pero la fuerza para quejarme o evitarlo me abandonó, la vitalidad de mi sangre al bombear insistente dejó mi cuerpo instantáneamente. _

_Cerré los ojos y no pude abrirlos__ más; me envolví en una sumisa oscuridad, la cual embargó mi mente, mi esencia, el cosmos que alentaba mi existencia…_

**-**

Esa fue la ultima guerra que tuvimos contra una deidad, ese Dios había sido poderoso, pero…

-Aeris ¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó Teris, mirándome preocupada.

-Si, lo estoy –asentí, desviando la vista a otro lado.

-Ya todos salieron. La Diosa Era vino y nos ofreció hospedaje en alguna parte de su templo. Todos la siguieron, menos tú. Estuviste quieta, no parecías reaccionar ¿Qué pasa? Te notas algo pálida…

-¿Era vino? Que descortés me debí haber visto ¡Ni siquiera le saludé como se debe! –Me llevé una mano al cabello apenada

-No te preocupes –escuchamos la voz de Laina en la entrada, se acercó hasta nosotras con los brazos cruzados –Decidí volver por ustedes dos. Debo suponer que no saben el camino a los cuartos y alguien tiene que conducirlas. Es mejor que no nos quedemos más tiempo aquí.

-¿Y Camus?

-Los Gemelos hicieron uso de toda su diplomacia para convencerle. Se quería quedar un rato más pero no era conveniente para él. Estar aquí puede deprimirle a pesar de ese porte gélido que argumenta expresar –me respondió Teris –… Permanecer aquí es triste para cualquiera. Ese hombre es reacio, pero en el fondo debe sentirse mal. Ligabiss le salvó la vida después de todo… No quería dejarle sola.

-Ella no está sola, nos tiene a todas en alma y pensamiento, está con nosotras –susurró Laina.

Las tres asentimos en silencio y salimos a paso calmo del templo, cerramos las puertas tras de nosotras y caminamos a las estancias de la Diosa Era. Obtuvimos inmediatamente una vista muy panorámica, fue hermosa de principio y debíamos intentar disfrutarle… pero ninguna tenía las ganas de hacerlo, yo iba con la vista al frente, ni siquiera miraba por donde caminaba. Estaba hundida en mis pensamientos e imagino que las demás cruzaban por un estado similar. El camino se sumergió en un silencio sepulcral, siendo interrumpido únicamente por la potencia de nuestros pasos en la piedra del suelo. No teníamos la fuerza de hablar, teníamos el corazón hundido en luto.

Las puertas del templo donde Liga descansaba se cerraron estruendosamente. Nuestros pies nos habían conducido lejos, sin embargo, aun así pudimos escuchar el golpeteo de la piedra al raspar la superficie sólida del suelo. Tras un último rugido, el cuerpo de la amazona de Acuario quedó atrapado en esa parsimoniosa red de cantos melódicos, donde el aroma a flores se esfumó de súbito.

Llegando al templo entramos con sigilo, nuestro andar era apagado por la esponjosa alfombra color Magenta que recorría todo el centro del templo, a sus lados resaltaban enormes estatuas, cada una dedicada a un Dios. Salimos del camino alfombrado y doblamos por un pasillo, era largo y estaba iluminado por la luz que entraba de cada una de las ventanas que lo adornaban. El lindo jardín de afuera era finamente cuidado por la diosa de la agricultura. Demeter acostumbra cultivar tranquila, ajena al mundo que atiborraba el interior del templo con sus penas o alegrías "_Bien por ella_".

Salimos del pasillo y atravesamos un salón donde vimos: había varios pasillos, la verdad estaba atarantada de tanta vuelta ¡No sé como aun recuerdo el camino! Laina nos llevó por uno de los corredores y nos señaló tres habitaciones diferentes, parecía que dormiríamos en un Hotel.

-Era nos dio cuartos a cada uno de nosotros, dijo que debíamos descansar. Aeris: Tu cuarto es ese –Me señaló una puerta- Lo siento amiga…pero te tocó con Red –Creo que peor cara no pude haber puesto ¡Red¡Esa tipa es insoportable!- Sé lo que has de estar pensando y te compadezco. Teris, el tuyo es aquel, yo estoy contigo –señaló una puerta y la amazona asintió-…Después, Era nos pidió que cenáramos con ella…

-Momento ¿Estamos hablando de cenar cómo si fuese una fiesta? –Pregunté alterada- ¿Cómo pueden si quiera pensar en eso¡No estamos aquí de vacaciones! Liga está muerta y aun hay caballeros prisioneros –Juro que estaba apunto de estallar en lagrimas, las cuales no precisamente desbordaban tristeza– ¡Yo no iré a cenar con nadie! Yo solo trataré de "dormir" y mañana terminaremos con esto de una buena vez.

-Aeris, todos nos opusimos pero Era insistió –me respondió con lagrimas en los ojos -…Estamos obligados a ir, Zeus lo ordenó, si no… amenazó con dejarles allí dentro para siempre

-…

Era el colmo…

Juro que siempre le guardé rencor y creanme que aun lo sigo haciendo. Es un ser mal agradecido y arrogante, no me explico como lo pusimos en lo alto a la hora de pelear aquella vez. ¡Que Coraje! Asentí lentamente, mirando de reojo a ambas amazonas y traté de sonreír brindando ánimos.

Giré el pomo de la puerta y tras un largo suspiro, entre a la habitación, dispuesta a soportar el huracán que había adentro.

_Por: Aeris_

_

* * *

_

**Editado.**

**Até Logo.**

_**Por:**_** Fantasía de un ángel**


	5. Un descanso involuntario II

…**ELLOS FUERON EL MOTIVO…**

**Un descanso involuntario**

**(Um descanso involuntary)**

**Capitulo V**

**2da parte**

Si, como debí esperarlo, Dormir en el mismo cuarto que Red, **NO** era una Buena Idea. Recapitulando:

Al entrar, justo en el momento que abrí la puerta, no pude evitar que una almohada se estrellara directo en mi rostro, suerte que cerré los ojos, si no, hubiera quedado ciega temporalmente debido a los cientos de plumas, que al chocar Conmigo dentro de la tela, salieron volando hacia todos lados, inundando la habitación. Red estaba en su cama, riendo burlona, abrazando otra almohada, mientras me miraba con sorna y planeaba quien sabe que maldades hacerme. Que podía decir o pensar! Ahora si que estaba contra la espada y la pared! Si hubiera decidido agredir a esta amazona con algún golpe doloroso, o con alguna palabra que para ella es "rara" pero aun así hiriente, no iba a poder pegar ojo en toda la noche, iba a tener que estar alerta para cualquier maldad o "venganza" que Red, sin ninguna duda iba a prepararme.

-Red no estoy de hum…. Auch!–La odio. No pude terminar ni media oración. Se puso de pie y me tiro otro almohadazo a la cara. Me encontró mal parada y me hizo caer al suelo sentada, cuando pude reaccionar me lleve una mano a la mejilla y le saque la lengua molesta, quería tener paciencia!

-Jajajajajajajajaja!

Pero hasta el ser más apacible del mundo llega a su límite. Esa amazona saco boleto! Agarre una almohada con cada mano y me lance contra ella, me subí en la cama y la agarre desprevenida en una **total** ventaja de Guerra de almohadas, suena tonto, pero me tenia que vengar. La amazona de cáncer no se esperaba tal acto de mí, así que solo se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, mientras yo no paraba de tirarle golpes, hasta pienso que desquite un poco el estrés con ella. Lo haré más seguido! jajaja!.

-Aeris **tu** vas a limpiar he! –chillo en un intento de tirarme de la cama- **Au**! **Oye** tu golpeas muy recio! **Tramposa** déjame defenderme! Eso **no** se vale! **Au!**

Levante la almohada para darle un ultimo golpe en la cabeza, pero no pude, la almohada se me deshizo en las manos cuando la hice para atrás y me dejo fuera en pleno ataque, mmmmm pero no había problema, ya me había desquitado lo suficiente. Sonreí, ahora **Yo** me burlaba en su cara y de ella, puse una mano en mi boca y a carcajada muda me dispuse a reír, la chica se paro ofuscada y con el ceño fruncido me dedico una furibunda mirada. Que claro esta; me dio más risa. Me tomo de los pies y me jalo para adelante, y como las leyes de la física son claras e "inquebrantables" y con la ayuda de las sabanas que eran Totalmente **Lisas**, pues caí de golpe en la cama, por no decir que estaba pegada en la pared y me di con todo en la cabeza, Red comenzó a reír divertida, mientras yo la miraba con un doloron de cabeza, de esos que te quitan las ganas de seguir viviendo. Gruñí enojada y me senté en **mi** cama, mirando por la ventana.

-No me digas que la **virgencita** ya se enojo? –Se burlo, parada frente a mí, poniendo una mano en su cara y haciendo una mueca, que ahorita recuerdo me da risa, pero en ese momento me hizo enojar más, aunque claro, lo disimule. Evadí su presencia de nuevo y voltee a otro lado

-**Vete** a **tu** cama o te juro que te amarro a ella y allí te dejo hasta **mañana**! – Le amenace con tono serio

-Jajaja, Aeris no te queda el papel de enojona ni amargada, Mucho menos el de amenazar! Jajaja. Además tienes que limpiar todas las plumas que regaste por todos lados – me señalo el suelo. Voltee a ver a donde su dedo apuntaba y puse los ojos en blanco, dejándome caer hacia atrás

-En serio Red, no estoy de humor –Le dije en un lastimero sollozo, llevándome las manos a la cabeza- Además tu empezaste, si quieres que limpie, Me ayudas

-Naaa, yo no limpio, eso te toca a ti –Sonrió sentándose a mi lado y tomo otra almohada, dispuesta a atacarme de nuevo.

-Red te dije que ya dejaras eso! Ya me enfadaste! –le quite la almohada de un manotazo y la tire de la cama. Abrió la boca para renegar, pero use mi cosmo para paralizarla unos segundos- Ya compórtate!

Si, soy abusiva! Además Tenía que hacerlo, me tenía enfadada. Quien sabe como era que estaban allí, pero abrí la puerta del closet y saque un par de cintos, con mi mente lleve a Red a su cama y le amarre las manos en los barrotes, Ya me tenia MUY molesta, después deje de usar mi cosmo, camine a mi cama y me tire sin ninguna delicadeza, lo único que quería era dormir…

2 horas después.

Me encontraba tranquila, descansando a gusto, no estaba dormida. Aunque hubiera deseado dormir no podía, no quería. Me hice un ovillo en las sabanas y oculte la cabeza bajo la almohada. Red no paraba de hablar dormida, sus murmullos se oían por todo el cuarto, pero decidí ignorarla, estaba dispuesta a continuar descansando, pero tres fuertes y horrorosos toquidos resonaron en el cuarto.

-_Eu não quero ir ter o supper_! –le grite a la puerta, asomando la cabeza por debajo de la almohada. Red gruño dormida y continuo hablando no se que cosas en su Idioma de nacimiento. Si, la tipa esta **LOCA** de remate.

-_Aeris por favor, sal de allí, por mi no te obligaba, pero es necesario que vallamos ante los Dioses, Red! Despierta tu también! _-Gritaron desde afuera, tocando más recio la puerta.

-Esta dormida! Roncando! Babeando! De todo! No te va escuchar! –increíble, gritaba y renegaba como si la puerta estuviera a miles de metros y Red no movía un solo pie de disgusto.-Estoy exhausta no quiero ir!

Me volví a esconder entre las cobijas y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Pero no me duró mucho el gusto, Ninitsu, Hikarime y Sharyoli entraron en la habitación haciendo un ruidajal terrible, parecía circo aquel cuarto, levante un poco la sabana para poder ver y bufe molesta. Las gemelas iban decididas hacia mi, con cara de quiebra huesos y sonriendo maliciosas, aleje un poco mas la vista y también mire en la puerta a los caballeros de Géminis, que miraban desconcertados todo el espectáculo desde afuera, sin decisiones de interrumpir en Nada, pero me alegro el hecho de verlos sonreír, a medias, pero en su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa y eso era lo que valía. Si los hubiera conocido desde mucho antes, les hubiera pedido ayuda a gritos, pero no era el caso. Me aferre a la cama con uñas y dientes, apreté las sabanas con las manos, **No** quería ir. Ninitsu brinco sobre mi, dejándome caer todo su peso encima, claro, para mi esta pesada y como es obvio; me queje dolorida y me senté, Hikarime aprovecho esto y me tomo por los hombros, llevándome a rastras al suelo, ya que como no me quise parar, las tontas esas me tiraron. Ofuscada, me cruce de brazos y las mire enojada.

Por lo tanto, en la cama de Red; Sharyoli con sus gritos y voz tan aguda y penetrante que perfora tímpanos, despertó con éxito a una malhumorada amazona de Cáncer, que no dejaba de maldecir y gritar palabrería y media en…creo que Alemán.

-**Demonios** Sharyoli! Ya entendí. Quieres dejar de hablar? –Gruño Red, poniéndose de pie y camino al baño- Grrr _unreifes unbearable _– se metió en el baño, no sin antes maldecir de nuevo. Y para mi mala suerte, la atención de las tres amazonas se poso en mí.

-Hay esta bien! Ya voy, ya voy! –Renegué sentándome en la cama –Pero NO me voy a poner la armadura. Ya voy, pueden irse adelantando

-No Aeris, esa ya no la creemos –Me dijo Sharyoli, cruzándose de brazos –sabemos que no piensas venir y seguro estas planeando escaparte.

-Vamos Aeris, solo será una cena, resígnate como yo, si quieres en ella pides permiso de retirarte –Trato de Animarme Ninitsu, al parecer también había pasado por lo mismo.

-Zeus nos esta esperando –Apresuro Hikarime, caminando a la puerta.-Así estas presentable Aeris, no necesitas nada mas, vamos ya –se volvió a la puerta del baño –Apurate Red que no tenemos mucho tiempo!

-_Demonios! Aunque sea déjenme estar aquí dentro tranquila, No?-_se ollo desde el baño

-Hay esta bien, pero como ven, Red aun no esta lista –señale donde segundos antes, Red había desparecido- Vayan! yo la espero, en serio que si voy, no sean tan presionantes, vamos! Que no me escapo! –No me quedaba de otra

Hikarime alzo una ceja incrédula, por supuesto, no me creían, veces anteriores ya les había prometido cosas que como no eran de mi agrado, no las había cumplido. No, no confiaban en mí, Ninitsu puso una mano en mi hombro y con la cabeza me hizo una seña de que me pusiera de pie, en serio que esas dos eran en ratos; insoportables. Resignada, suspire derrotada y me pare, camine al tocador y me arregle el peinado. Camine a la puerta y de paso le toque la puerta a Red, quien volvió a gruñir, y salio de inmediato, se les quedo mirando a las demás y salio junto a todas, tras de mi.

-Por cierto, por que había un regadero de plumas en su habitación? –Pregunto Sharyoli curiosa

-Culpa de Red –le conteste indiferente

-Aja… -sarcasmo; por parte de la aludida

**En el comedor **

-Buenas Noches –saludo Hikarime, tras sentarse en una silla, al lado de su gemela

-Buenas noches –le respondió cortésmente Hera, después se volvió hacia mi –Según tengo entendido tuvieron problemas con hacerte venir pequeña- La mire sorprendida

-Este…Yo, no me sentía muy bien –Arrugue una servilleta en mi mano y me mordí los labios, ya me había sentado segundos antes.

-Jaja, si, tuvimos que sacarla de la cama a la fuerza! –Rió Sharyoli divertida–Red también estaba algo difícil! Por no decir que babeaba hasta el suelo, use métodos extras para poder despertarla –sonrió mirándonos a las dos.

Por lo último mencionado, se escucho un leve bullicio de risas, debo admitir que yo también sonreí, aunque rápidamente volví la vista al frente y me porte seria. Siempre, como la mala suerte me acompaña a todos lados, Red estaba sentada al lado mío, y claro, haciendo rabietas por como Libra hablo de ella. Se iba a poner de pie y como supongo; caminar hasta Sharyoli, y si no le daba un zape, una cachetada o un coscorrón, la iba a tirar de la silla (era lo que siempre hacia en el Santuario) Pero no se lo permití, la tome del brazo y mirándola seria, negué con la cabeza, la amazona de Cáncer bufo modestísima y se quedo "Quieta en su asiento".

Hera nos miro curiosa y sonrió, ya todos habían llegado al comedor, lo sabia por que se había tomado la molestia de contarnos a todos, para si alguien faltaba, saber quien y por que.

-Bien pequeños –sonrió con dulzura- Ya solo falta que llegue mi marido y podremos dar comienzo con la cena –se volvió hacia Aioros y lo miro intrigada- díganme, ya se sienten un poco mejor…de todo aquello que les hicieron pasar? –Esta demás decir, que le puso mucho, **Mucho **tacto a la forma de hablar y a la pregunta, aunque de todas maneras creo que no era indicado hacer esa clase de preguntas, pero Claro, es una Diosa, puede hacerlo. Aioros bajo la vista.

-Si, ya nos sentimos mejor –susurro

-Me alegra! –Sonrió nuevamente, al parecer si era de corazón su preocupación, pero es algo rara – Pero que veo? dos niños iguales– miro a Kanon y Saga- y muy bien parecidos por cierto.

-…Gracias –conjugo Kanon sin ganas.

-No hay de que, pero es que yo se…

Antes de que la Diosa terminara de hablar, fue acallada por la presencia de Zeus, al lado opuesto de la puerta. Todos al sentirlo nos pusimos de pie y en total silencio. Me incomodaba estar cerca de el, y mas comer en su misma mesa, pero nada al respecto podía hacer, eran ordenes de Dioses que tenia que acatar y respetar tan cuales eran. Eryo me dio un leve codazo en las costillas, cuando voltee a mirarla me sonrió animándome, ella tenia conocido el desdén que iba de mi parte hacia el dios, tenia que pasármela calmada y con la boca cerrada si quería salir de allí en una sola pieza.

Golpe a la puerta, Zeus iba molesto, eso lo sentíamos en su cosmo, algo lo había hecho ponerse en ese agrio estado de animo y yo sentía que los que íbamos a estar allí para tolerarlo seriamos nosotros, los pañuelos y confesionistas de los Dioses amargos. Cuando Zeus se acerco a su silla (sobra decir; la mas grande, bonita, adornada y con forma de trono real) saludo a su esposa con leve gesto y después volvió la vista a todos nosotros y nos scaneo con la mirada, se encogió de hombros indiferente y se dejo caer en su asiento, seguido, todos tomamos asiento, debo agregar; que en el ambiente **sobraba** la tensión. En cuanto se les fue avisado que el dios de dioses estaba en la mesa; varias Musas entraron, con charolas en los brazos, iban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro, que no se miraba forzada, si no que disfrutaban de lo que asían, una a una se fueron parando al lado de cada uno de nosotros y pidiéndonos permiso nos pusieron la charola tapada en la mesa, en donde nos correspondía.

-Bien mis niñas – agradeció Hera – Estén alerta a lo que nuestros huéspedes pidan, por favor

Las musas asintieron y destaparon los platillos. Sonrieron y danzando salieron del comedor, a paso alegre. Ni uno de nosotros las comprendíamos, **Como** le hacían para soportar el carácter de aquel Dios tan reprimido? Y mas! Para soportarlo, tan de buen humor? Voltee a mirar a Meludi y esta en manera de respuesta se encogió de hombros y bajo la vista a su plato. Nuestro platillo consistía en; pasta en salsa de tomate, pollo, o alguna especie de ave (en realidad quiero creer que era pollo) bañada en aderezo de champiñones y ensalada, se miraba delicioso. La bebida que nos dieron para acompañarlo, era escoger entre vino o jugo de cereza. Yo tome jugo. Aun no comprendo como nos obligaron a cenar de aquella manera, parecía que estábamos festejando! Cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. Ni mencionar la cara de Kamus, quien por no quedar como blanco de miles de preguntas por parte de Hera, entre picoteos de comida se llevaba algo a la boca, parecía que le costaba masticar y mas trabajo pasar la comida. A parte de que era frío de sentimientos, se encontraba trastornado por todo esto que estaba pasando. Más que nadie, nosotras lo comprendemos, ya que sabemos que es lo que se siente volver de repente a la vida.

Mientras comía, me comencé a sentir muy mal, nauseas me invadieron y la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas, sentía como si me fuera a explotar de un rato a otro; imágenes, luces, golpes, sonidos. Todo esto me vino a la cabeza bruscamente, apreté los dientes con fuerza y pase la comida con mucha dificultad, no sabia lo que me pasaba, pero no quería alarmar a nadie, ni mucho menos "arruinar" el "buen" momento al lado de los dioses. Entre espesa neblina, mas imágenes vinieron:

_Dolor, mucho dolor sentía en el pecho, levante mi mano a la altura de este y me di cuenta que estaba sangrando, un gran flujo de calida sangre teñía lentamente mi armadura y parte de mi ropa. La vista, alce la vista y mire ese rostro, de aquel que Odie bastante por traidor y cobarde, ese maldito estaba frente a mi, inhale mucho aire y gruñí furiosa. Borroso, cuando estaba preparando algún ataque que me librara de alguna futura herida, alguien por detrás de mi, se movió ruidosamente, el choque de metal con mas metal, llamo mi atención, ladee mi rostro un poco y con el rabillo del ojo mire hacia atrás, alguien estaba allí, pero no pude distinguirlo, una sombra alta, con porte de caballero; caminaba hacia mi, con paso calmo. Sangre, estaba ya peleando ardua y sofocantemente, pero mas golpes me llovían mientras apuntaba mi vista hacia aquel ser odioso que tenia al frente, otro golpe en las piernas me hizo caer de rodillas, levante el rostro para ver que era lo próximo que venia, algo se acercaba cada vez mas rápido hacia mi…_

Un zangoloteo, eso me volvió a la realidad, Red y Eryosdil me miraban, la primera me zarandeo y la segunda me miraba preocupada. Que había sido todo eso? Sacudí levemente la cabeza para retomar bien el sentido y mire mis piernas confundida, pero rápido sentí las vistas de ambas amazonas clavadas en mi. No avisaron ni hicieron escándalo, por lo que nadie se dio cuenta, todos estaban escuchando en silencio, como Zeus contaba alguna aburrida historia del por que los humanos (indirecta) No deben rebelarse a los Dioses.

-Estoy bien –susurre de manera que solo ellas dos me pudieran escuchar

-Segura? –insistió Eryo

-No te mirabas muy bien –Red alzo una ceja

-Claro, solo es la falta de sueño.

-Me imagino, durmiendo con Red, cualquiera estaría como tu –Se burlo Eryo. Ojos de pistola por parte de Red

-Luego dicen que por que soy "enfadosa" y "maldosa" –bufo la amazona, dándole una furiosa mordida a un pedazo de pan.

Tanto Eryo como yo, sonreímos reprimiendo una pequeña risa y continuamos comiendo, ignorando los reclamos de Red, que cada vez se hacían más insoportables. Al día siguiente seguiríamos con las peleas. Mientras debíamos comer en paz y a gusto, según la Diosa. El resto de la cena, transcurrió tranquilo

-----------------------------------------

**N/A: Si, le atinaron, mi Musa ya volvió a la vida para no volver a caer en coma jamás! Bueno, posiblemente en ratos se enferme, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a dejar de escribir mas fics, Nunca! Jeje, ya, mis problemas ya cedieron, bueno, al menos los que mas me picaban el alma, esos ya se fueron por un tubo, solo se quedaron algunos menores que naaa, no importan, por lo pronto, espero que disfruten este capi, que lo hice Animada, Mucho, y con entusiasmo. Y finalmente, Para que ya me calle, bríndenme un lindo Review. SI! DJEN REVIEW! SE AGRADECEN!**

**Traducciones:**

_**Portugués –Español - Eu não quero ir ter o supper – No quiero ir a cenar**_

_**Alemán –Español.- unreifes unbearable - inmadura insoportable**_

**¡Gracias a mi mom, por incitarme a seguirlo, ella tiene la culpa!**

**Nos leemos.**

**Até logo.**


	6. Solo respira

…**ELLOS FUERON EL MOTIVO…**

**.Solo respira.**

**(Único respira)**

**Capitulo VI**

**1era parte**

_Día siguiente. _

Sangre…Sudor…Dolor, tantas heridas abiertas. Ya no podía mas, esto me había tomado por sorpresa y Zeus lo disfrutaba conforme esto avanzaba. Mis compañeras querían intervenir, ayudarme, pero el Dios las obligo a permanecer donde estaban, o si no, los caballeros volverían a las sombras…

Las manos me ardían, claro, se podría decir que toque metal hirviendo con las manos…Desnudas? Si, mi armadura estaba trisada, triturada y las guanteras ya no estaban, volaron en mil pesados cuando ataque a uno de mis **Dos **oponentes. Así fue, Zeus me prometió que pelearía contra Kassage, el asesino de Liga, pero…

_Regresando unos minutos_

_Ya todas mis compañeras y yo, estábamos en las gradas, listas para continuar con las peleas, en las que se les otorgaría libertad a los caballeros que estaban aun prisioneros. Los que ya eran libres, estaban junto a nosotras, compartiendo espacio y conociéndonos mas a fondo, aunque aun había algo de timidez en el ambiente. Estábamos esperando a que Zeus llegara, el era el único que faltaba para que la sarta de golpes diera inicio, pero según nos daban informes, no se sabia nada de el, desde la cena anterior. Entonces deducimos; se había olvidado por completo de las batallas._

_-Como puede pasar esto? –renegó Milo molesto, cruzándose de brazos. El era el único que desde un principio ya había tomado confianza, y eso nos daba un poco de alegría en el corazón_

_-Calma, calma, ya vendrá, no ha de tardar –consoló Yarell_

_-**Bruja!** –Reímos todas mirándola_

_Al parecer eso fue una convocación. En cuanto Yarell termino la pequeña frase, como por arte de magia, Zeus apareció en su palco, tan grande y "majestuoso" solo como el podría ser, nos dirigió una rápida mirada de disculpa y sonrió poniéndose cómodo. Con esto se estaba dando inicio a otra ronda de batallas._

_-**Bien Amazonas** –Murmuro, con el suficiente volumen para que todo el Coliseo lo escuchara – **Supongo ya estarán listas. Jaja, por cierto; Kassage ya esta listo para combatir de nuevo **–Me dijo sonriendo_

_-Entonces seré yo la primera –conteste, brincando a la arena. Zeus asintió_

_En la arena, el caballero del dragón apareció, ni aparentaba haber tenido una batalla el día anterior, se le miraba entero y lleno de energía, incluso su armadura estaba sana y no había huella de raspones o fisuras. Eso seria bueno para dar una buena pelea sin ventajas, de igual a igual, ante mi punto de vista. Y podría aprovechara para darle con **todo**. Kassage sonrió cínicamente y levanto su mano a la altura de su cuello, haciéndola pasar por espada y simulo el corte de su garganta, en manera de amenaza hacia mí. Pero se necesita de mucho mas para hacerme titubear, a paso calmo, me acerque a una distancia tolerable a mi enemigo y tome posición de batalla, mirándolo con desprecio, a mis ojos, el era un trozo de basura._

_-Nos vemos de nuevo niñata entrometida –sonrió mirándome fijamente _

_-Y Seré lo último que veas, ser despreciable – le respondí indiferente_

_Dando por iniciada la pelea, eleve mi cosmo de golpe, cerré los ojos y concentre toda mi energía en el tipo que tenia en frente, sentía la sangre hirviendo de coraje y quería saciar a ese pequeño monstruo de venganza que tenia en mi interior. No lo pensé mas, debía tratar de eliminarlo de un solo golpe, como el hizo con mi amiga, debía darle un solo y certero golpe, que le arrebatara por siempre; el sentido de vivir. Concentración, necesitaba estar concentrada. Todo esto transcurría en cuestión de segundos, no podía darme el lujo de llevarme varios minutos. Kassage me miraba expectante, también el ya había elevado su poder, tenia su cosmo hasta el ultimo nivel que conocía, ambos estábamos listos para atacarnos hasta la muerte._

_Pero eso no seria posible en un solo movimiento, cuando abrí los ojos y en las palmas de mis manos comencé a reunir mi cosmo, listo para arrebatarle la vista al caballero de dragón: Un poder, uno mas grande del que hubiera esperado o siquiera imaginado, me golpeo con fuerza en la espalda, me hizo caer hacia al frente, boca abajo y deslizarme unos cuantos centímetros. Quede en los pies de Kassage, quien me miraba sonriendo burlón. El no habría podido golpearme con tanta fuerza, menos sin que yo me diera cuenta, este ataque venia de mis espaldas, venia de alguien más que no era Kassage!. Mientras trataba de razonar lo ocurrido, si, descuidada, el Dragón me tomo por el cabello y me levanto jalándome la cabeza hacia atrás, se relamió los labios y con su otra mano me golpeo con mucha fuerza en el estomago, haciéndome rodar, como si fuera muñeca al centro del estadio. **Estupida!** Eso era por tal descuido que bien me pudo haber costado la vida, la cual en esos momentos no sabia por que Kassage no había tomado, si allí me tenia, indefensa para darme un ultimo golpe. Pero el solamente quería jugar conmigo._

_Cuando me pude incorporar, ignorando el dolor que sentía en el estomago, no cabía en mi propio asombro, al otro lado de la arena, estaba de pie otro caballero, con el cosmo encendido y mirada arrogante hacia mi, su armadura era dorada como el sol, al igual que sus cabellos y ojos. No lo creía, en el centro del estadio, no estábamos dos guerreros peleando, si no **tres**. Eso debía ser un error, fue lo primero que pensé, ese caballero había intervenido! Y comoera de esperarse; todas mis compañeras estaban como leonas, queriendo saltar al centro, para ayudarme, es que nadie se creía lo del tercer guerrero. Pero ni reclamar podía, en mi caso, al mismo tiempo, tras intercambiar una mirada, Kassage y el otro caballero se lanzaron en contra mía, a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo._

_-Que...Significa esto? –pregunte desesperada, tras esquivar un puñetazo al rostro – Zeus!_

_-**jajajajajaja nada en especial** –respondió sonriendo- **O a que te refieres?**_

_-Son dos! –logre articular, antes de recibir una patada en el pecho, que me dejo en el suelo, unos metros atrás._

_**-Claro que son dos **–respondió el Dios con indiferencia –**Tu pediste pelear contra Kassage…y lo estas haciendo amazona, pero no te olvides, que desde antes ya tenias una pelea programada contra otro caballero, el cual tienes también al frente; Helio, caballero del sol, desde un principio era tu oponente asignado, pero pediste pelea contra Kassage, Ok se te dio. Jajaja así es la vida, nunca obtienes algo, como lo quieres.**_

_-Eso no es justo! –gritaron desde las gradas_

_-Alguien debe ayudarle, No es pareja la pelea! –continuaron_

_-**A callar! **–Grito Zeus autoritario –**Continúen con la batalla, si alguien osa interrumpir una vez mas, los caballeros ya salvados volverán al cositos!**_

_Corriendo, solo así pude zafarme de momento a esos dos caballeros, que atacaban sin darme un respiro. Llegue hasta un extremo, en donde la arena daba fin, y me di media vuelta a encararlos ambos, les daría un regalito, extendí mis brazos a los costados y comencé a reunir mi cosmo, mi cabello se elevo en el viento y se ondulaba conforme mi energía aumentaba. Ellos eran muy fuertes, pero no me iría, sin por lo menos llevármelos a ambos, el Santo de Virgo quedaría libre…_

_-**Recapitulación de almas y demonios!**_

_-Moriras! –grito Kassage, corriendo hacia mi, al lado de Helio_

_Espíritus y Demonios rodearon mi cuerpo y mis contornos, Al verlos, los dos caballeros se detuvieron en seco y prepararon sus defensas, pero ya era algo tarde, los demonios salieron contr a ellos, con mucha velocidad y les atacaron salvajemente. Yo los dirigía con la mente, y lo único que quería era eliminarlos a ambos y dar por terminada esta pelea, la cual acababa de dar comienzo y ya sentía como si hubiera corrido mil cuadras sin agua ni descanso. Baje los brazos y tome postura de defensa, debo admitir que descansando un poco, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo me había cansado mucho, mas por que los dos eran muy rápidos en eso._

_Recuperados del ataque, que solo les logro dañar muy pocas zonas del cuerpo, ambos caballeros se pusieron de pie, Helio tenia un golpe en la cabeza, mire los hilillos de sangre que le escurrían por el rostro, al parecer no hubo mucho daño, mientras que Kassage sostenía con dolor su hombro derecho, el fue quien recibió mas de cerca el golpe._

_-Jajaja, muy buen ataque niña, pero necesitas **MAS** –presumió Kassage, tronándose el hombro _

_-Lo que necesito es cerrarte la boca! – gruñí furiosa, lanzándome a su encuentro. En un movimiento; lo tuve frente a mi, tome sus brazos con mis manos y le enterré la rodilla en el estomago, seguido le di con mi puño en la boca y con un incremento de cosmo lo arrastre varios metros hasta atrás, ni el, ni el otro caballero se lo habían visto venir –Eso necesitabas Basura –Me volví hacia Helio, quien tomo posición de batalla, me extrañaba que estuviera tan callado _

_De dos pasos ya lo tenia enfrente, asevere la mirada y la manera en la que mi cosmo se representaba, empuñe ambas manos y me dispuse a darle pelea como nunca antes, y por supuesto, el me correspondió, pero algo no estaba bien, conforme le tiraba golpes en la zona del pecho y estomago, mis puños me dolían bastante e incluso comenzaron a sangrar, pero **No** podía parar, no en ese momento, que ya iba tan lejos…_

_-Te demostrare el verdadero dolor – me dijo fríamente el caballero. Su armadura comenzó a brillar, y con esta sus manos, de un rápido moviendo capturo mis manos con las suyas y comenzó a estrujarlas con violencia, pero eso no era todo. Ardían, sus manos estaban quemando las mías, Sentía un dolor terrible, las guanteras de mi armadura se estaban haciendo añicos, se destrozaban conforme pasaban los segundos, El dolor era insoportable, lentamente fui sintiendo el metal de sus manos, quemando mi piel, mis manos estaban desprotegidas, ya no había armadura que las cubriera –Esto es el dolor Aeris. Suplicame que te deje, ruégame que te suelte, que ya no te cause más dolor._

_-…Arrgh...maldición, nunca…haré eso _

_-Será mejor que lo pidas niña –dijo Kassage detrás de mi, mientras escupía sangre_

_Helio me soltó de las manos y me hizo girar rápidamente, aprisionándome de nuevo por lo brazos, que no tardo en comenzar a quemarlos, como lo había hecho con mis manos. Kassage aprovecho esto, y empezó a pegarme en todo el cuerpo. Certeros, en donde deseaba ver sangre, golpeaba sin recelo, estaba acabando conmigo. Maldije unas mil veces más mi suerte. El aire me estaba faltando, es que eso no podía acabar allí. Tanto para nada?..._

_-**Alto!** –grite explotando mi cosmo. Helio me soltó al instante y Kassage retrocedió ofuscado. Apreté mis manos, las cuales estaban bañadas en sangre y me limpie la sangre de la boca- Yo jure ante mi Diosa que volvería con sus caballeros! –tosí sofocada – y eso haré! **Merced Demoníaca! **–Les ataque sin pensarlo dos veces_

_Nuevamente mi ataque obtuvo éxito, les di a los dos, logre alcanzarlos con una de mis técnicas; los dos quedaron en el suelo, tendidos cual largos eran, mientras yo cedí bajo mi peso, necesitaba aire, necesitaba respirar, baje la vista unos segundos, al notar que miraba borroso. Pero si ya los tenia a ambos en el suelo, necesitaba derrotarlos de una buena vez! Como pude, me puse de pie y empuñe las manos frente a mí…_

Los volví a atacar, aprovechando que ambos, se hallaban en el suelo, y esta vez **Si **los lastime con gravedad, Kassage escupía cada vez mas sangre y cojeaba de vez en cuando, su armadura estaba trisada en la parte del pecho y le había volado una hombrera. A Helio era quien casi no le surtía efecto mis técnicas, solo le herí un brazo, del cual un leve flujo de sangre escurría, pero eso parecía no afectarle mucho.

-Que no te das cuenta? Solo estamos jugando contigo – me dijo Kassage, sonriendo con sorna –aun así, tengo que lastimarte poquito…Trueno del Dragón!

-Rayo de sol ardiente! –ataco a la par el otro caballero

-Cuatro…paredes! –grite en defensa

Esta vez **si** me la pusieron difícil, dos ataque combinados, de dos seres poderosos, un rayo y un dragón avanzaban hacia mi con toda velocidad, como pude, convoque mi defensa, la cual no resistió mucho y se deshizo al instante, entonces sentí lo que Liga había sentido en su combate. Aquel dragón me impartía dolorosas mordidas de electricidad por todo el cuerpo y los volteos aumentaban cada vez mas, los músculos se me contraían del dolor, y el golpe de Helio fue mas mortífero aun, un rayo, de aterrador fuego, atravesó mi armadura, a la base del pecho y me hizo soltar un grito de dolor, uno que por orgullo no quería emitir. Cuando el ataque del dragón del trueno, termino, caí de rodillas, mordiéndome los labios y respirando con dificultad…

Continuara…

_------------------------_

**N/A: Si, apenas es la primera parte, por lo tanto no ha concluido como un fin de capitulo, hasta el siguiente, en el que habrá una sorpresa, algo triste, pero así tiene que ser, en eso me especializo, en hacer fics tristes . Si salio con algunas fallas gramaticales, Sorry jeje, es que son las 2:23 am y creanme, me estoy muriendo de sueño, pero mas que nada quería terminarlo, ufsss este fic me costo trabajo, no sabia como desenvolverlo, por lo tanto talvez quedo un poco aburrido o fuera de lugar, DISCULPAS, aun así, déjenme opiniones por favor. SI! DJEN REVIEW! SE AGRADECEN!**

**Responderé Reviews de personas no inscritas en mi profile, pero mañana que ahorita me muero de sueño U**

**Gracias a mi mom, por incitarme a seguirlo, ella tiene la culpa!**

**Nos leemos que ya hace mucho sueño.**

**Até logo.**


	7. Clausura de un texto

…**ELLOS FUERON EL MOTIVO…**

**Solo respira. ****2da parte**

**Clausura de un texto **

**(Fechamento de um texto)**

**Capitulo VII**

-Espero estés contenta, me tienes aquí, peleando contra ti – Se mofo Kassage, caminando, acompañado de Helio, hacia mi.

-Demonios…mis manos –me susurre, levantándolas al aire, sintiendo mas dolor, al verlas llenas de sangre y quemadas en distintos lados- Auch…

Burla, risas. No podía distinguir otra cosa, que las burlas de ambos guerreros. Estaba sobre mis rodillas, tratando de recuperar la normalidad en mi respiración, mi estado era deplorable, de tantas heridas que tenia, se podría decir que ya no era apta para sobrevivir, entonces levante la vista y lo vi sentado, en las gradas, su rostro igualaba la desesperación, aquella que sentía por no poder ayudarme, por no poder asistirme. Los dos caballeros sonrieron cuando voltee a mirarlos, se acercaban con lentitud hacia mi, iban sobre el ser "indefenso" que tenían al frente, aquel que los miraba, como ve un animalillo a su cazador, pero de mi parte no había terror, no había miedo alguno. Demonios, aparentemente era la debilidad en persona, pero es que ambos eran poderosos, el ritmo que llevaban y el compás de ambos en las peleas, lo hacían cansado para mi…

No lloraría, aunque mi alma creía verme derrotada, no lo haría a pesar de sentir las ardientes lágrimas en el corazón. Yo soy una amazona de Athena y debo siempre enfrentar mi destino con dignidad.

Me tomo del cuello, cuando Helio, estuvo ya frente a mí, me levanto del cuello, a pesar de los esfuerzos que hice por soltarme del caballero, sonrió siniestramente y como a una muñeca de trapo, me arrojo al otro lado del coliseo. Era su juguete y eso era lo que mas me dolía. Quedando boca abajo apoye una rodilla en el piso y con la otra pierna me ayude a ponerme de pie, débilmente fui adoptando una posición de defensa, de la cual ambos caballeros se burlaron, de nuevo…

-Que se siente ser el juguete, niña? –me pregunto Kassage sonriendo. Inclino un pie hacia delante y corrió, para quedar tras de mi, como al principio. Estaba cansada de estar en esa situación. – Aquí estoy –sonrió cruzándose de brazos. Retrocedí, para poder encararlo, claro, sin perder consciencia de que Helio, estaba detrás de mí.

_Dolor, mucho dolor sentía en el pecho, levante mi mano a la altura de este y me di cuenta que estaba sangrando, un gran flujo de calida sangre teñía lentamente mi armadura y parte de mi ropa. La vista, alce la vista y mire ese rostro, de aquel que Odie bastante por traidor y cobarde, ese maldito estaba frente a mi, inhale con dolor mucho aire y gruñí furiosa. Borroso, cuando estaba preparando algún ataque que me librara de alguna futura herida, alguien por detrás de mi, se movió ruidosamente, el choque de metal con mas metal, llamo mi atención, ladee mi rostro un poco y con el rabillo del ojo mire hacia atrás, alguien estaba allí, pero no pude distinguirlo, una sombra alta, con porte de caballero; caminaba hacia mi, con paso calmo. Sangre, estaba ya peleando ardua y sofocantemente, pero mas golpes me llovían mientras apuntaba mi vista hacia aquel ser odioso que tenia al frente, otro golpe en las piernas me hizo caer de rodillas, levante el rostro para ver que era lo próximo que venia, algo se acercaba cada vez mas rápido hacia mi…_

Eso era lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento, aquel recuerdo que tuve se estaba haciendo realidad, justamente igual. Pero aquel golpe que iba destinado a mi rostro, nunca llego, tome fuerzas extra y con las manos lo detuve, sonreí con un poco de animo y con las piernas barrí los pies de Kassage, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Lentamente me puse de pie y extendí mis manos volviéndome hacia Helio.

**- Espíritus Oscuros! –**ataque sin perder tiempo

-**Rayo de sol ardiente!**

Ya estaba preparado, ante mi ataque, Helio uso el suyo. Ambos poderes se debatían de sol a sol, en medio del estadio, ambos igual de poderosos, era una sorpresa para el caballero que de la nada, yo hubiera sacado fuerzas, si ya estaba literalmente muerta. Los poderes prosiguieron, ambas técnicas se debatían arduamente sin que ninguna de las dos cediera, y yo estaba atenida a que en cualquier momento, el maldito de Kassage podría entrar a desparejar la pelea, aunque por el momento estaba sofocado en el suelo, ya que aquella caída que le provoque, le saco la mayoría del aire.

-Sabes que ante nada me rendiré –resoplo aumentando la intensidad de su poder

-…lo mismo digo

-Jajajaja No niña –hablo Kassage detrás de mi –**tu** ya estas perdida… Ultimo latido!

Lentamente, vi pasar mi vida de nuevo. Aquel dragón me hizo lo mismo que a Ligabiss. Me destrozo el corazón… Pero es que no podía terminar así! No podía! No…por que yo debía acabar con ambos… Yo debía matar a Kassage y liberar a Shaka…

_Por: Aeris_

Con el corazón en la mano, vimos como en el ultimo momento; Aeris aumento peligrosamente su cosmo y deshizo en el aire, la técnica de Helio, quien cayo victima de la furia de la amazona, al ser literalmente barrido, por un poder dos veces mayor al suyo. Sin embargo ahí no termino todo. Si, Aeris había recibido el mortal ataque de Kassage y la vimos desplomarse de rodillas, con las manos a los costados, creí que todo había terminado allí, que ellos habían ganado la pelea. La amazona bajo la cabeza y comenzó a arrojar sangre por la boca, ya todo lo hacíamos perdido. En cambio, en el centro del coliseo, no todo se pensaba de la misma forma. Como títere; Aeris se puso de pie lentamente y giro sobre sus talones en cuanto lo hizo, encarando a su verdugo, a paso calmo; la amazona comenzó a caminar, como si la armadura la controlara, por que así parecía. Pero nadie en las gradas lo creíamos, es que el cosmo de Aeris, había desparecido en cuanto el dragón paso por su corazón, como era posible que la dama siguiera de pie, si ya ni siquiera tenia vida?

-Que demonios? – exclamo Kassage confundido. Aeris extendió la mano, mostrándole la palma. Nuestra compañera tenia los ojos cerrados y sumidos en oscuridad. –Tu deberías estar muerta!

Efectivamente, eso era lo que todos pensábamos, ella debía estar muerta. El caballero de Dragón retrocedió incrédulo. Incrédulo ante el "fallo" de una de sus mas preciadas técnicas, en cambio, virgo continuaba avanzando hacia el, a la vez que en su mano se comenzaba a esparcir una especie de aura morada, que conforme caminaba; se hacia mas grande. En el rostro de Aeris se dibujo una siniestra sonrisa y disparo la esencia, contra el dragón. Su cabello se elevo hacia atrás, mientras su vitalidad se seguía escapando en contra del caballero, todo esos minutos fueron expectantes, era algo…increíble. Dragón del trueno con la boca abierta de la impresión, comenzó a correr, queriendo ganarle al poder que le pisaba los talones, quería poner su vida a salvo, sin importarle lo **Ridículo **Que se miraba haciendo eso. Yo en su lugar, Esta bien, lo hubiera enfrentado, aunque si yo fuera el, ya me hubiera suicidadazo desde hace mucho, la dignidad y el aspecto del tipo: **Apestan!**

-Tu estas muerta! Como puede ser posible esto? –grito con terror en la voz. Mala suerte, se topo con el final del coliseo y con el final de su corta y miserable vida. Cuando se dio cuenta, cuando el aura de Aeris lo cubrió por completo, simulando el carruaje de la muerte, quien al tenerlo cerca, lo tomo de un brazo y lo subió a su carreta, el rostro del caballero se contorsiono en un rictus de dolor.- Arrgg… -Callo al suelo como costal de papás.

Pero, y Helio? El todavía seguía vivo, su cosmo se sentía errático, pero aun se **Sentía. **Tiempo prestado, Aeris le había robado tiempo a la muerte, para poder derrotar a quien tanto odio, en cuestión de segundos. Pero no perdía tiempo, el cuerpo de la amazona de virgo giro y comenzó a caminar hacia Helio, quien yacía tirado en el piso, cual largo era, peleando por vivir, todo su cuerpo estaba encharcado en sangre y al parecer agonizaba, por que murmuraba cosas indistinguibles para nosotros, tenia la vista perdida al frente y las manos extendidas a los lados. **Sufriendo,** estaba sufriendo el dolor de la letárgica muerte, en episodios. Para mi era todo un espectáculo verlo morir de esa manera, era entretenido y satisfaciente verlo sufrir, suplicar el ahora la muerte, el quien había pedido a Aeris, que le implorara piedad, ahora tenia que pedir y desear, que la consciencia de Aeris le diera una muerte rápida.

Si no hubiera sabido, que Aeris ya estaba muerta, hubiera gritado como si estuviera en una pelea de Gladiadores: que lo matara! Pero no rápidamente, hubiera gritado; que le diera una muerte lenta y dolorosa, aunque también me hubiera atenido a que Aeris no lo hiciera, ella es mas aburrida que muchas otras de mis compañeras.

Aeris, ya estaba parada enfrente a Helio, sin hacer movimiento alguno. Mientras que el caballero, en susurros le pedía la muerte, le imploraba, que le diera fin a su tormento. Supongo que el tipo debió haber tenido todo por dentro, destrozado, por que de no ser así, se hubiera podido poner de pie y darle lata un rato más a Virgo, pero así no fue, piadosa como siempre, la mano de Aeris, se acerco a la cintura del caballero y desenvaino su espada, la cual el caballero no había querido usar en batalla, no se por que, sus razones debió tener. Expuso peligrosamente al aire la espada, la coloco boca abajo, y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas restantes, la encajo con fuerza y sin remordimiento, justo en el corazón del individuo, que estaba tirado, oyendo un último sollozo, por parte de quien recibió aquel mortal golpe. Era algo…aterrador y a la vez increíble. Dando por terminado el combate, virgo camino al centro del estadio y con la cabeza aun abajo; le hizo una sarcástica reverencia a Zeus, para después caer como muñeca al suelo…

Había regresado de la muerte, solo para acabar con ellos. Su voluntad había sido más fuerte, que las tijeras de las arpías, quienes le cortaron el hilo de la vida, demasiado rápido.

-A…Aeris –sollozo Sharyoli, llevándose las manos al rostro.

**-Pobres de ustedes Niñas, lo arriesgan todo, solo por salvarlos a ellos? **–Nos dijo, señalando a los caballeros que aun estaban prisioneros

-Libérelo, Aeris los derroto a Ambos, libere a Shaka! –Grito Laina, con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-Pero los venció después de muerta **–Renegó Zeus, mirando como las gemelas y Eryo llevaban el cuerpo de Aeris a las gradas

-Eso no es lo acordado! Lo que cuenta es que logro vencerlos! – Se acelero Melanie, y aun así, siguen diciendo que yo soy la impulsiva.

**-Esta bien, esta bien, lo haré. Mas les ordeno que NO vuelvan a gritarme o dirigirse a mi, como lo acaban de hacer! **– Grito enojado, Demonios! Como dolía cuando hacia eso!

Con las manos en los oídos, enfoque la vista a los prisioneros y vi como Shaka era tele transportado, al lugar en donde estábamos nosotras, apareció como por arte de Magia, unas cuantas gradas, arriba de nosotros. Desconcertado, triste y cansado; esas eran las expresiones que su rostro desenvolvía, pobrecito, si, dije pobrecito, por que aunque no parezca…yo también tengo algunas sensibilidades, aunque por razones, que no se si mas adelante exprese, las tengo **Muy** ocultas, es que el paso del tiempo, te enseña cosas, que nunca puedes borrar, mucho menos olvidar.

De todas, yo era la única que mostraba indiferencia ante la muerte de la amazona de virgo, yo era la única que no tenía tristeza reflejada en el rostro y era la única que no decía palabras que trataran de consolar a mas de una de ellas. La muerte de Aeris me había tomado por sorpresa y si me sentía triste, afligida debo admitir, pero mi coraza no me deja mostrar sensaciones o emociones, **No** quiero que vean que soy igual a todas ellas, no quiero que traten de entrar en mis sentimientos y sensibilizarme el alma, para después tratar de pisotearme, a mi me entrenaron como una maquina de matar, para hacerle referencia a mi signo y callar, sin mostrar emoción, ante las tragedias que la mortal vida del ser humano, ofrece. Una de ellas como principal: la muerte. Mientras acomodaban el inerte cuerpo de Aeris, recostándola en una de las gradas, Shaka miraba con el alma destrozada, el deplorable estado en el que Aeris había quedado. Suspire y cruce la pierna, mirando a otro lado indiferente, aunque en el fondo, quería pensar que solamente estaba soñando, que aun estaba durmiendo en aquel cuarto que Hera nos había dado, para que descansáramos.

-Como le haces? –Me pregunto Sharyoli, amargamente. Voltee a verla sin entender –Como puedes simular que nada a pasado, mientras tienes a tu lado el cuerpo sin vida de una compañera de Armas

-Será por que me apego a la realidad, Sharyoli, así es la vida, con lágrimas y dolor no la vas a revivir, ella va a seguir **muerta,** -le explique con toda la frialdad que se me dio- Atente a que tu sigues con vida y preocúpate por no quedar como ella.

-Como dices eso! Eres un monstruo sin sentimientos! –me grito llorando y después me plasmo la mano en la mejilla. La mire enojada y la empuje poniéndome de pie

-Entonces que quieres que te diga? Aeris esta **Muerta**! **Muerta**! Con esa actitud **nunca **llegaras a ser algo! Si quieres tener frente a ti, al santo de libra, deber pensar fríamente en como demonios vas a salir **Viva **de tu próximo encuentro, niña! Mira a Ninitsu, ella tampoco llora y su semblante no es uno muy triste como el que tu quieres ver en mi! Nada mas estas hecha para fastidiarme cierto?

-Cállate! – gimoteo, sentándose en la grada de abajo a llorar abiertamente

Que afán por irse contra mi, supongo que si yo fuera una persona mas sensible (jaja, claro, como no) en ese momento me hubiera sentido atroz. Cuando Sharyoli se sentó a llorar, todas las miradas estaban sobre mí, y al decir **Todas**, eran todas, es que lo ultimo que dije, como que lo grite a los cuatro vientos, como acostumbro a hacer cuando me enfado y al mostrar que derramaba indiferencia ante lo sucedido, todos me miraron como con una especie de…asco (ya que hacer, que ya estoy acostumbrada). Odiosos! Algo incomoda; volví a sentarme con las piernas cruzadas, un poco alejada a todos, levante la vista a quienes aun estaban presos y distinguí rápidamente un rostro, en esos tiempos no sabia que era el, pero su aspecto frió, arrogante y esa cruel sonrisa que me dedico en manera de trofeo al haber actuado como lo hice anteriormente, me hizo suponer que el era a quien yo salvaría del cositos. El sadismo de un **Cáncer**, se reconoce instantáneamente.

_Me alegra que por fin me hallan cedido el maldito lápiz, (hastió) esa amazona pretendía contarlo todo ella sola._

_Por: Red_

_continuara..._

------------------------------------------

**N/A: Hola! Espero este capi les halla gustado! Jeje, verdad que soy mala? sonrisa de diabla Pues es que me gusto seguirla de esa manera, a parte que quiero ir veloz como tortuga, por que ya el Martes entro a la escuela u.u Por queeee? Ha, la hermosa escuela (Sarcasmo!) Pues que les parece la chica de Cáncer para contar este relato? Se, un poco impulsiva y algo loquilla, pero de lo ultimo todos tenemos un poco, mas los que escribimos. Aeris, pobre Aeris T.T, pero asi tenia que concluir, veremos que pasa en los próximos capis, los veo el Lunes con otro episodio mas de "Ellos fueron el motivo!" Graxias por su apoyo!. SI! DJEN REVIEW! SE AGRADECEN!**

**Responderé Reviews de personas no inscritas en mi profile **

**Gracias a mi mom, por incitarme a seguirlo, ella tiene la culpa!**

**Nos leemos.**

**Até logo.**


	8. Lágrimas, inmadurez y pérdida de control

…**ELLOS FUERON EL MOTIVO…**

**Lágrimas, inmadurez y pérdida de control**

**(Risse, Unreife und Verlust der Steuerung)**

**Capitulo VIII**

Dolor, emocional, un sentimiento que el ser humano no puede desechar, como pañuelos viejos, algo que se cargara a tu consciencia o inconsciencia, en todos los casos, es algo, que por más que se intente eliminar, se quedara plasmado, como huellas en la tierra, argumentando ser solo un recuerdo, uno muy malo. Por que el ser humano sufre? Es acaso que la debilidad es para siempre nuestra más pesada loza, la cual debemos cargar con agonía? Aléjame de los intensos e incomprensibles pensamientos mi Diosa Athena.

En el mismo lugar, en la misma posición y con el dolor en el alma, Sharyoli permanecía con la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos, con ese constante sollozo, que le partiría el alma a quien padeciera de fuerza emocional o simplemente es que estoy muy aledaña a lo que es comprender la vida humana en su esplendor, no se me dio una vida "normal", en cambio se me obligo a ver y a gozar la muerte muy de cerca, brindándola y sintiéndola en carne propia.

Suspire con elegancia y cerré los ojos pensativa…todo ese alboroto me comenzó a causar una sensación de vació en el estomago, entonces comprendí…Tenia hambre, es inevitable, soy la que mas come de todas!.(Pero no que no se dude mi excelente figura)

Zeus carraspeo, llamando la atención de todas, cada una de nosotras y los chicos de oro; levantamos la cabeza hasta su palco, el dios nos sonrió burlona y elegantemente, en realidad a mi no me cae tan mal como a Aeris. En el centro del coliseo, donde hace unos minutos, unas musas habían recogido los cuerpos de los caballeros muertos; apareció una niña, no mayor de 10 años, su rostro era muy bonito: Grandes ojos morados, piel blanca, dos lindas alas del tamaño de su pequeño cuerpo y pelo negro, lacio; llevaba en sus manos, una pequeña bola de cristal, la cual cargaba con recelo, tras echarnos una mirada, nos sonrió, no con maldad alguna, si no mas bien, reflejando una inocencia pura, que en momentos dude, puesto que era una de los caballeros de Zeus. Me puse de pie, eso a mi parecer no tenia nada bueno oculto, Zeus era un dios, que hasta ese momento había jugado algo rudo, no me extrañaba que nos saliera con cualquier otra cosa, para hacernos peder los estribos, el tiempo o en el caso de Acuario y virgo: La vida.

-**Querida mía** –se dirigió Zeus a la niña, con un tono de dulzura en la voz, que en un momento no me lo creía- **Estas lista para "jugar"?**

-Así es mi señor –respondió con un divertido tono de voz. Su bola de cristal comenzó a brillar y su cuerpo se cubrió con una rara armadura, si es que así se le podía decir, solo eran unas guanteras de oro, un cinto apretado; del mismo material, un casco y unas botas que le daban unos cuantos milímetros debajo de las rodillas, complementándolo con una corta falda, del color de sus ojos. Sonrió nuevamente mirándonos- No llores –le murmuro a Sharyoli, con tristeza en el rostro- Ven, vamos a jugar, veréis que así olvidaras vuestras penas.

-Supongo que yo peleare entonces… -Dijo la amazona de libra, tras refregar sus ojos, con el regazo de su mano. Por lo visto, la niña escogió a su adversaria

-Señor mío – susurro la niña, dirigiéndose a Zeus – Me dais permiso de entablar un inocente jugueteo con la amazona del séptimo signo zodiacal? –Zeus asintió sonriendo –Bien, entonces bajáis hasta mi, amazona, pero antes, debo presentarme ante vos –hizo una chistosa reverencia- Mi nombre es Vie y soy la joven ángel de la morte, Vamos, dejar el llanto atrás y apresuraos a jugar!

-Así se hará –se apresuro Sharyoli, poniéndose de pie.

-No te confíes amazona –le alerte, antes de que bajara al estadio. Sharyoli volteo a verme y asintió, aun algo enfadada por lo anterior..

En medio del estadio, Sharyoli se paro frente a Vie, ambas se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos, hasta que la niña rompió la tensión, con una juguetona risa, Sharyoli la miro desconcertada. Como demonios se llevaría a cabo ese combate? Al parecer el corazón de Sharyoli le dictaba que no le pusiera un solo dedo encima a la infante, no quería comprender que era una **Enemiga,** es que Sharyoli nunca se detenía a razonar, mas bien, **Nunca** se detiene a razonar, eso era solo un engaño, el que pusieran niños a pelear, no era para que te dolieran menos los trancazos, era para que obtuvieras mortal confianza y entonces si, recibir la muerte por tal acto de error. La niña elevo su esfera de cristal en el aire y la dejo levitando en el medio del coliseo, por arriba de la cabeza de Sharyoli, quien miraba la pelota embobada. Vie comenzó a brincar jugando y extendió sus alas a la par de sus brazos.

-Amazona, me podríais decir vuestro nombre? – Pregunto curiosa

-Hee si, Sharyoli –respondió en un suspiro. Vie sonrió

-Bonito nombre le pusieron a vos! En cambio el mío, me aterra hasta en sueños! Anda Shary! Juguemos de una vez! –Apretó sus manos y después las estiro, dibujando unas mariposas de cosmo negro y morado – Veamos quien tiene mas bonitos ataques! A mi me gusta este…

-Ataques? –Estupefacta- Pero…

-**Effet papillon**! Jijijiiji

Sorprendida. Las pequeñas mariposas que Vie creo en sus manos, comenzaron a aletear arrulladoramente, al parecer Sharyoli se quedo perdida en los constantes aleteos que los bichos creados por la mente de la niña hacían, tanto, que no logro reaccionar a la hora que las ondas que estos provocaban, se convertían en filosas hondas de aire, que con los centímetros que recorrían se agrandaban a peligrosas **navajas** que **no** tenían otra trayectoria, mas que el cuerpo de la amazona de libra. Como era de esperarse, Sharyoli emitió un ahogado grito de dolor, al sentir las navajas rajándole la piel, entre los brazos, piernas, cuello y estomago. Lo mas increíble de todo, es que la armadura no resulto para nada dañada, solo se diviso, como la anatomía de libra, hacia lo que naturalmente conocemos; dejo escapar delgados chorros de sangre, que fueron manchando el manto sagrado 7mo signo. Pesadamente callo de rodillas y se llevo las manos a la cabeza. Mmmmm Ya que lo pienso, todas ellas tienen un afán o tradición por dejarse caer de rodillas, primer round y ya están de rodillas. Por eso estaba pensando en una caída mas original, por lo menos quedar sentada, por que estar de rodillas ya estaba muy usada (A quien me comprenda, una amable sonrisa de mi parte! Ya que nadie lo hace)…

Volviendo al tema; Vie sonrió con dulzura, al ver a su compañera de juegos, quedar en el suelo, comenzó a brincar dando vueltas, mientras abría y cerraba sus alas: divertida. Sin embargo a Sharyoli (que nombre tan largo, me canso de escribirlo) supongo que no le parecía tan agradable, ya que se puso de pie, ni bien vio a la niña brincar de felicidad.

-Verdad que si soy fuerte Shary?

-Así es Vie, pero también me toca mostrarte mi poder…

-Pero si aun no termino de enseñarle a vos mis técnicas! No debéis ser impaciente! – Exclamo, debilitando su sonrisa.

-Dale con todo Sharyoli, no te confíes de su edad! –grite impaciente desde las gradas. De nuevo, todos los ojos contra mí. Pero es que la situación desesperaba!

-Silencio! –grito la niña, sin perder de vista a Libra –Shary, esta vez juguemos mas divertido! Venga, que no va a doler…mucho, jijijiji

-Vie, como dije antes, es mi turno –susurro, con algo de malicia, cerró los ojos y su dorado cosmo, comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo. La niña la miro molesta – **Balanza espiritual**!

-Vos **NO** Teníais que adelantaros a los hechos! No Teníais que hacer trampa! No desde el inicio! –Gruño cruzándose de brazos

El brillo dorado de la figura del Yin Yang, se dibujo detrás del cuerpo de Libra, su color negro y blanco se distinguían inmediatamente, la balanza entre el bien y el mal, que en este caso, la ultima dominaba el ataque de Sharyoli. En forma de un espectro, un unicornio negro, con ojos rojos, asomo la cabeza, por la parte negativa del emblema, galopando salio del circulo y embistió toda su furia contra la pequeña, quien debo admitir, para mi asombro no se mostraba en nada preocupada con este ataque; Solamente levanto ambos brazos e hizo que la esfera bajara hasta el frente de ella, para así, cubrirse con la fuerza de ese extraño objeto. Al impacto, el Unicornio chillo y callo de bruces al suelo, respirando agitado, había chocado contra la invisible barrera que la niña creo, mas tarde, esta ultima sonrió y desvaneció la fina energía que la cubría de cualquier ataque…

Ese ataque de Sharyoli es muy poderoso, pero en ese caso no iba el usarlo primero. Libra disipo el emblema tras de ella y relajo su cosmo, haciendo que el animal que había creado con su poder, desapareciera. Sin embargo, habíamos pasado algo por alto, Vie también lo había pasado por alto; Aquel poder, **Si** la hirió. Con ojos llorosos, la niña se llevo una manita a la pierna y comenzó a sobarse, a la vez que pequeños raspones llenos de sangre se dejaban mirar, la zona afectada comenzó a ponerse morada y sus ojos se humedecieron. La defensa que puso, la puso tarde, por el titulo de su cargo, se confió y por juegos se lastimo. Ofuscada, molesta y dolorida; Vie dejo de sobarse y se limpio los ojos, mirando resentida a la amazona de Libra.

-Vos me lastimo –gimoteo con voz débil

-Así debe ser, **tú** lo hiciste primero –reclamo Sharyoli, tomando posición de ataque

-Y pensáis hacerlo de nuevo! –Gruño –Como vos queráis, si este juego va a tomar caminos dolorosos, entonces que comience el verdadero combate –agrego, con un tono severo. Usando el pie sano, la niña brinco y en el aire extendió ambas alas, alzando el vuelo, sonrió con travesura y comenzó a crear bolas de fuego, que no tardo en lanzarle a Sharyoli.

Velocidad. Cada vez aumentaba mas la velocidad en la que lanzaba los proyectiles hirientes, Libra en la tierra hacia un arduo esfuerzo por tratar de evitarlos, aunque de vez en cuando era alcanzada por uno. Se encontraba corriendo por todo el coliseo, y como si fuera zona de guerra evadía los golpes de fuego que le llovían. A mi parecer; Vie nada mas la estaba cansando, estaba preparando un buen ataque, con el que quería sorprender a la amazona cansada, para así hacerle inevitable esquivarlo, eso pensaba yo...

Eso dolió! Frente a mi, Sharyoli se había detenido a esquivar mas bolas de fuego, que le eran lanzadas por Vie, pero al esquivar dos que le venían juntas, una tercera se le estampo en la pierna. Fuego Puro, es de lo que estamos hablando! Por el dolor, Sharyoli no pudo evitar distraerse en su herida y apretó los dientes, maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos. Wow, nunca la había escuchado decir tantas palabrotas en un solo rato, debí estarle enseñando bien jajaja.

Al verla herida, Vie descendió lentamente, hasta llegar a la tierra, cuando puso ambos pies en el suelo, cerro sus alas, y levanto una mano al aire, la bola de cristal se acerco a su mano y se transformo en una filosa y hermosa hoz, que acepto sin vacilar, sonrió siniestramente y se le comenzó a acercar a la amazona de libra..

-Verdad que duele? –le pregunto burlona. Sharyoli llevo sus ojos a los pasos de la niña. Vie tomo el arma con ambas manos –Después de todo, estoy hecha, para darle fin al letargo sollozo de la cruel vida… No pongáis resistencia, y dejadme terminar este juego con rapidez, que a unos pasos me encuentro, de apreciar vuestra muerte

-ho…Pobre de mi…Me siento humillada…al ver que mi vida va a terminar de esta manera… - Empleo voz lastimera, limpiando la sangre que corría de diferentes lados de su armadura. En cambio, desde donde yo apreciaba la batalla, juro que escuche a Libra, soltar una débil, pero maliciosa risilla

-Así es, vos estáis perdida –se detuvo un metro antes de llegar totalmente hacia Sharyoli, quien estaba levemente encorvada, sujetando la herida de su pierna. Con un aumento de Cosmo, Vie levanto su arma con las dos manos hacia un lado, mostrando el filo del artefacto –Pero os reconozco que disteis un agradable juego y no suelo olvidar a quienes me brindan preciada diversión, aunque sea por un corto pedazo de tiempo – Cortando el aire…

La hoz de Vie comenzó a descender a velocidad inmedida, solo con un bajo sonido, anunciando que el viento se estaba rompiendo, al paso del afilado instrumento de la muerte. Sin embargo, el golpe nunca se dio y en la escena, los asustados ojos de una niña de 10 años dieron lugar a otro suceso…

-Lo siento preciosa, así te quería tener!

-He?

A la velocidad de la luz, la amazona de libra extendió una mano al frente y tomo por el cuello a la niña, mientras su otra mano se encargaba de retirarle la bonita arma, Vie estaba desconcertadísima y pataleaba forcejeando, para tratar de soltarse de las manos de su captora. En cambio, Sharyoli mostraba una divertida sonrisa, a la vez que sometía más presión en el débil cuello de la niña. Tras pasar unos pocos segundos; encendió su cosmo, que rápido paralizo a Vie, al notar que esta, estaba prendiendo el suyo, para usar alguna especie de ataque. Aunque Yo sabía que no se atrevería. No le quitaría la vida por nada del mundo, ni aunque Athena se lo pidiera, los llorosos ojitos de Vie, le iban a romper el corazón, yo lo sabia…

Alerta. Zeus, el dios del Olimpo, se puso de pie alarmado y gruño molesto, pero…por que tanta preocupación por esa niña? Si perdía, nada bueno le podía traer a futuro. Sin entender, el cosmo de Libra se torno agresivo de golpe, mucho, diría yo, el corto y rosa cabello que conocemos en ella, comenzó a ondularse salvajemente y con las dos manos alrededor del cuello de Vie, apretaba mas y mas, Es que acaso que la sensación de tener un ser indefenso entre manos, le gustaba? Sentía el poder de poder pisotear a un ser mas pequeño, aprovechando su ventajosa fuerza. O es solo que aun sentía la frustración y el dolor de la perdida de dos amazonas, amigas suyas y quería desahogar su alma en lo que fuera…

Nunca lo entenderé y no pienso cuestionarle nada. Errático, la niña, por muy fuerte que fuera, no podía luchar en una guerra de Gigantes, estaba muriendo en manos, de la amazona que creíamos más pacifista, alegre, entusiasta y que adoraba la vida como ninguna de nosotras lo ha hecho, pero Vie estaba experimentando las mal ubicadas emociones de Libra…

**-Alto! –**Grito Zeus, golpeando el borde de su asiento. Todos volteamos a Verlo –**Esta bien, el combate a terminado, por favor, suéltala **–Le ordeno con voz grave, pero al mismo tiempo suplicante. Sharyoli lo dudo por unos momentos, pero al fin acepto, y estabilizando su cosmo y abrió las manos, dejando caer el cuerpo de la niña al suelo. Aunque parecía que no estaba en este mundo, cuando Vie toco el suelo, Sharyoli sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió mirando a todos lados –**El santo de Libra queda libre…**

-Que…No entiendo –murmuro Libra Asustada. Bajo la cabeza a la niña –Vie yo…

-Aléjate…de…mi! –gimió, tomando su arma, se levanto a trastabillones y corrió al centro del coliseo, para desaparecer en una nube de humo negro

-Eres genial! –la animo Ninitsu, bajando a la ultima grada, para ayudarla a subir,

-No se que paso… -Argumento confundida –Pero por lo que miro… gane, No es así?…

-Aja, Y hay esta el premio –Sonreí señalando hacia atrás. La chica me miro y parpadeo unas cuantas veces

-M…Maestro Dhoko –susurro Sharyoli, levantando la mirada, sus ojos se inundaron en lagrimas, que amenazaban en salir...

Suspiro apesadumbrada y Nos hizo a un lado a las dos, como niña pequeña; la amazona de Libra se lanzo corriendo a los brazos del hombre de los 5 picos, mientras lagrimas escurrían sus mejillas, subió los escalones a tropezones, ignorando sus leves heridas y cuando lo tuvo en frente lo abrazo con fuerza, acto que el caballero de Libra devolvió, aunque…todos los mirábamos confusos. Dhoko sonrió débilmente, mientras ocultaba el rostro de Sharyoli en su hombro, quien lloraba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, Que significaba eso? Al parecer ya lo conocía desde tiempo atrás, o por que tanta confianza?…

_Por: Red_

--------------------------------------

**N/A: Pues no se, este capi, como que si y como que no, Es que suelo inspirarme con música, pero esta vez no hallaba la música adecuada y con la que puse en el toca cds trate de seguir un ritmo, ufssss, fue difícil, es que mezcle muchas emociones y me interrumpí bastante, es que había mucho ruido y no estaba concentrada al 100, Aunque la verdad, el capitulo que me agrado mas, fue el anterior a este, estuvo…No se, como que mas activo, pero no me culpen, ya saben, en ratos se te abren las ideas y luego se te cierra la imaginación T.T, Aunque espero les halla gustado.** **Se, también como se habrán dado cuenta, el idioma del titulo cambio, antes era Portugués por Aeris, y ahora lo vemos en Alemán, lengua natal de Red. También una aclaración, todo lo que se diga, entre paréntesis (,) Serán desvaríos o comentarios extras del personaje, no míos, ya que no acostumbro a interrumpir el fic con comentarios, por eso, cada que quiera comentar, lo haré aquí abajo nn. Cruel destino, mañana entro a la escuela! Aunque no se preocupen, les seguiré posteando con la misma frecuencia! Jeje, Oigan, quedo corto el capi? O.o Huy!. SI! DJEN REVIEW! SE AGRADECEN!**

_Diccionario traductor:_

**Vie: Significa Vida, en francés.**

**Morte: muerte, en portugués **

**Effet papillon: Efecto mariposa**

**Esta técnica la saque, por que se dice que el constante aleteo de una mariposa, ya sea en Grecia o donde este el bicho, al otro lado del mundo, puede causar un desastroso ciclón, debido a los aleteos que da, que conforme avanzan se pueden tornar gigantescos y atacar en manera de fenómenos naturales. (Espero haberme explicado bien .U) **

**YIN / YANG: La dualidad existente en la manifestación. Yin significa el lado oscuro de una montaña y Yang el lado soleado. En este caso, representando la oscuridad y la luz (el bien y el mal) un equilibrio.**

**Responderé Reviews de personas no inscritas en mi profile **

**Gracias a mi mom, por incitarme a seguirlo, ella tiene la culpa!**

**Nos leemos.**

**Até Logo.**


	9. Palos y Rocas Podrán Romper mis Huesos

…**ELLOS FUERON EL MOTIVO…**

**Palos y Rocas Podrán Romper mis Huesos**

**(Holz und Felsen können meine Knochen brechen)**

**Capitulo IX **

**1era parte**

-Cuanto me alegro de verlo nuevamente, antiguo maestro! –lloriqueo Sharyoli, sin dejar de abrazar al Anciano (bueno, a mis ojos, era un muchachito, Muy bien formado jeje).

-Calma hija, ya todo esta bien –la consoló, acariciándole el cabello.

Nostalgia, alegría, tristeza y dolor, los sollozos de la amazona de libra, era lo que rellenaban los espacios vacíos, sin habla, solo las miradas piadosas, que se posaban sobre ambos guerreros, era el hecho, de que aun había vida, en esas gradas, aunque en esos momentos lo que mas se deseara seria la muerte…Al menos en mi caso así era, que ironía por mi parte. Soy una total Aguafiestas. Pero es que…Olvídenlo. Sharyoli había tomado esa actitud con el viejo maestro, por que de toda su vida lo conoce, nos dijo (mas bien, aclaro jeje), en ambos no había nada mas, que una relación de Padre, amigo y segundo al mando en cuestión de su entrenamiento. Su maestra, la llevaba cada cierto tiempo con aquel hombre de los 5 picos, a cumplir con ciertas pruebas, que regulaban el progreso de su entrenamiento, Así, hasta que Gano la armadura de Libra y aun después seguía asistiendo con el, Claro, hasta la muerte de todas nosotras, hace 3 años, después la batalla contra Hades y la muerte de los guerreros. La verdad, me pesa que solo por la muerte de los caballeros dorados, se nos haya devuelto la vida. Falta de respeto a mi parecer, Irrespetuosidad, hacia el pacifico descanso de un muerto. Cuanto deseaba la muerte y aun…La deseo?

-Estas bien? –le pregunto Meludi a Shaka, quien estaba cruzado de piernas, acariciando el rostro de Aeris.

-…Claro…-Respondió amargamente

Deplorable, diría yo, supongo que en estos casos si se podría hacer una excepción, en cuanto a no evadir las emociones, Shaka y Kamus estaban abatidos, mas por no poder agradecerles a sus rescatadoras, como se debía, por que ambas estaban **muertas. **Según contaban, los dos eran tipos, fríos, el primero era el hielo en persona y el segundo es quien comprende la delgada etapa de la vida humana, o es quien se mostraba confundido ante tal suceso. La muerte, Aeris ya estaba preparada, desde que miro que la enfrentaron contra dos caballeros, se deshizo de toda esperanza de salir con vida, es que ambos tipos eran realmente poderosos y juntos eran mucho peor, al momento que la amazona nos dirigió una fugaz mirada, en sus ojos estaba marcada la despedida, el adiós, aunque saliera de la muerte, para llevarse consigo, a quienes le dieron tantos problemas en vida. En cuanto a Kamus, estaba aislado a todo, sentado unas cuantas gradas arriba, con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, queriendo adoptar una aptitud de indiferencia, la que siempre porta ante todo lo bueno y lo malo, pero no podía, esa vez no podía hacerse el indiferente, mientras que Shaka, estaba al lado de Aeris, acariciando su rostro, mientras la miraba con los ojos a medio abrir...

-Yo entrare en el siguiente combate –Anuncie, sin voltearlos a ver.

-Pero… -dudo Laina, aunque después de pensarlo mejor, asintió con jovialidad –Esta bien Amazona de Cáncer, tú serás la próxima en pelear.

-Red; Te deseo Mucha suerte, no lo tortures tanto y no seas tan sangrienta –Me dijo Yarell sonriendo, suspire y asentí.

**-Si ya esta lista la próxima, podemos continuar entonces, no? **–Pregunto Zeus, impaciente por ver más combates, imagino que fue por que el de las niñas no le gusto, mas bien lo aburrió.

-Cuando quiera –respondí brincando al coliseo, estire mis piernas y brazos en manera de calentamiento –Es mas, ya se esta tardando.

**-Ho, niña me gusta tu actitud! **– aplaudió y después señalo al centro del estadio; A donde lleve la mirada

La arena del coliseo, comenzó a elevarse con el viento, recuerdo que levante un brazo y tuve que cerrar los ojos para no perder visibilidad y que no me entrara tierra. Al abrirlos, cuando por fin la tierra pudo disiparse y bajar a su nivel normal, una figura apareció en el estadio, un muchacho alto, como de mi edad (jaja, no se las digo!), pelo rojo, piel bronceada, dos grandes alas negras y ojos grises, estaba hincado y tocaba una flauta con elegancia, al levantar la vista y verme, hizo el instrumento a un lado de sus labios y se puso de pie, acercándose a mi. Tome posición de defensa. Pero no me agredió, al llegar ala suficiente distancia, incluso, jeje, debo admitir: invadió un poco mi espacio personal, que por unos momentos no reclame…Es que, esos ojos, algo había en esos ojos, me llenaron de sorpresa, calidez, había algo en ellos que aun no puedo explicar, sin conocerlo, sentía que tenia una vida entera de información sobre el…

-Tú sabes que puedes hacerlo… No te lo arrebates a ti misma –murmuro tomando mi mano, depositando un beso en el regazo. Quede sorprendida y abrí la boca para decir algo, pero…- Mi nombre es Leonidas, señorita Red de Cáncer, soy el ángel de las emociones, recuerdos y pesadillas.

Mi nombre! Ese tipo sabia mi nombre! Pero…Como? Juro que nunca en la vida lo había visto, en cambio el llego y se presento ante mi, como si me conociera bien. Miles de pensamientos invadían mi mente en esos momentos, yo, que me burlaba de la actitud petrificada que tomaba Sharyoli, cuando estaba peleando contra la niña, llegue a estar de la misma forma, aunque en mi caso, era de un tipo, **Muy** bien parecido. Logre reaccionar en ese momento e hice que soltara mi mano, retrocedí unos cuantos pasos y lo mire incrédula, tomando nuevamente posición de batalla…

-Por que me miras así Sirea? –Suspiro con voz suave. Sin embargo, yo estaba entrando en Shock…Me había…me había…**Llamado por mi verdadero nombre! **Como podía ser eso posible? –Tu sobrenombre es Red, no por que tus ojos y cabellos sean rojos, verdad?-sonrió, al parecer disfrutaba haciendo eso – Sangre, es por eso que te llamas a ti misma Red, tanta sangre que causaste, eres la asesina de la orden de amazonas doradas, sanguinaria por naturaleza Sirea, te encanta ver como sufre la gente, como pide a sollozos y amargos gimoteos que le dejes vivir, que le dejes seguir respirando, sin embargo, tu les das fin, con tu fría rutina de asesina, y antes de morir; por tradición murmuras, les murmuras unas cuantas palabras al oído y después te posas sobre sus ojos, no? Les dices…

-_Tus últimos latidos, son una melodía para la muerte, que esta en persona frente a ti… _-Susurre, siguiendo el paso de sus palabras, comenzaba a sentirme, muy…**impactada** – Como…Demonios lo sabes?

-Se muchas cosas, que tienes enterradas en el corazón, que no quieres que nuevamente afloren, tus miedos, tus aberraciones, tus sentimientos, pero sobre todo, tus recuerdos –Mascullo, mirándome fijo.

Me lleve una mano al cabello y aguante la respiración, bastante exaltada, es que…Ese tipo…Yo…el…ha!…En fin, no tengo palabras. Leonidas avanzo nuevamente, unos cuantos pasos hacia a mi y sonrió, llevándose la flauta a los labios

-Comenzaremos suavemente, que te parece?… -Me dijo con elegancia, cerro los ojos y comenzó a tocar una suave melodía

-Prueba mi suavidad! **Ondas infernales! **

Mi ataque corrió contra el viento, contra la ventisca que su melodioso poder levanto, las ondas infernales comenzaron a tomar ritmo y se dirigían **no** con buenas intenciones, si no con todo el plan de dejarlo **MUY** herido. El ángel desafino horrendamente, cuando aquel ataque le dio de lleno, pero…No puso nada de resistencia! Por que?. En cambio, dejo que las ondas se estrellaran contra su cuerpo, como si fuera inmune a ellas. Ese tipo **si** que era raro. Mas viento se había levantado en la zona del ataque, mas arena, de la cual estaba cuidando mi ojos, para que no resultaran dañados, estaba esperando a que todo esa suciedad se disipara un poco, en cambio, volví a escuchar la flauta tocar, melodiosamente, con armonía y paz en su letra, yo, no comprendía…

-Un día conocí a una niña de Hamburgo–se escucho su voz, detrás del arenal – Tal vez tu también, mi querida Sirea. La pregunta, es, por que esa niña, ahora mujer, se niega a ella misma, el derecho de la felicidad, el derecho de vivir y el de llorar?

-No te incumbe y llámame Red

-Que paso aquel día, hace 9 años, cuando constabas con solo 14 de vida?

-Cierra la boca –Encendí mi cosmo nuevamente, No…quería que hablara mas.

-Por que lo hiciste?

Verán…

_Lluvia, las nubes, habían decidido, de hacer aquel día, uno llovioso, sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el paraje que mis ojos disfrutaban, yo…Había estado llorando, como nunca antes lo hice, simplemente guardaba todos mis sentimientos, remordimientos y culpas, muy dentro de mi, No debía llorar, era una amazona, del signo mas sanguinario para ser exactos, por lo tanto, no debía verme débil ante las indiferencias del ser humano, mientras tallaba mis ojos con mis manos, queriendo evitar, estaba combatiendo, para que mas lagrimas dejaran de fluir, sentía una opresión en el pecho y en la garganta un nudo, uno muy grande, que me impedía respirar con libertad, pero si me dejaba sollozar. Ahogaba cada gemido que quería escapar de mi garganta, aquellos que querían anunciar y salir a flote, para así demostrar mi amarga depresión, o explosión emocional. Es que, ese día, el preciso de mi décimo cuarto año de vida, lloraba…_

_Por que, yo era diferente? Al paso del tiempo, entrenamientos, **Sola**, en este mundo Enorme. Quería decirle a todo mundo "Hola, estoy aquí" "Ayúdame a sonreír, dame un motivo para vivir" Era apenas una niña, que toda la vida se había apartado del mundo, era presionada hasta la muerte, por quien se dijo llamar mi maestro…Pero, acaso había un motivo para seguir con la vida? Debía continuar, solo para defenderla a ella. Sin embargo, mi vida **No** tenía mas motivo. Sobraba tanto dentro este corazón, tanto que estaba oculto y no miraba para cuando escapar…_

_Seguía usando mascara, a mi nunca me dijeron que se había hecho a un lado para las amazonas de oro, yo aun no me reunía con toda la orden, era la única que me encontraba fuera del grupo y mi soledad, hasta cierto punto me dejaba mas tranquila, me contrario mucho, yo sola. Con cansancio me puse de pie, me había detenido ha descansar unos minutos, alcance mi mascara y me la puse con desgano, estaba en una misión, una que mi maestro me había encomendado, Asesinato; eso era mi próximo objetivo. Pero había estado llorando, a la hora que marcara el **hasta aquí** de una vida, mi voz debía sonar grave, seria y amenazadora, no débil y llorosa. Mas a parte que No quería que nadie se diera por enterado, mucho menos, el…_

_-No me falta mucho, en cuanto sienta su cosmo…Debo matarlo –Susurre, abrazándome a mi misma. Mientras que cada paso, me parecía como si me desgarrasen el alma. El, era el único que me escuchaba, era quien en pocos momentos me hacia sentir con vida, a pesar de que yo le agradecía Muy fríamente, sin palabras y en veces con malos tratos, y ahora… Simplemente debía matarlo._

_Una explosión de cosmo! Estaba cerca, lo sabia, podía sentir su presencia! Con urgencia, me dispuse a seguir su pista, correría hasta tenerlo frente a mí y entonces, eliminarlo, hacer que dejara de respirar, para siempre. Aquel hombre que se hizo cargo de mi, que me entreno y me hizo ganar una armadura, supo de estos pequeños roces de sonrisas que yo mantenía con este chico, con este al cual ahora yo debía matar…Me ordeno quitarle la vida, por motivos "fuera" de mi incumbencia, lo acusaron de "Traición" y por mi mano debía morir. Sin darme cuenta, había avanzado mas de lo requerido, mas de lo que desee hacerlo, el estaba allí, sentado en una roca, con las manos en su pierna derecha, mientras que a su lado un hombre, mas bien con apariencia de espectro, yacía muerto. Noto mi presencia y volteo a verme, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Yo, debía hacerlo. A paso calmo me iba acercando lentamente, mi cabello cubría parte de mi mascara, revoloteando con el viento, inhale mucho aire y lo retuve durante segundos, conforme me acercaba…_

_-Red, que haces aquí? Creí que estarías en el Olimpo, presentándote con las demás amazonas, tus compañeras –Me dijo, contento y a la vez con melancolía. Luchaba para que el corazón se mantuviera en su lugar y no escapara, mientras cometería esa atrocidad…_

_-No…Pude, primero debía…_

_-Despedirte? –Me pregunto sonriendo alegremente. Mi alma estaba agonizando, nunca antes me había sentido así, a la hora de asesinar a alguien, pero con el…Todo era diferente, aunque quisiera creerlo de otra manera. Quería Luchar en contra de mi espíritu y a la vez aliarme con mi titulo._

_-…Por que? Por que lo hiciste? –Susurre, las palabras no me salían, me detuve y baje el rostro, cerrando los ojos. Más lágrimas No saldrían, No allí._

_-Sirea? Hacer que? De que hablas? Jajaja, no mi querida –Se puso de pie y renqueando se me acerco, estiro su mano y levanto mi rostro por el mentón- Por supuesto que NO me olvide de tu cumpleaños! –Me abrazo con fuerza. Definitivamente, mi corazón y mi alma, estaban muertos- Mira, tengo algo para ti –Explico, sacando una cajita de oro y la abrió con cuidado, mostrándome una esclava, con el signo de cáncer y al reverso, una escritura…_

_Cuando pienses que estas sola, cuenta con mi compañía, sonríe y me tendrás a tu lado por siempre._

_Mi mente quería huir, soñar, escapar. Con delicadeza, tomo mi mano y en mi muñeca coloco la cadenita, tras abrazarme de nuevo. Yo estaba congelada._

_-Que te pareció? –Sonrió- Te gusta?-Asentí levemente y de nuevo baje el rostro –Oye, por que esa actitud? No es el fin del mundo, es solo un obsequio y que yo SI me acorde de ti este día, y te Juro que por siempre lo haré – Me tomo de los hombros y busco mi mirada. Pero no podía estar mucho mas tiempo así, debía hacerlo. Levante el rostro y me retire la mascara sin titubeos, estire el brazo y la arroje al suelo, el se sorprendió mucho y me miro con atención.-Red, he…Valla! Eres realmente **Hermosa**!_

_-…Cuando una amazona, revela su rostro ante un hombre, tiene dos opciones –le explique, el asintió con atención, ya tenia conocimiento de esto – Amarlo…o Matarlo –Reprimí un sollozo, comencé a elevar mi cosmo-…Debo, tomar la segunda! Por que demonios lo hiciste! –le grite, luchando contra el corazón, sin embargo, mi voz era fría y seria…_

_-Entonces…Así tiene que ser, mi querida, mas te explico algo, Es mentira lo que te han dicho, Nunca traicionaría la orden de Zeus, para pelear al Lado de Hades, y allí tienes un ejemplo –Señalo al espectro muerto, su voz, era serena, sin miedo, con…confianza –Sin embargo, debo dejar que termines con tu misión, o te traeré problemas y es lo que menos deseo…Espero no verte dentro de mucho tiempo, querida mía. No a donde valla. La flor de tu vida, aun no esta marchita…_

_-…Explosión de Cáncer!_

_-_

Leonidas sonrió y toco nuevamente su flauta, bajando la tormenta de arena, que había elevado, en cuanto lo hizo, me clavo la mirada, la cual respondí sin emoción alguna en el rostro, eso que conté, era parte del pasado, de uno que aun llevo a cuestas, pero que era necesario enterrar, para el bien de mi Diosa, para el bien de mis compañeras (Si, algunas me caen bien) y para mi propio Bienestar.

-No tienes idea alguna de lo que dices, Solo hablas tratando de hacer, que mi animo descienda por los suelos, intentando despedazar la barrera que construí de mi misma, llegar a donde nadie ha podido hacerlo, a pesar de que ya he vivido la muerte una vez. Palos y Rocas podrán romper mis huesos, Pero las palabras **No** me tocan! Necesitas hechos físicos conmigo, intenta patear mi trasero! No solo te limites a soplar la flauta, Que demonios te esperas para actuar como guerrero? Me decepcionas! –Me volví hacia Zeus –**Exijo** un Guerrero de Verdad! **No** un remedo de uno! Vine aquí a pelar, **No** ha escuchar Música! –Grite Molesta. Zeus se sobo las sienes maldiciendo Leonidas hizo su flauta a un lado, mirándome con una seria molestia.

-Le daré a la señorita lo que pide –Anuncio, guardando su Flauta en un estuche que traía a la cintura –Empecemos; **Resurrección!**

_Continuara…_

**------------------------------------**

**N/A: Jejeje, puess, espero no les moleste que lo valla a dividir en dos partes, Prometo que ya cuando acaben las peleas, van a haber capítulos en los que salgan los doraditos, ya mas enteramente! Jeje, Como no? Si yo también los adoro! - Solo que aquí, intente darle una razón del porque así a la actuación de la amazona de Cáncer, y aun faltan algunos mas recuerdos entre recuerdos, Mmmm, no se, pero a mi si me gusto y a la vez No! Es que No se, como que no era un día de buena escritura, por favor, entonces les pido, que cuando ande así, me perdonen si tardo mas de dos días en actualizar, que cuando mucho tarde tres, pero lo tendrán todo y hasta el final, Promesa de escritora, espero que a ustedes también les guste. Este capi lo iba a postear mañana en la escuela, pero para su suerte, decidí hacerlo Hoy, espero que les guste, realmente lo quiero! o. SI! DJEN REVIEW! SE AGRADECEN!**

**Responderé Reviews de personas no inscritas en mi profile **

**Gracias a mi mom, por incitarme a seguirlo, ella tiene la culpa!**

**Nos leemos.**

**Até Logo.**


	10. Brindame tu vida

…**ELLOS FUERON EL MOTIVO…**

**Brindame tu vida**

**(Ihr Leben bietet mich an)**

**Capitulo X**

**2da parte **

_Mientras lo tenía en brazos, y mis ojos lo miraban morir, deseaba morir a su lado, estaba despidiéndolo, sin reflejar remordimiento o dolor, mis rojos ojos, lo miraban con pesar, mis sentimientos estaban sellándose, con cada dificultoso intento por respirar de su parte, su rostro estaba en mis piernas, y Tanta sangre escurría de sus labios, aquel golpe, había sido uno Letal, mortífero, del cual, no volvería a despertar Jamás. Aun así, el solo me sonrió y apretó una de mis manos, con la suya, débilmente, sin alejar sus ojos de los míos, Mis manos, las que el sostenía, le habían arrebatado la vida, de solo dos golpes. Me quede sola, sola conmigo misma, con el mar y las montañas, que tanto quise._

_-No…Te, culpes –Susurro ahogadamente_

_-…Debo hacerlo… -suspire con amargura, e inevitablemente, una lagrima escurrió en mi mejilla, sin poderme oponer…_

_-No llores por…mi…yo, ya, estoy muerto…Mi, hada…_

_**-**_

Mis sueños estaban diluidos, entre recuerdos y el olvido. Sin embargo, hice tanto por hacer todo eso aun lado, me esforcé, para que las palabras de aquel guerrero No me tocaran. En ese rato, la técnica que había lanzado en contra mía, se me acercaba con velocidad incalculable, yo, con el cosmo encendido a mas no poder, esperaba el momento para poder contraatacar, con mis técnicas. De pie, esperando un momento, aunque más de la mitad de mi mente estaba en el olvido, mi mente se quería huir, quería volar muy alto. Un ave, que volara por los horizontes, extender mis alas al viento y disfrutar el aire en el rostro, mientras nada ni nadie, importunara mi vida, aquella que por mas decir; nadie aprecia, todos odian y yo sollozo.

Estoy ahogada en mi misma, dicen que los años curan las heridas, pero en mi solo dejaron dolorosas cicatrices…

**-Muro dorado de Cáncer! **– Grite al viento, con las manos levemente flexionadas, frente a mi cuerpo

En forma de puñeteros cuchillos, su cosmo atacaba al mío; eran almas, recuerdos de mi mente que iban decididos a torturarme, sabia que aquella "resurrección" No traia buenas intenciones hacia mi, y en cambio, ya me habia preparado. Parada frente a el, había hecho un muro dorado, del cual poderosamente, me pudiera proteger de sus deseos inaptos por herirme, emocionalmente. Sin ceder, mi mente reforzaba aquel muro, aquel que **NO** permitiría que me lastimaran, yo era una sola contra el mundo, una sola contra mi misma. Una sola contra Leonidas, por eso, Le patearía el trasero. Sonriendo de gusto, esfume mi defensa, a la hora que senti su cosmo bajar, para tomar un estado de defensa. Separe las piernas, empuñe las manos y descendi un poco el rostro, mirandolo amenazadoramente, Mi cosmo, El cosmo de Cancer ardia salvajemente en mis venas, en mi cuerpo, y emanaba hacia el exterior con fulgor. Estaba pensando en matarlo ya, tenía ganas de arrebatarle la vida. Tenia que matarlo. Sentia a la adiccion, exigiendole a mis manos, que exiliaran a un alma, el alma de aquel Angel que tenia frente a mis ojos. Eso que sentia, era mas fuerte que yo, la sangre y la adrenalina bombeaban en mi sistema con agitación, No era hora de pensar o razonar inteligentemente, era hora de…**Matar**.

Inhale y exhale, varias veces, tratando de calmar esa ansiedad, por lanzarme a matarlo, No estaba bien atacar sin un plan, pero…Jajaja, a quien demonios le importan los planes? Lo que yo quería, era matarlo, no planear una estrategia!

Lleve un pie al frente, después el otro, incline el cuerpo para adelante y como jaguar, me lance en su contra, brinque con los dos pies y al darme una vuelta en el aire, le clave los dos pies en el rostro, cuando lo hice e iba cayendo, me apoye con las manos en el suelo y le di otra patada en el pecho. Lo que todo junto provoco, que la ley de mi fuerza (jeje) lo lanzara, lejos, lejos, lejos. Muy angel podria ser, pero para mis pies, nadie es inmune! Cuando me encontraba ya parada, sacudí las manos y sonrei sádicamente, el tipo apenas se estaba poniendo de pie, a la vez que se limpiaba un poco de sangre de su nariz, imagino que se sentia humillado, aquello **si **había sido doloroso. Para mi, ya todo era del mismo color.

-Muy buena! muy buena debo admitir Sirea, eres genial en esto –Comento sonriendo. Lo mire con presumida arrogancia

-Y aun falta que demuestre muchas cosas Leonidas

-Me continuo preguntando, donde quedo esa niña! La que amaba el mar! Lo recuerdas? Recuerdas aquella playa que tanto amaste, Sirea? En donde tu y el mar, hablaban de libertad? En la que bailas al compas de las olas, mientras tu cabello se unia al viento, en donde tu voluntad se amarraba con ahinco a las rocas, a mirar por horas el cielo nocturno, bañándote por la espumosa luz de la luna?

-La tipa que hacia eso, esta muerta. Como veras, aquí NO hay mar, NO hay rocas, jaja y mucho menos luna! Leonidas, deja de parlotear, y con un **maldito** demonio, Ponte a pelear! Aunque antes, te dare la arrastrada de tu vida.

A todo lo que me unía, le pedía valor, le pedia el corazon, para soportar algun nuevo ataque, que se bazara en destruir el muro mental que había construido con laborioso esmero. Los diablos escondidos, vigilaban mi voluntad y pensaban obsequiarla a mi triste perdición. Pero Yo Ganaría!. Con el esfuerzo y la resagada soledad que me diste, me habia dispuesto a darlo todo de mi. Que importa si yo, no se reír, no se vivir. Se que he vuelto a perder, que he vuelto a desenterrar todo aquello que pase, No se ni como explicar, que solo quiero llorar, y quiero callar. Obligada por mi misma, a continuar con este maltrato emocional.

Impulsada por el instinto salvaje, cancerigeno. Me volví a toda velocidad hacia el, a una mas allá de la luz, expulse en mi puño derecho, una espesa concentración de cosmo, que con habilidad le enterré en el estomago y después le di un par de bofetadas, me ubique bien, teniendo los pies en el suelo y brinque sobre mi cabeza, hacia atrás, una vuelta sobre mi propio eje, desafiando la ley de la gravedad, la cual me ayudo, para pegarle con **todo** en el mentón, usando mi pie derecho, y sin mucho polvo, volví a quedar sobre mis dos pies, nuevamente, en la tierra. Con más sangre en los labios, Leonidas gruño, balanceándose para los lados, yo solo estaba cumpliendo lo que dije, le daría la **más **memorable arrastrada que **nunca** en su vida había tenido. Aunque me estaba confiando de mas. El tipo, se movió con agilidad y me tomo de un brazo, mirándome desafiante, gruño y saco su flauta de su estuche, la sostuvo en el aire y para asombro de mis ojos, ya no era una flauta, si no una filosa Daga de metal rojo, que sin dudas, enterró en mi antebrazo, revolcandola por toda mi piel, desgarrando musculos y tejidos, que yo con dolor soporte. Se enterro Justo en la zona que mi armadura no cubría, en donde el dorado metal no daba ni comienzo ni fin. Esto me estaba hundiendo en dolor, dentro de mi misma. Arrugando el rostro y apretando los dientes, me separe de el, haciendo una fuerte expulsión de cosmo, que fue suficiente para aventarlo unos metros lejos de mi cuerpo…

Gruñí, rechinando los dientes y con brutalidad retire el punzo cortante artefacto de mi brazo, lleno de sangre lo mire y lo tire al suelo. Aquella herida, solo era algo menor, a pesar de que me había dejado sin movilidad de mi lado derecho. **Todos** ellos **son **unos **cobardes**, que solo saben pelear con trampas!

-Estarás contento –Exclame, tratando de hacer a un lado, el dolor y la sangre.

-No mucho, pero si mas tranquilo –Corrigió, cerrando los ojos – Por que te sientes triste y con miedo? Temes que te mande a visitarlo? Cielos! Como le pudiste agradar? Mírate! Estas sola! Eres insufrible y la persona más intolerante que ha existido. Eres el miedo en persona, sin embargo, apréndete esto: **Siempre** estarás **S.O.L.A,** lloraras por tus pérdidas, estarás cansada de permanecer donde mismo.

Suprimida por mis miedos…No, así no debía estar. Sacudí la cabeza y me aferre a la idea, de solo ser Yo, la fría y seca Red, que todo mundo conoce.

-

_Son tantas las palizas que he recibido, y ya no sentía dolor, el enemigo estaba a mi lado, parado, mirándome con pena. Había librado una batalla de muerte, en la que por inexperiencia, había perdido sin remedio alguno, solo un filoso golpe en la yugular había bastado, para tenerme allí tendida, cual larga era, sobre el rocoso y áspero suelo del enemigo, sentía como me ahogaba con mi propia sangre, sentía como el frió me comenzaba a devorar. Tenia una mano en el cuello, tratando vanamente de curar mis heridas, Demonios! Iba a morir, lo sabia, sabia que por ser una niña, en tierra que nunca debió pisar, ahora estaba pagando el mortal precio de lo justo para algunos y lo injusto para mi._

_-No debiste enfrentarme Niñata! –Gruño, mi enemigo, hincándose a mi lado. Ya lo miraba borroso, en una abrumadora niebla de seda, que cubría lentamente mis ojos, trate de respirar, pero la mayoría de lo que debió ser aire, fue sangre….-Por Ares, solo eres una niña… -añadió, con remordimiento y…lastima._

_-guuuuuuuughl…_

_Estaba yéndome, si este era el final de mi corta y sofocante vida, era bienvenido por mi, Que mas daba? Si lo que mas queria ya se estaba haciendo realidad! Exactamente eso pedia! Y exactamente eso era, lo que me estaban brindando! Que miedo y felicidad sentia, debía ser un final imperfecto, pero lo que contaba, era que era un final. Aquel, que la falta de sangre y oxigeno al cerebro, estaba llegando por si solo. En mi, no habia fuerza para combatir una vez mas, no podia pararme, no podia expulsar ni una pisca de mi cosmo, y nunca podría sonreír, por que no habia razon ni motivo para hacerlo. Sentia un frío terrible, la falta de sangre en mi cuerpo, me provocaba demasiado frío, No se que pensé al enfrentar a ese tipo, es que solo era una aprendiz, una muy inexperta, de muy corta edad, que despreciaba la vida. Atragantandome mas, ahora si senti lo que era morir, lo que mis victimas a futuro iban a sentir. El caballero se interpuso en mi vista y me sonrió tranquilo._

_-Eres Muy niña… Yo…No puedo permitir que tu, mueras. – Musito, acariciando mi cabello, o eso creo. Pero que intentaria hacer? El debia dejarme morir! El ya **No **podia hacer nada! Por que…- Sin intentas revancha mas adelante, te juro por mi honor que te la dare, Tambien con gusto te devuelvo el derecho de continuar viviendo, niña. No soportaria cargarte en la mente. Es que, eres muy niña y tu muerte es muy injusta! Mirame a mí, lleno de poder, con experiencia de mas, mi edad me ayuda. Podrias ser la hija…Que alguna vez tuve y ahora yace viviendo entre la tierra – Junto sus manos en mi cuello, donde la sangre brotaba sin descanso. Yo…No quería vivir! Por que hacia eso? –Vive niña. Vive y goza tu vida –La luz de la vida, emano de sus manos y con lentitud sano mis heridas, sin embargo, yo vi todo en oscuridad y lentamente me fui alejando de la consciencia…_

_-_

-Por que No me dejo… -susurre empuñando mi mano sana, reprochándome cosas en inconsciencia. El sonrió con grandeza.

-Morir? **Lastima!**Es la respuesta Red! Le diste lastima! Eso le causaste! Ese guerrero te condeno a vivir en la adversidad, por que de todas, tu eres la unica. Te lo dije y te lo digo, siempre y cuando seas tu, a la que le pase lo peor, No importara. Dime una cosa, crees que si hubieras sido tu, la que murio, ellas estarian llorando tu muerte? – Se mofo, señalándolas a todas ellas. Cerre los ojos con fuerza y nege sin querer hacerlo. Es que, era verdad…

-No me interesa lo que ellas digan!

-Eso crees? O eso quieres creer, mientras mas te entierras en la verdad?

-Tu, NO me harás daño! Callate! **Ondas infernales!**

Bella por naturaleza, algo que nadie me puede quitar, No es solo por vanidad. Pero a quien engañamos, ni la flor mas bella puede ser feliz, teniendo lo que tiene, o sintiendo lo que siente. Solo tu podias oirme, en cambio; sigo viviendo en el fantasma de lo que era cuando tu respirabas, soy solo la sombra de la Red que Conociste. En vida te decepsionarias de mi y me voltearias el rostro, al verme aquí, derrotada ante mi propio ser, Lo que debiera ser prioridad para mi, es solo un cero a la izquierda, Lucho por alguien, que nunca me ha dado motivos de hacerlo, sin embargo, creo en ella, y se que podria o al menos intentaria ayudarme si yo se lo pidiera, pero se que mi mal, No tiene remedio. Estoy Loca, sola y deprimida, en un mundo que no es para mí. Mi disfraz, es el odio, la frialdad y la arrogancia…

Leonidas, sentia en la mente, mi pesar, sabia la confusion que me estaba causando. A quien demonios engaño? Esa confusion, **Yo** misma me la causaba, en ese momento, estaba yo, rodeada de Nada, Ni las amazonas, ni los caballeros de los demas signos estaban alli conmigo, por que no los sentia. Cuando mi cosmo lo iba a alcanzar, el creo un torrente de viento, en el que alzo toda una colina de Arena, y sobre ella se poso. A tiempo, cambie la trayectoria de mi cosmo y trate de dañarlo, pero no me resulto. Estaba cansada de estar alli. Estoy cansada de estar aquí… Esto es algo que el tiempo no puede borrar…

No le dañe, No le hice ni un mísero Rasguño. Pero aun así, me sentía satisfecha, de saber que por lo menos le rompí el **hocico. **Uso una onda evasiva, con la cual confundio a mi ataque, y me hizo desviarlo a otro lado, dejandome cansada y mas enojada, Demonios! Falle, pero mis motivos de continuar peleando no estaban bajos, aun sentia en la sangre, el deseo de matarlo. Sentia el deseo vampírico de ver Sangre, **Su** sangre. Corri colina arriba y cuando estuve en la punta, intercambie con el, una serie de puñetazos, lo cuales yo nada mas tiraba con la mano izquierda, el combate se estaba tornando activo. Le daba de todo, Patadas, rodillazos, codazos, puñetazos y hasta cabezasos, trataba de cansarlo. El me respondia todo a buen ritmo, sin importar que la base de aquella gigante montaña de arena que se habia creado, tuviera una base muy pequeña. Ambos pareciamos llevar un mismo ritmo, que si no se hacia algo, seguiria con un monótono y aburrido ritmo, al menos hasta que el primero se cansara, y eso se miraba para largo rato. Ideando un plan, esquive un golpe a la cara y me tire al suelo, me apoye con mi mano izquierda de este, y con mis piernas le barrí el acceso al suelo, estaba segurisima que con eso se vendria y rodaria colina abajo, por que la fuerza que use fue tal, que mi cosmo se encendio y ayudo a exiliarlo de aquella montaña. El plan resulto, pero **no** como yo queria. Descuidada, sin precaución y con la mente en…ya saben que pensamientos; El tipo me jalo del brazo herido, desahogué un grito doloroso y me fui rodando con el, Colina abajo…

Veran…

Al irme Rodando, en el paseo que nos dimos hasta abajo, nos intercambiamos dolorosos golpes y rasguños, repletos de cosmo, que sin evitarlo, Me dañaron bastante y lo mismo le paso a el. Aunque… Habíamos quedado en una posición bastante comprometedora, cuando tocamos el suelo, **yo** le amortigüé el golpe a el, pero **nadie** me lo amortiguo a mi, me estrelle de espaldas contra el durísimo suelo, pero ahí no quedo todo. Con una rodilla flexionada hacia arriba y la otra pierna estirada; la delgada y corta falda de tela dorada, se había deslizado hasta zonas que no se deben ver (la entrepierna, No sean mal pensados!), y aquel Ángel, había quedado sobre mi, compartiendo su respiración con la mía, mientras ambos tratábamos de reaccionar. Como la caída fue desastrosa, el me callo encima y me sofoco de inmediato, me doblaba en peso, por lo tanto, sentía los pulmones comprimidos. El reacciono y a los pocos segundos yo también, pero el fue mas rápido, antes de que pudiera moverme, el tomo mis manos y las clavo al suelo contra las suyas, aprisionándome contra su cuerpo y la arena. Si tan solo lo hubiera hecho solo con su fuerza, no me hubiera costado detenerlo, pero estaba empleando su cosmo, para que no pudiera moverme, yo gruñí, deseando destazarlo y descuartizarlo. Como demonios se atrevía a quedarse en esa posición? Encendí mi cosmo e intente liberarme, pero mientras mas lo hacia, el empleaba mas fuerza, y como la que estaba abajo era yo…No podía moverme.

-Que pequeña te vez y a la vez, eres… Hermosa! –Me susurro al oído, con sensualidad. Recuerdo que me retorcí de Asco, mas…Cuando quito su mano, de mi brazo inmóvil y la puso…En mi pierna. Hay **perdí** los estribos! –Demasiado, para lo que yo veo a diario, en cuanto a belleza se refiere. Un ángel te queda muy bajo…-gruñí, rechinando los dientes- Mí, hada –Demonios…

-**Has** firmado **tu **sentencia de muerte! -Amenacé Severa, mirándolo a los ojos, con irradiante Odio –Ya estas muerto!

Expulsándolo a su máximo nivel, mi cosmo salio con Potencia hacia el exterior de mi cuerpo, Fue lo suficiente, para bañar el coliseo de el, de aquel cosmo, que reflejaba: tristeza, Frialdad, Seriedad, Demencia, Sadiques y Odio. Use el suficiente para apartarlo de mi y zafarme de su agarre, enseguida me puse de pie, y el frente a mi, sonriendo con inocencia. Eso **Nunca**se lo permitiría a Nadie, el cometió el error, de tratar de jugar conmigo.

-Veremos si aun puedes contra tu pasado! –Grito, recuperando la flauta, yo sonreí con indiferencia, mientras el tocaba, algo que supuestamente, me enterraria de nuevo en mi pasado…

-Claro que puedo contra el, si sigo con vida, es por que lucho contra lo que me amarra interiormente, es por que intento salir a la luz y no ser solo una sombra. Mi pasado solo me atañe a mí, a nadie más. El y todo lo que paso en mi vida, se esta secando, aunque aun tengo una sola emoción – Reí bajamente – La felicidad que siento, cuando los ojos de alguien, pierden vida en mis manos.

-Con el, No gozaste la muerte– Recalco, intente ignorarlo.

-No…Pero contigo Si gozare… **Explosión de Cáncer! **–corrí hacia el, empuñando mi poder, para estampárselo y que una vez muriera

-No hay manera! **Baile de Lamentos! **–Preparo el suyo, esperando mi llegada.

Con mi vida en mi decisión, continué mi carrera. A pesar de desear la muerte con tanta fuerza, me retuve y dispuse a vivir, solo para no causarle más dolor a Athena, mas del que se daría al saber de la muerte de aquellas dos guerreras.

Paso, tras paso, mi cabello revoloteaba contra la inercia del viento y mis ojos no quitaban la vista de quien caería victima de mi puño, No moriría, ni saldría de allí; hasta verlo muerto. Y la verdad **no** me importaba si el lo sabia o no. Su Cuerpo quedo al lado del mío, sus ojos rozaron los míos y mi cabello se deslizo por su rostro, con buen brazo, le enterré mi técnica en el estomago, pero yo tampoco me lleve una mejor parte, alzando su brazo por sobre mi, su cosmo me había dado en la cara, aquella azulada técnica, me había golpeado con furica fuerza el mentón y me había hecho estrellarme brusca y pesadamente de nuca contra el suelo, sentí el cráneo chocando contra la arena, quien ni siquiera había debilitado la fuerza del impacto. Trague saliva con angustia, al sentir una parte de mi cuello tronar con una dolorosa sensación de que no lo volveria a mover, **No** al menos si sobrevivia. Es que sentir tu cabeza, con endiablada fuerza, estampandose contra el suelo, como si de un balón de fut americano se tratase, no es bonito. Pero al menos tuve el tiempo, de ver como Leonidas sonreía, creyendo que había ganado, pero al sentir el efecto retardado de mi técnica, caía hacia al frente, quedando en el suelo a mi lado, boca abajo, agonizando…

-_ Tus últimos latidos, son una melodía para la muerte, que esta en persona frente a ti… _-logre articular, sintiendo horrenda pesadez en los parpados. El cosmo de Leonidas se apago, sonrei e intente ponerme de pie, pero… No podia moverme nada, de hecho, me senti petrificada al saber que me estaba saliendo sangre de la cabeza. Por que demonios No me puse el **Maldito** casco? Me lo habia quitado, antes de entrar al estadio, No me sentía cómoda con esa cosa y no pensé necesitarla…

Sentía las manos y los pies acalambrados, además del estomago revuelto, los labios me hormigueaban y la vista la sentía de muchos colores, me parecia como si una bomba hubiera entrado en mi craneo, despedazando mis sentidos y astillandome el pensamiento. Estaba lamentable, creo que me habia dañado la columna o al menos torcido con aquella caida, es que no fue suave, fue de lo peor que en mi vida me ha pasado, ahora, no podia moverme y me sentia claustrofobica, a pesar de estar a la intermperie. No oia nada, un leve silbido mantenia mis oidos ocupados, aquel chirrido que se oye cuando acabas de recuperar la audición después de una explosion, pero el problema era, que este no se iba, se mantenia en mis oidos, sin dejarme saber, que pasaba a mi alrededor…

-_Red… _-Interferencia- _R.-es-p.o.nd.e! _–Dolor- _Red! D.em.on.i.os _–Distorsión y confusión- _E.z.a… **Me-lu.di **–_ No sabia que hacer, me sentia asustada, me sentía como un animalillo raro en medio de observación. Y ni siquiera podía levantarme – _S-u.. Ca.b.e-za.. Ay..u.d-a.me…a…d-e.te.._-No podía más, después del golpe, todo quedo confuso. Entre mi vista, que yacia a medio abrir, las caras de Yarell y Koremi se interpusieron, La fuerza que residia en mi, era poca y no estaba en condiciones de gastarla. Estaba confundida y no sabia que hacer o como reaccionar. Sagitario y Tauro se miraban agitadas, mientras una tercera les ayudaba a hacer no se que cosa, Una de las gemelas apareció frente a mi y me tomo una mano, dándome apoyo – _Red!... T.e… V-a-m.os. a… Mo..ver, sol.o asi…………..udar…_

Todo en mis ojos se quedo negro, sabia que habia cerrado los parpados, por que aun podia percibir aquellos cosmos queriendo ayudarme. Pero que podia hacer alli? me sentia cansada, por lo menos gane, estaba rota, como una muñeca de delicados y rudos juegos, pero sentia, que no debia expirar, No queria causarle una pena mas a Athena, aunque me preguntaba si le importaria o solamente yo me estaba haciendo falsas suposiciones…

Sssshhhhhhh…

Toda mi historia he contado, ahora me detendré, recapitulare en mi mente, cuanto hice y cuanto pude haber evitado. Si tan solo hubiera actuado con verdadera inteligencia…En cambio, apoyándome en mi educación, puse en practica muchas cosas de las cuales…Debería arrepentirme. Pero el problema es que no se si redimo mi consciencia, por que aun las tengo activas. No me siento apenada, ni con ganas de conseguir perdón, siento el don de matar y lo sigo queriendo como parte de mi, aunque se que no debería ser así. Lo siento, pero No me arrepiento. Entre la muerte y yo, hay algo. Si, Yo soy la muerte de otros y mi propia muerte; Yo me doy el papel de otorgar perdón. Cuando no tengo ganas de cortar hilos, dejo escapar algunas vidas, cuando no quiero hacer nada. Pero quien soy yo para perdonar? Moriré prontamente? **NO,** lo se, por que estoy condenada a vivir para ver a todos partir, y aun después de muertos, burlarse de mi, por que ellos permanecen, donde yo tanto ansío estar…

-

_-Muy bien Red -Me dijo, aquel hombre que fue mi maestro, sonrió y giro, para comenzar a caminar a mi lado opuesto –Veras que así, serás recordada, como la mejor amazona de Cáncer, la que venció sus sentimientos. Estoy **Muy** orgulloso de Ti…_

-

_Por: Red_

----------------------------------------------

**N/A: Inspiradísima! Valla! Me alegro hasta por mi misma, ahora si, este capitulo si me gusto. Pobrecita de Red T.T, como que le puse mucha depresión no?**

**Ñacañaca, se, estuvo bien este capi!. Debo decir que los recuerdos que van en: _cusiva, _no tienen nada que ver entre si, son diferentes y no del mismo tema o. Haaaa (suspiro) que sueño traigo, y eso que es temprano. Espero les haya gustado, en serio, este lo hice animada! Mucho! Buen capi, buen capi! Aunque ustedes me lo dirán o. SI! DJEN REVIEW! SE AGRADECEN!**

**Responderé Reviews de personas no inscritas en mi profile **

**Gracias a mi mom, por incitarme a seguirlo, ella tiene la culpa!**

**Nos leemos.**

**Até Logo.**


	11. Quien manda…Decide…

…**ELLOS FUERON EL MOTIVO…**

**Quien manda…Decide…**

**(Wer manda…** **Es entscheidet)**

**Capitulo XI**

Abrí los ojos una vez mas, creo que me habían llevado a las gradas, al lado de todos. No sabia que demonios estaba pasando, no sabia por que seguía con vida, si me sentía flotando en un mar de espuma. Estaba boca arriba, entonces; unos ojos azules, tan fuertes como el mar nocturno, se posaron en mi vista, no se ni como miraba. El tipo sonrió, eliminando toda malicia en su rostro, esos ojos se reservaron a verme solamente a mi, de esa manera, de la manera que nadie tiene conocimiento en el. Trate de hacer que mas aire del normal entrara en mis pulmones, pero no pude, entonces cerré los ojos. Escuchaba ruidos a los lados, que indicaban que estaban hablando, o algo parecido. Abrí los ojos y el caballero de Cáncer acomodo mi cabello, en una postura que no se llenara de mas sangre, ja, que al cabo no se notaba, es rojo…

Todo había estado confuso y algo calmado para mi, hasta ese momento. MM tomo mi mano, yo creo que al ver la reacción que estaba posándose en mi, comencé a sentir calambres en el estomago y los pies helados, todo se revolvió en un mar de oscuros colores, solloce entonces, la oscuridad estaba llegando a mis ojos. Mientras su mano sostenía la mía, saque fuerzas y la apreté, aferrándome a que en mi mundo, solo existía eso, su mano, la cual por primera vez sostenía. Pero fue inevitable tenerla por más tiempo, ya no recuerdo más…

_Por Red_

No podíamos hacer nada mas por ayudarla, nos sentíamos impotentes. Su cabeza estaba terrible, del golpe que tenia, no dejaba de salir sangre, me extrañaba que no estuviera muerta, es que hasta se podía jurar que tenia **roto** el graneo. Como no, si ese golpe resonó en todo el coliseo, como no lo iba a tener en pedazos?. Voltee a ver a mi vecina de casa, Laina tenia la misma expresión que yo. Aunque nunca se lo mencionábamos a la amazona de Cancel, la apreciábamos, solo que su manera de ser, nos exasperaba en ratos. Pero me inundaba en desesperación al verla en ese estado…y no poder hacer nada, por lo menos intente ayudarla con su brazo, rompí en trozos mi capa y le hice un vendaje, mientras Meludi intentaba hacer algo con la hemorragia en su cabeza, necesitaba ayuda medica.

-Zeus! Por favor permita que alguien con conocimientos médicos, ayude a la amazona! –Imploro Sharyoli

**-Por que debería? Claro que No! Ustedes están peleando en contra de mis guerreros! La amazona correrá el destino que su mortal vida decida. Aquí nadie atenderá sus heridas. Si quieren ser curadas, será hasta cuando lleguen a la tierra **– Se negó, sonriendo.

-**Pero de que habla?** –Grite, con angustiosa mirada hacia Red – Esta muriendo! No soportara mucho así! Su cabeza esta **rota**, al **igua**l que su cuello!

**-Se lo busco, ella se ofreció al igual que ustedes a luchar, entonces debe estar apegada a las consecuencias que eso regenera. He dicho, Nadie la va a asistir, hasta que lleguen a la tierra. Ahora, si pelean más rápido, puede que lleguen a tiempo, para al menos verla vivir un poco más **– "aconsejo" El maldito Dios.

-Casi no se siente su respiración – Gimió Laina.

Me mordí el labio inferior e inhale con fuerza, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. A pesar de todo, ella es una de mis mejores amigas. La amazona, nunca quería hablar de ella, pero tantas cosas la ahogaban, que sin querer hacerlo, se desahogaba conmigo, me he enterado de casi todo su pasado, al igual que Ninitsu. Yo la quería como a una hermana, y no podía verla morir allí, No, no podía dejarla desvanecerse frente a todas nosotras. Simplemente **no** lo permitiría. Decidida, voltee a ver al centro del coliseo y le eché un último vistazo a Cáncer, camine hacia ella y la abrace con fuerza. Es prácticamente mi hermana, la quiero tanto, al igual que a todas las demás. Pero me sofocaba el verla allí, tendida, sin moverse, al lado de… Aeris. Red no podía terminar de esa manera. De repente su pecho había dejado de moverse con normalidad, para tomar un estado leve, en cuanto a respiración se refiere, Red estaba mal, y nadie más que nosotras podíamos hacer algo por ella. Estaba medio muerta, recostada, al cuidado de más de 2 amazonas, que se aferraban a la idea, de **no dejar** de verla respirar.

-Entonces mientras mas rápido mejor –susurre, arreglándome el cabello – La próxima en pelear seré yo! –le grite al Dios. Gire mi cuerpo y baje los escalones con rapidez, llegando a la arena.

**-Bien –**respondió Zeus** – Tu enemigo será; el caballero de la serpiente fantasma. Vamos Conrad, pasa.**

Ese nombre. Al escucharlo, no pude poner una mueca de tristeza, alguien que yo tanto había querido, mas que a mi propia vida, llevaba ese nombre, Conrad… Pero pueden haber miles de Conrad en el mundo, por lo tanto, hice a un lado los problemas personales.

Voltee a ver a todos lados, y **no** había nadie, estaba yo sola, al centro del estadio, sin nadie, sin rastros de alguien como oponente. Entonces dude, quien pudiera desaparecer su energía de tal manera, que no se sintiera, debía ser alguien de temer, pero en mi caso, solo se ganaba un buen tramo de curiosidad. Yo siempre he intentado, pasar desapercibida por el mundo, sin embargo, nunca lo he logrado. La mayoría del tiempo me la paso en el jardín de rosas, que esta detrás del templo, mientras sean flores y plantas las que me rodean, estando con mi Diosa Athena; mi vida es felicidad pura. Pero nunca lograba desaparecer cuando lo necesitaba, y en ese momento me preguntaba: Como le hacia ese caballero para hacer que **no** nos percatáramos de su presencia? Sin saber que hacer, pero claro, con la guardia Muy en alto, me volví hacia Zeus.

-De que se trata esto? –Pregunte con elegancia –Aquí no hay nadie con quien pelear. Por favor, **necesitamos** hacer esto con rapidez, señor –Agrave mi voz. El dios sonrió

**-Estas segura de que NO hay nadie? –**Pregunto con enfado. Yo asentí con inseguridad –** Observa bien el paraje, nunca asegures algo, de lo que no estas segura, primero verifica y pon a salvo tu vida.**

-Pero…Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Algo de razón debía tener. Mientras distraía mi cuerpo, mi defensa y mi mente, para hablar con el Dios de Dioses, alguien o algo comenzó a estrujar mi cuerpo, juro que sentí ¡**todos!** los huesos tronando (o eso pensé, por aquella sensación), se sentía horrible, Pero el problema es que **No** había nada! A la visibilidad de todos, mi contorno estaba vació, pero mi cuerpo y huesos decían algo muy diferente. Me estremezco de solo recordar. Algo, escamoso y a la vez liso, se comenzó a acicalar con mi rostro, se escuchaban siseos y bufidos de algo, que puedo asegurar **No** era humano! Pero ante mi bendita vista, no había nada. Trate de tomar mucho aire, ya que de la invisible presión de la cual estaba siendo victima, me lo sacaba todo de los pulmones, y parecía que nunca iba a regresar. Juro por mi signo de Piscis que **nunca** me había sentido mas Indefensa! Pero algo debía de hacer, no podía simplemente quedar allí y ya. Es que una compañera mía, perdía la vida en las gradas y yo sin defenderme de aquel ataque, eso era intolerable!

Gritos y conmoción, en las gradas cada vez estaban mas alertados y preocupados, Red presentaba síntomas peores conforme yo desenvolvía mi pelea, **Pero** Zeus **No** quería hacer **NADA,**por aunque sea dejar que se atendiera allí, en el Olimpo! Creanme, eso era una gran distracción para mi. Eleve mi cosmo hasta el nivel que mi cuerpo podía, estando en esa situación, y con los picos en mis guanteras doradas, comencé a rasgar la piel de mi invisible captor. Un estruendoso rugido de dolor, resonó por toda la arena y como si me hubieran quitado miles de toneladas de encima, sentí como era liberada. Que alivio sentían mis pulmones! Tomando aire, con gruesas bocanadas, camine unos cuantos pasos, lejos de donde había sido aprisionada y eleve de nuevo mi cosmo, rastreando cada milímetro de la zona de combate, centre toda mi mente, para buscarlo. Pero por Athena! No había nada!

-De que se trata esto? Como voy a pelear contra alguien que no se deja ver? –Gruñí al aire – **Lluvia de Pirañas!**

Enfadada por no ver ni encontrar nada; lance mi ataque de rastreo, miles de rayos en forma de pirañas, comenzaron a llover en la arena, incluso caían sobre mi, pero no me hacían daño, No había un solo pedacito de aquel lugar, que no fuera alcanzado por mis pirañas, es que eso **Ya** era **muy** personal. No cesaba para nada mi ataque, estaba dispuesta a terminar con lo que fuera, con tal de asistir a Red, tenia que poner mucho esmero de mi parte. Y así fue como di con lo que me atacaba a ciegas. Un rayo piraña había caído al suelo, pero antes de hacerlo, se torno morado, esto me indicaba que mi presa había sido encontrada. Como tiburón en días de caza; corrí zigzagueándome hasta la alerta y junte mi cosmo en ambas manos…

-Te encontré! **Aleteo de Sirena!**

-Demonios!

No lo creía! Como podía ser posible? El…El tipo contra quien yo estaba peleando…No podía ser así…

El aleteo de sirena, lo golpeo justo en la mejilla. El se encontraba hincado, cuando yo lo ataque de forma sorpresiva, mi poder lo hirió de tal manera, que rodó arrastrándose hasta el otro extremo de la arena, soltando quejidos y maldiciones al aire. Sin embargo quede impactada… al ver de quien se trataba, es que acaso la vida no tiene compasión de mi? Cada momento que he vivido me la pase en lastimeros lamentos, sollozando en silencio por la muerte de mi familia, cuando lo creí todo perdido, me di cuenta que el menor de mis hermanos, no había fallecido, en aquella explosión…

Tal fue mi felicidad, que le pedí a la vida, una oportunidad mas, para vivir como debía, entrenar y servir a un Dios, teniendo mi poder para el bien, haciendo lo correcto y viviendo con dignidad. 4 años vivimos juntos, hasta que gane mi armadura, Así viví al lado de el…Mi hermano, quien decepcionado por mis ideales, huyo de mi lado, yo solo tenia 10 años cuando aquella tragedia ocurrió, el era uno menor que yo. Quería conocer el mundo, vivir de diferentes formas, sin importar cuanto mal podría hacer. Eso me partió el alma, como alguien, podía tenia ideales, que constaban en pisotear a las demás personas para lograrlos, no le importaba si hacia daño a alguien, el quería cumplirlos! Pero yo no era, no soy así. Para llegar a la cima de una montaña, debes escalarla desde el inicio, por que nunca podrás estar en la cima de dos saltos…

El tipo que yo había atacado…Era el, mi hermano, aquel que yo hacia perdido o hasta muerto por lo que su alma ansiaba. Suspire con angustia y acaricie las puntas de mi cabello con tristeza…

-Como puedes estar aquí? –pregunte con la voz echa un hilo. Lleve mis azules ojos, hasta los suyos, que eran del mismo color – Creo que ya he perdido mi vida entonces…

-No…No te importa lo que yo haga aquí! –grito, parándose de un brinco

-Claro que me importa. Necesitaba tu vida un poco de mas color? Un poco de mas acción? Que Dioses pedías para tu vida? Como no pudiste servir a nuestra señora Athena o Artemisa?

-Por que son débiles! Al igual que quienes las sirven! Por eso!

-Eso…No es verdad

-Mírate, No eres nada para mi! Este ataque –pauso, para limpiarse un hilillo de sangre de los labios –fue solo una distracción

-Tendrás razón…No soy nada…No soy oponente para ti, Conrad. –Cerré los ojos, bajando el rostro – Pero…

-Nada! Pelea! Vamos! Ataca! O lo haré yo primero! –me provoco, pero yo negué con la cabeza, sin voltear a verlo, solo le enseñaba lo negro de mi cabellera. –Como que no? No seas **cobarde**! No me digas que No!

Por mas que intentara atacarlo, los poderes y el coraje no me saldrían, el era mi hermano, mi sangre, aquel niño que se crió conmigo la mitad de nuestras vidas, y el hacerlo muerto fue un gran golpe para mi, algo que logre con mucha fuerza aceptarlo, pero al parecer nada había valido la pena. Todo había sido para nada, el estaba **vivo**, parado frente a mi. Era mi enemigo, del cual debía deshacerme, pero estaba vivo**! Vivo**! En el fondo (muy en el fondo) Brincaba de felicidad, pero lo que me llenaba de angustia, era la situación en la que estábamos, era una, en la que uno de los dos, debía terminar medio muerto o sin vida. Que debía hacer? Tenia tanto miedo de responderme esa pregunta, yo lo quería con todo mi corazón, nunca…nunca le podría hacer daño, yo no soy del tipo de personas, que así tengan que salvar al mundo, mataría a un ser querido. Soy débil entonces?

Pero estaba contra la espada y la pared; En las gradas una hermana de armas moría, y en la arena, mi hermano de sangre peleaba contra mí. No sabia que hacer. Los nervios se me estaban haciendo pedazos. Sin embargo, el mostraba una actitud mas calmada, irguió su cuerpo y se sacudió el polvo de la armadura, se acaricio su verdoso cabello y me sonrió con inocencia. Yo lo sabia, el era malo, a el no le importaría el matarme, y aunque hubiera querido adoptar el mismo carácter, No podía! Es que yo nunca olvido a las personas que Amo y quiero con todo mi corazón. Mi corazón es muy grande y todo mundo tiene asilo en el, amo la vida y el mundo marino, cosa de la que muchas personas se aprovechan…Teniéndolo como ejemplo; a el…

-Por favor, ríndete –le suplique, con la voz quebrada – No me hagas esto, Conrad. Te lo ruego! Déjame ganar este combate, solo di que te rindes!

-…**Estas loca? **Por supuesto que No! Melanie, no seas llorona y pelea! –gruño

- Sabes… que nunca te haré daño –solloce y cerré mis manos a mis lados

-Ja! Estupida debilucha! En cambio, yo a ti si te voy a matar! Eso te ganas por débil!

-lo entiendo…

-Te daré algunas oportunidades de retractarte para pelear, y si después accedes, será por que de verdad deseas vivir, **prisión fantasma!**

Aquella sensación, era la misma que me aprisiono al principio, aquella rastrera serpiente invisible, me tenía de nuevo bajo su poder, la sensación de perder el aire sin poder recuperarlo es horrible, desesperante. Pero no podía atacarlo, yo tenía el suficiente poder, para derrotarlo, lo igualaba o incluso lo superaba, pero no podía…El es parte de mi familia, y no se daña a los que quieres, por mas que lo desee o lo pida, repito, No tengo ese carácter fluyendo por mis venas. Es cierto: La vanidad, la dulzura y el amor, cubren al signo de Piscis, y en la mayoría de ratos; el buen estado anímico, pero nunca, las malas intenciones, al menos, en mi no…

-Arggggghh…. – Apreté los dientes, queriendo respirar mas. Más presión ejerció sobre mí –Por favor… Hermano… arrrgggghh

-Vamos! Pelearas si te suelto? –mofo mirándome. Cerré los ojos y negué con fuerza – Mj! Entonces **morirás **de esa manera

-Te lo ruego… **TE** lo imploro… No te puedo dañar… Te quiero demasiado, no te puedo dañar…

-Jajajajaja, No me interesa! Entiende que tengo que matarte o tienes que matarme!

-Conrad…Que cambio?...

-Cállate! Presiónala mas! Mas, hasta que acceda a pelear! –ordeno a la serpiente, la cual inmediato me apretó con salvajismo. Ahí fue cuando no pensaba en nada…Solo en rogarles perdón a Athena, Red y Afrodita. El parentesco gano en mi mente, el era mi hermano y como repito, No podía tocarlo –Te duele?

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargghhhh No…n- no importa… Se que aquí moriré… Y de…consuelo…moriré. A manos de mi hermano…

Que triste es crecer sin imaginación, sin buenos y bonitos sueños que cumplir, pero con la fuerza que sentía en mí, debía esperar un futuro final, no muy lejano. La armadura comenzó a tronar, debido a la presión, las fisuras estaban mas claras, se notaban y anunciaban que no tardaban en volar en mil pedazos, para así, exponer mi cuerpo indefenso, a la fuerza de aquel reptil. Nadie puede vivir sin aire, sin mente, ni corazón. El tiempo imperfecto le afecto la niñez, el vandalismo nos arruino la vida. Crecimos solamente con la verdad, con la realidad, nuestra vida fue un caos, y mi muerte seria el reflejo de ello.

-Defiéndete!

-No!...

Sin embargo, sonreí mirándolo con cariño, el estaba vivo, sano y salvo, parado frente a mi. Morir a cambio de su vida, no me parecía tan mal, pero sentía un agujero en el corazón por mis compañeras. Se supone que accedí a combatir, para salvar a los caballeros dorados y para ver sonreír a mi Diosa una vez mas, en cambio, estaba dejándome matar por el enemigo, sin poner resistencia. El me miro con desconcierto, le extraño que yo le sonriera, a pesar de estar en manos de la muerte, si yo moría, no lo iba a hacer con rencor o coraje de el, Claro que no!

-Melanie! Que planeas! Pelea!

-No lo haré hermano…Vamos, matame ya! –le pedí, el efecto de la presión no estaba aledaño a mi, un poco de sangre comenzó a escurrir mis labios, faltaba poco, para que la armadura dejara de protegerme–Es el…f…f.in de esta con-ver…sacion, he dicho que no! –me deje caer, sentándome sobre mis pies, sin quitarme aquella presión de encima.

**-Demonios!** Melanie! – renegó, golpeando el piso –Lo que pido es una maldita pelea! Es mucho?

-…

Mis lazos de sangre me dictaban eso, **No lo dañes! **Y claro que no lo haría, solamente recordaba los días de sonrisas, que pase a su lado, aunque muy pocos… Pero no acostumbro a guardar rencores en el alma, no soy perfecta, por lo tanto no puedo pedir eso en las personas, ya lo tenia decidido todo; allí iba a morir, punto!

Pero me soltó, aquella opresiva fuerza me dejo libre. A que se debía aquello? El estaba dispuesto a matarme, pero no lo hizo. A pesar de tener toda la armadura dañada, incluso de algunas partes se estaba desmoronando y tronaba, agradecía, que no estaba muerta, creo que eso era lo importante. Abrí los ojos y subí la vista, para verlo, por su parte, me dirigió una mirada de rencor y me dio la espalda. No tenia idea a que se refería este cambio de su parte, como dije; creí que estaba dispuesto a terminar conmigo, de la manera mas fácil, por que así estaba dicho, lo tenia fácil, para ordenarle una vez mas a su serpiente, que me diera fin, que de un apretón mas, me dejara sin aliento, sin vida. En cambio se retracto y en un idioma raro, le pidió al reptil invisible, que me soltara, y así fue. Ante todo, volví a sonreír y me puse de pie, con dificultad. Abrí la boca y tome gruesas bocanadas de aire, para después comenzar a hablar, pero…

-No me preguntes nada –ordeno tajante –Pero respondeme algo; Por que?

-Eres mi hermano, No se daña a tus seres queridos, por lo tanto no te puedo hacer mal, de mi nunca te esperes eso, Conrad. Por favor, dime que te rindes, para poder ayudar a mi compañera, y salvar al caballero de Piscis –Le rogué.

-Como puedes decir que quieres a alguien como yo? Mírame, intente matarte!...No entiendo, Ni aunque tu vida este en peligro, piensas pelear? –Yo negué – **Te odio! Maldición!**, Nunca mas te vuelvas a dirigir a mi! Accedo, pero no vuelvas! **TE** concedo la victoria! –Grito furioso

-Conrad…

-**Cállat**e y **aléjate**! **No** esperes nada de mi! Nada! Por que tuviste que ser **mi**…-No pudo terminar

-Conrad! –grite con terror en la voz, mis mejillas se bañaron en lagrimas y mis manos estaban en mi boca

Que injusto es el nefasto gobierno de Zeus, del Dios del que alguna vez creí tener mucha admiración, de aquel por el cual di mi vida…

Un ataque en silencio. Solo eso basto, para hacer callar a aquel hombre, mi hermano. Un certero y silencioso poder, color dorado, con la voluntad de quien lo disparo, le paso por la cabeza, le agujero el casco y le deshizo los sesos. Lo mato al instante (por Athena, que dolor siento), su cuerpo callo pesadamente hacia un lado, cayendo, como si nunca hubiera existido, yo, que no pelee con el, para que su integridad física y vida, estuvieran a salvo, murió en un instante, como era posible aquello?…

Corrí hasta tenerlo en mis brazos, entonces lo acune como a un bebé, mantuve su cuerpo sin vida, en mi regazo y llore amargamente, sabia que esto no era obra de nadie más, que Zeus. Con rabia voltee a verlo y el con indiferencia me correspondió la furibunda mirada…

**-No me culpes, merece la muerte, No tolero la traición – me dijo, con tranquilidad y seriedad, gruñí con lagrimas en los ojos y lo abrace mas fuerte –Mas no quede satisfecho, No, Tu no tienes la victoria todavía! Conrad, era uno de mis mejores guerreros, pero eso que hizo, es traición y aquí, se castiga con la muerte.**

-Muerte que yo le brinde a la asquerosa familia, que tenias por hermano – Aseguro alguien en susurros, detrás de mi. Eso si, juren, que el maldito Odio invadió mi alma, no pude evitarlo. Aferre mas, el cuerpo de mi hermano y cerré los ojos… Aquel guerrero, que me hablaba desde atrás, estaba condenado a la muerte.

**-Tienes detrás de tu espalda, a tu nuevo enemigo, Melanie, de piscis…**

_Por: Melanie._

_Continuara…_

_---------------------------------_

**N/A: Pues lo iba a postear desde ayer, pero esta cosa se me quedo sin Internet u.u, esta fallando, por lo tanto lo estoy publicando desde la computadora de mi hermano, que mal, que triste, pobre Mel. Aunque ufffsssssss, no me culpen si quedo algo raro, es que…Nahhhh no pasa nada. Les deseo un Feliz 14 de febrero, día del… Amor y la amistad, y ahora si, el próximo capi, lo posteo mas rápido. Prometido. SI! DJEN REVIEW! SE AGRADECEN!**

**Responderé Reviews de personas no inscritas en mi profile **

**Gracias a mi mom, por incitarme a seguirlo, ella tiene la culpa!**

**Nos leemos.**

**Até Logo.**


	12. A un lado, la niña linda

_Aviso: Contiene escenas de violencia (mas de la que ya hemos visto) se pide discreción. _

…**ELLOS FUERON EL MOTIVO…**

**A un lado, la niña linda**

**(À un côté, l'enfant joli)**

**Capitulo XII**

Justo detrás de mi, ahí lo tenia, y yo, no soltaba el cuerpo del que alguna vez llame hermano, con tanto cariño, con tanto amor, es que simplemente No podía creerlo, tantos años desee tenerlo frente a mi, abrazarlo, hacerle cariños y presumir que no estaba sola en la vida (aunque no lo estoy, mis hermanas de armas, siempre estarán hay, para mi), pero, de un solo golpe, callo muerto al suelo, sin mostrar dolor alguno, murió, sin saberlo…

Me temblaban las piernas y me hervía la sangre, tenia la razón partida en dos, Sentía **coraje! **Mucho coraje! Como pudo pasar eso? Volvió a irse sin decirme adiós… A el, mi hermanito, frente a mi, simplemente estaba muerto (No quiero llorar, pero es que me duele, mucho) Por que el Dios en el que tanto creí, eran tan injusto? Nosotras nunca hicimos nada contra el, es mas, le salvamos el pellejo en aquella Odiosa batalla, en la que nos mataron… Me duele tanto…

Con delicadeza, deje a Conrad en el suelo, me limpie las lagrimas con el regazo de mi mano y apoyándome en mis pies, me puse de pie. Jure por mi alma, que el tipo que estaba detrás de mí, iba a recibir una **verdadera** paliza! **O si!** Claro que la iba a recibir!

Por Athena, Por Piscis y por mi hermano que la iba a recibir! Yo no acostumbro a ser violenta, por lo regular tiendo a desaparecer del mundo y vivir al lado de mis hermosas flores, cuido con amor y atención, las flores que el caballero de piscis cultiva en el jardín de piscis y me alejo de todos por especiales razones; Evitar todo tipo de problemas, claro, a veces que me sacan a la fuerza de mi hogar y socializo, pero la compañía de mis flores y rosas, es muy importante para mi, en la vida, Gracias al cielo, que esos seres hermosos existen!

-Lastima…El era mi mejor amigo –anuncio en murmuros, el tipo que llego – Pero, una orden es una orden, y traiciono a nuestro Dios –agrego con lastima en la voz, quitando el tono, que hace rato había usado. No me importaban sus palabras, no me importaba lo que dijera, yo solo debía matarlo! No debía pensar en eso, debía pensar en ganar esa batalla y hacer que el tiempo se encargara de castigar sus penas, errores y pecados, pero no podía…

-Era mi hermano – Le hice saber, con la voz mas seca que encontré, aun sin verlo – Y tu **no eras su amigo**! –Me voltee y con furica y dolida fuerza le aseste un puñetazo en la boca, que lo hizo rebotar en el suelo, quedando sentado- Así que **no vuelvas a decirlo!** –Patada en las costillas –Un amigo **no traiciona! **– Pisotón en la pierna derecha –Un amigo, **evade** cualquier orden, así sea que el costo por desobediencia sea la vida propia! –Puñetazo al estomago – **Y** un amigo **no lamenta la muerte del otro**! Mas si este mismo le quito la vida! –Aumento de cosmo y patada en el brazo derecho – Por lo tanto, **no te hagas llamar su amigo**! Estupida cucaracha! –Unión de ambas manos, en las que mi cosmo se reunió de súbito- **Pirañas sangrientas!**

Mis queridos pececitos, salieron formando filosas navajas, que con salvajismo y poder, se enterraron en la piel descubierta del caballero, arrancándole gemidos, quejidos y gritos de dolor…Los cuales, debo admitir, goce. Entonces sonreí, sonreí al escucharlo gritar, quería vengar a mi hermano! Al ver a ese tipo gritando, sentía el espíritu de mi hermano agradecerme. Pero entonces comprendí; Que demonios estaba haciendo? Esa no era yo, a mi nunca me había llamado la atención, hacer ese tipo de cosas. Pero es que estaba tan dolida. No pensé en nada.

En el mismo lugar, en donde había atacado sin control a aquel hombre, trate de tomar el control que siempre regia en mi, mas al verlo, unos cuantos metros, queriendo ponerse de pie, con dolorosas muecas. Claro! esas muecas, eran el efecto de las profundas cortaduras, que las pirañas le hicieron en carne viva. Pero tenia que controlarme, tenia que hacerlo. Aquel hombre, de la edad, mas o menos de mi hermano, se sobo el brazo derecho y se reincorporo, mirándome con entremezclas de miedo y resignación, es que acaso el sabia que lo que había hecho **No** tenia perdón? En cambio, yo retome postura de combate y respire con calma, aun sentía la nariz constipada, por tanto llanto reprimido. Lo que si no podía evitar, eran las leves y brillosas lagrimas, que resbalaban esporádicamente de mis mejillas. Apreté mis manos e incline levemente el rostro hacia abajo, cerrando con fuerza mis dientes, queriendo cerrar el paso de las saladas gotitas.

Mi hermanito estaba muerto! Este era un juego, de fuego, en el que todos, obtuvimos quemaduras, algunas muy graves, otras no tanto, pero si con el suficiente potencial, para dejarnos diminutas marcas…

Ya no podía esperar más! Solo me provocaba impaciencia (me odio!) Debía matarlo! Invoque el signo de piscis en mi contorno y corrí hacia el, con toda la velocidad que tenia en mis piernas. Cuando lo tuve al frente, ni siquiera le di tiempo de reaccionar, estaba usando mi cosmo con coraje, sin pensamientos, con odio y resentimiento. Tenía tanta fuerza en mis manos, que pienso que mi poder me controlaba a mí y no al revés. Lo tome del cuello y con brusquedad, le di un doloroso golpe en el estomago, después lo arroje al suelo, como una bolsa de basura, me monte sobre el, paralizándolo con mi cosmo, usando el veneno de las rosas. Podía manejarlo a voluntad…

-Nunca olvidaras mi rostro, nunca me olvidaras, remedo de caballero! – Bofetada en los labios, usando todo el cosmo, que me daba la consciencia e inconsciencia

-…-tose- me…lo merezco. –Dolor en el rostro- pero tengo. Que. Defenderme…Aun así –intento por zafar los brazos

-Me duele que le llames amistad a eso que hiciste! La confianza que te dio mi hermano, la pisoteaste y le quitaste la vida por la espalda! Te odio! Tienes mi odio eterno! Por reencarnaciones, futuras acciones y a donde pares, Tienes **mi eterno odio**, **rencor y coraje**! **Maldito seas!**

-…

-Además estas paralizado

-No por mucho tiempo… **Garras negras! **

El coraje me tenía cegada, no me detuve a observar que estaba expuesta en mis ataques. No lo pensé! No me detuve a reaccionar! Lo tenia de espaldas al suelo, conmigo encima, repartiéndole golpes por todo el rostro! Era obvio que en cualquier momento iba a soltarse, pero no lo recapacite, era tarde, cuando las garras, me atacaron y me arrojaron a un lado, con una leve cortadura en el costado. Nada grave que algún remedio de flores no ayudara. Pero en el momento, me dolió, más la distracción!

Es así, como tuve más concentración en la batalla. El tenerme allí tirada, le dio tiempo de ponerse con dificultad de pie, cosa que imite, sin separar mis corajudos ojos del, gruñi por desnivelar la ventaja que mantenia en la batalla y acrecente mi cosmo, sumiendo el suelo bajo mis pies, incluso sacando sangre de mis manos, por tenerlas apretadas, de tal manera, que las uñas dañaban mi piel, tanto era el dolor que tenia, que sentía que reventaba. El elegante peinado, que mantenía mi cabello agarrado, se deshizo y lo dejo volar, conforme mi energía crecía, sin límites, mi cuerpo brillaba en distintas tonalidades de dorado y mis pies se separaban en ratos del suelo. Estaba totalmente fuera de control…

-En mi, No hay niña linda! Solo el Demonio, que se tragara con cruel delicia, tu asquerosa vida! –juro que mi voz, se escuchaba doblada

-Como…como…como… ¡Que eres?

-Algo, que ni en tus pesadillas aparecía!

Con dolor, el caballero, del cual nunca aprendí su nombre, callo de rodillas y se llevo una mano al estomago, succiono aire con dolor y me miro con aquella anterior resignación. Tenia en mente, eliminarlo, usando todo el cosmo que quedara en mi cuerpo, era capaz de extinguirme, con tal de verlo muerto. Pero ese tipo, **No** iba a vivir para contarlo.

-**Masacre de las pirañas!** – velocidad de la luz empleada

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHH

Pasos lentos, amenazantes, infringiendo el más letal de los castigos, a quien hizo a mi alma enfurecer. En cada zancada, una piraña apuñalaba con crueldad el cuerpo de aquel hombre, mientras mis ojos perdidos en alguna zona de las gradas vacías, derramaban débiles y delgadas lagrimas. Los gritos de dolor, eran ignorados por mis oídos, eran reemplazados, por el chillido que hacían mis peces creados por cosmo. Mentalmente, bailaba alrededor de la sangre, de su sangre. Sonreía por el hecho de verlo morir de tal manera. Flotando aun, di una vuelta en manera de baile, parándome de puntillas, aun no creo aquella sonrisa demoníaca, que dicen todas puse. Y llegue hasta el, quien sollozaba, la ultima puñalada que había recibido, sentado, en el suelo, derramando sangre por todos lados.

Cree una defensa y me puse de cuclillas frente a el. Sonreí de nuevo y le levante el rostro por la barbilla, inevitablemente llenándome de sangre.

-Yo no estoy de espaldas. No puedes si quiera atacarme con decencia. Solo sabes atacar por la espalda, traidor.

-Pero de aquí puedo matarte!

También me tomo del cuello, esquivando mi defensa. Aunque hubiera tenido que asustarme, no me inmute ni un poco, en cambio, sonreí con fiereza y cerré los ojos con ternura.

-En serio lo harías? – susurre tome su brazo con mi mano e incline el rostro, mirándolo con inocencia

-Por supuesto que si! –gruño, apretando mas mi cuello, mientras elevaba con debilidad su cosmo. Se miraba indefenso, ante mi punto de vista.

-Eres algo deprimente, me das pena ajena. Sabes que estas acabado, y aun así, piensas en eliminarme, mjmjmjmjm, no sabes cuando parar verdad? – sacudí la cabeza negativamente y sonreí

El miro pasar los últimos momentos de su vida, con algo de lastimosa tristeza, pero por más que quería, no podía evitar querer matarlo… Hoy estoy pensando en todo aquello que perdí… Ahogue los sentimientos de bondad, pureza y delicadeza que había en mi, no sabría que mas decir, solo terminar de narrar este salvaje suceso…

Tome su cabeza con las dos manos y cerré los ojos, no sin antes, respirar con intensidad, ya que su mano, cortaba el paso del aire, en mi garganta. Lo mire con indiferencia y mi cosmo se reunió en mis manos. Eche una ultima mirada al coliseo y dude, al ver las caras de horror, por parte de algunas, miraban incrédulas lo que yo estaba haciendo, cuando mis ojos se posaban en alguna, negaba con la cabeza, suplicándome que parara. Que estaba haciendo? No, no podría hacerlo, no podía cargarlo en la memoria, no podría con los constantes remordimientos, seria mucho para mí. Pero… Mire el cuerpo, de aquel ser, que compartió una infancia conmigo, aquel, que estaba tirado, sin vida, como si nunca hubiera existido en mi vida, o en la de los demás. Entonces comprendí, No debía ser perdonado, aunque en la consciencia, cargara su castigo y mis trágicos recuerdos.

-Así aprenderás, que la victoria limpia, es la mejor. Yo no mato a nadie, por la espalda

Haciendo parecer que la experiencia me abundaba, le sostuve la cabeza, con los dedos índices, ignorando que estaba siendo estrangulada, entonces mi cosmo se concentro en aquellos dedos, y con fuerza le agujere el cráneo, mi cosmo lo partió en dos, como una corriente eléctrica, le deshice todo lo que alguna vez llamo "cerebro". Apagando todos sus sentidos de golpe, haciéndolo mirar negro, con solo un aumento de poder. **Matándolo** al instante. Soltó mi cuello, y mirándome mientras moría, callo de golpe al suelo, después que le deje la cabeza. Para mi, era un gusto verlo morir de aquella manera y un disgusto, por que costo la vida de mi único hermano…

Sacudí la sangre de mis manos y con lentitud me puse de pie, sonreí girando, para mirar a Zeus. El dios estaba complacido, a el le gusta la sangre y aquella pelea derramo mucha, lo cual lo tenia satisfecho… (Lo odio) Se puso de pie y señalo a donde estaba Afrodita, para darme a conocer, que aquel caballero estaba libre, en donde estaban mis demás compañeros. Asentí con delicadeza y reprimí mas llanto, al ver aquel cuerpo muerto, frente a mi, mi hermano… Corrí hacia el, sentía revuelto el estomago y un enorme nudo en la garganta, por lo menos abrazarlo una última vez… Pero me fue negado…Antes de llegar a el, se desintegro, se convirtió en partículas de luz brillante, que se esparcieron en el débil viento. Entonces detuve mi andar y agache el rostro, mirando con tristeza mis pies….

-Me…Melanie, estas bien?

-…

-Melanie, lo siento tanto… -insistió aquella voz, perteneciente a Eryosdil. Levante la vista y la mire con suma tristeza- Estas herida?

-…-negué con la cabeza- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Como esta Red?

- Ella, no esta muy bien –respondió con mirada grave- Cada minuto que pasa, se acerca mas a la muerte…

-Y aun falta un combate…Tenemos que hacer algo!

Llegue con paso rápido a su lado, ella estaba recostada, aparentando estar muerta, su semblante era frió y estático, sus labios no tenían el usual color rojizo de siempre, en cambio estaban pálidos. Su respiración había bajado tanto, que no se notaba el ritmo de su pecho en cada respiración. El caballero de Cáncer, disimuladamente, se la había pasado todo el rato a su lado, hasta que llegue y tome la mano de Red entre las mías. Tenía miedo que algo pudiera pasarle, claro, algo peor que eso. Si no hacíamos inmediatamente, prácticamente ya estaba muerta, ya ni siquiera respondía nuestros llamados.

-Esta peor, cada vez respira menos, Yarell, ella ya esta mu…- dijo Sharyoli resignada

-Cállate! –La interrumpió Yarell- Lo estará si no hacemos nada, mejor es ponernos las pilas y tratar de ver, en que podemos ayudar para que esto no pase a mayores.

-Tengo que pelear rápido, buscar la manera de eliminar rápido a mi enemigo…

-Crees que podrías hacerlo en segundos, Laina? –le pregunte con angustia

-Será mejor que cualquier acto de resignación, como el muchas de ustedes –renegó Ninitsu –al menos lo intentara

**-Pero de que hablan? Si aun faltan dos peleas más! Recuerden que aun tengo a su patriarca en mi poder! O piensan abandonarlo aquí? **–Nos interrumpió el Dios ese.

El silencio fue una de las tantas respuestas que Zeus no se esperaba, es cierto! Como habíamos podido olvidarlo? El patriarca también era parte de la orden dorada de Athena, y nos olvidamos por completo de el… Entonces alguna de nosotras iba a tener que volver a pelear! Pero no importaba, con tal de terminar todo rápido y sin importar mis condiciones, yo volvería a hacerlo, incluso sin que nadie me lo propusiera. Al parecer Yarell me leyó la mente, por que me puso una mano en el hombro y me apretó con considerable fuerza de apoyo…

-No es necesario que tu lo hagas, yo peleare de nuevo, no me tiendo a dejar llevar por la violencia, pero estoy dispuesta a pelear de nuevo, compañera –me dijo sonriente.

-Como…

-Perdón –me interrumpió algo apenada –Recuerda. Puedo leer la mente… -la mire cohibida. Por primera vez, la miraba hablar en ese tono sumiso, le dio pena admitir que estuvo leyendo mi mente todo ese tiempo, y no creo que nada más la mía (quien la viera?) –Pero el punto es; que yo peleare, tu cuida a Red, además, acabas de salir de un combate, y yo ya descanse lo necesario

**-Jajaja, creanme, se llevaran una grata sorpresa!**-Rió, Zeus, para después aseverar el rostro**- Quien sigue?**

-Es mi turno –afirmo Laina, quien ya se encontraba dentro de la arena- Por favor, apresúrese a presentar rápido a mi oponente…

Pero no era necesario que apresurara los hechos, contra quien Laina iba a pelear, ya estaba en la plaza. Apareció una chica alta, de cabello azul bajito, lacio un poco mas arriba de los hombros, ojos verdes y piel blanca; llevaba en sus orejas, dos adornos, simulando aletas, en sus costados se miraban tres rayas, que se abrían y cerraban, creo que conforme respiraba, en su piel, tenia raros tatuajes azules y su silueta era **Muy** delgada. Yo la mire con atención, algo extraño había en sus ojos, se leía el miedo en ellos, se miraba aterrada, por lo que creí que no era exactamente guerrera de Zeus…

La chica, a mi parecer tendría unos, que decir, 15 años, muy a pesar de estar alta. Aunque eso no significaba que fuera débil. Laina se acerco más al centro del coliseo, reacción por la cual, la muchacha retrocedió espantada y tomo una rara posición de ataque. Hubiera podido pensar, que aquel combate iba a terminar rápido, pero con todo lo que paso, no sabia si hacerlo o no, además Laina era muy fuerte, pero tiende a desesperarse muy rápido, y si la chica (que se miraba ágil) tendía a cansarla, Capricornio no dudaría en derrochar su energía sin siquiera pensarlo…

Pero…otra idea me estaba entrando a la mente, pese a tener la cabeza en un mar de pensamientos tristes y melancólicos recuerdos, no pude dejar que esa idea, se la llevara el viento. Con rapidez tome la mano de Red y mire a Meludi…

-Pero que tonta! –exclame. Algunas me miraron sin entender- Mientras Laina pelea, podemos llevar a Red a algún hospital en la tierra… No debemos perder mas tiempo, por Favor Meludi, llevanos, no…

**-NO! **–grito Zeus. No pude evitar dar un respingo, ese dios era un metiche de primera! –** O se quedan todas o ellos vuelven al cocytos! Además, la pelea de esta amazona aun no concluye y queda otra por empezar! Nadie puede salir del Olimpo, o en su respectivo caso, de este Coliseo! **– El dios se estaba poniendo muy arisco, a lo que puse las manos en la cadera y me levante con energía

-Puedo saber que demonios tiene contra todas nosotras? – Le grite con enojo, ya me tenia **harta** – Si mal lo recuerdo, le salvamos el pellejo mas de una maldita vez! Sin contar la guerra contra Egipto! Lo **único** que queremos es llevar a esta amazona al mundo de los humanos, para que pueda ser asistida y **No** muera! **Dígame **Señor; **Que** le hemos hecho? Si es por que venimos a salvar a los caballeros de **su** hija, ¿que más quería, la señorita Athena, esta muriendo de pena! **Debería ver** su estado diario! Piense mas que todo en ella, que no le parte el corazón sentir a su hija de esa manera? –No sabía que más decir, para tratar de hacer cambiar su estado contra nosotras

El dios enrabietado, dirigió su mirada hacia mi, golpe con fuerza su asiento y gruño como perro. Aun así, el coraje no se me pasaba, que maldita represión a de sufrir ese dios?

**-Athena no es ninguna niña, debe tener en mente las consecuencias de sus actos, creanme humanos presentes, al hacer esto por ella y por mi diversión, es muy caritativo de mi parte. Ahora humana! Guarda silencio! Es cierto es mi hija predilecta, la mas bella de todas y la que mas quiero, mas no por eso cumpliré todos sus caprichos, le perdone sus errores y sus desafíos a los dioses, pero debo enseñarle, como su padre que soy, que no todos sus caprichos pueden ser cumplidos **–Nos dijo. Era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión, nunca nos valoro como decía hacerlo…

Claro! Como un dios puede llegar a valorar a un ser humano? Eso es imposible, mas bien, para un dios como el, es imposible, entonces me pregunto; Por que es que dicen que protegen el mundo de los humanos? Si los que hacemos eso, somos nosotros, quien con lealtad servimos a la Diosa Athena, sin pedir nada a cambio, nada. Imposible tratar con un dios así! Era mejor hablar con una roca, era mejor esperar que el cielo se viniera abajo, que creer que un dios como Zeus, quiere a los humanos, tan engañadas que nos tenía. Pero ya que importa lamentarnos por eso, si aunque el coraje invada mis venas, la monótona actitud de el, va a reinar por años y años, aunque medio Olimpo se niegue. Además, a la mayoría, Zeus les parece un buen dios, **menos** a quienes ya hemos tratado su verdadera forma de ser; Incongruente y Arrogante!

Vencida, por no poder hacerle entender muchas cosas, me deje caer a la grada y arrope a Red con alguna capa, me abrace las piernas y sentí una mano en mi hombro, no tenia ganas de voltear, ni siquiera de ver el combate de Laina, que se desarrollaba frente a nosotras, desde hace rato que llevaba un ritmo duradero con la muchacha, que por cierto me dijeron ya se había presentado y se llamaba Navy. Suspire y decidí voltear a ver de quien se trataba y me lleve con una linda sorpresa, el caballero de Piscis me sonrió con gratitud y se sentó a mi lado, mirando con pena a Red, quien peleaba por vivir. Lo mire sin ganas y trabaje mucho para regalarle una sonrisa, que no tardo en devolver…

-Te agradezco tanto…

-Shhhhh, no hay nada que agradecer –le interrumpí en un susurro, poniendo mi dedo índice en sus labios – Yo soy quien te da las gracias, por darme valor, por darme fuerza y esperanza – El me sonrió y asintió con timidez. Entonces comprendí, por alguna razón pasan las cosas, y los pocos momentos que puedes vivir para recordar, es mejor vivirlos con intensidad. Un agridulce suceso, feliz por conocer a Afrodita de Piscis y muy triste por todo lo que estaba pasando y en que momento lo conocí. Pero aun así, debo conformarme, con lo que me da la vida…

_Por: Melanie_

-------------------------------

**N/A: Pues antes que nada (pone ojos de cachorro y se inclina en manera de reverencia ante todos, pidiendo disculpas) les pido una disculpa tamaño industrial por tardar tanto en postear este capi. Ya ven, la escuela, las exposiciones, las tareas, los trabajos, en fin, Todo en cuanto a escuela se refiere! Más también debo decir que el 14 me la pase solita T.T ya nadie me quiere. Pero ese es otro caso. Lo que importa es que ya les traje otro capitulo de los escritos de las amazonas, que admito; mucho trabajo me cuesta. Cada que tomo uno, me miran con ojos de navaja y me piden que edite muchas cosas, que como mi trabajo es traerles los sucesos a ustedes, pues me juego el pellejo y No edito nada, aunque no se crean, ya me fue mal con Red! u.u que bueno que encontré un justo escondite en el templo de virgo, si no, no sigo aquí, para contarles lo demás, esa tipa si que es una fiera! Por lo que va con Melanie, me los presto de buena gana e incluso me pidió enseñárselos rápido! Le gusta la idea de saber que Zeus esta quedando mal con todo quien lee su historia, jajaja, Ojala todas ellas fueran como Melanie, no me iría tan mal a la hora de pedirles que me los presten T.T (muestra un morete en el brazo) esto es una prueba del carácter de la mayoría de ellas… En fin, espero este capi les guste! Gracias por leer este ff! SI! DJEN REVIEW! SE AGRADECEN!**

**Responderé Reviews de personas no inscritas en mi profile **

**Gracias a mi mom, por incitarme a seguirlo, ella tiene la culpa!**

**Nos leemos.**

**Até Logo.**


	13. No necesitas morir para vivir

…**ELLOS FUERON EL MOTIVO…**

**No necesitas morir para vivir…**

**(Tu n'as pas besoin de mourir pour vivre)**

**Capitulo XIII**

Saben? Ya no quiero seguir contando todo esto, me hago daño yo misma, con todo lo que recuerdo, con todo lo que cuento…

Ya no estoy para esto, que Athena me perdone! Pero estoy cansada de pelear, de defender, de vivir como vivo… Toda la vida he dependido de mi cosmo para sobrevivir, para salir adelante, si no, me tendría que considerar muerta…Sin embargo; estaré dispuesta a continuar como lo hago, a vivir como siempre y a pelear sin oponerme. Al fin y al cabo, es lo único que se hacer…

De los lindos sueños que he perdido, se tejen mis peores pesadillas, pero no me aferro a un triste destino, más que todo; es lo que menos quiero, mi positivismo tiene que salir adelante, ante todo lo malo que pueda haber en el camino. Y eso, en ese momento lo utilizaba para apoyar de corazón la pelea de Laina, que desarrollaba en aquella arena, la cual estaba llena de sangre, de muertes, de odio y de melancólica tristeza…

Ella ya no estaba respirando? Con urgencia voltee mi rostro hacia el cuerpo lastimado de Cáncer, se miraba herida, indefensa, quería ayuda, pero nadie se la podía brindar, nadie le podía decir; que por mas mal que hubiera hecho en un pasado o en un futuro, nos iba a hacer falta, que siempre íbamos a tener un lugar para ella, que era una hermana muy especial. No se lo podíamos decir frente a frente, pero con el alma si se le podían dar ánimos, se le podía decir que no dejara de Luchar, por que hacíamos todo lo posible por no verla morir, **No** queríamos verla fallecer, No sin hacer nada. Teníamos tantas cosas que pasar al lado de todos, tantos juegos que jugar, tantas charlas que compartir, alegrías y tristezas, toda una vida de hermandad… **No** podíamos rendirnos justo unos pasos antes de la cumbre.

Laina se esforzaba, Navy **no** daba pelea, pero si hacia tiempo tratando de huir, al parecer todos los guerreros de Zeus son como el, no vale la pena mencionar el grado de maldad que todos estos seres guardan en su alma, en su putrefacta existencia. La guerrera marina alzo una mano, rebasando los limites de su cabeza y cerro los ojos, Laina se había detenido unos centímetros antes de tocarla, alrededor de ellas, unos leves brotes de agua comenzaron a humedecer el suelo, la arena se mojo y se puso chiclosa, eso debía estar en desventaja por parte de Capricornio, las armaduras pesan mucho, **mas **si se exponen a la especie de lodo que se estaba haciendo. Capricornio retrocedió unos metros para salir del área mojada, pero algo no salio como ella lo esperaba, Navy acrecentó su cosmo y seis paredes de agua crecieron mas allá de unos 5 metros de altura, el interior, en el que ambas enemigas permanecían se comenzó a llenar de este liquido no respirable para un ser humano, como Laina…

La desesperación la hizo presa, la sensación de no tener aire con el cual poder llenar sus pulmones la atrapo por completo, Capricornio agito los brazos hacia ambos lados y con velocidad nado hacia arriba, tratando de llegar lo mas pronto posible hacia la superficie inundada de ese precioso Oxigeno vital, que en esos momentos tanta falta le hacia. Sin embargo, una oscura silueta azulada a sus pies, con el nombre de Navy; nadaba con libertad, aproximándose hacia ella con la cautela que requiere un cazador marino, un depredador. Antes de que Laina diera una sola bocanada, una vez que llego arriba; la guerrera la tomo de ambos pies y la jalo hacia adentro, impidiéndole respirar.

-Tu querías herirme –siseo Navy con enemistad- Querías lastimarme, mientras que nunca en la vida te he hecho algún daño, amazona –con tono despectivo- Entonces ahora probaras el salado sabor de las aguas del mar, sobre las cuales tengo poder-Sonrió con Maldad, mirando la incapacidad de Laina por hablar, o mucho menos; respirar- Que? **No** dices Nada?

Capricornio soltó un puñetazo en contra de la marina guerrera, pero como tenia el peso del agua sobre ella, todo lo hizo mas lento, Navy esquivo sin dificultad alguna el esfuerzo de la amazona y en cambio la abofeteo dos veces, casi con la velocidad que eso hubiera tomado hacerlo en la tierra, sonrió y de una patada la hundió mas. Laina aspaba los brazos, totalmente desesperada, imagino que el limitado oxigeno que sus pulmones guardaban, lentamente estaba escapando sin poder entrar de nuevo, cerro los ojos con inusual fuerza y elevo su cosmo aun luchando por mantenerse consciente. Navy reía con ganas, confiada. Los movimientos de agua, esas ondas que provoca la constante vibración, indicaban que había un fenómeno expresándose en sus calmas corrientes, el cosmo de Laina aumentaba con Energía. La amazona Apretó sus manos y sin dar previo aviso; disparo una técnica al cuerpo de Navy, quien como no se la esperaba tan resuelta, la recibió completa, sin salvarse de una sola pizca de poder…

La marina guerrera se estampo contra una de sus propias paredes de agua y levemente la superficie de su "alberca" se baño de rojo carmesí, anunciando el raspón que su creadora tenia en la base del pecho. Nadando con desesperación, Capricornio emergió de entre las aguas y dio largas inhaladas de aire, sin dejar de nadar. Se hizo su oscuro cabello hacia atrás con una mano y con la otra acaricio su rostro, quitándose el exceso de agua que la cegaba de momentos, miro a todos lados a la defensiva y de vez en cuando volteaba hacia abajo, esperando con paciencia el próximo ataque de Navy. Ella sabía nadar muy bien, pero la guerrera marina nació en el agua, lo tiene en la sangre y por mucho que lo negáramos, podía matar en cualquier momento a Capricornio, con tan solo volverle a impedir, esta vez por un periodo más grande, que respirara.

-Eres tan incapaz de pelear sobre la arena que empleas sucios trucos para vencer, no es así? –grito Laina muy enojada; absorbiendo agua involuntariamente entre necias perdidas de ritmo. Navy salio a su encuentro, algo lejos de ella, ignorando su reciente herida.

-Y no crees que en la tierra también estaríamos disparejas? –respondió mirándola amenazante

-Originalmente, ahí es donde debíamos pelear!

-Esa es tu arma –gruño- esta es la mía –extendió los brazos, señalando su creación

-Entonces usare las demás armas que me quedan! **Embestida abismal!**

-Jajajajaja, ahora **me** ves! Ahora **no** me ves!

En forma de galopantes caballos, el cosmo de Laina se dirigió con esmero hacia Navy, pero se fue de largo y se deshizo chocando contra la pared de agua; La guerrera marina se sumergió, haciendo así vana la intención de Capricornio por herirla nuevamente. De donde nosotros espectábamos la pelea, se miraban las dos, se podían ver todos los movimientos que ambas hacían, pero **no** podíamos decir **una** sola palabra, Zeus había conjurado su cosmo, de una manera que nos impidiera la comunicación con el interior de la arena de pelea, solo podíamos mirar, pero no hablar. Laina mas adelante comento que desde sus condiciones, el agua se presumía oscura, de un tono aquaverdoso, que al voltear hacia abajo, solo mostraba sin detalles la figura de quien nadaba con malas intenciones en contra de su persona, en ese caso: Navy.

-Maldita seas! –Renegó, dando largos respiros de aire.

Dándose por aludida, las dos piernas de Laina fueron bruscamente rasguñadas y jaladas hacia el interior del agua, ahogando un quejido de dolor por parte de la amazona, quien nuevamente reemplazo el oxigeno por el agua. Yo estaba totalmente impaciente, quería brincar allá adentro y sacarla de ahí a como diera lugar, quería ayudarla a librarse de aquella muerte segura, Por Athena! Somos humanos! Pero también tenemos sentimientos! Sentimos dolor, tristeza, emoción y amor! Como no querer ayudar a una hermana, si la miras muriendo? Pero en ese caso ya eran dos. Red permanecía con nosotros, pero se miraba tan lejana, parecía que su sueño ya se había cumplido y hasta cierto punto se le miraba feliz la expresión que mantenía en ese frió rostro, del cual muy pocas sonrisas hemos apreciado…

Era desesperante escuchar los lastimeros insultos de superioridad que Navy le decía a Laina, y mas desesperante aun, no poder ayudarla siquiera verbalmente, ya que como dije antes, no se nos permitía…

-Considérate una muñeca rota! –grito la marina guerrera, torciendo un brazo de Capricornio

Laina intento a través de su energía soltarse de los agarres de su captora, pero cada movimiento que hacia, parecía insuficiente, la guerrera marina podía esquivar **todo**! Era cierto, era una total desventaja! Laina no iba a resistir mucho tiempo de esa manera. Pero aun no perdía la esperanza de triunfar, al menos eso es bueno de ella, nunca pierde las esperanzas, sea cual sea la situación en la que se encuentre. La amazona de Capricornio; Con el cosmo en una mano, soltó golpes a diestra y siniestra, esperando lo peor a cambio, por parte de Navy, quien por descuido si fue presa de algunos, pero no tardo en devolverlos, causando el doble de daño que le había hecho a ella. A mi punto de vista, lo que Laina necesitaba era desaparecer ese charco de agua, era buscar una manera de poder volver a pisar el suelo y pelear usando los pies y manos a libertad…

-Amazona, por que tanto odio? Por que tanto coraje? A caso lo bello es lo mas letal? Mírame a mi, la antes mas dulce de las mujeres combatiendo por sobrevivir, por que esto solo se trata de eso, de solo sobrevivir…

Cuanta lastima me daban sus palabras, transmitía la soledad y la perturbación con solo escucharla hablar. Esa guerrera solo desahogaba su pesar por medio de la batalla. Tomo a Capricornio, sin tanto esfuerzo, por el cuello y la golpeo con su mano libre y piernas, en el estomago, tantos golpes sin respiro, que no dejaban moverse a mi compañera, Laina estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza, no podía respirar, perdía la vida y en cambio inhalaba la muerte. Dejándose llevar por ese estado, entre la vida y la muerte, Laina se dejo mecer por la tranquila sonata de las aguas de mar, imagino que perdió toda sensibilidad y recreo en la mente que no estaba siendo lastimada.

-Serás una "x" mas en este campo de batalla, tu muerte no significara nada y serás olvidada tan rápido, como lo serán tus demás estupidas compañeras muertas!

Pero esas palabras traerían de la muerte a cualquiera, al parecer derrotada… El cosmo de Laina erráticamente bajo a los extremos de creerla y muerta, dejo que su cuerpo siguiera siendo golpeado y dejo sus manos a la disposición del simulado mar, al parecer ya estaba muerta…

Con desilusión; Navy soltó el cuerpo de Capricornio y relajo los hombros, yo estaba triste y enojada, es que eso no podía terminar así! Era algo no creíble, era imposible ver a la más luchadora de todas nosotras descender con lentitud al suelo y posar cual larga era sobre este, con la calida expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro, no lo creía…

-Solo fuiste una perdida de tiempo – Desprecio Navy, pisando la mojada arena- Pero ya merecías el descanso que los seres como tu piden cada periodo de su insignificante existencia…

Extendiendo nuevamente sus brazos; Navy relajo su cosmo y desapareció las paredes de agua, logrando con ello que el agua que había dentro se secara al instante, como obedeciendo las ordenes de su cosmo, la guerrera marina, una vez que probo el aire hizo una mueca de fastidio y volvió a optar aquella misma cara de inocencia, con la cual encaro al principio a Laina. Con la mano en la cadera, Navy camino pasos decididos al cuerpo de capricornio, que al tenerlo frente a si, se hinco y miro con atención. Todos queríamos entrar al centro del estadio… Queríamos, salvar a Laina, rescatar su cuerpo…

Pero un movimiento mas nos detuvo, Navy se paro de un brinco y retrocedió espantada, frente a ella, Laina se estaba poniendo de pie con dificultad, tenia una expresión horrible en la cara, **FURIOSA** ese era el gesto que mantenía en el rostro, pero a caso también Laina había vuelto de la…muerte? Eso no podía ser así, nos iba a doler profundamente verla caer sin vida, una vez que se diera por terminado su cometido de eliminar a Navy.

-Eres igual a ella! Como has podido volver de la muerte? –grito Navy espantada, sin bajar su defensa.

-Volver de la muerte? Jajajaja no, no yo he vuelto de la muerte! –Respondió Laina, negando con la cabeza y con el dedo índice- Yo fingí una muerte, que es muy diferente

-Entonces volveremos a lo mismo! –Navy aumento de nuevo su cosmo, comenzando con ello a brotar mas agua del suelo.

-No, ya no te dejare hacer eso pequeña! **Sacrificio a la Sabiduría!**

Con ventaja ante una sorprendida Navy, Laina se levanto de entre los muertos e invoco su poder a un nivel muy elevado, rebaso los límites que ella misma se había puesto, todo esto, para derrotar a la guerrera marina. Aquella técnica, que llevaba el corazón puro de Capricornio en sus explosiones de poder; viajo a más allá de la velocidad de la luz y aunque Navy expusiera su mas grande defensa, fue alcanzada con facilidad por la amazona de Capricornio, la base de su estomago se vio ligeramente atravesada, sus labios; de ellos un delgado hilo de sangre de dejo lucir y sus ojos; de ellos finas lagrimas rodaron hasta caer en dos brillantes gotas al suelo, su barrera se deshizo una vez que ella dejo de poner concentración en su defensa… Ya de que le servia, si ya prácticamente estaba muerta…

Desvalanzeandose, la guerrera marina callo de espaldas al suelo, su cabello voló libremente quedando acostado en gran parte de sus mejillas y cuando por fin sintió la arena en la espalda, llevo una mano al orificio que tenia en el estomago, dejo escapar un gemido de dolor y aumento la intensidad de su llanto. La amazona de Capricornio camino hacia ella y se paro a su lado, mirándola por sobre el hombro, mirando despectivamente como su anterior rival, moría ahogándose en llanto…

-No quiero morir… No así… -lloro, apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos con dolor.

-Este es tu futuro –respondió Laina tajante. La guerrera marina sollozo una vez más…

-Por que he de morir así? …Tengo…Tengo miedo, mucho –lloro con mas fuerza y con la otra mano se tallo ambos ojos, sin dejar de derramar lagrimas- Yo solo quería seguir viviendo y verlo una vez mas… Lo amo tanto –agrego entre gimoteos desconsolados. Juro que se me salían las lágrimas y hasta Laina ablando su rostro.

-Guerrera…Fuiste una muy buena oponente –trato de consolar Laina, hincándose frente a Navy, quien suspiro y asintió con mas llanto, arrojando cada vez mas sangre por la boca y nariz

-…Por favor…Ayúdame a hacerlo entender…D-d…dile que lo amo, que nunca lo dejare solo…Que, mi espi,ritu –trago saliva con dificultad- siempre el, Por favor…Díselo…

-Pero, de quien se trata?

-Lo sabrás…-respondió dejando de llorar y de temblar- Siempre estaré a su lado, nunca lo dejare, aunque parezca que estoy ausente… siempre estaré ahí…con el…

El rostro de Navy dejo la expresión de dolor y miedo, para ser reemplazada por una: serena, triste y pacifica, su cabeza se ladeo y la mano que mantenía sobre su herida; se deslizo y callo a la arena, marcando con esto, el fin de sus días, pero no de su existencia. Laina se puso de pie y con lagrimas se acerco a nosotras, quienes de inmediato fuimos con ella, subió a las gradas y se sentó en una, sin mencionar una sola palabra, se mantenía pensativa, con la vista al frente y sin moverse en absoluto.

-Laina –dijo Yarell en voz baja- Estas bien? –Capricornio volteo a verla, ignorando también que Shura ya estaba libre

-Si, lo estoy, no te preocupes –respondió con voz de zombi

-Lo lograste –puse una mano en su hombro – Pronto estaremos en casa, todo saldrá mejor.

-**Como puede salir mejor?** Mira por todo lo que estamos pasando de nuevo! Hace mucho peleamos juntas y morimos de igual manera! Peleamos como amigas, como hermanas y compañeras! Y cuando fuimos devueltas a la vida lo hicimos juntas! Pero ahora… -suspira tristemente- Dos de nosotras están muertas, y Red esta apunto de irse con ellas, si no es que ya lo hizo…-Reclamo confundida. Yo solo la mire y después baje el rostro, solo quería tratar de animar mas las cosas-… Yo…Creo que no soy la única que no quiere estar aquí, todas queremos irnos, eso lo comprendo, por favor perdóname Melanie

-No te preocupes, no hay problema…

_Por: Melanie_

-------------------------------------

**N/A: Puess, no manshes, es que enserio, los mendigos maestros no dan abasto, toda esta semana me la pase ocupada con exposiciones, con tareas, con trabajos, y luego encima de todo, se hacían los desentendidos y nos querían embarcar tareas que ni al caso. En serio, no he podido escribir desde el lunes, no se podía, quería escarbar entre el poco tiempo que se supone; tenia "libre". Pero cual? Demonios, veré si el capi que viene si lo puedo poner un poco antes de la semana, en serio que les pido miles de disculpas! (mas reverencias ante todas) por lo menos, aquí les traje este, si un poco corto, pero lo querían rapidin no? jeje SI! DJEN REVIEW! SE AGRADECEN!**

**Responderé Reviews de personas no inscritas en mi profile **

**Gracias a mi mom, por incitarme a seguirlo, ella tiene la culpa!**

**Nos leemos.**

**Até Logo.**


	14. Como puedes ver a través de mi ojos?

…**ELLOS FUERON EL MOTIVO…**

**Como puedes ver a través de mi ojos, como puertas abiertas?**

**(Comme tu puis voir à travers mes yeux, comme portes ouvertes ?)**

**Capitulo XIV**

**1era Parte**

Nosotras los necesitábamos, nosotras pasamos a través de lo peor, solo para tenerlos de vuelta, solo para ver sonreír a nuestra Diosa, una vez más...

Nunca nos opusimos a un futuro, que sabíamos ya teníamos marcado, nunca nos negamos a nosotras mismas la muerte, después de todo, es solo el descanso de lo que una vez hicimos, es solo un camino mas que debemos seguir, viajando a través de los ojos de uno mismo…

El interior que no piensas mostrar, pero que con facilidad es visto… Nuestra vida es un regalo dulce y agrio…

Pero hay quienes no comprenden nuestro modo simple de ver las cosas, hay quienes en su tonta arrogancia nos complican mas la existencia y nos juzgan sin en verdad juzgar, sin en verdad entender nuestro difícil modo de vivir, y en cambio van por la existencia, amargándonos el corto plazo que se nos presta de vida…

_Por: Melanie…_

Perfecto por naturaleza, justo lo que necesitábamos, mas mentiras de un mundo que nunca fue y nunca será…

A unos pasos de salvarlo todo o de igual manera perderlo, el monótono ritmo de la muerte estaba detrás de nosotros, acechándonos mientras apagaba la llama del orgullo, que alguna vez prendimos y cuidamos con tanto recelo. Ante mis ojos, era jugarlo todo en un solo tiro, era vivirlo en un solo momento y nunca olvidarlo, siempre mantenerlo allí, en lo mas aflorado de la mente, nadie necesitaba morir, nadie necesitaba salir herido, pero a la vez era todo necesario.

Dios mío! como perdimos en todo lo que creíamos ganado! Mientras pensabas ser la mejor de todas, ahora te das cuenta que solo estas comenzando a vivir, en un mundo que tal vez nunca tenga puertas abiertas para tu desosegada alma. Una se siente rechazada, pero tal vez el propio rechazo viene del interior, solo te apartas y no respiras más, creyendo que aun permaneces al lado, de quien alguna vez dijo que creía en ti, que te estimaba…

El desconcierto de todas y todos era notable, se trataba de esperar el siguiente golpe, sin más armas a la vista, gritar ya no bastaba, sonreír y fingir que todo transcurría normal, mucho menos…

Levante mi cuerpo y viaje a través de los pensamientos más profundos que inundaban mi mente, ¿que era lo próximo que venia? Era obvio que yo seria la próxima en pelear, yo quería ser la próxima en pelear y nadie me iba a quitar ese deseo, ese privilegio. Con indiferencia o tal vez temor escondido, levante mis ojos hacia aquel palco, en el que la perfección y la fantasía de algo que nunca será, descansaba sobre trono de oro, Esos ojos irradiantes de tantas emociones, de tantas y a la vez de nada, chocaron con los míos; respondiéndome una breve mirada, entonces aquel hombre de titulo alto y majestuosa estirpe me sonrió con un burlón gesto y asintió con mirada amenazante, sin dejar de analizarme, de escarbar dentro de mi pequeña existencia, yo era la hormiga y él, el gigante preparado para atacar…

_-"Tanto que ahí por luchar, por vivir y te encierras en algo que sabes nunca será…" _– Su voz, aquella dominante manera de hablar entro en cada recoveco de mi mente y se estampo en mis pensamientos, pero por que me hablaba especialmente a mi?…

_-"Es solo que la razón llego a mi de manera abrupta…"_-respondí del mismo modo- "_Es solo que me he dado cuenta que no habrá un espacio para seres tan pequeños como nosotros…"_

_-"Estas del lado de la verdad"_

Entro en mi cabeza, lo logro con solo leer los opacos signos de vida que tienen mis cansados ojos, **no** necesitó de más para ver el estado de lo que llamo alma…

No hay más que decir. Con tan solo separar mis ojos carmesí de su mirada, volví al mundo real, del cual no había más caminos que el débil y oscuro sendero que alusaba nuestros pasos. Preocupada, aquella amazona, que era igual a mí, o tal vez yo era igual a ella, me tomo por ambos hombros y me dio una leve sacudida, me miro analizándome unos segundos y suspiro negando con la cabeza. Ese momento de tensión no será para olvidarse, era un crítico minuto, en el que tantas decisiones se deberían de tomar, una amazona moría, dos mas ya lo habían hecho, una próxima pelea estaba por desarrollarse y Zeus descansaba sonriendo, planeando tal vez la desaparición de todos nosotros…

**-Ustedes aceptaron pelear contra todo lo que fuera necesario por salvarlos, no es cierto? **–Pregunto, con brevedad. Todas asintieron, menos yo…-**Todas lo hicieron y es hora de que dos, solo dos de ustedes peleen por lo que es un final, imperfecto…**

Sin reacción, lleve mis pies hasta aquellas escaleras, siendo mecida por el rítmico movimiento de mi cadera al caminar, mi cuerpo estaba desprotegido, mi cabeza y mis manos no tenían sustento del cual ser salvadas de una agresión letal, sin embargo solo era impulsada por aquel deseo de concluir un final, imperfecto. Antes de pisar aquella arena, una delgada mano, parecida a la mía, me detuvo tomándome el brazo y me giro, dándome el privilegio de ver aquellos ojos, que bien podrían ser los míos…

-Este es un derecho que yo misma me di, no puedes quitármelo, ni tu, ni nadie…

-Tu ya tuviste tu pelea, no puedes hacer esto, no tienes con que protegerte –me respondió, sin soltarme

-Pero esta será una verdadera marca, dejara algo para recordar. Quiero pelear esta vez, por que se que un cambio diferente traerá…

-De que hablas Ninitsu?

-Tengo tantos miedos infantiles, me he sentido sola, casi desahuciada. Tengo que pelear contra mi misma y encontrar una propia respuesta que no deje mas preguntas. Hermana, esto es lo que pido, no trates de detenerme, no te dejare que lo hagas- Susurre abrazándola.

-Yo puedo ayudarte, no estas sola…

Con una media sonrisa, la separe de mí y gire para dar un próximo paso, aquel que me llevaría a lo que yo pedí. Me detuve sin voltear atrás, esperando a la que seria mi compañera, Yarell no tardo en caer a mi lado, puso una mano en mi hombro y me sonrió con serenidad, no le devolví ningún gesto, solo baje la vista y suspire con pesadez, quien seria el que nos ataque? Quien seria "tal vez" el ultimo ser que me pusiera la mano encima? Un brillo en la armadura que cargaba mi hermana, soltó un aviso de cosmo, voltee a verla solo para apreciar como la armadura de géminis dejaba su cuerpo y se colocaba perfectamente en mi, marcando todas mis formas de mujer, cubriéndome a la perfección, tratando de protegerme de algo que no sabíamos que iría en camino…

Más concentradas. Esperando al enemigo que no venia…

Un grito, uno que nuevamente volvió a desviar nuestra atención, nos llevo en vista hasta donde estaban Sharyoli y Meludi sentadas. Era algo imposible de creer, o tal vez era que no nos esperábamos tal cosa, las amazonas de Aries y Libra estaban de pie, mirando con confusión el cuerpo de Aeris. Que estaba pasando? Hice una mueca de total confusión, como podría estar pasando eso? Pero…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Entonces comprendí a lo que Zeus se refería en su último comentario, pelearíamos por un final imperfecto, uno no bienvenido en algún cuento de hadas.

La mano de la amazona de Virgo se empezó a mover, sus pies se arrastraron hasta quedar con las rodillas flexionadas y de un movimiento, se quito la capa que cubría su rostro. No dejábamos de verla sin lamentar aquel triste futuro que tal vez no estábamos decididas a aceptar. Aeris se sentó, recargando sus pies en el suelo y abrió los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes no reflejaban vida, estaban perdidos en el vació, sin brillo, opacos. Se puso de pie y brinco a la arena, frente a nosotras…

Nosotras, quienes no sabíamos que hacer, o como reaccionar, Solo miramos hacia ambos lados, tratando de carburar el gran problema que teníamos al frente… Ella estaba muerta! Como era posible que pudiera volver a levantarse, como pudo volver a caminar? Retrocedí dos pasos y apreté los puños, otra mala jugada de Zeus, Otra en la que nuevamente habíamos caído. Maldije mi suerte y mire a Yarell, sagitario me devolvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza, ella mucho menos sabia que era lo que estaba pasando. Pero todo eso no quedaba solo con el cuerpo de Aeris moviéndose en manera amenazante hacia nosotras. En la entrada del estadio estallo una presencia mas, una de la cual nunca lo creímos posible, al menos no en esos momentos. Ambas guerreras, quienes permanecíamos espalda con espalda, volteamos el rostro hasta donde el aviso de otro guerrero había sido enviado… Ligabiss de Acuario estaba de pie, en posición de pelea, mirándonos al igual que Aeris, con ojos muertos. Eso si que era algo inimaginable!

Yarell apretó con fuerza su arco, cortando la circulación de la sangre, exponiendo cada pulsación al fino metal de oro, Aquellas dos Amazonas estaban de nuevo de pie, pero sin pensamientos propios, sin mente en la cual basarse para cada próximo movimiento, o siquiera para reconocer, que contra quien iban a pelear, éramos nosotras, sus compañeras…

-Yarell…Que hacemos? –susurre, juntando mi espalda con la suya, me sentía perdida, confundida.

-Guarda la calma, Ninitsu. No hace falta decirte que todo saldrá bien esta vez –suspiro- Ellas están dispuestas a todo, entiendeme bien, a todo lo que sea posible para no dejarnos con vida… Volvieron de la muerte para ser controladas por el maldito poder de Zeus.

-Entonces, no hay nada mas que decir –Negué con la cabeza, sonreí y di dos pasos al frente, separándome de Yarell- Espero que alguna de las dos sobreviva para contar esto –Asentí sonriendo con tensión.

-Mucha suerte compañera.

Sin mas que decir, explote mi cosmo de un solo intento, el aura dorada que me cubrió reflejaba el carácter de Géminis…La cara malvada del signo me cubría, dando a notar mi poderosa energía, la que alguna vez se tiño de sangre, de maldad, de deseo y tristeza por tantas emociones reprimidas, tantas lagrimas que no pudieron ser liberadas, tantos celos…

-

_Caminando por algún sitio escondido, en donde la luz era poca y la oscuridad daba vasto reinado, mi figura se desenvolvía por el empolvado suelo de cerámica, que alguna vez fue cuidado y limpiado con dedicada atención. No se que pensaba, no se que sentía, no se por que quería llorar… Es que la única persona que creí en un momento me iba a entender, iba a tratar de quererme, y me iba a proteger de medio mundo, me había abandonado, para dejarme sola contra mil enemigos, para darme fin, estando aun viva. Marcó la muerte de quien aun respiraba. Como duele cuando falta…_

_Tocando la suave brisa que se levantaba no muy alto, mis pulmones respiraban solo por instinto y mis pies se guiaban a un no se donde, solo seguía los abandonados pasillos, en los que supe alguna vez se habían visto diferentes tipos de vida, yo sabia que ese día seria el ultimo de mi vida, que seria la ultima vez que podría respirar y ver lo que me rodeaba, sin importante atención. Con decisión propia y una constante rebeldía, me aleje del grupo, sin importarme mil futuros reclamos, sin importarme si quiera un poco lo que ella me dijera o reclamara hasta el cansancio, de todas maneras ese seria nuestro ultimo momento con vida. Admito decirlo:…Como me dolió cuando me dijeron que yo era la peor de las dos… La irrazonable, la mala, la negativa, pero sobre todo; la débil._

_No, pero se supone; eso no tenia importancia, siempre lo que me dijeran o me dejaran de decir no tenia importancia, nunca la tendría, por que simplemente no les tomaba atención, pero que ella, mi única hermana, el ser que posiblemente más quería en el mundo, les hubiera dado la razón… Eso si me destrozo…_

_-Donde te habías metido? –susurro una voz a mi derecha, perdida entre las interminables columnas que se levantaban con cansancio hacia el infinito techo- Te hemos buscado por mas de dos horas. Que no entiendes que esto es cosa de todas? Ya crece de una vez…-Su frialdad me era familiar, lo clásico de todos los caballeros y amazonas entrenadas para el manejo del hielo_

_-Me lo han repetido varias veces –respondí tajante- No me necesitan junto a ustedes –negué encogiéndome de hombros, y continué caminando- No al menos, hasta que la conveniencia les atraiga._

_La dueña de aquella gélida voz; soltó una apagada risilla y taconeando el suelo con sus pies, salio de las sombras con lo brazos cruzados, acercándose a mi, encajándome sus fríos ojos azules, que por alguna razón me vi obligada a enfrentar retadora, sin importar abatirme a golpes allí mismo, con tal de lograr que me dejara seguir mi solitario camino._

_-Esto acordamos hacerlo todas juntas gemela menor –Dijo alguien mas, detrás de mi_

_-Ninitsu, ese es mi nombre y si te cuesta aprenderlo, mejor no hables con mi persona –respondí a la dueña de la voz –Acuario, Capricornio, por favor déjenme sola –ordene sin mas rodeos, emprendiendo nuevamente mi marcha_

_-No solo están ellas, Ninitsu. Sabes que ese camino es el último que recorreremos._

_-Entonces No deseo recorrerlo a tu lado Amazona de Géminis –Rezongue apretando los puños – de todas maneras; como podrías estar al lado de alguien que siempre te hace daño? –repetí las palabras que un rato antes me había mencionado, sin nada de toque._

_-Vamos, sabes que no quise decirlo, no de esa manera, es que, no me explique bien –respondió caminando a mi. Suspiro y puso una mano en mi hombro. La cual me trate de quitar encima, sacudiéndome- Vamos Nin_

_-Yo entendí perfectamente sus palabras, Amazona. No necesitó una buena explicación para llegar al resultado que buscaba, mucho menos todas ustedes, también les he entendido con éxito. Gracias por no estar a mi lado…_

-

Sin titubeos, sin dudas o pensamientos nerviosos, solo con el único sonido que llenaba mis oídos; mi respiración agitada era el único ejemplo de que mi cuerpo estaba llevando una brusca y letal pelea, con alguien sumamente poderoso y que podría presumir conocía sus técnicas y movimientos, pero a la vez me daba cuenta que no sabia nada de ella. Mis puños volaban a los lados de su cabeza, fallando cada golpe que iba con el fin de dejarla fuera nuevamente de una pelea. La adrenalina y la presión hacían una mala combinación en mi sistema nervioso, me daban tensión y malos movimientos. Como hubiera querido crecer en un ambiente aledaño al original, en el que yo hubiera sido diferente y dar mejores impresiones, pero lamentablemente no se puede pensar en el "hubiera".

De espaldas en el suelo, así me vi por unos instantes en los que mi cabeza fallo, pensando un muy mal movimiento. Ligabiss, con su robótica actuación atrapo mis manos, me golpeo varias veces seguidas en las costillas y aumentando su cenizo cosmo me azoto con energía en el suelo, sin poder mostrar algún futuro remordimiento, ella tenía la mirada de alguien que no es humano, ni siquiera mostraba placer a la hora de hacer daño, simplemente no parecía estar en este mundo. Absorbiendo buenas cantidades de aire voltee el rostro a la derecha, para ver como iba Yarell, pensé que tal vez a ella le podría estar yendo mejor, pero solo me dio la idea de ver, cuando un poderoso ken de Aeris la estampo con salvajismo en la pared que separa las gradas de la arena, Auch, cerré un ojo pensando en que eso había sido doloroso y trate de no desconcentrarme mas.

-No creas en nada generado por ti misma, solo piensa que soy yo misma - Aclaro Acuario, tomándome del cuello de mi armadura y levantándome con fiereza. La mire sorprendida, entonces, ellas si podían razonar.

-Eres una maldita traidora si te dejas usar por quienes desean la perdición y el martirio de nuestra diosa –gruñí flexionando mis brazos, para empujarla.

-Athena no existe! –Rió divertida, alejándose de mí. Levanto los brazos arriba de su cabeza y mirándome con sorna comenzó a reunir su azulado cosmo, rodeándose de un aura dorada con leves toques azules – Es Solo la imagen que dejo plasmada en quienes aun creen en ella! – Extendió los brazos a los costados, acariciando sus hombros con su mentón, con ambos ojos cerrados.

-Bajo el mando de la muerte, cualquiera en tu estado diría eso, te dejaste vencer por la amargura y por la estupida idea de que Athena no te venerara aun después de tu expiración. Al menos la memoria de los muertos recuerda cosas como esta, sin embargo, no te deseo pena eterna cuando vuelvas a la normalidad…

**-Tornado dorado de Sagitario!**

**-Espíritus Oscuros!**

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Sin darme previo aviso, o sin si quiera dejarme voltear, Sentí algo pesado estrellarse contra mi a gran velocidad. Varios metros rodamos hasta chocar contra un nuevo muro bajo las gradas, había sido doloroso, mas al sentir aquel pesado bulto en mi estomago!. Atarantada, noqueada, confundida y algo sofocada levante mis manos para sobar mi cabeza, suerte que traía el casco! El azoton que me di contra la pared fue memorable. Y al poder reaccionar bien, me di cuenta que Yarell fue la causante de tal golpe, ella; quien en combate había recibido el ataque de Virgo, doblegando su energía. Quizás también dudo, ella en verdad no quería atacar a la amazona, por ello su poder fue devorado con facilidad, por aquel que alguna vez fue aliado…

También recobrando la consciencia, Sagitario abrió los ojos con pesadez, sobo su estomago unas dos veces y tosió como nunca, su demacrado estado era algo imposible de creer, nunca la había visto de tal manera, pero aun así, ella seguía conservando aquel brillo extraño en sus ojos, había algo en ella que te daba ánimos de seguir adelante, sin importar que lejano o cercano destino te fuera a venir encima. La chica de Sagitario me miro unos instantes y sin dudarlo me sonrió poniéndose de pie, al hacerlo completamente me tendió una mano, para ayudarme a mi, a hacerlo. Asentí y acepte la ayuda.

-Hagámoslo Ninitsu. No pienses en nada, solo derrótala, Tu no estas aquí presente. No tengas miedo –Me dijo segura de si misma.

**-Ejecución aurora!**

**-Recapitulación de almas y demonios!**

Necesitábamos de unos muy buenos reflejos, aquellas dos amazonas habían lanzado sin pensarlo dos veces, unos de sus ataques más fuertes, a lo que no me llevo a otra cosa que levantar los brazos al frente, tome mucho aire y abrí la boca para gritar…

**-Gran Espejo De Géminis!**

La bella pared constituida de la gran mayoría de mi cosmo, tenia como fin proteger en ese mismo instante la integridad física, tanto mía como de Yarell, ambos ataques aun no chocaban contra mi, pero estaba preparada para aquel impacto que seguro trataría de hacer que cediera el paso de los cosmos que amenazaban nuestras vidas. Aquel momento de tensión, aquella centésima de segundo en la que mis ojos veían con atención como dos mortales técnicas se acercaban a una velocidad endemoniada contra mi, me decía interiormente que todo saldría bien, que solo era cuestión de tratar de creerlo, comprendí con algo de tiempo las palabras que yo me debía desde hace mucho, solo cree en ti misma…

Apreté los dientes, tense los músculos de las piernas y luche a favor de la fuerza de mis brazos, para que no flexionaran ante aquella fuerza. La recapitulación y la ejecución estaban chocando contra mi espejo en ese momento, y yo estaba luchando para que les fueran devueltos con éxito a sus creadoras, mientras que Yarell tensaba su arco y acomodaba la puntería, tratando de enfocar creo que a Ligabiss. Pero (suspiro) aquel poder era demasiado, era mucho para soportar, vacía sentía mi energía, necesitaba algo mas que solo fuerza física, rogaba por algo de fuerza extra, realmente era tremendo el poder empleado en aquel ataque.

-Kyaarrggghh!

-Vamos Ninitsu, tu puedes, solo un poco mas, tengo que despistarlas! –grito Yarell, mirando a Ligabiss desde la puntería de su arco.

-Es que…. –jadeo- Es mucha energía! –Mucho aire en los pulmones- Kyaaaaaaaaaa maldición!

Mis manos, pobres de mis manos, tensando mucho más los músculos de las piernas, trate de aferrarme al suelo, como si mis botas tuvieran pegamento, todo con tal de no verme vencida por ellas, que vivían en muerte. Pero no había notado hasta ese momento, que mis manos estaban llenas de sangre, tanta sangre escurría de las comisuras de mis dedos y yo no lo había apreciado, hasta ese mismo instante, en el que un agudo pulseo me hizo caer victima de la realidad a la que mi cuerpo estaba sometido, **Demonios**, cuanto hubiera dado por no ser humana, para no sentir ese y el futuro dolor que me serian acarreados…

Yarell Soltó su flecha y en un próximo suspiro, yo debilite mi energía, la barrera…

_Continuara…_

_Por: Ninitsu_

-----------------------------------

**N/A: Puessss, juro que puse mucho esmero en este capi, así como también lo pondré en el que sigue, por que como yo también pienso, este es muy, Muy importante! Se, es para rescatar a Shion! Pobre Ninitsu! Y pues también decidí traerles mas recuerdos de sus peleas contra el Egipto divino, por que ia tenia mucho sin recordarlas, además Ninitsu insistió, jejeje, EN fin, este Capi si me gusto! (Ya era hora que alguno me gustara) SI! DJEN REVIEW! SE AGRADECEN!**

**Responderé Reviews de personas no inscritas en mi profile **

**Gracias a mi mom, por incitarme a seguirlo, ella tiene la culpa!**

**Nos leemos.**

**Até Logo.**


	15. Hola, Soy yo

…**ELLOS FUERON EL MOTIVO…**

**Como puedes ver a través de mi ojos, como puertas abiertas?**

**2da parte**

**Hola. Soy yo**

**(Hello. I'ts me)**

**Capitulo XV**

Hola, soy yo nuevamente. Soy yo, contando lo que una vez me negué yo misma a recordar. Soy yo, navegando entre la bulliciosa niebla de mi joven mente, soy yo comenzando a vivir nuevamente.

Hola, espero no hallas olvidado que todo lo que empieza mal, puede terminar, de alguna rara manera, con un bonito final…

Hola, soy yo y espero no aburrirte…

El punto fino de mi pluma esta tomando ritmo, esta somnoliento pero no cesa de escribir, no piensa parar a menos que sea necesario. Esta retomando en su espesa tinta, cada uno de mis recuerdos y los plasma en lo que puede ser un texto antiguo, en una aventura frustrante que por saldo propio debimos cobrar. No me pregunten como es que me negaba a recordar todo esto, si al parecer es agradable para el oyente, en este caso para el lector. No me pregunten, por que no sabría responder; si fue por mi egocéntrica manera de ser, o por miedo de volver a los recuerdos que yo misma me pido olvidar, desechar y nunca recordar. Solo soy yo, tal vez nunca tuve una verdadera opción de demostrar que no todo de mi, era negativo. Tal vez solo decidí ahogarme en mi mar y no permitir que me ayudaran a volver a respirar. No me entiendo y no pretendo que ustedes lo hagan, pues me temo que son muchas las cosas que debo ordenar, antes de comenzar a explorar en mi interior…

Que momento tan difícil, es estar contra la espada y la pared. Así se me veía a mí, en ese momento. Ambas manos estiradas al frente, ambos pies pegados al suelo y los dientes bien apretados, en señal de desahogo reprimido. Sentía la carne de mis brazos ardiendo, sentía el poder de mi mente cediendo. Pero también pude idear en mi pequeña cabecita, una solución aliviadora al ver la flecha de Yarell huyendo con velocidad del arco que tensaban sus manos. Aquella flecha salio con toda la fuerza que su dueña pudo regir en el momento, atravesó mi débil barrera y marcó su objetivo;

La cabeza de Acuario corría peligro, pero era ella o nosotras. Nadie mas hubiera podido comprenderlo mejor, tan frívolamente, pero tan realista como se puede ser en un caso así.

-Vamos Ninitsu, es el momento de someter su fuerza! –me grito Eufórica –No te rindas ante un intento de ataque, Somos mejores, tu lo sabes bien!

Claro, yo lo sabia, pero no lo ponía en practica en ese momento. Me doy cuenta que ahora me reprocho, el No poner en practica muchas cosas que hubieran mejorado mi vida sin dudarlo. Pero en ese momento, no pensaba en nada mas que, defenderme de Aeris, ahora estaba ella sola, atacándome incesante, aferrada a la idea de derrotarme y por que no? Quitarme la vida. Es que Ligabiss la había abandonado al esfumar su poder contra mi espejo, le había tomado más importancia a aquel mortífero objeto que iba contra su cabeza que al ataque que estaba esgrimiendo en mi contra. Cortando la comunicación de la ejecución aurora y la recapitulación, Acuario aspo ambas manos a los lados y levanto una delgada, pero poderosa barrera a su alrededor, se protegió de Yarell, con todo lo que su manipulada mente le dio para pensar en ese momento. Mientras que yo, en un momento de reconfortante alivio, al verme contra un individuo y no dos, cerré los ojos y a pesar de la situación en la que estaba; relaje todo el cuerpo, mi cosmo me comenzó a rodear suavemente y baje los brazos.

Ese era un momento, para creer en mi misma, y no decir que **solamente** soy yo, abandonada en un intento de vida independiente. La barrera que me cubría de todo ataque, desapareció y le dio paso al dañino cosmo de Aeris, cada segundo estaba más cerca de mi cuerpo, cada pestañeo, era más suspenso para los espectadores. Suspire con calmada tranquilidad y abrí los ojos. Entonces sonreí, al ver la confusa mueca que se dibujo en el rostro, tanto de Aeris como de Liga, que en esos momentos derretía su barrera, al verse a salvo de Yarell…

-Recuerda, no por nada, es un espejo…

Empuje un pequeño porcentaje de mi cosmo, y detuve el de de Aeris, a unos centímetros de mi persona, podía apreciar claramente las cientos de figuras que se plasmaban en aquella poderosa bola de energía, eran rostros fantasmales y caras demoníacas, brindándole honor a su nombre "Recapitulación de fantasmas y demonios" o algo así. Deje escapar un siniestra pero sonora carcajada y con fuerza les devolví aquel ataque, duplique mi fuerza y me esforcé en hacerlo lo mas dañino posible, comprendí entonces, quería matarlas a ambas…

Hola

Como puede alguien como yo, creer que tiene una **mísera** vida, si tiene a tanta gente rodeándola de "amor y cariño"? Es que… Tal vez si la indiferencia no afectara de tal manera como lo hizo conmigo, podría responder entonces, que es solo una persona con pensamientos frustrados e innecesarios sentimientos de represión y soledad. O tal vez, sin mas rodeos, como lo dijeron las demás, estoy: loca, esquizofrenica, desquiciada y paranoica. Para después cerrar la discusión, como acostumbran hacerlo, acomodándole un "punto final" y no se habla más del asunto. Corre Ninitsu, ve y enciérrate en tu habitación, planea cuanto quieras contra nosotras y de paso; desboca el mar si quieres, pero tus deseos sabes que nunca serán realidad, no mientras existamos nosotras…

Y aun piensan que yo sigo siendo la peor de todas, más incluso que Red…

En fin, no nos desviemos mas del asunto (lo siento).

-Jajaja, que dicen ahora, he? Estaban muy seguras de que en mi vida, nunca lograría todo lo que mi mente planeo! Estaban tan seguras, que incluso **ahora** quieren humillarme aun después de su **tragicómica** muerte! –les grite, acomodándome el cabello, estaba segura que no era necesario emplear mas poder en aquella técnica que les devolví- Me supieron indefensa, me clasificaron débil y tonta. Aunque les juro que trate de perdonarlas, pero no todo lo borra el paso del tiempo!

-Ninitsu…Relájate –susurro Yarell, mirándome seria y preocupada, creo que comenzaba a entender la "gravedad" del asunto.

Para mí, era divertido ver como los papeles habían rotado, a un grado de voltearse totalmente, ahora eran Acuario y Virgo, quienes habían conjurado sus más poderosas técnicas defensivas, para no dejar tan rápido el campo de pelea. Pero yo me sentía segura, con lo poco que había hecho, **no** me iba a dejar derrotar ni una sola vez mas por ellas, **no** me iba a dejar sentir amenazada, mucho menos intimidada, por NADIE MAS! Ni aunque de quien se pudiera tratar fuera de Hikarime, marque muy claro en mi mente; que Nadie más, me iba a someter a su voluntad…

Mientras que ahora miro la seriedad de mis recuerdos, no se como podía pensar todo eso…

Pasos lentos, elegantes y seguros, eran los que me llevaban hacia delante, estire mi mano ensangrentada y agarre el brazo de Yarell, le pedí con la mirada que me siguiera, Sagitario asintió y camino tras de mi, hacia las dos oponentes que aun no dejaban de luchar contra la técnica de una de ellas. Yo miraba con profundidad como repelaban, nunca me di cuenta, que era yo, quien manejaba aun aquel poder con mi mente, yo les estaba dando batalla psíquicamente y no tenía razón de eso. Las dos amazonas no pudieron defenderse más y cedieron ante tal poder, un cosmo combinado de emociones no convenientes, que las golpeo con salvajismo y las torturo en segundos con ferocidad. Sin embargo, ni una de las dos gritaba, ambas sufrían heridas dolorosas, pero no gritaban! Cansadas, después de recibir tanto martirio, las dos cayeron al suelo boca abajo y así permanecieron varios segundos, a mi parecer fueron eternos para ellas, y muy **humillantes**. Hasta que Virgo, se inclino y con la ayuda de sus manos fue la primera en comenzar a levantarse. Cuanta voluntad tenían esas dos! Estaban muertas! Eran manipuladas por un ser que seguro despreciaban, y aun así, se podían volver a levantar!

-Vamos Yarell, acabemos con ellas de una vez, antes que nos atontemos! –sugerí con frívola maldad. Yarell que estaba a mi lado, por primera vez me miro dudosa- Que sucede?

-En verdad quieres matarlas? Tanto odio guardas que no te entristece ni un poco tener que eliminarlas de esta manera? –respondió, con un toque muy triste en su voz, ella mejor que nadie sabia que teníamos que deshacernos de ambas amazonas rápidamente, pero se negaba a creer que yo lo deseara con tanta ímpetu.

No respondí, baje la mirada y apreté los puños…

-Que harías si estuvieras en mi lugar, durante todo este tiempo?. Aunque no parezca me negué a muchas cosas, me prive de tantos bienes sentimentales y me dispuse a seguir viviendo, ignorando todo malestar a mi alrededor –respondí, con la voz algo quebrada- pero, sabes? Llega un momento, en el que por más que tratas de contenerte, nunca sabes hasta donde serás capaz de llegar, ya sea con una sumisa resignación, o con el razonamiento de un "Hasta aquí"…

-Lamento que tu vida halla tomado ese curso, mi amiga de Géminis –suspiró- Ahora es cuando veo, que quienes realmente fueron malvadas, fuimos todas nosotras. Te pido perdón, nunca pensamos en todo el daño que causamos, estoy realmente apenada, pero…

Alce una mano interrumpiéndola, negué con la cabeza y mire al frente sonriendo con amargura. Yo sabia que esa disculpa solamente había sido suya, no de todas las demás amazonas que me rodean, aun así, también sabia que no debía culparlas solamente a ellas, pues yo también tuve mucho que ver, al nunca marcharme de su lado, tal vez si lo llegue a pensar, pero me aterro la idea de estar mas sola, es que nunca voy a estar conforme con nada?. Me mordí los labios abatida, ya no quería hablar mas de mis problemas _mentales; _deje los asuntos melodramáticos a un lado y me dispuse a seguir con el problema (en ese momento mayor) que tenia al frente. Habíamos perdido un tiempo valioso para la batalla, mientras hablábamos y nos llenábamos el corazón de mentiras y verdades, Ligabiss y Aeris estaban ya de pie, recuperando lo ultimo del aliento que les había robado, valla si eran persistentes!

-Dinos claramente que fue lo que te lastimo, Ninitsu? –Preguntó fríamente Ligabiss, agregándole un toque burlesco- Nuestra indiferencia hacia ti, o el trato importante que se le dio a tu hermana, dejándote a ti y tu estupida existencia al olvido? Ja! Cuanta pena diste en tu intento por llamar la atención, si supieras que realmente nunca nos importaste!

-Solo fuiste un cero a la izquierda! Cielos! Como es que nunca te diste cuenta que solo estorbabas? –le siguió Aeris, ambas con una voz gutural – Te mirabas ridícula y grotesca con esa estupida mascara de cobre! –Ambas rieron con fuerza

Pero en mi interior, mas me aferraba a no escucharlas, ellas eran solo el enemigo, solo eso!

Flexione una pierna e impulsándome hacia delante me lance contra una de ellas dos, la que fuera! lo que valía en ese momento era solo desquitarme, descargar la potencia de mis puños en el rostro de alguna, desintegrarla si era posible! Un choque de irradiante cosmoenergia retumbo por todo el coliseo, mis puños se hallaban cerrados y forcejeando contra los de Ligabiss, ambas nos mirábamos con odio y pienso que ella también juraba matarme. Sentí otra presencia a mi lado, chocando, Yarell también se había lanzado a pelear contra Aeris, voltee el rostro hacia ellas y mire claramente como disputaban su fuerza. Me alegraba, al menos mi compañera había entendido la exigencia de nuestra presencia, en ese punto de nuestras vidas, era matar o morir, algo muy común en todos los casos, pero cuando lo pones a prueba, no se te hace un concepto muy insignificante.

Cerré los ojos y me incline hacia atrás, esquivando un puñetazo de Acuario, deje caer mi cuerpo de espaldas y antes de tocar el suelo me detuve con las manos, levante el brazo derecho y cree una bola de cosmo en mi mano, sonreí y vocifere en mi idioma natal algún ken de energía. Ligabiss grito dolorosamente retrocediendo, con las manos en el estomago. Ahora era yo, quien les daba una difícil batalla, por todos los dioses! Ellas querían conocer a la gemela malvada? Pues entonces la iban conocer!. Me puse de pie y me eché nuevamente hacia ella, corriendo…

-

_Vacía sentía mi existencia. Justo en ese momento, cuando todo lo creí ganado por mi parte, cuando creí que podía crear un mundo para mi misma, alejándome de todo lo que alguna vez me causo daño… De todo lo que no me supo valorar, me vi derrotada, nuevamente por ellas…_

_De rodillas al suelo, con las manos en la cara y soltando constantes sollozos, me miraba abandonada en los calabozos del templo de Athena (En el Olimpo), una enorme celda para mi sola, tenia grilletes en las muñecas y en los tobillos, mi rostro estaba lleno de polvo y suciedad, y mis codos sangraban por ardientes raspones que no tenia consciencia de cómo los había obtenido. Solo sabia por que estaba allí, sabia que no era propia de siquiera seguir con vida, incluso llegue a resignarme, tenia conocimiento que en cualquier momento podían llegar a darle fin a este suspiro que se me dio por existencia. Pero ya estaba preparada para todo tipo de castigo al cual pudiera ser sometida. Levante el rostro y talle mis ojos cansados de no poder llorar, suspire con amargura y me senté sobre mis pies, mirando por la ventana…_

_-Por que me traicione a mi misma… –susurre, sin dejar de mirar el cielo nocturno_

_Me puse de pie y me acerque en trastabillones a aquella embarrotada ventana, me sentía derrotada, sucia y débil. No sabia que pensar o como actuar, no me dejaban de repetir que era un deshonor estar dentro de esa celda, que nunca merecí nacer bajo el yugo de un mandato tan poderoso como el que se me encomendó, desde antes de nacer…_

_-Hemos decidido cual será tu castigo, amazona – Anuncio Teris, con voz clara, desde atrás de la puerta_

_-La muerte, no se diga mas –ataje sin ningún titubeo_

_-Jajaja, claro que no, eso solo seria una salida fácil. Tienes que ser castigada –Interrumpió alguien mas, en esos momentos creía que era Laina_

_La puerta que encarcelaba mi libertad se abrió de par en par, arrugue los ojos; para acostumbrarlos a la incandescente luz del exterior, suspire y baje el rostro. Ligabiss, Teris y Eryosdil; entraron silenciosamente y se pusieron frente a mi, las dos últimas se cruzaron de brazos, desaprobando mi "humillante" estado, suspire nuevamente y acomode mi cabello, detrás de mi oído. Ligabiss se adelanto y me miro despectiva…_

_-Eres el lado negativo, malvado y destructivo, de tu despreciable signo del zodiaco, amazona –dijo, en un rezongo- El uso permanente, de la mascara…_

_-No…_

_-Malvada de géminis será **tu castigo**! –Continuó, ignorando mis débiles reclamos- Se te hará una mascara de cobre, con todas las señales de la maldad en ti, Serás reconocida por ser quien intento desafiar a su propia Diosa…_

_-Eso NO es verdad!_

_-Y no tendrás el respeto, de absolutamente NADIE! No podrás mostrar tu rostro a ningún ser vivo, ni el Olimpo, ni en la tierra! Y por toda la eternidad se te será obligado luchar, intervenir y vivir por el bien de Athena y/o sus Dioses Aliados! Ninitsu de Géminis, eres una desgracia para la orden de Amazonas Doradas!_

_-…No…prefiero la muerte! –grite mirándola a los ojos_

_Pero una vez mas, fui ignorada…_

_Como fascinadas al verme en los momentos mas tormentosos de mi vida, Teris y Eryosdil juntaron sus manos detrás de Liga y sacaron un objeto metálico, el cual agarraban con desprecio, Acuario camino hacia enfrente y se puso a mi lado, para dejarle el camino libre a Escorpión, que era quien traía la mascara en manos. Ligabiss fabrico en sus manos un enorme trozo de hielo y lo puso frente a mi rostro…_

_-Obsérvate por ultima vez, Ninitsu de Géminis…_

_Sentí los ojos enrojecidos y un enorme nudo en la garganta, después de todo, me di cuenta que uno nunca esta bien preparado, para caminar por los fracasos vividos…_

_-_

Hola

Soy yo, abriéndote mi mente a ti, inerte pedazo de papel. Aquella vez, cuando me encerraron dentro de aquella mascara, quería morir, quería llorar, quería gritarle a todo ser que tuviera oídos; que me ayudara… Que me salvara. Eso era algo peor que la muerte, vivir en constantes humillaciones y desprecios. Aun después de tanto tiempo, mientras lo recuerdo se me nubla la vista y quiero soltarme a llorar, para desahogar todo ese dolor que guarda mi corazón… Aquella máscara la use durante 4 años, hasta que antes de la guerra contra Egipto; el Dios Apolo, redimió mi "eterno" castigo, destrozando la mascara que mantenía presa mi identidad, nunca mas he vuelto a faltar contra las leyes que imponen sobre nosotros…

-**Esmeril Polar! **

-**Doble dimensión!**

Demonios! Tenia que proteger a Yarell del sorpresivo ataque que Liga había hecho. Es que la maldita desgraciada! Mientras peleaba contra mi, había tomado por objetivo sorpresa a la amazona de Sagitario, la verdad no se en que demonios pensaban esas dos _zombis. _Acuario giro su cuerpo a la izquierda y acumulo su frío cosmo en sus manos, miro a Yarell, quien peleaba cansadamente contra Aeris y le arrojo aquel rayo de cosmo, pero yo no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, me lancé contra Yarell y la empuje con toda la fuerza que me dio posible, la amazona de sagitario reboto a lo lejos en el suelo, y yo, antes de caer totalmente al suelo, levante la vista y las manos, entonces convoque mis dimensiones, para ponerme a salvo ahora a mi misma. Un portal bidimensional se abrió a mi lado, yo respire aliviada y tuve la oportunidad de admirar, como aquel rayo de esmeril, era tragado por la fuerza de mi cosmo. Sonreí. Con la ayuda de mis poderes psíquicos, levante mi cuerpo, sin necesidad de usar mis piernas, levite sobre el suelo y mire triunfadora a Ligabiss.

Ahora quien era la que se burlaba? Separe mis dedos y después empuñe mis manos, en mi contorno varios tumultos de arena se comenzaron a elevar sobre el suelo, estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible, para oírla gritar. Con la ayuda de mi mente, las rocas que había creado se comenzaron a mover en todos lados y en todas direcciones, levantaba mis brazos y apuntaba en ocasiones a Ligabiss, las rocas me obedecían e iban a estamparse contra su lastimado cuerpo, Acuario en ratos podía esquivar algunas, pero la mayoría de las veces, era victima de ellas, ni sus barreras de hielo, le servían en esos momentos.

-Ninitsu, acaba con ella de una vez! Esta es una oportunidad, yo me encargo de Aeris! –me grito Yarell, entre jadeos- Solo ganale…No la hagas sufrir mas!

-No…Yo quiero verla sufrir…Quiero Oírla gritar! Jajaja

Me eleve mas en el aire y apreté mis manos, por sobre mi cabeza; las diferentes rocas hicieron caso a mis ordenes y se juntaron en una aterradora bola de piedra, de tamaño descomunal. Reí sonoramente y le arroje un leve rayo de energía a Ligabiss, seguido la roca hizo lo que tenia marcado, se dejo ir contra Acuario…

_Continuará…_

_Por: Ninitsu_

-----------------

**N/A: La verdad si tarde bastante en poner este capitulo, pero pues el pretexto es el mismo de siempre: LA ESCUELA. Demonios! Pero es que esta semana fue muy dura, examen tras examen, tras examen (suspiro agotado) Lo siento si este pedazo de historia salio muy aplastado (aburrido, desanimado) Pero pss los que están en situaciones parecidas a las mías me comprenden perfectamente, y si son escritores incluso me piden (en este caso me exigen) que me de un tiempo libre (de a perdida dos semanas) sin escribir nada, pero pues no me siento tranquila si no les traigo nada, ya saben, una de loca. Es que simplemente veo la capacidad de poder escribir y lo que es mejor, que ustedes aprecien y se empalaguen poquito, leyendo mis fantasías. Pienso que debo aprovechar todo espacio y respiro que el amanecer de cada día me da, por lo tanto, si tengo posibilidades de postearselos rápido, lo hago con todo gusto, mientras tanto…; SI! DJEN REVIEW! SE AGRADECEN!**

**Responderé Reviews de personas anónimas en mi profile **

**Gracias a mi mom, por incitarme a seguirlo, ella tiene la culpa!**

**Nos leemos.**

**Até Logo.**


	16. por favor, perdóname, niña de papel

…**ELLOS FUERON EL MOTIVO…**

**Como puedes ver a través de mis ojos, como puertas abiertas?**

**3ra parte**

**Por favor, por favor; perdóname, niña de papel**

**(please, please; Forgive me, paper girl)**

**Capitulo XVI**

Sobre mi… No puedo hablar mucho a mi favor. Tengo cientos de voces interiores que gritan, que lloran y que aclaman calma y tranquilidad, pero no puedo complacer si quiera a una. Estoy sola, lo he comprendido de la manera más brutal posible. Tal vez algún día despierte, y me pregunte; No falta algo? Entonces mi sentido común llorara desconsolado, al saberse olvidado por mi. No hay algo que me esta faltando? No, lo he olvidado todo, soy solo un cuerpo de carne y hueso, con un alma de papel…

-Por que tratabas de reírte de mi? Piensas que es divertido? –Susurre con calma

Detuve la roca que iba con todos los fines de despedazarse contra su cuerpo y la mire con todo el desprecio que se me dio posible, suspire varias veces totalmente enojada y puse los pies en la tierra, acercándome con lentitud, hacia Ligabiss…

-Todo mi odio no puede ser encontrado, pero tal vez si podría ser controlado –dije con voz baja, pero audible- No me dejare llevar por el mar de tu mente sin pensamientos, Que Estupidez crees que tratabas de hacer conmigo? –Agregue con un grito de coraje. Expulse mas cosmo y la empuje unos metros hacia atrás- Ahora soy yo quien maneja este cuento de fantasías, ahora soy yo, quien tiene poder sobre todo lo matizado. Te golpeare, te ensuciare y te heriré, hasta oírte gritar!

-Tú podrás dañarme, pero nunca te complaceré, siempre estarás por debajo de todos tus ideales

-Cállate!

Yo se lo que hice conmigo misma, me ocultaba y después lloraba silenciosamente, sin lagrimas. Se que nadie hará nada por mi, ahora y siempre, ahora lo se. Pero en aquel instante de mi vida, lo creía. Solo tenía una última oportunidad, un último intento, para matarla y oírla gritar. La quería llorando, en su sucio mar de pensamientos no propios, la quería muerta y sufriendo. En que intentaban transformarme? Que creían que era? Soy un ser humano! Tengo vida, pienso y siento! Aunque nunca lo haya hecho parecer de esa manera…

Yo mire sus intenciones antes de que me hicieran tanto daño, pero no hice nada. Yo mire todo lo que pude haber evitado, pero ni yo ni ella, quisimos hacer algo, yo miraba su cara y buscaba una sonrisa, algo que me demostrara que todo pronto pasaría, quería seguir viviendo, siendo yo misma, Pero nadie lo comprendía! Me mentía, me mentían, me convencieron de que he estado enferma desde siempre, me hicieron creer tanto mal en mi, que me dispuse a seguir sus ordenes para siempre. Deseaba el momento en que la vejez llegara a mi vida, solo para abandonar la existencia de manera natural, y no sentirme culpable, de que yo misma atente contra ella. Cuando lloraba, lo hacia solo sobre mantos de infinita fantasía, mis mejillas nunca eran bañadas por aquel sentimiento reprimido, mi alma nunca fue purificada por aquello tan divino, que es el perdón. Si sentía frió, vivía aferrada a la idea de que pronto pasaría, si sentía desfallecerme, tenia el pensamiento, de que aun estaba viva…

Y camine tan sola, todos estos años…

Pero entonces, de nada había valido llegar hasta donde lo había hecho? Lo ves? He dicho tanto, y aun no sabes nada de mí, te podría escribir miles de palabras y siempre llegarías al mismo término. Pienso y creo que ya te he enfadado con tanta palabrería, incluso tal vez sea la única que te ha tratado como algo mas que una simple hoja de papel. Te comprendo, solo sirves para escuchar y comprender, pero… Quien te escucha y te comprende a ti? Solo di mi nombre, y me tendrás a tu lado, hasta que te enfades de mí. Pero…Por lo pronto, asentemos a proseguir secando mi abrumadora memoria…

Con el carácter endiablado me dispuse a seguir **MI** pelea, después de todo, ya solo me quedaba un ideal, el cual, no me resignaría a perder; escucharla gritar. Me pare frente a ella y la empuje al suelo, Ligabiss me miro y sin oponerse se dejo tirar. Es que acaso sabia que todo lo que yo sentía, era verdad? Por alguna vez en su pensamiento paso el remordimiento? Seguro estaba siendo torturada por la culpa, No había de otra! Tenia que ser así! **Debían** saber por todo lo que me hicieron pasar! Yo no era, ni soy la diversión de nadie!

Me agache hasta su altura y la mire sonriendo, con amargura y cansancio en mi rostro.

-Vamos, intenta dañarme ahora. Sabes que será imposible, verdad?

No hubo respuesta…

Todos mis amigos están lejos, están muertos. Entonces si estoy sola? Si tu me dañas, yo no grito? Si tu me golpeas, yo no lloro? Y entonces que hago? No podía recibir una respuesta tan seca como el silencio, eso no era propio de mis exigencias. Cerré los ojos y una vez mas, dibuje otra sonrisa en mi rostro. Sabrían lo que es la verdadera maldad, esta niña de papel, les daría lo que por tantos años pidieron, un poco de maldad…

Silencio nuevamente…

Eso era todo por parte de la que fue criada en los hielos? Jaja! para mi no era aprobatorio. Tararee una delicada melodía y tome sus muñecas con mis manos. Basta de jugar, era tiempo de dejar de cobrar cuentas, que sabia nunca serian saldadas, seria algo tan hermoso e increíble que todo se volviera fantástico, algo muy alejado de mi realidad. Entonces me abrazaba fríamente con el pensamiento y trataba de no pensar, Por que si lo hacia, entonces no tendría tanta maldad en el corazón, o si? (suspiro con pesadez)Tal vez solo debo permanecer en silencio, cuando no se requiere de mis opiniones. Vamos! sigamos contando mi pasado…

**-Sacrificio de espectros oscuros!**

Ellas podían agredirme, y yo descuidada o alerta podía ser golpeada, que importaba? a quien le dolería? No era yo, esa niña de material superficialmente "irrompible"? Aeris intentó averiguarlo con aquel cosmo oscuro y muerto, que me lanzo con fuerza. No había importancia, se trataba de mí. Se que me hizo daño, aquella su intención se vio cumplida, el pesado metal de mi armadura hizo un gesto de elegancia falsa, al rebotar constantemente contra el suelo, mientras era arrastrada junto al cosmo de aquella dorada amazona del sexto signo. Entonces sentí que realmente existía, y que podía ser herida? Mas voces interiores me rogaban al mismo tiempo que me pedían "solo matalas" "Por favor, perdónalas". Había algo perdido en medio de tanta enredadera? Te podría contestar, siempre ha sido así…

Entonces, levántate y continúa sacrificando la dignidad que resta en tu cuerpo, o levántate y enfrenta la realidad. Sin más comentarios interiores o exteriores me puse de pie, aparentando que no había dolores físicos, a pesar de estar moreteada en todo el cuerpo, pero la fuerza existe, mientras te mantengas con vida. Succione lo que en vida se llama aliento y jadee varias veces. Yarell me miraba asustada, mientras también se ponía de pie, aun lo recuerdo, su rostro mostraba lo que a mi no se me enseño a distinguir…Miedo, es que había miedo en sus ojos? No importaba, sus razones tendría. En el ahora de ese momento, ya nada importaba, me había dado al sacrificio de la existencia sin sentido. Entonces todos demos la espalda y comencemos a jugar.

-No te rindas, sabes que todo saldrá bien –vocifero con la voz temblorosa. Algo en ella había cambiado, sustituyo sus positivos sentimientos y se inundo en un lago de miedos y temores impensados, eso decían sus ojos- Solo piensa que existo a tu lado, en este momento, ellas no son lo que crees…

-Por que nunca es lo que pienso? –mire el suelo con enojo- Por que te niegas a pensar que siempre habrá algo mas poderoso que lo imaginado, que no se supone que esto es solo un juego ideado por la fantasía? Vamos, terminemos con esto y que no se hable más del asunto.

-Será mejor que lo intente yo sola, puedes lastimarte- susurro de nuevo, después completo- mas…

Por favor, perdóname. Estaba cegada por lo que alguna vez llame odio, como pude herirme de tal manera, sin siquiera sentirlo? Solo estaba ideando planes raros y extraños para salir de la verdadera vida. Entonces si estaba muriendo, sangrando, sangrando, sangrando…

El cuerpo de la niña de papel, estaba herido, perdón! Bañado de la cadera para abajo en sangre! Como es que no lo pude predecir? Era hora de pisar la tierra Ninitsu! Todo ese tiempo que estuviste atacándolas a ellas, también lo hiciste contra ti, que eras tan ilusa para comprender eso? Vamos si solo tenías que hacerla gritar…

Me había estado mirando al espejo tanto tiempo, que todo lo creé de reflejos, como podía comprender que yo también sangraba? Pero entonces el dolor si me podía apresar. Sonriendo cuando debía llorar, el cuerpo de la niña de papel se sentó sobre sus pies y sostuvo su vientre con delicadeza, estaba apesadumbrada de tanto que hacer. La amazona de acuario rió con burla y se puso de pie, y junto con Aeris miraron a la niña de papel por corto lapso de tiempo, juntas le dieron la espalda y explotaron sus cosmos, empezaron la cacería contra Yarell. Pero, por que no te levantabas, niña de papel? A caso querías ver como te hacían a un lado, para divertirse sin ti?

-Se lo que intentan, pero no lograran nada! –escuche un grito, por parte de Yarell- Por lo menos matare a una de ustedes dos!

-Enserio estas tan segura de lo que haremos? Jaja, Sabes? Ya estamos muertas

-No tienes ni mas minina idea de lo que planeamos

Niña de papel, en que demonios pensabas? Solo tenias que ponerte de pie! No debías ser tan débil!

-Jajajajaja

Pero, enserio se divertirían sin ti? Las dos mujeres que estaban muertas y al mismo tiempo no, se pararon a unos metros frente a Yarell, aquel viento del cual yo no tenía sensación, volaba sus cabellos a mi dirección y las hacia ver aun mas mortíferas de lo que debían parecer verdaderamente, entonces ambas inclinaron un brazo hacia atrás (donde yo estaba) y voltearon a verme asesinamente. Expulsaron todo el cosmo que las caracterizaba como unas de las más fuertes amazonas doradas y al mismo tiempo gritaron…

-**Sol de invierno!**

-**Ángel de la destrucción!**

Y creías, niña de papel, que te habían excluido de todos sus juegos, cual equivocada estabas. Tanto que no distinguías entre tu mal y el mal de los demás, enserio ibas a dejar que te dañaran de esa manera? Sus cosmos eran aterradores a simple vista, no hacia falta mucha ciencia para saber que eran ferozmente peligrosos. Por favor, perdóname, nunca medí el daño que me podía causar, con tan solo pensar. Estabas allí, tirada sobre tus pies, solamente observando como la muerte se acercaba contra ti con una carrera corta, pero rápida, aquel verdugo de colores fúnebres, amenazante. Tenias que reaccionar, pero por alguna razón, te negabas a hacerlo, vamos, solo debías intentarlo, no necesitabas de mucho para tratar de lograrlo. Tu eras fuerte, no?

La muerte no te asustaba, pero por alguna razón no querías convocarla. No, no era tiempo de abandonar la existencia, sabias que no podías darles por su lado a quienes jugaron con tu persona, muñeca de trapo, vamos Ninitsu, era hora de que tu jugaras con ellas.

Tal vez te tenían como querían; en ese momento, en ese lugar, con esas condiciones tan, dolorosas? Pero, sonreíste una vez mas, los susurros de tu cabeza se habían apagado, concluiste, estaban dormidos, por primera vez les diste lo que pedían, tranquilidad, entonces, era hora de que tu turno comenzara. Usando tus piernas, saltaste, poniéndote de pie, abriste tus brazos y convocaste un portal, con la ayuda de tu entrenamiento ya vivido años atrás. La energía, su energía parecía que chocaría directo contra ti, Ninitsu. Pero tu fuiste mucho mas sensata y astuta, estabas empalándote en risa ahogada, al saberte tan poderosa, como nadie creía. Terminado el asunto, con la pelea de cosmos, cerraste tus brazos y dejaste que sus poderes viajaran a través de dimensiones. A caso, estaban confiadas aquellas dos amazonas que tenias por enemigas? Debías demostrarles que eso no era bueno en batalla, que era un mal movimiento.

-No Yarell, no estas sola –suspire, sin moverme de mi lugar, comencé a comprender, que estaba siendo devorada por el dolor de mi cuerpo, pero no debía ser importante, no tanto, como lo que tenía que hacer.

-Nunca lo he estado, mi buen amiga Ninitsu –respondió sonriendo- **Tornado dorado de Sagitario!**

-**Poder de los hielos, protejanme!**

-**Muro fantasmal! **

-Y que creen que haré yo? Solo mirar, como se…divierten? –me cruce de brazos – Saben? Aun hay dos energías vagando por el tiempo y el espacio de otra dimensión.

Sin decir mas, solo el silencio auguraba, concentre el poder de mi mente. Yarell estaba atacándolas, no debía ceder, por nada del mundo, o del Olimpo debía ceder. Entonces, siempre si podría escucharlas gritar? Era el momento, muñeca de papel! Quebrar sus barreras, matar sus esperanzas y hundirlas nuevamente en la muerte, era lo que debías hacer! Eso lo tenias claramente en la cabeza, por eso, clavaste tus cansados ojos carmesí en ellas dos y dejaste que el portal, que minutos atrás habías cerrado, se volviera a abrir, pero eso no era todo, el cosmo de aquellas dos, quienes ya se protegían con aferro de Yarell, aun viajaba por quien sabe que lugar de tu mente, hasta que encontró una buena salida…

Te pudiste complacer, Ninitsu. Por fin me pude ver feliz y sonriendo con particular alegría, estas loca, Ninitsu? Tal vez, pero mas que eso… Aeris y Ligabiss por fin habían gritado, o no fue eso lo que escuchaste? Cuando tu dimensión dejo escapar aquel fugaz y letal poder, se estrello contra la barrera que ambas habían forjado, y que paso entonces? El sonido de un vidrio inundo tus oídos y empujo a tus sentidos a empalagarse en tranquilidad, Jajajaja las habías derrotado, perdón; entre tu y Yarell las habían derrotado! Que felicidad! O no?

Claro, estaba segura que con eso, nada peor podría pasar. Yarell relajo su cosmo y dejo de atacarlas, suspiro profundamente y descanso sus brazos en sus costados, todo el polvo se desvaneció y en donde debían estar Acuario y Virgo, solo estaba la huella de una poderosa pelea, de ellas, no había evidencia…

-No entiendo… -dijo Yarell, negando con la cabeza, su presencia indicaba que estaba demasiado agotada. Como no? Si nos prácticamente nos habían metido una arrastrada

Pero los bullicios en las gradas, llamaron nuestra atención. Exclamaciones de alivio, dolor sentimental y sorpresa inundaron todo el sitio de expectación. Yarell y yo levantamos la vista, todo el alboroto llamo nuestra atención. Pero ambas quedamos mas que sorprendidas o intranquilas. Aeris estaba en las gradas, recostada como al principio y aparentando dormir, su cuerpo había tomado la antigua posición, en la que horas atrás la teníamos recostada, la capa que cubría su cuerpo reapareció nuevamente y la cobijo, envolviendo en el letárgico sueño, que todos los muertos duermen, durante toda la eternidad... Supuse entonces, Acuario debía estar en donde la dejamos una noche atrás.

**-Me han dejado extasiado, amazonas **–Vocifero Zeus, ni siquiera voltee a verlo- **Entonces, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí, no? Deben marcharse, que mi hija las espera con las novedosas y buenas noticias.**

Yo creía, yo pensaba e imaginaba que podía crear un mundo mejor. Que siempre iba a despertar con buen humor y que iba a sonreír al verme viva una vez más, que solo era cuestión de esperar para verme como siempre lo soñé. Ahora, me siento estupida, mucho… Pero ahora mi alma y mi espíritu duermen, en algún lugar muy frió, por que es que me he hecho tan insensible? Ese dios que descansaba en el palco, ese tipo con alma de algo más que un demonio nos usaba, nosotros más que nadie lo sabíamos, sin embargo le dábamos acceso a nuestra vida. Por que nos dejamos manipular? Como es que nunca fui algo mas que un sueño? Lo siento, perdóname, no pienso llorar más en silencio…

-**_"Aun te lamentas el estilo de vida que posees?" _**–Volvió a interferir en mi cabeza- **_"Has peleado excelente…Vamos, te invito a que pertenezcas a mi orden, solo así, serás mas fuerte"_**

Aparte la vista de Aeris y voltee mi cabeza, mirando nuevamente a Zeus, deje que el apagado viento meciera mi cabello y tome poco aire para contestar…

-Yo me entretengo en el camino, junto a los monstruos y demonios que alarman, pero nunca me permitiré ser parte de ellos. Eso es algo que me reservo, solo para mí –respondí con voz fantasmal. Voltee a mirarlas a todas ellas- No me digan que estoy fuera de aquí, tengo entendido que las mentiras están demasiado lejos de mi refugio, aunque intenten derribarlo… Intentare algún día, ablandar mi rocoso corazón. Por favor, yo ya no existo en sus parajes…

-**Esta bien, amazona, no te obligare a algo que no desees. Pero ten entendido, que si cambias de opinión, podrás venir cuando lo desees, tu espíritu de lucha, me es muy valioso**

-Lastima que otras no piensen lo mismo, señor.

Con la mirada les decía tantas cosas, por favor; perdónenme, pero no volveré a casa de nuevo, me tenían arrumbada y empolvada desde hace mucho tiempo, no podían parar con sus tratos especiales. No cedían su fingida sonrisa de amargura. Acaso yo no era importante? Me van a extrañar? Pienso, que ya no importa, di un paso muy importante y así debía permanecer mi existencia. Estoy absolutamente sola…

-Ninitsu espera

Oídos sordos, pies torturados. Ninitsu, ignoraste a quien tanto daño quisiste hacer, pero no pudiste. Giraste tu cuerpo y caminaste hacia la salida del estadio, a paso muy lento, invocaste a la armadura de géminis para que abandonara tu cuerpo, y así fue, solo continuaste caminando, hasta cruzar el umbral de tus sueños y fantasías perdidas. Respiraste profundo y decidiste ser solo tú, de ese día, en adelante…

Por favor; Perdóname, te he mantenido tanto tiempo encerrada dentro de mi corazón de piedra, que nunca te di acceso a la vida de cariños, por favor; alma de papel, tienes que perdonarme, por tenerte todo este tiempo, tan vacía…

_Por: Ninitsu._

_Continuara…_

_------------------------_

**N/A: Como la ven? Ahora no tarde tanto, verdad? Jeje, de hecho, la termine el mismo día que postee el capitulo anterior, no se a ustedes, pero a mi, este capitulo me pareció realmente bueno. Ninitsu es una chica muy lastimada emocionalmente. Por que hasta la gente con apariencia angelical y buen sentido, puede ser la peor en el mundo, y eso es algo, de lo que Ninitsu fue victima, pero… Que harán o dirán; Kanon y Saga al ver un caso un poquito parecido al suyo? Espero que traten de por lo menos hablar con ambas gemelas. Ninitsu esta muy mal, en realidad es mucha la depresión que siente. Desearía que sus compañeras hicieran algo por ella. Pero, cambiando de tema, sip, aquí terminan las batallas, pero no creo que aquí termine este fic, deseo les siga gustando, y saben lo que pido no? SI! DJEN REVIEW! SE AGRADECEN!**

**Responderé Reviews de personas anónimas en mi profile **

**Gracias a mi mom, por incitarme a seguirlo, ella tiene la culpa!**

**Nos leemos.**

**Até Logo.**


	17. Esperanza de Vida

…**ELLOS FUERON EL MOTIVO…**

**Esperanza de vida**

**(life expectancy)**

**Capitulo XVII**

Todo había terminado, por fin me había decidido a cruzar aquella puerta. Desde ese momento, planeaba ser independiente a las decisiones ajenas impuestas sobre mí, ya no ser más "la niña invisible" que servia de burla y regocijo para cualquiera que pensara humillarla. Creo que fue un gran paso, al fin me había atrevido a hacer lo que siempre había temido; dejar mi hogar. Entonces miraría la luz, después de 22 largos años de sueño y tempestad. Ninitsu, por fin estabas cuerda en tus decisiones. Debías celebrarlo, aunque no sintieras motivos de felicidad…

Después de haber cruzado aquel umbral, ya nada más importaba, ¿cierto? De todas maneras estabas muriendo, tu cuerpo, al que creíste haber apartado del dolor físico; te reclamaba a gritos y sollozos que pararas de caminar, que te detuvieras y pensaras mejor lo que estabas a punto de hacer… Estabas herida! Desangrándote! Al menos debías esperar un poco antes de marcharte totalmente, te faltaba consideración contigo misma, carecías de afecto por tu propia persona. Como era posible eso?

E inevitablemente, tu físico severamente dañado cobro cuentas contigo…

Ya no pudiste continuar, en esos momentos; que habías avanzado cuando mucho mas de diez metros lejos de la puerta, tu cuerpo resintió tanto daño y te hizo caer de frente al suelo, estabas deplorable, tu misma lo sabias. Pero que mas se podía hacer, ¿no? Sencillamente todo estaba terminando allí, en ese lugar, en ese momento, ya no había esperanzas de vida. Por fin podrías ser feliz? Si así era, entonces por que sentías ese miedo interior? Por que no querías cerrar los ojos? A que le temías? Suspiraste con coraje hacia tu propio ser, y apretaste tus manos frente a ti, descargabas tus débiles fuerzas ensangrentando la arena, con tus manchadas manos. Pero aun así, ya no lamentabas haber vivido hasta ese momento. En cierto punto, estaba orgullosa, de esos pocos logros que tuve…

Sin percatarme que dos personas me miraban con agradecimiento y pena, continué maldiciendo mi suerte al viento, estaba desquitando toda una vida de frustración en aquellos débiles puñetazos que vanamente descargaba contra el suelo. Nunca pensé que alguien pudiera acudir a mi "auxilio", yo sabía que necesitaba de ese alguien, pero también sabía; que nunca iría nadie por mí. Con el pasar de los minutos, mi cuerpo fue pidiendo calma, ya no podía mover si quiera mis manos, me sentía totalmente entumecida, y un crucial frió me estaba invadiendo. Ese era el abrazo de la muerte? Ninitsu estaba siendo victima de aquellos brazos? Pues ya no se movía en lo absoluto, solo el vaivén de su pecho al respirar indicaba lo contrario, por muy débil que fuera. Yo misma estaba escribiendo mi epitafio…

-Permítenos ayudarte, por favor –escuche, entre arrulladores brotes de silencio…

-Vamos, Ninitsu, despierta. No te rindas… -volví a escuchar, solo que esta vez, la voz sonó un poco mas pasiva

Aunque mi respuesta no pasó de un doloroso quejido, yo quería hablar, quería decirles tantas cosas a ambos, quería que me escucharan y que entendieran mis razones por marcharme. Es verdad, no los conocía aun, pero necesitaba decir tantas palabras, antes de…morir. La desesperación se estaba apoderando de mis sentidos, sentía la angustiosa necesidad de escucharles claramente, si, alguna vez desee morir, pero rápidamente taché la idea, al reconocer que por algún motivo me encontraba en esta existencia. Soy difícil, desde siempre lo he sabido, pero también he querido aprender a vivir, aprendiendo a ignorar mis molestos problemas; sociales y sentimentales. El que alguna vez halla querido atentar en contra de mi hermana, no justifica los malos tratos que recibí desde antes de aquel crimen. Ninguna de ellas goza de inocencia, eso lo puedo asegurar apostando mi vida…

Rasgue mi destino, para comenzar uno nuevo, guarde mis recuerdos y empecé desde cero. De todas maneras; que mas podía exigir? Si desde siempre he sido conformista, por que debía renegar de la nueva esperanza de vida, que posiblemente vendría a mi? Extenuando pensamientos adyacentes al problema que en ese momento sufría, decidí solamente fijar mis pensamientos en aquellos dos, a los que posiblemente si les había parecido…importante. Moví mis ojos, hasta uno de ellos y traté de sonreír. Aun estaba algo aturdida por aquella irrelevante caída de momentos atrás, o tal vez era que realmente mi estado era serio, solo que quería ignorarlo.

Cierto que cuando uno se propone ser torpe, lo logra…

Uno de ellos dos me tomo entre brazos y volteo mi cuerpo, dejándome boca arriba, admito que eso le hizo bien a mi salud, al menos pude respirar con un poco mas de libertad. Entonces pude apreciarlos con mayor resolución, eran dos seres anatómicamente bien parecidos, pero mas allá de eso, sus ojos transmitían tanta melancolía y tristeza que no supe manejar aquel encuentro ocular, rápidamente baje los ojos hacia algún lugar fijo del suelo y me dispuse solamente a escucharlos, tratando de responder sus preguntas…

-Te agradecemos de corazón, lo que tu y tus compañeras hicieron por nosotros, pero ahora permítenos ayudarte. Por favor, amazona –susurro quien me tenía en brazos- Así no conseguirá llegar a ningún lado.

-En serio…solo desean hacerlo por…pagar cuentas?...O por que desean ayudarme? –logre articular. El otro me miro angustiado- Díganme sus nombres, por favor…

-Saga…-Respondió quien me tenia en brazos

-Kanon –en seguida contesto el otro- Permítame decirle; que no planeamos ayudarla solo por pagar cuentas, si no por que lo deseamos de corazón. Pero solo podremos hacerlo, si nos lo permite, señorita –Sonrió débilmente

Entonces, ¿desde siempre estuve equivocada? Si hay un "alguien" para quien lo pide y lo necesita, lo comprendí ese mismo día. Pensé que era un bello momento, por fin se hacia realidad, tantos años de espera, y alguien al fin se animaba, se preocupaba por mi. Dibujé un poco de felicidad en mi entorno y suspiré asintiendo. No quería que me ayudaran, lo **deseaba **con todo el corazón. Y desde entonces he aprendido a callar tantos resentimientos contra la vida. Pase lo que pase, siempre pensare en ese momento, y mis penas se irán por mas insistentes que sean. Los miré a ambos y sonreí tratando de ponerme de pie.

-Claro…por favor…ayúdenme chicos…

_Por: Ninitsu_

La preocupación no tenia que invadirnos, teníamos que estar 100 conscientes y atentas si queríamos que todo saliera bien… Demonios! Red estaba cada vez peor, se podría jurar que estaba inmovible, todas teníamos miedo de lastimarla mas, incluso llegue a pensar que ya había muerto. Siempre estuvo allí, tendida en las gradas, arropada con las capas de todas, aparentemente el frió que sentía era horrendo. Pero después de la pelea que tuvo Laina, dejo de hacer todo tipo de movimiento que nos daba una esperanza más. Melanie y Yarell no se despegaban de ella, siempre estuvieron a su lado, para motivarla y tratar de darle fuerzas, mientras que yo no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro…

-Por que no nos vamos ya? –grite, saliendo de mis cabales

-Primero tenemos que hallar la manera de moverla sin lastimarla mas! Por favor Eryosdil, calmate un poco, comienzas a ponerme nerviosa –Contesto Sharyoli con la voz un poco quebrada.

-Por favor, por favor, tienen que guardar la calma –interrumpió Milo- Los gemelos ya fueron por Ninitsu, La amazona de Aries y el caballero de Acuario fueron por Ligabiss, solo tienen que esperar un poco mas…

-Claro! Y que se muera, ¿no? – grito enfadado el caballero de Cáncer. Realmente lo siento al no mencionar sus nombres, pero no me aprendí los de todos.

-Nadie mas va a morir! –Chilló Melanie- No seria justo…

**-Jajajajaja, que graciosa es la impaciencia humana –**intervino Zeus-**Vamos! No se hagan complicado el momento, solo pidanme que yo los ayude a marcharse, y lo haré**.

Quien lo diría? El ser más ególatra, imposible, arrogante y pedante del universo, nos estaba ofreciendo ayuda. Debíamos confiar en el? Debíamos depositar nuestra integridad en sus ideas? Solamente una mirada a todos fue suficiente para hablar, en esas gradas estaban demasiadas almas cansadas, tantos ojos deseosos de sueño. Podíamos pedirle la misma ayuda a Meludi, pero ella se encontraba totalmente nerviosa, en esos momentos no confiaba en ella misma, se sentía temerosa de cometer un error y llevarnos a otro sitio. Entonces la misma idea recayó sobre Mu, pero fue algo imposible de lograr. Cuando el Lemuriano intentó tele transportarse; simplemente no pudo, no podía ni siquiera encender su cosmo. Al parecer Zeus no permitía que los caballeros prendieran sus energías, los tenia a todos reprimidos…

Voltee a mirar a los ojos de cada uno y avancé hasta la ultima grada, allí mire a Zeus y aspire todo el aire que mis pulmones dejaran entrar, si quería que Zeus nos cumpliera ese único favor, tenia que buscar una "bonita" manera de pedírselo y dejar mis impulsos a un lado, después de todo, a la fuerza tenia que guardarle un gran respeto, por ser el mayor de todos los dioses…

-Señor, le agradeceríamos si nos pudiera ayudar a regresar al Santuario de nuestra Diosa Athena, se lo pedimos en manera de favor –pronuncie con voz suplicante, Zeus se llevo una mano a la barbilla y asintió

**-Claro! Por que no? Han peleado excelente amazonas! Como dije anteriormente, me dejaron totalmente satisfecho! Por eso, ahora los devolveré a todos a la tierra, inclusive, les obsequiare una sorpresa maravillosa a todas ustedes**

-Le agradezco en nombre de todos nosotros… -respondí inmediatamente

La risa de Zeus retumbó por todo el estadio, fue algo escalofriante y a mi parecer: ridículo, que quería probar con eso? Ya todos sabemos que el es Máximo dios de todos! Que en pocas palabras; es el "mejor", entonces que ganaba, presumiéndonoslo, una y otra vez? Aparentemente nada. Suspire y fingí una sonrisa, a la vez que aun seguía mirándolo. Un aura blanca me cubrió, debo admitir que por momentos me asuste, eso era nuevo para mí. Traté de ver a través de los orificios de aquel cosmo, pero el pánico tomo control sobre mí, todo era totalmente oscuro. Cerré los ojos y me lleve ambas manos a la boca, estaba comenzando a marearme, pero mas que nada, yo sabia que tenia que guardar compostura y tenia que tratar de confiar en aquel dios.

Me quedé así, por más de 2 segundos. Entonces fue cuando aparecimos nuevamente en el Santuario, en las escaleras del templo de Aries, yo estaba boca abajo, tirada en el suelo. Sacudí la cabeza enérgicamente y me puse con habilidad de pie, recordé que las cosas no estaban muy bien, por lo que no debíamos perder tiempo. Regados, por toda las escaleras, estaban los demás, cada quien en algún sitio, cerca o lejos de mi, no tenia importancia, solamente quería hallar la manera de hacernos todo mas fácil, Red aun estaba muriendo, y a mi parecer, ella es quien se debía llevar toda la atención posible. Miré a todos lados y traté de encontrarla, pero no había rastro de ella, ni de Melanie. Que les pudo haber pasado? Como habían desaparecido así? Seguramente esa era la "sorpresa" a la que Zeus se refirió antes de llevarnos a la tierra…

-Están todos bien? –preguntó Yarell, subiendo al escalón mas alto

-Inmediatamente buscamos por todos lados, pero Ninitsu, Red, Melanie, Aeris ni Ligabiss aparecen! –Contestó Meludi, con voz preocupada.- Al parecer, ni siquiera están en la tierra!

-Y tampoco los gemelos están en el Santuario, que habrá sido de todos ellos?–Suspiro Laina

-Aparentemente Zeus nos había traído a todos a la tierra, que ganaría con no traerlos a ellos? –pregunto preocupado, el caballero de Leo

-Diversión, al vernos preocupados –contesté, cruzándome de brazos

Nuevamente iba a continuar hablando, estaba tan confundida y enojada, como era posible que ellos no estuvieran entre nosotros? Si Zeus quería jugar con todos los que servimos al bien de su hija, por que no nos dejo varados para siempre en el Olimpo? En ese momento mi cabeza no pensaba en otra cosa que en maldiciones y reparticiones de golpes, realmente estaba ofuscada! Pero algo calmo todo el coraje y la represión que sentía dentro de mí, un cosmo, divinamente hermoso, calido y reconfortante, se anuncio en la entrada del primer templo. Sabía inmediatamente de quien se trataba, nadie mas en la tierra podía hacerte cambiar tan lindamente de ánimo, solamente nuestra Divinidad Athena. Todos los presentes en ese momento, hicimos una respetuosa reverencia y recargamos la rodilla en el suelo, era una manera de respeto, que se muestra frente a tu Dios protegido.

Athena se acercó más a nosotros. A pesar de tanto trabajo por nuestra parte…aun se miraba triste, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sostenía su Niké con debilidad. Verla en ese ánimo, me derrumbaba totalmente, a pesar de ser una diosa, era una niña también, de no mas de 14 años. Toda mi vida he entrenado para servir a esa niña, desde pequeña me han metido en la cabeza, que solamente existo para proteger a la Diosa de la tierra, entonces cuando sucedió la pelea de Athena contra el dios de los muertos, con angustia todas esperamos las noticias, teníamos tantas esperanzas de que ella resultara victoriosa y que pudiera gobernar nuevamente la tierra, que durante esa noche de suspenso; todas nos reunimos y espiritualmente apoyamos el cansado cosmo de Athena. A mi se me enseño a serle leal, y a nunca abandonarla, por lo que también yo daría mi vida por ella…

-Así no ha sido, mis queridos caballeros –habló delicadamente, mirándonos con una débil sonrisa- Mi padre a cumplido lo que dijo, el los trajo a todos a la tierra, sin embargo, no a todos los trajo a las entradas del santuario. Red y Ninitsu, en estos momentos están en el hospital más cercano al santuario, a su lado, se encuentran los caballeros de Géminis y Melanie.

-Pero…y donde se encuentran…lo cuerpos de Aeris y Ligabiss, princesa? –preguntó Teris, con algo de miedo en la voz

-Los cuerpos… -repitió Athena, llevándose una mano a la boca- No puede ser… ellas…Ustedes prometieron volver…todas- sollozó e inevitablemente se inclinó hacia al frente, solamente apoyándose en su báculo- No me pueden hacer esto.

-Athena…Lo lamentamos tanto –susurré

Sabia que demasiadas lágrimas serian derramadas por su ausencia, ellas permanecían dentro de cada una de nosotras, muy en el fondo de nuestro corazón. Como no se les podría extrañar? Ellas eran nuestras amigas, esas dos mujeres que no debieron morir, desde que las conocí, fueron buenas personas, aunque muy aledañas a todas nosotras. Posiblemente estarían soñando, o recordando eternamente lo que vivieron a nuestro lado, mientras las sonrisas de sus rostros eran permanentes, no se podía pensar otra cosa, que imaginarlas paseando por algún hermoso paraíso, mientras disfrutaban con gratitud el sonido del viento…

Yo, ni nadie; queríamos que se sintieran solas para siempre. En cambio, si queríamos que supieran que por siempre estaríamos con ellas, a su lado. Aeris siempre había sido una excelente amazona, pero sobre todo, muy buena amiga, de Ligabiss solo sabia, que su manera de ser, era por su estilo de vida anterior, pero aun así, podrías confiar plenamente en ella…

Las lágrimas se apoderaron de mis sentidos, puse mis manos sobre mi rostro y me incliné en el suelo, no lloraba plenamente, si no, con débiles sollozos. Habíamos hecho tanto, y perdimos por ello a dos compañeras, cual fue nuestro descuido? Por que Zeus había tenido que tomar esas decisiones? Solamente me sentía mas hundida en la desesperación…

-Señora Athena… Pero su padre nos hablo de una posible sorpresa, no hay que dar todo por perdido, posiblemente…

-Tienes razón, Teris, la esperanza nunca se pierde, encontrare la manera de tenerlas nuevamente con nosotros… -respondió, parándose derecha, dejando que algunas pequeñas lágrimas escurrieran sus mejillas

-Athena, estamos nuevamente a sus cuidados y ordenes, lo que usted pida, será cumplido por nosotros. Hemos vuelto gracias a estas amazonas, y a usted. Se lo agradecemos profundamente – Expuso el patriarca, adelantándose a todos.

Nuestra princesa sonrió, reflejando un lindo brillo en sus ojos y suspiro llena de calma. Realmente tenia pensado hacer lo imposible por volver con Aeris y Ligabiss, pero… Era como nuevamente empezar esta historia, pensé; que nuevamente tendríamos que pasar por todo lo anterior…

_Por: Eryosdil _

_Continuara…_

**-------------------------------**

**N/A: Pues los argumentos son los mismos de siempre, la escuela, las tareas y en este caso, que mas puedo decir? Me enferme horrendamente de la gripe, pido disculpas por no actualizar pronto, pero nuevamente la inspiración estaba lejos, mi musa a veces no halla como seguir activa, jeje. Pues estamos cerca de nuestro no esperado final. Espero este capitulo les halla agradado aunque halla quedado un tanto corto. Y ya saben lo que pido no? SI! DJEN REVIEW! SE AGRADECEN!**

**Responderé Reviews de personas anónimas en mi profile **

**Gracias a mi mom, por incitarme a seguirlo, ella tiene la culpa!**

**Nos leemos.**

**Até Logo.**


	18. Poco a poco, La paz de nuestros ojos

…**ELLOS FUERON EL MOTIVO…**

**Poco a poco. La paz de nuestros ojos…**

**(Σιγά-σιγά. )**

**Capitulo XVIII**

Una vez, me hablaron claramente… No debíamos confiar, ni siquiera en el compañero que caminara junto a nuestro hombro. El escorpión vive solo, y solo por siempre debe permanecer… El miedo es nuestro enemigo, la vida es nuestro mortífero temor, solamente éramos uno, contra quien osara interferir en nuestro camino…

Y yo, ¿debía creer en eso?

¿Solamente pensar en la muerte? ¿Pero a quien le importa todo eso? Eryosdil solamente desea vivir! Deseo disfrutar cada suspiro por siempre, sonreír, manejar mi vida a mi manera. Recuerda: Tú eres dueño de tu destino…

Entonces… Todo debe irse al infierno, dejar el pasado en donde debe estar y mirar con desempeño hacia al frente, cumplir lo que mas anhelas, y por que no? Divertirte de buena gana. Adoro mi manera de vivir, adoro el entorno que me rodea. Pero también me siento alguien verdaderamente culpable y podrido a la vez. Como fui capaz de convertirme en parte de la masa, y tratar como basura a alguien que posiblemente podría dar su vida a cambio de la mía? Ninitsu era muy buena persona, pero la mayoría del tiempo… Solo fue la "cara asquerosamente malvada" de Géminis ante mis ojos carentes de sentido. A pesar de todo, nunca escuche un solo lamento proveniente de su boca en contra nuestra. Tal vez siempre necesitó un amigo, pero nadie estuvo allí para apoyarla. Simplemente; siempre era Hikarime quien resaltaba como propietaria de la tercera casa, Ninitsu, siempre estuvo expuesta al olvido…

Me culpo ahora por tantas faltas de mi parte. Como pude hacer tanto mal sin saberlo? Demonios! A quien engaño con esto? Si tenia consciencia de todo alrededor, pero siempre me mostré indiferente. Deje a su suerte a quienes alguna vez necesitaron de mí. Siempre supe que dos compañeras mías se hundían en su depresiva soledad, y siempre les di la espalda, esperando que ellas mismas emergieran luchando contra sus propios problemas. Y a causa de eso; Las consecuencias fueron las esperadas…

Pero aun podía tratar de hacer algo, todavía había esperanza de un cambio, no solamente tenia que llorar las penas amargas de la vida. Tenía motivos de sobra para ayudarlas desde ese momento, como desde la primera vez que las conocí. Siempre las protegeré, a todas, cada una de ellas son parte de mi familia. Por mi vida, por mi signo y por mi orgullo, que **siempre** me tendrán a su lado, para protegerlas. Se que es tarde decirlo ahora, pero es mejor que nunca…

Me levante y me limpie los ojos con el regazo de mis manos. Athena nos observaba a todos con llorosa actitud, tenia a su lado al patriarca, explicándole miles de cosas y consolándola ante la perdida de dos personas mas, tal vez era un buen momento, o tal vez no. Como saberlo? Si todo estaba siendo llevado a planos más difíciles. Lo lamentable eran las futuras acciones, esa vez que pensaba planear Athena? No podría estar perdido todo cuanto hicimos…Aeris y Ligabiss no debían morir en vano…Al menos eso era lo que en mi interior fulguraba insistentemente…

-Debo ir a verlas. Necesito disculparme y recibir el perdón, que se, me ha faltado desde siempre –susurré, hice una reverencia ante mi diosa y camine rumbo a la ciudad.

-Todas hicimos mal, Eryosdil, espera iremos todas juntas… -contesto Laina. Me detuve y voltee a verla

-Esta vez iré por mi parte, siento que deseo estar sola por estos momentos, debo pensar en muchas cosas y caminar mientras edito mis malos pensamientos –conteste, emprendiendo nuevamente mi viaje…

Decidí no voltear, decidí solamente continuar caminando. Atrás, con ellas, dejaba todo lo que caracterizaba a la antigua amazona de Escorpión, a aquella que no sentía perdón ni buscaba las palabras adecuadas para herir a una de sus compañeras. Quería caminar sola… para aprender el significado de mis actos y encontrar miles de maneras de disculparme. Siempre estaba esperando el momento de atacar, y ni sentí que debía parar, cuando ya era suficiente. Era momento de disolver aquel paraje de maldad que creamos en nuestro entorno… Diosa! Nosotras éramos el diablo…

No se cuanto duré caminando, no medí tiempo ni distancia, solamente desperté de aquel trance en el que me mantenía voluntariamente, cuando me encontraba ya; en la entrada al hospital…

Suspiré y tomé fuerza para poder entrar, era el momento. Moví mis pies acompasados al interior del hospital, al interior del sitio que cambiaria la manera de pensar, de sentir; de dos personas o más… Tenia que hacerlo, era un adeudo que yo misma infringí sobre mí. Llegue al aparador y mire con atención a la chica que atendía mas de dos llamadas, intente aguardar, quería ser respetuosa y cordial; lo que me llevaría a esperar mi turno para tener al menos la mitad de la atención de la mujer que supuestamente iba a atender mis problemas. Pero ese momento no llegaba, la chica parecía ignorarme completamente y yo, comenzaba a impacientarme con una molesta actitud en mi rostro. Cruce los brazos y carraspeé molesta, pero me seguía ignorando…

-Disculpa, me podrías a…?

-Un segundo! –me atajo groseramente, sin siquiera voltearme a ver.

-Oye! Ahora me vas a escuchar! –grite molesta, sin embargo, aun no parecía tomarme importancia- Llevo mas de 10 minutos parada frente a ti y no te has dignado a siquiera dirigirme palabra alguna! Mas que falta de educación lo considero una grave falta de respeto hacia mi! Así que ahora me vas a mirar y en breve me dirás donde puedo encontrar a…

-UN MOMENTO!

Al menos para mí, eso exploto una gran bomba dentro de todos mis problemas; no me atendía, y se tomaba el derecho de gritarme? Sentí echar fuego por los oídos y empuñe las manos, tratando de controlarme. Lamentablemente soy muy impulsiva y gruñona, ¿Cómo pensaba quedarme callada? Eso si que no! Me recargue en el aparador y le arrebate el teléfono, con coraje colgué y ahora si, la mire con una horrenda expresión de furia en mi rostro; lo supe, por que la mujer remarco las arrugas de su rostro en una expresión temerosa.

-Ahora piensas prestarme un poco de atención? –con voz un tanto seria y calmada

-Dígame; ¿que es lo que se le ofrece, señorita? – chilló, echándose para atrás sobre la silla

-Hace como 2 horas y 30 minutos, llegaron dos mujeres heridas de gravedad, jóvenes. Sus nombres son: Ninitsu y Sirea, una de ellas portaba una armadura de oro en su cuerpo…

La mujer agregó una expresión mas en su rostro, sorprendida a mas no poder. Tecleó varias veces en la computadora, de vez en cuando volteándome a ver. Juro que estaba exasperada, me sentía: cansada, sucia, culpable y triste. ¿Que mas podía pensar? Aunque en esos momentos no lo expresara, sentía el camino de lagrimas cubrir mi rostro. Pero me tornaba poderosa, segura y desafiante, tanto era el deseo de conseguir el perdón de mis hermanas, que echaba todo "orgullo" a un lado. La tipa término de buscar lo que yo había pedido, con manos temblorosas anotó solo un número de cuarto y piso, mientras volteaba a verme. Sonreí mirándola despectivamente, y me lo dio, con terror de tocarme. Pero algo no me pareció agradable en lo que leí en el papel…

-Te dije que eran dos pacientes –aclaré, mirándola interrogante

-Lo se, señorita –tragó saliva- pero la paciente Sirea, en estos momentos esta siendo sometida a una operación…muy delicada

-Que tipo de operación?

-La paciente llegó con una severa fractura basilar de cráneo. Es la forma más grave de fractura, ya que afecta al hueso que forma la base del cráneo. En estos momentos se le asiste urgentemente, tiene más de dos horas en cirugía…

No pude evitar mostrarme preocupada y sorprendida, eso no podía estar pasando… Aparentemente los problemas se habían alejado, cuando salimos del Olimpo, pero no era así; las cosas se estaban poniendo mas cruentas, tristes y ofensivas, mientras volvíamos a retomar nuestra vida en la tierra. Apreté el papel entre mis dedos, cerré los ojos con fuerza y suspire llena de miedo. Miedo que a mi parecer es comprensible en casos similares… Estábamos jugando con la muerte, aun cuando ya habíamos huido de ella. ¿En que monstruo se convirtió aquel paraíso en el que viviríamos plenamente? Sin decir más palabras me dirigí a las escaleras y comencé a subirlas con algo de urgencia, paré en el tercer piso y corrí al pasillo, mientras me repetía interiormente que todo estaría bien… Aun habitaba mucha esperanza, dentro de mis ideales…

Entonces llegué a la entrada de un cuarto, ¿Número? No lo recuerdo, pero puedo decir que con precaución y timidez toqué la puerta, esperando toda clase de señal para empujarla y entrar. Nadie decía nada, todo estaba en aturdidor silencio, incluso llegué a preguntarme si me había equivocado de piso, o en este caso de habitación. Pregunté a unas cuantas enfermeras que pasaron, si es que acaso la dirección que tenia anotada, estaba equivocada. Pero todas respondían negativamente, afirmando que el lugar en el que me encontraba era exacto. Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos y suspiré con pena, llamé una vez más a la puerta y aguarde nuevamente. La desesperación me carcomía y también llegué a preocuparme… ¿Que tal si les había ocurrido algo realmente desastroso? ¿Qué tal si nunca me podría perdonar a mi misma, todo lo que ocasioné?

No, no podía esperar mas! Llevé una de mis manos a la perilla de la puerta y la giré, obteniendo aquel chasquido; que indicaba que podía entrar, tenia el acceso libre y abierto. Me recargué en el marco de la puerta y asomé la cabeza, para ver mejor. Ahí estaba una muchacha acostada, al parecer durmiendo, en su rostro había paz y sus sueños no se miraban perturbados, alrededor de ella habían unas cuantas maquinas que indicaban varias funciones vitales del cuerpo, con cuidado entre y caminé unos cuantos pasos hacia ella. Ninitsu se miraba demasiado tranquila que la pena por molestarla me invadió. Comprendí que ese tal vez no era el momento, debía dejarla en paz, por lo que a medio camino; giré mis talones y con pies de gato camine nuevamente a la puerta…

-No tienes por que marcharte de súbito –escuche detrás de mi. Únicamente traté de observar con el rabillo del ojo, y detuve mi retorno. –Que quieres Eryosdil?

-Vine a… -suspiré, girando para darle frente, aunque mantuve la mirada en el suelo- Ninitsu… Al diablo con tanto rodeo –me acerque a ella, quedando al lado de su cama y la observe con vergüenza- vine a pedir perdón… -Me miró mas que sorprendida y negó con la cabeza. La incredulidad le invadía todos los pensamientos

-¿Tu? –rió amargamente- Una de las guerreras mas orgullosas, me viene a pedir perdón? No me hagas ilusiones… El día en que eso pasara, seria el día mas lindo para mí… El día en que dejarían a Ninitsu vivir sin tanto polvo y olvido. Te has venido a burlar nuevamente, cierto? En estos momentos detrás de ti, aparecerán Teris y Laina, dándome un momento más de tortura…

-No es así, Ninitsu –negué con la cabeza- Te hablo de corazón, por favor… perdona todo el daño que te ocasioné. Reconozco que estuve mal, y no pretendo buscar excusa alguna para la maldad que guardé en mi corazón, me llena de pena y dolor pensar y sentir que dañé tanto a una persona, a una compañera, nada mas por puro… gusto. Todo lo que pasó es algo que nunca debió suceder, y de corazón te pido perdón. No me parece justo todo lo que has vivido –sollocé, con algunas lagrimas escurriendo mis mejillas.

Entiendo que otorgar y pedir perdón, son dos términos muy diferentes. Como también entiendo que es muy difícil decidir en un caso así. Yo ponía todo lo que creía en dos simples palabras "te perdono", pero ya no dependía más de mí. Si no de quien yacía en aquella cama. Bajé el rostro nuevamente y miré mis manos con pena y tristeza, sentía el cosmo de Ninitsu muy confundido y aturdido. Claro! Que mas podía estar sufriendo aquella amazona en un caso igual? Todo lo que ha vivido son penas tras penas y decepciones de la vida…

Pienso que ha sido demasiado fuerte, tolerante y valiente. Enfrentar tanto mal durante toda la vida siempre trae fortaleza y valentía. No me extraña que tanto Ninitsu como Red, se hayan dispuesto a no soltar mas lagrimas, o tal vez sea que se encuentran secas por dentro… Athena, no permitas que eso sea lo que pase. Ninitsu acaricio su cabello con ambas manos y volteo a ver la ventana, en donde dos lindos ramos de flores moradas y rojas se encontraban reposando, la amazona estiro una de sus manos, la que no estaba invadida de agujas y tomo una flor de cada color…

-Sabes? –Susurró mirando las flores- Nunca importa lo que pase; Siempre vas a sentir, aunque sea una mínima parte del cariño de un ser anhelado… Tal vez solo sea parte de un bonito sueño, pero debes tener en cuenta, que aun puede estar a tu lado. Por mi parte; nunca dejare de creer… La brutalidad habita en mi cabeza, lo se… pero hay algo que me impide dejar de creer… Tal vez alguien me espera en un lugar inexplorado por mí, solo es cuestión de tiempo, y mucha esperanza para no olvidarlo… Solo debo creer…

-Al menos lo tienes en cuenta. Lo sabes y nunca lo olvidaras. Por que sabes que no debe ser así, la esperanza muere contigo…

-Eryosdil… me dieron una vida indeseada, hasta el peor de los seres se doblegaría al ver el martirio y calvario por el cual mi alma camina a diario. Yo…no soy nadie para juzgarte, ni para juzgarlas a las demás, pero admito que en un momento llegue a odiarlas a todas, a cada una de ustedes. Sin embargo…con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando, sin perder esperanza alguna – dijo, acariciando cada pétalo de cada flor- No te preocupes Amazona, no te guardo ahora ningún rencor, al menos eres la única que se ha dignado a reconocer tus errores.

-Podemos ser amigas? –pregunté, sin dejar de mirar mis manos

-Siempre lo hemos sido…

Voltee a verla y sonreí con un poco de alivio, la hubiera abrazado de no ser por todo el aparatejo que la rodeaba. Por momentos pude ver en su mirada, la alegría se que asomaba, ya no debería haber mucha presión en sus pensamientos. Nuevamente volvía a ser mi hermana, mi hermana de armas, y yo, me sentía nuevamente orgullosa de ser quien era, a un compañero no se le tiene que hacer pasar por la peor de las desdichas, sin importa el grado de maldad que se genere en tus venas…

-Creo que…por primera vez me sentiré como en casa

No pude evitar sonreír mirándola, por aquel comentario. Iba a continuar hablando, tal vez motivándola un poco más, pero alguien irrumpió aquel momento de reconciliación, comenzaron a llamar con insistencia, hasta que optaron dejar de hacerlo, la puerta empezó a abrirse con lentitud, a la vez que se ganaba nuestras miradas atentas. Una melena azul se asomó por la puerta y junto a esta, dos lindos ojos verdes. Uno de los gemelos había decidido hacerle compañía a Ninitsu…

Claro, pienso que momentos como ese, comprendieron la gravedad del asunto que estaba haciendo a Ninitsu victimaria. Juntos decidieron tratar de ayudarla a como fuese lugar. Saben? Yo no encuentro maldad alguna en el corazón de aquellos dos caballeros, y me parece imposible de creer la historia que cargan a cuestas… Pero como se escribió en este papel; todo tiene derecho a ser remendado y empezar de nuevo

-Puedo pasar?

-Claro Kanon, por que no? –respondió Ninitsu, nunca me voy a dejar de preguntar; como es posible que desde el primer día de conocerlos, ya los podía distinguir?

"_Poco a poco iremos enmendando los errores del pasado, poco a poco recobraremos los motivos de sonreír; solo es cuestión de poder creer en un campo de fantasía, tomar el lápiz y escribir mentalmente lo que crearía tu mundo de alegría. La paz de de nuestros ojos estaba cobrando vida…"_

_Por: Eryosdil_

_Continuara…_

----------------------

**N/A: Decidí seguirlo hasta que saliera de vacaciones, pudo parecer eterno el plazo, lo se, pero... Que otra me quedaba por hacer? Disculpen la tardanza, si, como siempre es el mismo pretexto que para mí es importante mencionar: la escuela es algo de prioridad, como muchos sabrán, el hecho de reprobar alguna materia me asusta (por que a penas he podido pagar las que reprobé en 1er semestre), pero aun así, emplee la imaginación y la memoria del momento. Tengo planeado terminar este fic antes de volver a la escuela, refiriéndome a antes de que estas dos semanas que se nos dan por vacaciones finalicen, después de eso; juro! Que antes de postear un fic, lo terminare primero, así se me hará todo mas fácil… Sin mencionar que entrando de estas vacaciones, entro directo a exámenes ( T.T), nuevamente me disculpo, que pasen unas agradables vacaciones, y… SI! DJEN REVIEW! SE AGRADECEN!**

_Les daré un poco de más idea sobre el estado de Red: _

**Fracturas basilares del cráneo**  
Es la forma más grave de fractura de cráneo, ya que afecta al hueso que forma la base del cráneo. Los pacientes que tienen este tipo de fractura tienen con frecuencia moretones alrededor de los ojos y un moretón detrás de la oreja. También pueden tener un líquido claro que se les sale por la nariz o por las orejas debido a un desgarro en parte de la cubierta del encéfalo. Estos pacientes normalmente necesitan vigilancia estrecha en el hospital.

**Ahora si...**

**Responderé Reviews de personas anónimas en mi profile **

**Gracias a mi mom, por incitarme a seguirlo, ella tiene la culpa!**

**Nos leemos.**

**Até Logo.**


	19. Puedo sonreír aun?

…**ELLOS FUERON EL MOTIVO…**

**Puedo sonreír aun?…**

**(Ik kan zelfs glimlachen?)**

**Capitulo IXX**

**1era parte**

"_No quedaba más que para siempre decirles adiós. Solamente el breve recuerdo de una vida a su lado…jamás se olvidara…"_

Desde un punto distinto…yo comenzaría a relatar esta triste y maravillosa historia, si tan solo tuviera la fuerza necesaria…para no romper la punta de mi lápiz a medio camino…

Las sombras se hacían más evidentes… ¿A caso nunca mas volvería a apreciar paraje alguno? Sentí desahuciar mi alma, sentí todo lo vivido como un manchon en algo que nunca existió… Ahora; ¿donde podría estar vagando? ¿Donde mas podría estar pasando mi "existencia"? ¿Que era de mí? Hubiera querido creer que solamente mantenía mis ojos cerrados y que al despertar: los calidos rayos de sol se filtrarían por mi ventana. Hubiera querido pensar que al poner los pies sobre el helado piso, otro día más de vida me esperaría con ansias…

¿Este es el pago a todas las deudas que dejé en el mundo terrenal? Que alguien me grite una respuesta! No culpo a nadie más, solamente a mí. No pido amor, ni comprensión, solamente mi estadía en algún lugar estable.

Sentía envolver mis brazos alrededor mío, al mismo tiempo que comprendía que era nada más el deseo inalcanzable de volver a vivir. Una victoria era algo importante para mí, habitar entre las maravillas de aquel planeta que me vio nacer; era algo completamente…lindo. Más cuando en esos momentos me di cuenta: nunca más podría volver a sentir.

Quise abrir mis azules ojos, quise ver y tocar el hielo de mi alcoba, acariciar el ronroneo de aquel gato que me acompañaba en mis días de vida… Pero el hielo y la inmensidad de mi fuerza derivó otro destino para mí. Mientras me mantenía en aquel estado de consciencia y muerte, intenté suspirar una vez más antes de acostumbrarme y resignarme al olvido que se atienen todos los muertos. Esta bien…estaba lista para emprender aquella marcha. Mi espíritu seria juzgado como un mortal más, y aunque mi alma no quedó torturada por la eternidad en el cositos: sentía el pesar de mi "existencia".

Algo me incitó a mover mi alma, en momentos de atención podía notar que me movía, que algo me llevaba mas halla de aquel estado negruzco en el que recobré la consciencia después de pelear en la arena de Zeus. Levanté lo que en vida hubiera sido mi rostro y con pena observé las filas que se formaban para cruzar alguna especie de laguna; inmensa, rojiza y calmada. No dejaba de prestarle atención al paraje tan deprimente que rodeaba mi alma, incluso me sentí indefensa en medio de tantos lamentos por parte de espíritus castigados por el precio de sus propios pecados, almas que esperaban cruzar aquel lago en algún tipo de barca que los aguardaba con interés de adquirir dinero. Entonces comprendí; me encontraba a punto de cruzar la Laguna Estigia, solamente tenia que ser parte de la numerosa fila…

-Que esperas para formarte? –escuché claramente tras de mi. Voltee a ver quien me hablaba y descubrí una niña, pelo negro, ojos rojos y piel pálida. La niña dio un paso hacia mi, mientras yo continuaba observándola, por primera vez en mi vida sin saber que hacer…-¿Piensas rebelar tu espíritu a mis preguntas? Respondeme, asqueroso fantasma; por que no estas en la fila? –preguntó nuevamente. Pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, había algo que me impedía hablar, en ese mismo momento, me sentía algo totalmente distinto a lo que era en vida…-Tu silencio habla por ti. Prepárate a ser devorada entonces.

Recuerdo que al escuchar ese enunciado, retrocedí dos o tres pasos, llena de distintos pensamientos, invadida por el coraje y la injuria que sentía. Intenté encender mi cosmo, pero no había una sola respuesta, mientras mas dejaba de creer en un destino, aquella "niña" se tornaba más amenazante hacia mí. No quería continuar retrocediendo, eso no era digno de la amazona que manejó los hielos durante toda su vida. Debía pelear! Empuñé las manos y asimilé una posición de defensa. ¿Que otra me quedaba? De todas maneras ya estaba muerta, lo único que hubiera pasado a niveles mas críticos, es que mi espíritu, o lo que quedaba de mi, hubiera dejado de existir totalmente.

Pero algo mas halla de lo "normal" me puso en total alerta, la niña comenzó a sufrir cambios drásticos y monstruosos, su apariencia anteriormente de un infante muerto, empezó a modificarse para darle forma a un gran ser de al menos 2 metros de alto, patas largas; en apariencia de cabra, colmillos filosos y para terminar su anatomía, dos grandes cuernos, muy afilados al parecer. Negué con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar esos grandes e inmensos ojos color sangre, a pesar de todo lo que yo sabia podía pasar, nunca desistí aquella posición defensiva en la que me vi inmersa. Simplemente, debía proteger lo último que quedaba de aquel orgulloso porte que me caracterizaba…

-Me encargo de devorar a toda aquella alma que no quiera ser parte de la fila que lleva a una de las 5 prisiones, en las que será juzgada. –gruñó extendiendo sus brazos y garras sobre mi, para darme terror tengo entendido, sin embargo con la poca fuerza que me quedaba le di un golpe en la cara y pasé por debajo de sus piernas, comenzando a correr en dirección contraria a ella –Arrgggggggh, Estupida anima, pensaba devorarte sin dolor, pero ahora veras para que han nacido los mortales como tu!

Maldiciendo y sintiendo toda clase de cansancio, me veía corriendo al lado de la interminable fila de muertos, la mayoría del tiempo volteaba hacia atrás, para ver si esa cosa seguía tratando de cazarme. ¿Pero como podía pararlo? ¿Cómo podía dejar de sentirme en peligro? No entiendo el por que de dejarme con razón y consciencia en ese mundo trastornado por la pena, la tristeza y la culpa. Solamente era un alma mas, un…mortal mas en medio de una jaula llena de mas almas como la mía. Entonces; ¿Que demonios ganó o ganaba Zeus al mantenerme en ese estado entre la consciencia y la muerte? Tarde, era tarde para continuar con cuestionamientos interiores, solamente debía seguir corriendo, aquella cosa estaba cerca de agarrarme, incluso recuerdo que llegué a sentir un manotazo rozando mi cabello, a punto de tenerme en sus garras. Incliné lo que debería ser mi cuerpo y corrí más, corrí; como nunca antes lo había hecho…

Al menos hasta que algo me detuvo del brazo y me jaló al interior de la fila. Es entonces… cuando lo confieso libremente; me sentí aterrada, temía sentir el dolor de todo lo que alguna vez conocí como cuerpo y alma, siendo desgarrados y cruelmente triturados por los colmillos de una arpía. Dejé escapar un fugaz grito de susto y abrí los ojos a más no poder, llena de tantas emociones dañinas para la salud (jaja claro, si me hubiera encontrado con vida). Los muertos que hacían fila parecían de adorno, no se notaban molestos, ni siquiera parecían sentir el alboroto que se estaba generando, al menos ellos si estaban en paz…

Un pensamiento de superación rondaba por mi cabeza. Cuando sonreía no creía, y siempre pensaba que ese sueño terminaría, nadie trataría de ayudarme, por que seria ayuda que nunca hubiera pedido. Gritos! Conmoción! Caídas! Sangre y dolor! ¿Todas estamos trastornadas? Al menos yo estaba muerta… y vivía dentro de aquel mundo que mi titulo mortal regia a la hora de expirar. Los años que viví, fueron años de castigo, tenia que pagar el precio de haber nacido. Pero nadie más que una divinidad podía juzgarme por eso. Entonces no debía doblegar mi espíritu en ese momento. Es verdad; estaba en el hoyo, estaba hundida, pero no perdida aun.

Debía forcejear hasta el cansancio, en ese momento juré que fuese lo que fuese no me iba a dejar destrozar, no tan fácilmente! En un momento, mientras me hundía en la fila y pasaba al otro extremo, sentí como el cuerpo de la arpía pasaba al lado mío, me buscaba después de no tenerme a la vista, me acechaba, estaba cazando mi alma para devorarla exquisitamente como lo había prometido. Fue entonces cuando me voltee para ver que me tenía presa en sus "manos". Y por segunda vez el habla me fue literalmente arrancada de la garganta…

-Me alegra verte por aquí! Creí que estaba sola en esto…–susurró con energía- Aunque no entiendo por que seremos las únicas que al parecer tienen consciencia…Traté de averiguar que es lo que pasaba, hasta que entonces miré a uno de esos seres convertirse en algo parecido a lo que venia tras de ti –terminó, llevándose ambas manos al rostro

No podía creerlo. Aparentemente ya estaba a salvo, al menos por unos segundos. Pero no podía dejar de pensar, que a quien tenía frente a mí, no era más que una ilusión, algún engaño para hacerme victima de ese mundo aterrador…

La miré expectante y tan fría como siempre lo he hecho, para después bajar la vista al suelo, tratando de pensar y recordar algo… cuando la miré a los ojos, entendí que algo más allá de la muerte había sucedido y no era posible que no lo tuviera en la cabeza como el fresco recuerdo que debía ser. Con ella volví a la vida por unos cuantos minutos y pelee contra… contra… No podía ser…No podía recordar a que volví a la vida, demonios! Sabia que había algo mas, pero no podía recordar! No lo tenia en la cabeza!. Allí estaba el débil recuerdo de que mi alma fue sacada del purgatorio y se puso en marcha a algún sitio desconocido. Pero no estaba lo que yo quería saber, todo estaba a medias! Inconcluso! Sola no estaba, eso lo se, como también se que no fue para nada bueno, que se jugó con mi alma en algún punto de la naturaleza de los vivos... Los dioses son crueles y poderosos…se divierten observándonos, oyéndonos y hundiéndonos…

-

_-Dinos claramente que fue lo que te lastimo, Ninitsu? –Pregunté fríamente, agregándole un toque burlesco- Nuestra indiferencia hacia ti, o el trato importante que se le dio a tu hermana, dejándote a ti y tu estupida existencia al olvido? Ja! Cuanta pena diste en tu intento por llamar la atención, si supieras que realmente nunca nos importaste!_

_-Solo fuiste un cero a la izquierda! Cielos! Como es que nunca te diste cuenta que solo estorbabas? –me siguió Aeris, ambas con una voz gutural – Te mirabas ridícula y grotesca con esa estupida mascara de cobre! –Ambas rieron con fuerza_

-

De un momento a otro, en mi alma se comenzó a manifestar el peso de más culpa… ¿Por qué? No tenía consciencia de algo más allá de mi última pelea…en la cual morí a traición, por culpa de un cobarde. Entonces ¿que demonios estaba pasando?...

-No entiendo nada –logré articular, cansada de estar allí, suprimiéndome por el miedo y la pena- Por que… -sacudí la cabeza y me puse de cuclillas, mirando a todos lados- tenemos las mismas dudas al parecer, no tiene caso que haga mas preguntas entonces… esperemos que todo salga con un método positivo y no con el deprimente final en el que yo estaba por caer…

-Ligabiss, estamos juntas en esto. Pero no veo más salidas que… -señaló el final de la fila –creo que es el momento de aceptar por que es que estamos aquí.

-Entonces debemos llegar cuanto antes…

De pronto sabia que no estaba durmiendo, que todo era tan real como el hecho de que había reglas a seguir, o a cambio desaparecer totalmente. Siempre me hice una sola pregunta cuando aun era chica; ¿habría algo, a lo que realmente le tendría temor? Ahora mas que nada la puedo responder: le temí al suspenso, le temí a la espera de un castigo y toda una vida de arrepentimiento sin consuelo de obtener la paz y tranquilidad deseada por cualquiera… le temía mas que nada a la muerte y al mundo que hay después de ella. Fue cuando descubrí que el miedo tenia hogar en mi cabeza y que el frió de mis ojos o el frió de mi corazón no podían hacer nada contra aquel temor que nacía en mi. Empezaba a sentir que me conocía muy poco. Los Fantasmas no se alejaban de mí… Y yo nunca hice nada por expulsarlos…

Pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos…

Ambas llegamos al final de la fila, Aeris y yo nos formamos sin pronunciar más palabras. Aparentemente duraríamos toda una eternidad para llegar a las orillas del lago y tomar una barca, mientras ninguna de las dos recordaba que para subir al transporte de los muertos, necesitábamos dinero…

Pasaron… ¿horas? ¿Minutos? No lo se, pero sentía que llevaba años en ese momento, sentía que la "inmensa" fila de muertos no avanzaría un solo paso… Ni siquiera parecía moverse. Me abracé a mi misma, simulando verme dentro de mi propia imaginación, tratando de no pensar que el próximo en tenerme seria el diablo en persona… No le temía al fuego de la desesperanza, sin embargo no me imaginaba que tanto mal iba a abarcar mi suerte de ese momento en adelante, solo tenia que acostumbrarme, quisiera o no…

-Aeris… -susurré mirándola con mi clásica sequedad. Ella volteo a verme también y suspiró con amargura- ¿Que piensas que pase después de todo esto?

-¿Después de cruzar el lago? –preguntó, con cierto toque de desolación.

-Después de ser olvidadas…

Pero ella tampoco obtuvo una respuesta, al menos no una coherente que me pudiera exponer. Todo estaba tan vacío, ni el hielo de mi mente podía acabar y exterminar los pensamientos de temor que me invadían… ¿Qué seria de mí? Reprimí un largo suspiro y volví la vista al frente, parándome derecha. Ni el paraje desolado, ni el camino de tierra lisa con alguna que otra piedra en sus pocos espacios visibles, o el ambiente pesado, cargado de pesadumbres; invitaban a mi mente a relajarse. A pesar de ser una de las amazonas mas frías del Santuario, no podía evitar sentir cierta incomodes en mi entorno. No miraba entre tanta "paz" algo que me hiciera recuperar la seguridad por la que todos me caracterizan…

Al menos nadie mas que Aeris me miraba, y siento que puedo confiar en que ella nunca diría lo que en mi vio en esos momentos…

Aunque sinceramente me es de muy poca importancia lo que se pudiera decir de mí. Ya nada seria como antes. Recuerdo que intenté nuevamente pensar en otras cosas que no fueran el actual momento, lo intenté, hasta que algo 'fuera de la normalidad' acaparó la atención de Aeris y mía, algo así como un carraspeo o un gruñido detrás nuestro nos obligo a voltear lentamente, ni siquiera tomé importancia al hecho de que en esos momentos la fila comenzaba a avanzar un poco mas, nada, simplemente lo que sea que estuviera sobre nosotras se debería llevar toda nuestra atención. Y así fue; giré totalmente y parada detrás de Aeris, con sorpresa miré a la que antes estaba dispuesta a devorarme, aquella arpía de porte asesino me miraba como quien mira a una indefensa presa: con tanta malicia y felicidad en su rostro, estaba dispuesta a desaparecerme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y no solo a mi, pues puedo apostar que también Aeris estaba incluida dentro de sus planes. Tal vez era el fin para quienes alguna vez protegieron con su vida a Atenea… Era el fin de dos existencias tan cortas como las nuestras, pero al mismo tiempo tan plenas.

-¿!No me di a entender cuando te dije que serias mi presa? –gruñó, sacando sus garras y extendiéndolas por sobre nosotras. Ambas amazonas tomamos posición de defensa – Cometiste un grave error! – dijo con gravedad en su voz, y me señaló – Un error que por ser mortal, pagaras con algo mas que tu alma, te torturare por la eternidad, mientras seas devorada por el fuego de mi estomago, nunca descansaras!

-No entiendo tu afán por perseguirme –señalé con voz y aspecto frío- Claramente hice lo que pedías, mírame, estoy en la fila. No puedes hacer nada más en mi contra.

-¡Es tarde! –Agitó sus garras, queriendo aterrarnos- ¡Desobedeciste mi orden cuando te la di! Eso merece un castigo. Mortales; ¡Ambas caerán en el fuego de mis entrañas!

-No si podemos evitarlo – amenazó Aeris

En ese momento, esa cosa iba a saltar sobre nosotras, incluso ya podía sentir aquel golpe cayéndonos encima. Todo paso tan rápido, la arpía agrandó el tamaño de sus garras y se relamió los labios, mostrando parte de sus grandes y fieros colmillos, nos hecho una mirada de arrogante superioridad y avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia nosotras, debo decir que no se encontraba muy lejos, pero al parecer no quería fallar, así que se acercó mas, quedando a escasos centímetros. Aeris y yo, comprendimos que nada de lo que hiciéramos nos iba a alejar de aquel futuro que esa bestia nos designara, solamente esperamos aquel golpe, el último que sentiríamos en consciencia…

Pero ese 'golpe' nunca llegó. Un cosmo invadió la zona en la que nos manteníamos presentes, y otro golpe; certero, calculado y preciso, hizo a la bestia caer de costado, solamente el chillido y los quejidos que salían de su garganta nos sacó de aquel trance en el que nosotras mismas nos habíamos hundido. Reaccionando; apreté los puños a los costados y retrocedí unos dos pasos, con Aeris a la siga. Voltee a todos lados, tratando de ubicar quien había hecho tal cosa, según yo: la amazona de virgo y yo, éramos las únicas conscientes de todo lo que sucedía en ese mundo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Un "alguien" se estaba jugando la vida por nosotras, alguien que no conocíamos estaba desafiando a un súbdito del mismo diablo o incluso de Hades. Varias veces mas aquel cosmo se encendió de golpe y lanzó varias bolas de energía contra la bestia, la cual salio expedida algo lejos de nosotras, dejando escapar varios alaridos de dolor en el transcurso.

Es que no entendíamos nada de lo que estaba pasando, desde que despertamos en aquel sitio, todo estaba tan confuso y aterrador. Mi alma no podía aguantar tanto suspenso y dolor, era un naufragio en un mar de mentiras y lamentos. Ni la tierra que sostenía nuestro cansancio podía conjugar explicaciones para mis ojos… El tiempo nos estaba castigando con su pasar. Y nosotras, solamente observábamos atenidas al mandato de un "Dios"… Sin tener sueños en la mente.

Aeris me miró con atención, creo que yo me había perdido en los juegos traicioneros de mi mente, tanto que no note cuando los ataques por parte del "aliado" habían cesado. Sacudí la cabeza y miré a mi izquierda, intrigada a mas no poder, todo estaba de cabeza, y de la arpía no había rastro alguno…

-¿Que pudo ser eso? –preguntó Aeris al aire, y en su serena voz se pudo apreciar un toque de alarma

-No esperes un rayo de luz en este momento, Aeris. Fuese lo que fuese no creo que sea nada prioritario para nosotras- opiné, mirando a donde la arpía pudo haber aterrizado. La amazona de virgo suspiró y dirigió nuevamente la vista al lugar de donde provinieron aquellos golpes

-Tienes razón… Ya nada podemos hacer o esperar

-Para ser dos amazonas de la orden de Athena, están ahogadas en pesimismo –escuchamos decir. Con sorpresa voltee inmediatamente a donde provenía dicha voz – ¿Que más da perder todo? Por favor! Se supone que ustedes más que nadie deberían de cargar la esperanza hasta el verdadero final.

Un tipo alto, de pelo rojizo, profundos ojos azules y piel tostada se apareció entre un tumulto de roca, su cuerpo llevaba una armadura y en su rostro había un leve antifaz de metal; caminó hasta nosotras y nos miró sin importancia. Quizás también iba con el fin de hacernos trizas, tal vez era un ser que hallaba placer destruyendo lo ultimo que quedaba de los muertos. Pude leer en su mirada que tenía pensamientos despectivos hacia nosotras, al igual que no gastó ni la décima parte de su cosmo destruyendo o ahuyentando a la bestia que planeaba devorarnos. Por una parte fue de gran ayuda para nosotras, pero de ahí en adelante no teníamos un buen futuro…

-No tenemos nada mas en que basarnos para guardar esperanza, solo el consuelo de que nuestra Diosa esta a salvo – Contestó Aeris, mirándolo con atención- Dinos; ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Touma, un ángel de la Señora Artemisa –giró, dándonos la espalda –vamos; síganme.

-¿A donde piensas llevar a dos muertas? –pregunté. El ángel volteo a verme y puso los ojos en blanco

-Su divinidad Zeus ha pedido que sus almas sean redimidas de la muerte. Le encomendó a mi señora que mandara uno de sus guerreros a hacerse cargo de su regreso, por lo tanto, mi Diosa me lo ha pedido a mí. Tienen otra oportunidad de volver a la vida, amazonas – Habló con paciencia. Sin embargo, esa era la noticia mas… linda que había escuchado, me sentí llena de gusto por dentro, aunque por fuera aparentara la mas despectiva mueca de indiferencia- ¿No les alegra escuchar eso? ¿Cómo es que no cambian sus rostros amargos, por una expresión de felicidad?

-No nos malinterpretes, Touma –respondió Aeris con calma. Yo y el ángel la miramos – por dentro te puedo decir que brincamos de regocijo por la noticia que nos acabas de brindar, sin embargo no acostumbramos a mostrar tanta emoción cuando recibimos información valiosa, en este caso; información adorable. Claro que te seguiremos –continuó Aeris, mirándome- Vamos Ligabiss – yo asentí en silencio.

El ángel comenzó a caminar de nuevo, con Aeris y yo siguiéndolo, ni una sola palabra más se pudo escuchar en el camino, todo estaba en completo silencio. Claro, pues no había nada valioso o que diera motivos para iniciar una conversación en esos momentos, el ángel se notaba indiferente hacia nosotras, pero no por eso fastidiado por ayudarnos. Más que todo, simplemente deseábamos pasar desapercibidos por el oído de la tierra. Touma es un buen guerrero, aunque algunos lo nieguen tiene voluntad en su corazón, y mas que nadie, Aeris y yo lo comprendemos y podemos asegurarlo, aunque yo solo lo haría por escrito. Por que no esperen oírme diciéndolo en persona, lo saben bien; no acostumbro a repartir más de 5 palabras en una oración, a menos que sea muy necesario.

Pasando de nuevo a la marcha emprendida por dos amazonas y un ángel de la Diosa Artemisa, cuento que todo siguió tranquilo, no hubieron "obstáculos" ni interrupciones tampoco, de vez en cuando se intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras, pero solamente cuando el motivo era suficiente para eso…

Creo solamente; que el silencio nos favorece a los tres.

En fin, llegando a lo que pareciera ser la cima de una pequeña colina de tierra, nos detuvimos, en el cielo del reino del inframundo se hallaba una apertura lo bastante ancha, como para permitirnos ver un poco de luz. Sonreí muy levemente y entrelacé mis dedos, teniendo un poco de esperanza y mucha paciencia. Touma se giró y nos dio frente, mirándonos con atención, tomó un poco de aire y se dispuso a hablarnos…

-Me alegra haberlas ayudado, amazonas. No me molestó en lo mas mínimo, tal vez solo me impacienté un poco, pero eso no tiene importancia. Ambas son muy fuertes, lo siento en su cosmo a pesar de que han muerto. Estén listas, ahora ha llegado el momento que vuelvan al mundo de la vida – Expuso, contemplándonos a ambas.

-¿Tenemos que cruzar aquel hoyo? –Preguntó Aeris, señalando el agujero de luz.

-Solo cierren los ojos, amazonas. Cierrenlos y piensen en todas las cosas buenas que su vida les ha traído, yo ya he concluido mi trabajo con ustedes…

No tenia que decir más, debidamente hice lo que Touma nos pidió; cerré los ojos con especial fuerza y me dispuse a esperar cualquier cosa. Comencé a imaginar todo cuanto la vida me regaló, cada momento, por muy insignificante que fuera. Me aferré a la idea de no borrar ni un solo espacio, entonces llevé toda mi vida frente a mis ojos: mis entrenamientos cuando era pequeña, las duras sesiones de dolor en el hielo de Alaska, la única vez que miré sonreír a mi maestro, y lo bien grabado que se me quedó en la mente; la idea de nunca mostrar los sentimientos que mi corazón guardaba. Cada caballero y amazona que es criado en los hielos es entrenado con mucha similitud.

Por momentos me sentía alejada a los hechos de ese tiempo, me sentía recostada en una espumosa niebla de algodón, mientras mi mente viajaba por cada recuerdo de mi memoria…

Así fue, hasta que me decidí abrir los ojos… Despojé todo temor que mi cabeza guardaba y me empeñé en levantar con delicadeza mis parpados. Tenia la vista abrumada y los sentidos revueltos a mas no poder, cada parte de mi estaba tan pesada, que me costaba trabajo moverme o tomar control. Mientras seguía sin saber en que condiciones y en que lugar me encontraba, mas trabajo era para mi moverme, solamente sabia que estaba recostada en un lugar blando, tenía las manos a los costados y mi cabeza continuaba dando vueltas. Entonces le tomé atención a un sonidito en particular, un leve 'ronroneo' era percibido por mi oído derecho, un sonido idéntico al que hacen la mayoría de los felinos.

Algo peludo y cariñoso comenzó a acicalarse con mi mejilla, se movía de un lado a otro y no dejaba de ronronear, sin embargo; aun no dejaba de sentirme muy pesada. Como pude, moví mi rostro y miré con una media sonrisa a aquel minino, que como escribí anteriormente, cada mañana y cada despertar aguardaba atento en mi ventana, saqué fuerzas y con la ayuda de mis manos, lo agarré y lo lleve hasta a mi, abrazándolo con ternura y especial cariño, un cariño que nadie mas vería, ya saben por que.

Suspiré y miré mas halla de aquel minino. La ventana abierta de par en par, como la ultima vez que la toqué, y el sol poniéndose por el horizonte, detrás de ella, el calido pasar del viento, que mecía con insistencia las delgadas cortinas de mi cuarto y una vista hermosa, de nubes rojizas y cielo anaranjado… ¿Qué mas podía pedir?...

Que terrible pesadilla había tenido, y que dulce despertar me había envuelto…

Athena! Debía ir con mi diosa, debía presentarme ante ella y darle mil explicaciones. Debía, simplemente debía…

-Vamos, Bissú. Debo estar presentable para ir con mi Diosa –suspiré y puse al gato a un lado de mí- debo informarle tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo rodearme de irrazonable silencio –me puse de pie y estiré mi cuerpo sin tener ni la mas mínima idea de todo lo que estaba pasando en el Santuario o fuera de este, en esos momentos…

Tenia que prepararme, aun sin saberlo, para las noticias que me iban a caer encima…

_Por: Ligabiss_

_Continuara…_

---------------------------

**N/A: Valla que si me dio batalla y resequedad de cerebro este capitulo, no sabia como seguirlo hasta que la inspiración fue resurgiendo de algún lado de mi cabezota. Psss si, la amazona de Acuario me dejo mostrar este capitulo para ustedes, debo admitir que al principio casi me congela cuando le dije que tenía que entregárselo al público lector; primero me dirigió una mirada de odio y después, luego de tanto tratar de convencerla me dejo. Por cierto: también me permitió cargar a su gato! (saltando) Es una lindura! Y… Hemmm, volviendo al tema principal; creo que después de todo, adoro hacer esto, me encanta escribir y lo descubrí encontrando la salida a este capitulo, enserio, espero de corazón que les guste. Muchas gracias a los lectores! Espero que lo que nos resta de las vacaciones, ustedes lo pasen bien! Y recuerden… SI! DJEN REVIEW! SE AGRADECEN!**

**Responderé Reviews de personas no inscritas en mi profile **

**Gracias a mi mom, por incitarme a seguirlo, ella tiene la culpa!**

**Nos leemos.**

**Até Logo.**


	20. Tal vez recordemos el pasado

…**ELLOS FUERON EL MOTIVO…**

**Podemos sonreír aun?..**

**2da Parte**

**.Tal vez recordemos el pasado. Solo dame un final feliz…**

**(.Misschien herinneren wij het verleden. Gelukkig eind...)**

**Capitulo XX**

El cuerpo y el alma deben siempre permanecer en pacifica comunión, para que el individuo pueda solucionar el transcurso de su vida, con decisiones sabias…

Pero de pasar todo lo contrario, debe apegarse a las normas que la vida le exige. ¿Se puede encontrar paz en una mente trastornada por el rastro del mal? Que locuras, que malas decisiones y que tonterías se han vivido solamente por el simple hecho de nacer bajo el pecado de la… Mortalidad. Aunque… aunque si no se hace nada para poder editar lo que alguna vez se consideró pecaminoso: Aquel ser, aquella esencia; esta sencillamente condenada a los juicios bajos, y a un castigo por la eternidad y por sobre el tiempo.

Sin embargo; Un ser que no tiene consciencia y pensamientos de redimirse de algo que no considera maligno, ¿también es condenado como una alimaña? Que difícil es el solo hecho de subsistir día con día, en el hermoso territorio 'dominado' por el hombre. Sus bellezas son tan mortales, como el cero absoluto…

Ser un miembro, una amazona o ya sea un caballero de la elite de un Dios, es algo privilegioso, un motivo para emanar un poderoso orgullo de cada poro, y vivir con la sonrisa "pintada" en el rostro. Pero… ¿Aun así tenemos que doblegarnos ante la necesidad de sentir el perdón sobre nuestro espíritu? Una vez más, un momento mas de vida me bañaba con los primeros rayos de luna que reflejaban mi cabellera azul rey. No tenia mucho rato que había salido del onceavo templo, por lo tanto aun estaba subiendo escalones, para atravesar Piscis, y por supuesto, llegar al templo de Athena. No miraba nada común desde que desperté, pues al entrar al templo de la amazona de Piscis no me había recibido ese exquisito aroma a flores formalmente cuidadas y finamente tratadas. La amazona parecía estar ausente en su custodiado territorio, y poniéndole más atención al momento, todo el santuario se sentía cubierto por una soledad fatal. Uno que otro ser con energía cósmica un poco mas arriba al rango de Bronce se podía sentir, aledaño, caminando con cuidado por los bordes del Santuario, sin embargo, el resto del hogar de Athena, se sentía totalmente abandonado.

Una explicación lógica no encontraba. Los santos dorados acababan de volver a la vida, me preguntaba por que no les estaban celebrando como se debía, ¿A que le rendían tanto silencio? Como dominante del hielo, las preguntas pasaban disimuladamente por el interior de mi cabeza, mientras no dejaba de rastrear con mi cosmo todo el perímetro del Santuario. Por fin, estaba saliendo de Piscis y comenzaba a subir las escaleras, para llegar al templo de mi Diosa, cuando en la sexta casa recibí una respuesta, alguien más había encendido su cosmo al sentir mi presencia buscando algún rastro de vida…

Comenzaba a preocuparme, Athena no debía salir del santuario, menos con las condiciones que teníamos regidas sobre nosotros. Espere unos momentos en medio de la escalinata, pero Aeris no aparecía en el campo visible, su llamado había sido para confirmarme su estadía junto a mi, en el recinto sagrado. Sin embargo no llegaba, como debía hacerlo. Me desesperé, preocupada, y sin expresión en el rostro emprendí de nuevo aquel corto camino que me restaba, llegué a las puertas del principal templo y estiré mis manos frente a mí, para tratar de abrir aquellos grandes portones. Pero no fue necesario. Las puertas obedecieron alguna extraña orden y se comenzaron a deslizar hacia adentro, dejándome libre el camino alfombrado, hasta los pies de Athena. Lo que aproveche sin asombro. Avancé con calma hasta quedar unos cuantos metros antes del trono, que le debería pertenecer al patriarca, y con atención observé. Las puertas se cerraron tras de mi y varias antorchas se prendieron por sobre la pared, sin embargo; el trono estaba vació.

Mi educación es poderosa, mis sentidos están desarrollados a niveles excelentes y mi fuerza es peligrosa, sin embargo, tenía una pequeña vocecita que me incitaba a adentrarme más allá de aquel 'vacio' trono. Me decía que lo hiciera, que todo estaría bien… Pero mi fuerza de voluntad y mi afición por acatar las normas me obligó a permanecer de pie, allí, en medio de la alfombra roja y dándole frente al trono…

-Shion, antiguamente caballero de Aries, ahora patriarca de este recinto sagrado, así me conocen. Preséntate como es debido, amazona –escuché, solamente deduciendo que la voz venia desde atrás del trono, una voz masculina, anunciando sabiduría y exigiendo respeto, aun cuando no mencionara una sola palabra al respecto.

Entonces si lo habían logrado, habían llegado juntas hasta el final y fructíferamente pasaron todo reto que se les impuso. No necesité mucho material para procesar los eventos del momento. Inmediatamente hice una profunda reverencia y recargué una rodilla en el suelo, presentando mi educación ante el ser que hablaba desde la espalda de su trono. Que calma sentía, que descanso interior se apoderó de mí, cuando entendí con adicción los esfuerzos extraordinarios que todas ellas, amazonas del zodiaco, habían tenido que hacer; para enmendar el camino de quienes alguna vez protegieron con ahínco, aquel recinto sagrado.

-Amazona de Acuario, Ligabiss –contesté pasivamente, mirando el suelo.

-Ligabiss de Acuario, puedes ponerte de pie –sugirió. Sus pasos resonaron por el templo semi-vacío cuando comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Yo obedecí y me paré, mirando con discreción y respeto a quien se acercaba a mi persona- Pero ¿Cómo puede ser? Tus compañeras te anunciaron como fallecida, amazona, y yo mismo miré tu _dolorosa_ muerte. Un aire de gozo y tristeza inunda el santuario, tanto como la preocupación no se aleja.

-

_-Su divinidad Zeus ha pedido que sus almas sean redimidas de la muerte. Le encomendó a mi señora que mandara uno de sus guerreros a hacerse cargo de su regreso, por lo tanto, mi Diosa me lo ha pedido a mí. Tienen otra oportunidad de volver a la vida, amazonas – Habló con paciencia. Sin embargo, esa era la noticia mas… linda que había escuchado, me sentí llena de gusto por dentro, aunque por fuera aparentara la mas despectiva mueca de indiferencia- ¿No les alegra escuchar eso? ¿Cómo es que no cambian sus rostros amargos, por una expresión de felicidad? _

_-No nos malinterpretes, Touma –respondió Aeris con calma. Yo y el ángel la miramos – por dentro te puedo decir que brincamos de regocijo por la noticia que nos acabas de brindar, sin embargo no acostumbramos a mostrar tanta emoción cuando recibimos información valiosa, en este caso; información adorable. Claro que te seguiremos –continuó Aeris, mirándome- Vamos Ligabiss – yo asentí en silencio._

-

-Su Deidad Zeus, por una razón extraña para mi, ha decidido que se me devolviera la vida, su alteza –respondí, no hacia otra cosa que lo que me pedían. No pensaba hablar de mas, tampoco mostrar emociones que fueran al caso, es verdad, me sentía emocionada de volver, pero al mismo tiempo una sensación extrañamente melancólica, me envolvía. Su alteza me miró comprensivamente y tomó mis manos con las suyas…

-Estoy agradecido de corazón con todas ustedes, Ligabiss. Mis nuevas hijas – dijo, reprimiendo muy expertamente sus demás emociones, aunque no pudo evitar abrazarme fraternalmente…

lo que me llevo a tener millones de sensaciones que me pasaron por la mente instantáneamente… Era la primera vez que alguien me abrazaba con tanto cariño, agradecimiento y bondad. Su alteza estaba agradecido de corazón, por el acto que nos esmeramos en cumplir. Por fin habíamos clausurado una historia mas… Ellos estaban de vuelta, en donde siempre debieron permanecer.

Su alteza me soltó y me tomó por los hombros, mirándome unos instantes mas, tal vez mi semblante inexpresivo le causo curiosidad, ya que otra hubiera sido y hubiera derramado lágrimas y soltado llanto imparable. Pero yo no, lo miraba con respeto y con la comprensión que se le puede tener a una persona que ha sido rescatada de un tormentoso y frívolo lugar, sin embargo, nunca permitiría que las lágrimas inundaran mis mejillas. Su alteza Shion me soltó completamente y caminó hasta su trono, en el cual tomó asiento y acomodó con cuidado su túnica.

-Ligabiss, deberías partir de inmediato al hospital, dos hermanas de armas tuyas, se encuentran internadas en el, y con dificultad luchan por permanecer en este mundo. –me anunció. Parpadee varias veces, un tanto sorprendida e inmediatamente asentí.

-En unos momentos estaré rumbo al hospital, su alteza.

-Puedes retirarte. Pero antes, dile a la amazona de la sexta casa, que no es necesario que venga primero hacia mí, después tendremos todo el tiempo necesario para formalidades, ahora deben partir al hospital, en donde también encontraran a su divinidad Athena…

Me incliné, en manera de respeto y salí del templo principal. A paso apurado bajé las primeras seis casas del zodiaco, hasta que llegué a la de Virgo. La cual se sentía llena de vida, era como si regocijara al saber que tiene de vuelta a dos guerreros que hacen e hicieron todo lo posible por mantener a salvo la existencia de la tierra, y la salud física de Palas Athena. Aeris es una excelente amazona, poderosa, seria y muy severa. Muy rara vez puedes apreciarla riendo, o participando en las brutalidades que las demás amazonas hacen, cuando se es celebrado un festejo de aniversario o simplemente por ocio. Yo he encontrado una bonita amistad con ella, y se que en nadie mas podría confinar mis secretos, como lo hace ella.

Continué avanzando hacia adentro y me detuve unos metros antes de llegar a la puerta. Detrás de mi estaba alguien, sentía la mirada clavada en la nuca, hasta que voltee y dibujé una media sonrisa, al ver a mi compañera de armas con los brazos cruzados, sin dejar de mirarme, con algo de alegría en su rostro…

-Vamos, Aeris. Tenemos que llegar al hospital, me ha informado su Alteza Shion; que hay dos de nosotras internadas por fuertes motivos –anuncié, girando de nuevo, para salir.

-Inmediatamente, no perdamos tiempo –contestó y salio de su templo detrás de mi.

A ambas se nos había concebido una segunda oportunidad para poder vivir nuevamente, se nos había dado un bonito regalo que podíamos apreciar día con día, al pasar de los años y del respiro de nuestra alma. Yo por lo tanto, me aplicaría la vida en manera de pasatiempo, continuaría de pie por siempre, viviendo y disfrutando de las ocurrencias de quienes me rodean. Ligabiss, amazona de la orden de Athena. Un titulo que batallé hasta la misma muerte por conseguir y mantener en lo alto. Tenía en la cabeza miles de métodos por pasar, pero sobre todo; vivir.

La lucha de gigantes acababa de ser dada por finalizada. La pesadilla no estaba dispuesta a seguir siendo vivida por nosotras. No iba a ocultar que he cometido muchos errores, los cuales sentía que debía enmendar con paso calmado y al mismo tiempo con rapidez necesaria. Sin miedo, continuamos marcando aquel camino, trazando las líneas del futuro, sin ayuda de nadie más que nuestra sola voluntad…

_Por: Ligabiss…_

Me disculpé frente a ella, con el resto de mi hermandad. Me acerqué con cuidado a su cama y la abrasé con fuerza y con cuidado de no lastimarla…

Ninitsu parecía hacer tremendos esfuerzos por no llorar. Voluntariosamente las lagrimas no corrían por sus mejillas, pero si nos miraba con incredulidad a la mayoría. Lo que mas contenta me tenia, es que por fin volvíamos a ser como antes, nuevamente estábamos sin miedo a nada, y mostrando esa voracidad con la que hacíamos dudar al enemigo, a la hora de enfrentarnos. Ningún ser ha osado insultarnos o mostrar arrogancia frente a quienes sonreímos con los malos tratos. Ninitsu siempre fue una de las más calladas, pero sobre todo la más superficial y aledaña a todas nosotras. Todo el tiempo supe que se encontraba lastimada, que estaba mal, y nunca me esforcé de mas por ayudarla, no me bastó con verla herida y llorando en silencio todo el mal que se le hacia día con día. Alguna especie de monstruo ronda dentro de mí, y yo no hice nada por derrumbarlo…

Me sentí mal, me sentí terriblemente triste y llena de culpa. Me tienen clasificada como el ser mas lindo del santuario, yo soy quien mas ayuda brinda, quien trata de hacer que los malos sentimientos se alejen; como si fuesen plumas al viento, o que la culpa disminuya; como carbón al fuego. Pero nunca tuve una idea, aunque sea pequeña, de cómo se sentía mi compañera de armas, la cual estaba siendo devorada por su propia frustración…

Cáncer y la gemela menor, necesitaban a gritos ayuda nuestra, pero nadie se la dio, y siempre se les negó la mano. No se de que fuimos presas, no se por que no pensamos en ser mas coherentes y congruentes. Ahora, en esos momentos Red moría, siendo sometida a una cirugía, la cual decidiría su siguiente pasó a dar.

-Lamento tanto mal que te causamos, Ninitsu de Géminis –susurré, mirándola con pena.

-Ya no hay nada que lamentar, Yarell. Todo quedó dentro del pasado, y ahí debe permanecer sin ser removido. –Contestó, posando su vista en cada una de nosotras.

-Ninitsu –se adelantó su hermana- quiero que sepas, que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre me tendrás junto a ti, pase lo que pase, te quiero mucho, mi querida hermana –vociferó Hikarime, también abrazándola con fuerza.

-Lo se, Hika, siempre supe y siempre lo creí dentro de mis niveles de esperanza. Nunca dejé de esperar por ti y por el cariño que se, siempre estuvo presente, pero muy empolvado. –respondió, demasiado contenta.

Ninitsu de géminis, se encontraba ya un poco mejor, el pitido de las maquinas a sus lados indicaban que su sistema cardiovascular seguía funcionando, y las agujas de sus brazos le administraban medicina, aun así, no se le notaba demacrada, ni decaída. Al parecer, el que por fin le hayamos aceptado en uno de nuestro estupidos planos, la trajo de vuelta al mundo de lo vivos. La gemela, suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia fuera, a través de la ventana. El viento no dejaba de entrar pasivamente, al mismo tiempo que el aroma a flores invadía el cuarto con ahínco. Cada una de nosotras se encontraba rodeando la cama de la gemela, y unas cuantas; luchaban para que el llanto, o los sollozos no se hicieran notar.

La verdad, ese a sido uno de los momentos mas bellos de nuestra convivencia como hermanas de armas. La igualdad que se forjó en ese mismo instante entre cada una de nosotras, demostró lo que las palabras y las reflexiones pueden llegar a realizar. Un buen desafió se nos impuso, y al final de todo, pudimos tomarlo y vencer, como buenas guerreras.

-Si al menos pudiéramos estar todas juntas –se lamentó Koremi con pena, dejando escapar después un largo suspiro.

-No te aflijas, amiga. Se que ellas están descansando en un lugar bonito, los campos Eliseos las acogieron a ambas, y ahora nos miran y con su luz nos protegen. Ellas partieron; Encomendándonos el destino de nuestra Diosa. –Consoló Meludi, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la Taurina.

-Así es, pero… No creo que continuemos cuidando de cerca a nuestra querida niña Athena, ¿o si? –Preguntó Sharyoli algo confusa.

-Deberíamos pensarlo entre todas. Además, aun queda un espacio vacío aguardando por nosotras, mas arriba del cielo –Interrumpió Teris –Amazonas, nuestro trabajo ha sido concluido en la tierra…

-Es hora de dejar que los elementos naturales de este planeta, se encarguen de protegerlo desde sus perspectivas… Por el momento debemos preocuparnos por las condiciones de Red y Ninitsu.-Mencioné, sin dejar de pensar en como estaría siendo llevada a cabo la operación de la muchacha de Cáncer.

-Esperemos que la bendición de los dioses se pose sobre ella –recitó Melanie esperanzada.

-Por favor – repetimos a coro

Después de platicar mas animadamente, esperando con ansias el momento en que se nos dieran noticias de Red. Un detalle cautivó la atención de todas, un llamado a la puerta hizo que suspendiéramos momentáneamente la charla animada, sobre nuestras tantas aventuras cuando éramos un poco más jóvenes. Extrañamente los sueños habían invadido por completo la merced de nuestros pensamientos y nos dejábamos llevar por las palabras que salían de la boca de quienes narrábamos. Por la historia que mas nos conmocionamos y al mismo tiempo buscamos conocer mas a fondo es la que esos tiempos, acabábamos de vivir, un viaje al mismo estadio de Zeus, en el que peleamos a muerte y al final obtuvimos lo que esperábamos. La vida hasta ese momento, nos estaba comenzando a sonreír. Habíamos parado de dormir frente al sol, para despertar junto a la hermosa luna.

Al final, Eryosdil es quien se había desesperado de ver que ninguna se movía para atender aquel llamado, y ella misma se puso de pie, caminó con decisión hasta la puerta y giró la perilla. Cuando asomó el rostro y vio de quien se trataba, se quedó paralizada, como si el veneno de sus propias técnicas le hubiese recorrido las venas y la hubiese puesto en señal de aprietos. Cada una de nosotras, mostrando nuestra evidente curiosidad, preguntamos en voz baja que ocurría, pero la amazona no articulaba palabra alguna, se mantenía sorprendida sin pretender hablar en lo más mínimo.

-No te alegras de vernos, Eryosdil? –se oyó una gélida voz, insertando al mismo tiempo algo de burla…

Eryo no fue la única que se quedó en una sola pieza, creo que la mayoría de todas nosotras se quedó sin habla y mucho menos sin nada que pensar. Yo me encontraba sentada en la cama, a los pies de Ninitsu, y miraba con asombro la ubicación de la entrada, mientras la puerta aun se mantenía estática. Al menos, hasta que se abrió de par en par, pero con respetuoso cuidado. Ahí estaban, de pie; Aeris y Ligabiss se mostraban ¿vivas? Y de pie, mirando con algo de nerviosismo a cada una de nosotras. Juro que por unos momentos creí que se trataba de un juego, pensé que Zeus no había aceptado tan fácil su derrota y había mandado esclavos mentales, para concluir, o tratar de eliminar al menos a unas cuantas de nosotras.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Ustedes están muertas! –gritó Laina, de lo mas desconcertada.

-Lo estábamos –corrigió Aeris, adentrándose un poco- Pero Zeus decidió que era bueno darnos una segunda oportunidad…Después de todo, demostró no ser tan horrendo como lo creímos…

-Esto…! Esto es mas que increíble! ¡Es algo tan bonito, que alegría tenerlas entre nosotras! Chicas, cuanta pena nos dio mirar que habían muerto… ¡Pero ahora! –Sharyoli corrió hacia ellas y las abrazó a ambas, con gustó y cariño. Aeris devolvió el gesto, seguida de Ligabiss.

-Admito que nos costo trabajo, pero al final pudimos volver, gracias a la ayuda de Touma, ángel de Artemisa –recalcó Liga

Todas caminamos hacia ellas y empezamos a recibirlas, demostrando el deseo que teníamos por volver a verlas y tenerlas entre nosotras. Cuando llegué con la amazona de Acuario y la abracé pude ver en su rostro la pena que sentía, aunque lo ocultara, sentía pena por ver el estado en el que nos habíamos encontrado, platicando nerviosamente, mientras esperábamos aunque fuera una pequeña noticia de nuestra compañera; Cáncer. Terminando de hacerlas sentir nuevamente vivas entre nosotras, Ligabiss y Aeris caminaron rumbo a Ninitsu, quien las miraba expectante.

Ligabiss hizo una leve reverencia ante Ninitsu y mencionó unas palabras en un idioma desconocido por nosotras, el idioma de su tierra natal; Alemán, se acercó a la cama de la gemela menor y la miró a los ojos, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, algo que sabíamos; era algo difícil de conseguir.

-Amazona de Géminis, he venido a corregir los errores que se, he cometido sin tanto esfuerzo. En esta y en otra vida, se me han mostrado claros y malamente hirientes hacia su persona. Siento que debo pedirle disculpas, de todo corazón; _Ik voel het_- excusó delicadamente, esta vez, sin mostrar tanto hielo en sus palabras.

-Y no solamente ella, también me disculpo ante ti, Ninitsu de géminis. Perdona las ofensas y los malos ratos, te juro por mi vida, que no pasaran jamás… -le siguió Aeris, acercándose también a la cama.

Ninitsu las miró con una sonrisa en su rostro y asintió, sin mucho esfuerzo. ¿Cómo podía negarles una disculpa? Después de todo, es como ella nos dijo; lo que mas deseaba en el mundo, una disculpa de quienes en vida le hicieron tanto mal, a pesar de ser sus hermanas y compañeras. Espero que esta amazona, de ese momento, hasta siempre, viva llena de paz y cariño. Son deseos que le tengo, desde el fondo de mi corazón.

-Ligabiss de Acuario, Aeris –dijo, sin dejar de sonreír- No soy nadie para juzgar sus malas acciones en el pasado, sin embargo, os perdono a las dos. No hay nada mas en el interior que rasgar, todo queda olvidado, para siempre…

-**¿! A QUE NO SABEN QUE? – **Entró Melanie, corriendo. ¿Cuándo fue que salió del cuarto? No me lo pregunten, nunca la miré – ¡RED! ¡Es decir… Salio **PERFECTAMENTE** bien de la operación!

Varios gritos de alegría se dejaron escapar por parte de todas…

Este es un bonito recuerdo, un momento memorable, que por siempre llevaremos en la memoria, nada ni nadie; nos podría arrancar lo que ni siquiera nos esforzamos por recordar, ya que, es una flor que siempre esta abierta, mostrando la belleza de su centro. Hubo momentos críticos, tensión, dolor y ferocidad en los combates, sin embargo, repito: la esperanza nunca cedió…

_Por: Yarell… _

…_Y por todas las que compartimos momentos de hermandad. Esta es mi vida, esta es nuestra vida; la vida de mas de una amazona…_

**----------------------------------------------**

**N/A: Ya era hora ¿no? Bastante hice esperar este momento, bastante, que hasta yo me canse de esperar. La verdad espero de corazón que les halla gustado, y si creen que dejare de escribir; ¡PUES NO! Jajaja, nunca lo haría, amo con todo el corazón escribir, enserio que me gusta mucho hacerlo, y ni la escuela, ni las tareas (que por cierto tengo montones pendientes, para el lunes U), me van a impedir que les traiga mis historias… Espero verlo pronto. Cuídense y SI! DJEN REVIEW! SE AGRADECEN!... los últimos reviews de este fic…**

_Un poquitin de ayuda:_

_(Ik voel het) su traducción: '_Lo siento'. Esto es lo que le dice Liga a Ninitsu, en el hospital, es alemán…

**Responderé Reviews de personas no inscritas en mi profile **

**Gracias a mi mom, por incitarme a seguirlo, ella tiene la culpa! Y yo la culpa, de que esto halla finalizado… Ahora si:**

**Nos leemos muy pronto, pero en otro cuento.**

**Até Logo.**


	21. Epílogo

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Para ti:**

…**Nuestro Querido Epilogo, Nuestra querida memoria, Nuestra querida Vida…**

Tal vez profesaste un final triste y lleno de lágrimas…

No se si fue triste, pero al menos si hubo lagrimas. Hubo exquisitas sonrisas, tanto como pena y mucha tristeza. En principal descubrimos diferentes maneras de ver la vida, nuestra vida. Fuimos conociendo el mal y el bien de maneras duras y dolorosas…

Pero siempre estuvimos con la vista al frente y tuvimos un porte en alto…

Cada momento que nos trajo el viento, después de esa misión que de corazón nos encomendamos, nos dejó sentir que ya no éramos necesarias en la vida del santuario… ¿a que me refiero? El tiempo es sabio, y mas sabios son, quienes aprenden a entenderlo. Afortunadamente nuestra Diosa vive día con día, con la sonrisa en su rostro, aunque aun recalca una perdida en el corazón, pero por el ya no se pudo hacer mas. Le devolvimos una parte que hacia perdida en un vació inalcanzable y nos dimos el regalo de verla sonreír nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo…

Esta vez quiero ver un pasado lleno de lecciones, que una perdida de tiempo en otra "guerra" innecesaria. Todas tomamos una decisión más. 3 meses después, cuando Red salio del hospital, optamos por volver al templo de Athena situado en el Olimpo, empacamos nuestras pertenencias y nos propusimos con firmeza a abandonar el mundo humano, para cuidar intereses en el mundo de los Dioses. Palas Athena no se opuso a nuestra decisión y acepto, dándonos sus bendiciones y agradeciéndonos de corazón, todo lo que vivió a nuestro lado…

Un 31 de Agosto; dejamos la tierra, en manos de unos guerreros maravillosos. Subimos juntas al Olimpo y nos adentramos al templo de Athena, comenzando de nuevo un margen que teníamos desde que nacimos…

Pero recordando y dejándole claro a nuestra Diosa: que siempre que nos necesitara, estaríamos allí, con ella… Nunca debía dudarlo.

Laina trató de localizar al hombre que Navy, su contrincante en la arena de Zeus, le había mencionado. Pero por mas esfuerzos y días dedicados en investigación para dar con su paradero, no supo de quien se había tratado. Aunque eso no evita que cada mes, le lleve una flor, en manera de tributo y le cuente los avances que ha tenido…

Navy no ha de sentirse sola, pues Laina es muy buena amiga, y sabemos, que lo que hace; lo hace de corazón y por cumplir el deseo de alguien, que tenia profundos deseos de vivir… Para amar y conocer la magnificencia de la vida…

Red se encuentra mejorando cada día, aprendió; que el casco de su armadura no esta de adorno. Aun así, esperamos que nunca cambie, descubrimos que su manera de ser, es especial tal cual es ¿Qué haríamos sin la loca de la orden?...

Hoy:

Ha finalizado este libro. Sus hojas y las escrituras de quienes participamos en el, han concluido, marcando un fin, a un relato, que por mas triste que estuvo; fue un dato precioso, hasta el final…

No había mas motivo que el que ya mencionamos, le hacían falta a su vida, le hacían falta a nuestra vida…

**Ellos fueron el motivo…**

**Fin.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**·•°¤(¯**٠† **£ †**٠**´¯)¤°•·**

**Que el agua se lleve el último recuerdo de mi memoria.**

**Pero que no se lleve mi corazón.**

**.Fantasía de un ángel.**

**·•°¤(¯**٠† **£ †**٠**´¯)¤°•·**


End file.
